Digimon Adventure the 2nd World
by Cazark
Summary: Digimon Adventure the 2nd world is based off Digimon Adventure 01 the first season. It is a adventure story with one extra edition Dante "Darkie" Nathans my OC. What happens when a certain chosen one catches his attention? How will he act? Will he bring order or chaos? This story contains Shounen-Ai Izzy X Male OC. On hold for now...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that came to my mind while I was fixing a computer. Irony it has been hitting me hard these days.

Anyway this story will contain a romance between my OC Dante "Darkie" Nathans and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

This story will set in an alternate world of Digimon. Kind of like an Alternate world of what ifs.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Sheet (Dante "Darkie" Nathans)<strong>

Quick rundown he is a nerd that loves computers and gaming. Acts like a badass but is considered a joke you see why in the Second chapter. His crest is Order and his partner will be Impmon caz If I had to pick the Digivolution pattern would be closest to what I like and Ive noted down the Digivolution pattern right under each Character The bold name is the Person and the next one is In-training through to the final one being Mega.

* * *

><p><strong>Paring<strong>

Dante "Darkie" Nathans (OC) X Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

* * *

><p><strong>Other Characters<strong>

**(OC) Dante "Darkie" Nathans** (Order) Partners:

Kiimon

Yaamon

Impmon

WhiteDevimon (You know why)

WhiteSkullSatamon (Again you know why)

Beelzemon

**Joe Kido** (Reliability) Partners:

Pichimon

Bukamon

Gomamon

Ikkakumon

Zudomon

Vikemon

**Kari Kamiya** (Light) Partners:

YukimiBotamon

Nyaromon

Salamon

Gatomon

Angewomon

Magnadramon

**Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi** (Knowledge) Partners:

Pabumon

Motimon

Tentomon

Kabuterimon

MegaKabuterimon

HerculesKabuterimon

**Mimi Tachikawa** (Sincerity) Partners:

Yuramon

Tanemon

Palmon

Togemon

Lillymon

Rosemon

**Sora Takenouchi** (Love) Partners:

Nyokimon

Yokomon

Biyomon

Birdramon

Garudamon

Hououmon

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya** (Courage) Partners:

Botamon

Koromon

Agumon

Greymon

MetalGreymon

WarGreymon

**Takeru "T.K." Takaishi** (Hope) Partners:

Poyomon

Tokomon

Patamon

Angelmon

MagnaAngemon

Seraphymon

**Yamato "Matt" Ishida** (Friendship) Partners:

Punimon

Tsunomon

Gabumon

Garurumon

WereGarurumon

MetalGarurumon

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Dante Nathans I know it's a stupid name considering its two first names but it's what I got stuck with. So yeah I'm on this summer vacation with guys and girls from my school I don't know any of them but my <strong>mother<strong> wanted me to go so I **can** make new **friends**.

So currently I'm making them by sitting on the grass with my laptop on my legs I know I'm **The** **Master** of friend making I'm such a **pro** at this... Oh who am I kidding I'm just a nerd who likes to keep to myself the only person I would even consider a friend is that guy in the corner who is also on his laptop.

I think his name is Koushirou Izumi but I'm not sure from time to time I hear Izzy and he looks up but I think that's a nickname. So yeah that it about me so what's happening exactly I don't know exactly but one minute I was sitting on the grass enjoying the sun and the next minute it was snowing for no reason what so ever.

It was like my weather back in my old home Australia one minute sunny the next freezing cold and raining. So I ran to the nearest building which happened to be the shrine and wouldn't you believe my luck I was stuck with 7 other kids.

They introduced themselves to me while it snowed outside. The kid with the massive broom mop hair went first "Hi I'm Taichi Kamiya you can call me Tai." I touch his hair in awe "What type of gel do you use Gravity Deifier!" Tai laughs as one of the girl Introduce herself "I'm Sora Takenouchi."

Next up the tall lanky kid with blue hair and glasses introduces himself "I'm Joe Kido." The 2nd girl with what I would assume is a pink cowboy hat introduces herself next "Mimi Tachikawa is my name!" she exclaims as The Skinny cool looking dude goes next "I'm Yamato Ishida or you can call me Matt and that there is my brother Takeru Takaishi but he likes to be called T.K."

I nod at Matt then look in the direction of the final kid as Tai responds smiling "That person there is Koushirou Izumi but we call him Izzy. He turns to me so what's your name?" I smile shyly "Ah my name is Dante Nathans I'm just your average every day boring kid."

It stops snowing as everyone rushes out the door happy to play in the snow as they call out to me to join I refuse politely as they go to have fun. I look at Izzy who seems to be fiddling with his laptop. I sneak up to him to see what his doing, as his mumbling to himself about the internet connection.

I speak to him catching him off guard "Hey Izzy is it?" he freaks out turning to me not realising how close I was. I apologise as he comments "Oh hey just fiddling with my internet connection I think all the snow has knocked it out."

I push him a little to the side as he gets a little peeved but I ignore it I fiddle around with the settings a bit just improving it slightly "How's that?" he responds "Prodigious! How did you do that?" I smile "Just some tricks I learnt! Anyway I'm Dante Nathans nice to meet a fellow Computer friend."

Izzy holds out his hand and shakes as he responds "I'm Koushirou Izumi but people like to call me Izzy." Tai then calls out outside "Hey guys you got to see this!" Me and Izzy walk outside as we look at the sky I respond "cool!"

Everyone comments on the sky lights as Izzy asks "What's that?" Sora responds "I think that's an Aurora." Izzy responds "Aurora? As in Aurora Borealis the Northern lights that's Impossible." All of a sudden Tai notices something as small purple comets rain around us specifically 8 of them.

I respond "What is exactly happening right now?" Where the comets crashed, tiny objects flew out of the holes as all of us grab onto one not knowing what to expect.

We open our hands as we look at the weird devices in our hands asking each other if they knew what it was. The next thing happened was we were getting sucked into this vortex into the middle of a forest with no snow might I add.

I woke up to this weird little creature that kept calling itself a **Yaamon**. It keeps calling out my name however I've never met this guy before so I speak to it "Excuse me ah little what every you are? I don't think we actually met before who are you?"

Yaamon smiles or at least I think he is "I'm Yaamon! I'm a Digimon" I blink rapidly twice "A what?" Yaamon gets angry "A digital Monster or Digimon for short." I smile widely "Oh cool you're a digital creature you fight other creatures actually I think I'm insulting you... You're a Digimon that fights other Digimon."

Yaamon smile "Yep" I smile back at him "Also I think your cute you remind of a plushy! Don't know why though?" Yaamon gets annoyed "I'm not cute! I'm mischievous!" I get excited "Even better I think you and I are going to be great friends."

My mum's message flashes back in my head "You're going on this summer vacation and you're going to make some new friends." I chuckle to myself as Yaamon looks at me questionably "What's funny?" I shake my hands side to side "Nothing just something I remembered my mother saying to me."

Yaamon asks me another question "What's a mother?" I look down at the little guy "Well in my own words she is a pain in the arse that over protective, at most times who will ring me on a moment's notice every 5 minutes to see if I'm ok and I'm putting it lightly."

I look around "So exactly where are we? I don't want to hear in a forest." Yaamon exclaims "A digital forest in the Digital World." I laugh "Ha ha! That's really funny, no seriously where are we?" Yaamon starts to get upset "I am being serious we are in the Digital World."

Suddenly I hear a screech and screaming coming from another direction I look at Yaamon "Something tells me I should be running further away from the screeching and screaming but... I'm going to go check it out you coming Yaamon?"

He grins "I go where you go Partner." I rush off into the forest with Yaamon bouncing behind me I stop to listen every few minutes. Sooner than I had anticipated I run into Izzy in the most awkward timing as possible. Not only did I knock the person over and locking lips with them I push myself of them exclaiming "Izzy?"

I wipe my lips and apologise as something stops my train of thought I point down to the other 4 people "Tai! Izzy! Ah you guys have a pink thing with ears and ah..." I look a little at the other Digimon before finishing my sentence "A type of slug not sure what to make of you."

Before the little guy could answer me I find out what the screeching is coming from it swoops down trying to tackle us as we duck and it misses us "What the hell is that thing?" Yaamon exclaims "That's Kuwagamon! His ah-" I stop Yaamon mid sentence "A giant red beetle that's coming back for us yeah one of those."

The pink elastic guy points in direction "Quick follow me." We run after the little guy he points to a tree "Inside here" as he disappears into the tree I rush in there with the rest of the guys. As we are huffing and puffing I finally ask "Now... That... We are not... being chased... who are you?" The pink one with ears introduces himself as Koromon as the other one introduces himself as motimon.

I take a deep breath as I calm down "So I'm see repetition here with the mon so I'm guessing everyone is someone-mon." Tai motions me to stay quiet as we wait out for Kuwagamon to stop circling us soon it gets bored and moves on as we sigh in relief.

I look at Izzy "Sorry about before I wasn't kind of expecting that it kind of happened can we pretend that never happened." He nods as we get interrupted "No need to hide anymore." We look in the direction of the voice as we exclaim "Sora?" then we look at the Digimon next to her, the Digimon introduces itself "I'm Yokomon."

I respond "We have these Digimon partners I wouldn't be surprised if anyone else that got sucked into this digital world has one too and I'm guessing there's more than one faction in this world." Another Digimon bounces by "It's like rabbit season for these guys!"

The new Digimon introduces itself "I'm Tokomon!" Tokomon looks off to the side "Hey T.K you coming?" T.K runs after Tokomon happy as Matt comes out behind the trees following behind him holding yet another Digimon "Hey T.K. Wait up".

Tai comments "You too?" Matt catches his breath "Yeah I'm here too" Tai replies "No I meant you have one too" Matt exclaims "Yeah" as the Digimon introduces itself pleasantly "My name is Tsunomon."

Suddenly we are met with screaming yet again as a guy runs towards us Tai shocked asks "Joe?" He continues to scream running towards us say "This thing that is following me won't leave me alone."

I open my mouth to respond "That thing! Has a name" I bend over looking at it "So what's your name little guy?" he jumps up on Joes shoulder and replies giddily "My name is Bukamon" Joe starts to scream again.

Joe speaks again "Why aren't you guys freaking out from this creature holding onto me..." He looks towards the other group of Digimon next to us continuing his sentence "And those creatures standing right beside you, what are they?" As I stand up I speak "I guess I was right so far everyone has a partner."

The group of Digimon jump together and exclaim together "We're Digimon... Digital Monsters."

* * *

><p>So That's the intro to my new Digimon story I'll be working on it when I'm not feeling lazy. Did you enjoy it write a review and do whatever you plan on doing after reading it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2 here we go let the story begin... well adventure.

* * *

><p>The group blinks a couple of times as I respond "Just go with it." They all turn to me as Tai speaks up "You believe this? That any of this is real?" I tilt my head "Put it this way, you guys can either sit here and look like you just watched <strong>The Room<strong> or you can accept this is the new reality and let it sink in."

Tai scratches his head "But... How can you accept this?" I respond "Simple, be a gamer look at this world it makes as much sense as wrapping a bandage around your body that makes you look like a mummy, that instantly heals you for most of the damage to your body and the bandages disappear instantly after."

I lift a finger looking at all of them besides "Look at the Digimon don't they look like something you would find on a toy store shelf this all makes as much sense as drowning in two feet of water. At least hear them out... Who knows maybe they can help us get out of here."

I turn to look at the Digimon leaning down "So lay it on us what's your story" Koromon responds first "We are not just Digital Monster were are much more than that we are kind of cute." Everyone stands there dumb folded.

Tsunomon is the next to speak "and very loyal." Yokomon continues "With beautiful hair." Motimon contradicts what Yokomon said "or maybe no hair at all." Bukamon continues "We can be funny!" Yaamon speaks "or mischievous." Tokomon speaks "Also adorable."

I speak out "So... Let me get this straight you are cute and adorable, loyal Digimon... That can be funny and mischievous that may or may not have stylish hair, sounds legit!"

Tai responds "None of the less it's a pleasure to meet you all..." Tai continues "Well might as well introduce ourselves my name is Tai and this girl next to me is Sora..." Sora responds "Nice place you got here except the bugs." Tai continues to go around "This self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt!"

Matt responds "No autographs please!" Tai continues "Riight... This is Joe." Joe introduces himself "Hi... I would shake hands with you... If you had any" Tai continues "This little guy is Izzy his our computer expert." Izzy introduces himself "Do you have a computer internet access here."

Tai responds "This little guy is ah...?" T.K finishes the sentence for Tai "My names T.K. and I'm not as small as I look." Tai looks over to me next "and last but not least this guy is...?" I interrupt Tai giving myself a grand entrance "My name is Dante Nathans you can call me Dante or any other name you can think of seeing I was known as every other name amongst my family and friends... I'll be happy to assist you guys in any way I can as long as I can."

Sora comments "What happened to the girl with the pink hat?" Tai responds "Don't be mean! Her name is Mimi." Izzy responds "Maybe she's gone picking flowers or on a nature hike." We hear Mimi's voice as she is screaming "Ah! Somebody Help me!"

We all look in the general direction of where the voice came from as Tai speaks "Come on! We have to go save her." We all run towards Mimi direction as I speak "I say that that monster from before what was his name...? Kuwagamon I think it was is also where Mimi is I can hear its screech from before."

Tai calls out "Mimi where are you!" We reach a clearing noticing Mimi running towards us Tai calls out "Mimi?" as the screech can be just heard behind her Tai points out "It's that big bug again!" I respond "Kuwagamon!" Kuwagamon flies right over the top of us away from us when the Digimon next to Mimi decides to introduce herself "I'm Tanemon don't worry I'm here to protect you!"

Sora runs up to Mimi "You should be ok now!"The screeching is heard again as Kuwagamon makes a loop back towards us. I call out "It's coming back for round three!" As a group we run in the opposite direction of Kuwagamon.

I think to myself "We need to stop that guy but how!" As we are running I pick up a branch "I have a plan guys." I turn around sliding a little bit back as I hold up the branch like it was a baseball bat.

Kuwagamon screeches as it comes close while the group hides as it gets closer I step to the side swinging the branch towards it the branch breaks in half getting sent flying towards the sky as Kuwagamon stops to stare at me.

I gulp as Tai calls out behind the trees "That didn't work! What's plan B?" As Kuwagamon screeches in my face I yell back "I'm working on plan B but for now I do have a Plan R which stands for... RUN!"

I bolt in the opposite direction as everyone is soon running ahead of me Kuwagamon gets too close for comfort as Matt orders us to duck. We all duck as it flies over the top of us we soon reach a clearing as we stop mid tracks.

Matt exclaims "Anyone have a helicopter?" Tai goes to look over the side "There's No way down." I look over the cliff "Well I didn't bring any bathing gear, how about you guys?" Tai responds "We going to have to find another way down!"

We turn around as Kuwagamon comes back for us we all duck as it makes another turn back towards us Tai and I run as our partners come to our aid Yaamon and Koromon jump past us to attack Kuwagamon. Yaamon uses his attack called **Rolling Black** that shoots a ball of Darkness as Koromon uses an attack called **Bubble Blow** that blows bubbles in Kuwagamon face.

The attacks don't faze Kuwagamon as he knocks Yaamon and Koromon to the sides. The other Digimon join in the fray attacking Kuwagamon with their own techniques causing Kuwagamon to smash into the trees.

Tai and I run to our partners holding them I respond "Stupid Yaamon! What if you were seriously hurt or killed you know how pissed I would of been?" Everyone else runs up to their partners as I get up holding mine "We need to get out of here before that thing gets back up."

Before any of us could more Kuwagamon gets up ready to attack us again. The guys run to where Tai and I are standing as we watch Kuwagamon walk slowly towards us. Tai speaks "When that guy come we going to make a run for it."

Koromon turns around "No we going to fight! It's the only way! To stand and fight!" I look at mine as he nods at me I smile lightly at mine "Well do you have any Idea how you going to beat him? You guys barely put a scratch on him."

All the Digimon jump from our hands as they bounce towards Kuwagamon they transform which we later found out was called to **Digivolve**, to an even stronger form. As we all called out to our partners our devices we picked up earlier started to glow as the Digimon digivolved.

Koromon Digivolved to Agumon

Yokomon Digivolved to Biyomon

Motimon Digivolved to Tentomon

Tsumonmon Digivolved to Gabumon

Tokomon Digivolved to Patamon

Bukamon Digivolved to Gomamon

Tanemon Digivolved to Palmon

Yaamon Digivolved to Impmon

We all stare in awe at our new Digimon Partners as I slap my hand on my face "Oh this is going to take forever to learn their names if it keeps changing like that." Tai comments "They are bigger!"

They jump up to attack Kuwagamon together as he knocks them away with one hand. Agumon gets up exclaiming "Alright then! You asked for it!" Each respective Digimon used their own special attack.

Palmon used Poison Ivy to hold onto Kuwagamon to stop him from flying off.

Patamon and Tentomon attack in sync as Patamon used Boom Bubble and Tentomon used Super Shocker to knock Kuwagamon unconscious or at least try to.

Gomamon rolled under Kuwagamon tripping him

Agumon and Impmon attacked together as Agumon used Pepper Breath and Impmon used Bada Boom.

Next Gabumon and Biyomon attacked together as Gabumon used Blue Blaster and Biyomon used Spiral Twister.

The Digimon stood together as they attacked together this time Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Impmon all used their Techniques at the same time on Kuwagamon lighting him up on fire.

Kuwagamon passes out screeching in pain as it's defeated. We stand in awe watching the Digimon as they worked together as a group to bring down the enemy.

We all run up to partners hugging them in excitement at our first battle and first win for we were sure there were many more to come. We continued to laugh in excitement as we were stopped dead in our tracks as we turned to see Kuwagamon get up.

Kuwagamon slammed his pincers into the ground causing the cliff to start to crack underneath us as we started to fall into the waiting water below us. I hold onto Impmon as I plummet into the water.

Gomamon summons a giant raft made of fishes as the rest of us fall into the raft. Impmon drags me onto the raft as I cough up water "I owe you one... and thanks!" Kuwagamon falls into the water behind us causing a massive wave as we attempt to hold onto the raft.

We land on a patch of ground as we get reacquainted with our partners again. Agumon proceeds to tell us about digivolution as Izzy comments "So Digivolving is what happens when you guys advance to the next level and become more power than before."

Tentomon responds to Izzy "Right All of us digivolved." I respond "And changing you name is apart of that process does that mean we going to have to learn a new name every time you guys and girls digivolve?"

Impmon responds to me "Yep and deal with it!" I lift an eyebrow "Does it also come with a new personality?" Agumon explains the process of digivolution "Digivolving is a hard process none of us could have done it without your help. In order for it to be successful we had to share your energy."

Tai looks with a weird face "Really?" Sora responds "I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Biyomon agrees with Sora as I look at Impmon "What kind of energy exactly?" Impmon shrugs as Izzy asks Tentomon "How do you access our energy?" Tentomon shrugs "Even we don't know how we access it!"

I pull out the device from before "Did anyone else notice this device glow before any of them digivolved?" They all lift and eyebrow at me as I respond "SO it was just me must of been my imagination."

I put the device back in my pocket as we all talk amongst ourselves about our plan of attack or at least what we plan to do next.

* * *

><p>I found it hilarious whenever the Digivolution screen popped up because the poor villain had to stand there waiting for the transformation sequence I wonder what they did during to scenes if I was the villain knowing me I'll start playing solitaire on my phone or Robot Unicorn Attack.<p>

My question is why they don't attack during those moments any or any villain for that Matter power rangers, the Winks club, etc. What are the villains doing staring at them while they wait lolz?

P.S.1 For now on if there is a mass digivolve I'm just going to write in Bold **Mass Digivolution** into their respective tier or its going to get extremely troublesome writing the names over and over again.

P.S.2 when referring to "I" or "I'm" speaking from Dante's POV seeing as I want to follow from his line of sight.

Anyways enough ranting, write a review and sorry for the wait or the time it will take for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright this took extremely long to decide to write because of laziness so I apologise for anyone who's reading this

* * *

><p>I listen intently to what they have to say with no real input when it comes to planning I failed miserably, as I noticed that with my plan with Kuwagamon hit him with a stick really... What was I thinking?<p>

Matt argues "What are we going to do guys?" Joe responds "If we could find a pay phone nearby maybe we could call the police, the fire department or even my mother." I respond "Well I'm not against that plan but what would we exactly say we got attacked by a giant red beetle..."

Impmon tugs on my pants "His name was Kuwagamon!" I look at Impmon "Thank you..." I look back towards the group "We got attacked by a giant red Beetle... Named Kuwagamon and now we are stuck god knows where."

Impmon again tugs on my pants responding "The Digital World!" I respond "Again... Thank you! We are stuck in the Digital World send help ASAP! Wow I really sounded like a dick just now..." Matt responds "Wasn't that a tad bit mean..."

I turn to the side "I just acknowledged that now thank you very much!" Impmon repeats what I said and my movements. Tai responds "Ok now that's out of the way... Do we even know where we are now? Besides the Digital world"

Sora responds "Well we may not know where we are now... but we started over there on that mountain" Sora points to the mountain. Matt comments "Well forget about going back that way we should try exploring the area."

Joe retorts "I'm not exploring anywhere I say let's just wait here for help!" Matt retorts back "Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to get us..." I comment "Kuwagamon... Wait I'm shorting it Kuwaga I swear if I say mon one for time it's going to Jamaican me crazy."

Everyone sighs at my comment as Matt responds "Anyway! We need to find a road leading out of here to find someplace to get away from here." Izzy responds "Matt's right... but without a compass we don't know which way is north."

Impmon responds "I do!" Izzy looks at Impmon "Which way is it?" Impmon responds cheekily "It's in the opposite direction of South" I look at Impmon laughing in my head as I respond "Watch out we got a wise cracking smart arse over here..."

Sora comments "If we could get back to where we were we could find some clues to as why we are here in this place." Mimi comments "Would we find any other monster like that big bug" Patamon comments "Yes Indeedy"

Matt retorts "No monsters scare me..." I comment "unless they fly out of nowhere heading straight for you then you can prove that comment" Tai looks at Agumon "Are there any humans?" Agumon shakes his head "Besides you?" Tai nods as Agumon responds "Nope you're the first humans here! There have been only other Digimon."

Tai responds "So your Digimon what about these other monsters they all are Digimon too?"

I respond "I believe so anything ending in mon will be a Digimon" Sora comments "What if it gets dark?" Matt responds "Who says it even gets dark here?" Izzy retorts "That phenomenon would be unnatural"

I respond "Izzy would you call Kuwaga a natural phenomenon how about Tento or even Imp are they natural... In this world maybe but where we come from that would be considered unnatural."

Tai responds "Well we not going to get anything done by arguing right here!" Tai turns walking away as Matt responds "Where you think you're going?" Tai turns around smiling "up back there on that cliff that's where I saw the ocean."

Mat comments confused "The Ocean?" as I respond "The Ocean that should be impossible weren't we in a forest... wait never mind we in the digital world 404 logic is not found here!" Tai turns around answering Matt "Yep, there could be a boat or something."

I comment "I'm leaning more on the **something** rather than boat... how we going to search? Should we search in small groups with our partners or as a whole group?" Tai shrugs "As a group first I guess when we hit a land mark we can search separately."

We follow Tai not knowing what to expect.

As we are walking Sora comments on the beauty of the trees as Izzy responds "Yeah they are really different... I just thought they were subtropical" Joe comments "Well whatever they are its making my hay fever act up."

Matt responds "Hey Joe is there anything you actually do not complain about?" I retort back to Matt "Is there anything that you don't dislike about other people because all I've heard from you is nothing but complaints about other people's complaints!"

Izzy comments "I wonder who came up with the idea of Digital Monsters" I responds "I would like to know too clearly they guys had imagination behind this project." Tentomon responds to Izzy "Can you just refer to us as Digimon? We like that!"

Izzy retorts "I ask this because there is nothing mechanical about you guys." Tentomon humours Izzy "Oh really?" Tentomon creates electricity on his back as Izzy responds "Hey watch it!"

We continue to walk commenting about our new strange friends as Gabumon calls out "It smells like we are near the ocean." I comment "Well so far for not packing my bathers we could always skinny dip..."

Everyone looks in my direction "Right I guess that is a bad Idea I forgot about the girls here that would be awkward." We hear a phone ringing in the distant as Tai responds "A phone here?"

We reach the beach as we notice the payphone booths on the beach as I look at them "First let's comment on the fact that this clearly looks like a trap and two how the hell are they working?" We reach the phone booths as they stop ringing.

Tai comments "Wrong number perhaps?" Izzy responds "Aliens clearly set this up as a trap!" I comment on Izzy "Can you please answer me what is considered logical to you?" Matt comments "Let's order some pizza that delivers." Mimi responds "No anchovies for me!"

Sora comments "Why are these here of all places?" Joe responds "Well to call our parents obviously!" Gomamon responds "What exactly are parents?" Joe looks shocked at Gomamon as I elbow Impmon "Hey Imp remember what I told you about my mother, a mother is a parent."

Impmon responds "Oh a Parent is an overprotective mother..." I nod at Impmon as he continues "that usually bust peoples cho-" I place my hand on his mouth to stop him from continuing that sentence.

I smile "I think we heard enough about that topic" Everyone tries to make a phone call as we are met with random lines and comments... Tai responds "That was a bust any luck guys" we all shake our heads as Joe continues to try different numbers.

I scratch my head "Well I'm going to walk around see if I can find anything else Tai nods at me as I turn to Impmon "Well you coming with me Imp" he nods his head as we begin walking...

I speak "Hey Imp?" Impmon looks questionably at me "Yes? What do you want?" I respond "You wouldn't happen be some kind of Dark entity like part demon perhaps?" Impmon responds "No... Why do you ask?"

I respond as we continue to walk "Well you look like an Imp which from where I am Imps are considered a lesser from of demons." Impmon comments "Oh well I'm not an Imp, I'm Impmon!" I sigh "You know forget I said that last part I was only interested because you said the name of one of your abilities **Rolling Black** I think it was called. It was like black fire... but anyways what else you have up your sleeves, well gloves?"

Impmon stops to look in the opposite direction I look at him questionably "What's the Matter?" Impmon looks at me "We have company!" We hear screaming for the rest of the group we run in the direction we see the phone booths gets sent flying into the sky.

I stop and freeze on the spot "What on earth is that?" I point at the giant pink shellfish Impmon responds "It's Shellmon!" I look at the Digimon "Huh I will shorten it to Shell!" Impmon continues "His is a Digimon that gets angry for no reason."

I comment "Must wake up on the wrong side of the shell every day." I look at the other Digimon attacking Shellmon "Let's join in the fight! Let's show this guy what you're made of!" Impmon goes to attack but barely lands a scratch Impmon falls over tired as he gets washed away by Shellmon's attack.

I run to Impmon's side "What happened?" Impmon smiles weakly "I guess I haven't had anything to eat yet..." I laugh a little at that comment "I guess that hunger affects everyone." I Pick up Impmon as I watch Tai and Agumon attack as I ask the others "How come only Agu is the only one that is able to attack?"

Izzy responds to me "He was the only one of us to eat something before Shellmon showed up." I look in Tai's direction "Oh!"

Tai makes an attempt to distract Shellmon as Agumon attacks Shellmon from the side. Tai picks up a metal pole on the side ramming it into shellmons side hoping to hurt him. Shellmon picks up Tai with his hair as he goes to crush Agumon below his hands.

Tai begins to get crushed as Agumon begins to glow as he Digivolves into something bigger and stronger.

**Agumon** Digivolved to **Greymon**

Greymon pushes Shellmon off him after transforming as we stare in awe and shock at the sudden transformation I think in my head "Exactly how many transformations are there and levels are there?"

Shellmon lets go of Tai unintentional from being forced off Greymon.

Greymon smiles as the slowly circle each other I turn to Impmon and smile mischievously "Hey Imp I thinking of a plan that you may or may not like... I'm going to try distracting Shell for Grey."

I run to the side and yell at the top of my lungs "Hey you... You? Pink Shellfish..." Shellmon looks in my direction turning back to face Greymon "Dam I'm really having a bad day with this... fine Plan B"

I grab a couple of rocks throwing them as hard as I can at Shellmon "Hey Shelly boy eyes on the prize mate!" I throw a rock just hitting in the eye as it turns to face me "Oh shit I didn't think this through."

I call out to Greymon "Anytime now before he crushes me!" Greymon rams into Shellmon's back with his horns throwing him into the air before shooting a massive fireball into him sending him flying back into the water.

I sigh "Alright I don't plan on doing that again!" Everyone cheers on Greymon as he transforms back into Agumon. Joe returns back to trying to call random numbers as the Digimon eat. I slump onto the floor thinking in my head "I should get an award for dumbass of the year."

Izzy walks up to me "You know you should get a prize for dumbest idea of the year." I look up smiling at him "Funny you should say that I was thinking something similar." Tai walks in my vicinity as I turn to him "Are you here to say I should get the dumbass of the year trophy?"

Tai scratch his head "Yes and no... Yes to being a dumbass and no to the trophy..." I respond "Dam I was really hoping for that trophy!" Izzy turns to Tai "Hey I think we should get out of here before Shellmon returns for a round two Greymon only sent him flying he wasn't technically destroyed."

Matt decides to join in on the conversation "Sounds like a plan!" Joe appears spontaneously giving me a heart attack "That's a good Idea! We should return back to where we were because if anyone was looking for us it would be there!"

We look questionless at Joe as Sora responds "Joe, there is just no way we would be able to get back up there. Not only did we fall off the cliff, we also floated down the river to get here" I also point out "Unless Joe you have a boat and some climbing gear on you there is no way we could get back up there."

Mimi comments "We could also run into Kuwagamon!" Izzy points out "Let's look at this way if there are telephones here... there must be someone here to use them... Right! So I think we should try to find those people."

Joe responds "That would make sense!" I stand up dusting the sand off my pants "Sounds like a great idea" Everyone else agrees with Izzy as Tai responds "Then let's all get going!" Agumon responds happily "Anywhere you go Tai I will follow! You just pick a direction"

Tai smiles and nods "Let's go this way and get out of this place." Matt comments dryly "let the monsters beware." I comment "I think we had enough adventure for one day" as Joe sighs "I think I would rather avoid the monsters!"

* * *

><p>Ok Dante is an idiot the idea formed in my head at that very moment and I felt like writing it in the spur of the moment.<p>

Also if I had to repeat a constant word I would cut it off adding "mon" to the end of every name would drive me crazy to the point I would want to slam my head into something but otherwise...

Write a review and sorry for the wait or the time it will take for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

More chase scenes (Insert smiley face here).

* * *

><p>We stand at a cliff thinking for a moment for where we going to search next. Tai decides to speak up "Hey Agumon why did you change back from Greymon? I liked it better when you were Greymon, why didn't you stay that way?"<p>

Agumon comments "I can't! But even super heroes need a rest." Tai nearly falls over from that comment.

I scratch my chin thinking out loud "So it takes strength to hold a stronger form... So I'm guessing that the form they can hold the longest would be this level probably making it a mid level form meaning they could change between 4 to possible 6 levels maybe even 7 hmmm..."

Izzy turns to me "What was that?" I turn to Izzy before I could respond we were stopped dead in our tracks as we could hear the screeching of another Digimon I sigh "Another one!" Izzy responds "Who's that Digimon?"

Tentomon responds "We should be ok, Monochromons are known for their layed back attitudes... but do be careful they get a bit rowdy when hungry." Tai comments "He must be starving because he looks really mad!" Mimi responds "I think he wants to eat us!"

We turn around when we hear another one growl behind us Joe responds "There's two of them!" Matt comments "we caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." I respond "all we need is another two and we can play hungry hungry hippos and we are the balls."

They charge each other as we run behind the rock as the two Monochromons fight it off. I comment dryly "Well that was anticlimax. Well it looks like something has peeved them off." Tai nods as Tentomon responds "It looks like they are fighting over territory!"

Palmon comments before running off "Well they can have it!" As Palmon begins running away we follow behind her. Tai comments while running "While they are distracted by each other I say that they do not need spectators."

After a while we start to walk instead of running after taking a deep breath and commenting "I say we off to a great start here. Our vacation has been wonderful we have been attacked what 3 times already and ran more than three marathons. I know I need to exercise but this is really pushing it."

Mimi responds "I don't usually look like this unless I'm at a mall and as you can see there is none in this vicinity." I continue walking as Izzy comments "It appears that we may be losing our light source."

Sora nods while commenting "What a weird sunset." I respond "I thought we covered this before this whole island is weird nothing is normal here." Izzy responds "I'm more worried about what would come out at night."

Tentomon suddenly responds "What a sec I detect water stay here while I check it out... There's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish, it's a perfect campsite." Joe grabs Gomamon saying "Wait we should check if it's safe first."

Matt turns around responding "That's why we should get going and stop all the complaining." I retort under my breath "says the hypocrite." Tai waves his hand stopping all our bantering "Everyone is hungry we all have to find some food."

Joe nods at Tai "It's a good plan... I like the sound of that plan a lot." We walk towards the pond sore comments "Looks like a great place to setup camp and I really love camping outside." Mimi is about to say something as we notice a flashing light near the pond there is a tram in the middle of an island.

I comment "That's new weird but otherwise new!" T.K. speaks up "It looks like a trolley cart." While Izzy interjects "That's odd the lights just came on." Sora stands there dumb folded "Maybe there are people in their..."

Tai runs past us "No point debating about it lets check it out." We stand in the trolley cart "Dam this place is clean." Mimi sits on the cushions exclaiming "These are really comfrey!" Tai decide to interject "Something's wrong you guys remember those phone booths... Something just as freaky could happen here..."

Joe comments "Like it suddenly moving all by itself!" Tai nods his head "That could be a possibility but then again we could move around in this." Sora relaxes on the seats "Then we have absolutely nothing to worry about by staying here."

Tentomon complains "Can we please just get something to eat!" Tai nods "Let's scavenge this area for food." We all head our separate ways to scavenge for food i decide to head with Izzy as Impmon goes with the rest of the Digimon.

I sit right next to Izzy as I make an attempt to go fishing with Izzy and T.K. Gomamon swims by casually as I whine "Goma stop swimming nearby!" Gomamon chuckles to himself as Izzy continues "We won't be able to catch any fish if you continue warning them away."

I suddenly remember something "Hey Izzy? I realised I forgot to answer your question from before." Izzy turns to me "What question? Oh I was asking you what you were thinking about."

I respond "Yeah I was thinking out loud after Agumon's transformation into Greymon... Just how strong can the Digimon exactly get or their levels of strength..." Izzy nods "That's understandable." I point to the distance where the power towers are "Wouldn't you say this is a bad idea fishing with those in the pond. I'm surprised no one questioning those."

Izzy responds "Yeah but given the circumstances... What isn't there to question about this place?" I nod responding "I wonder where Digimon come from... Where is their family? It's not like people click their fingers and bam instant Digimon..."

Izzy laughs "Yeah that would make our life difficult... So far besides our partners we have not run into a single Digimon that has not attacked us." I nod at Izzy "Hopefully we can meet one soon I'm getting sick and tired of running away from everything that shows up."

After catching a couple of fish we run towards the others as T.K. is running towards Tai, Sora and Matt "Hey guys!" Izzy continues "We caught a bunch of fish." Tai exclaims "Cool! Let's eat" as Tai attempts to cook a fish in his hands over the fire I sit down looking at the flames.

Impmon shows up besides bring more food in with the rest of the Digimon. He sits beside me as the group talk and laugh together by the fire.

**Later that evening**

Everyone begins yawning as everyone tries going to sleep as Izzy brings up the point "Someone should be on guard duty." Joe responds "Sounds fair, who wants to go first?" Tai comments "How about each of us take it in turns for an hour!"

Matt decides to interject "Not T.K. his too young for this!" I decide to put up my hand "I'll gladly go first I won't be sleeping much from the excitement we had." They nod as Mimi complains "I'm getting cold I need a warm blanket to help me sleep!"

Tai decides to take this opportunity to scare Gabumon about Mimi stealing his fur coat as Tai and Matt get into a fight with Tai as they argue it out and stop as soon as T.K. decides to interrupt them "Hey guys knock it off!"

Joe takes this chance to make a suggestion "You both make great guards why don't you make a choice on who would go next on guard duty." Tai responds "I will go next then!" As Matt says right after "Then I'm after Tai!"

Joe takes the opportunity to further explain "In that case Dante's first, Tai's second, Matt's third then it will be Izzy and I will go last. For the rest of us I suggest we head back to the bus and get some shut eye."

I head out to the front of the bus as I sit by the fire as Impmon falls asleep resting his head on my lap. I whisper under my breath "Sorry little guy you must be really tired!" I see Tai get off the bus heading towards the water.

As Matt gets off as well thinking in my head "No one must be able to sleep." I look around to see what's happening as I hear a harmonica in the distance. I listen to the sweet relaxing sound as I look back at the fire as it begins to spit a stick burst from the fire landing somewhere else.

I think to myself "Shit where did it go!" The ground sudden starts to shake as I hear a screech of anger. Impmon wakes up to the sound as I respond "Shit another one!" A creature bursts from the sea. Impmon warns me "It's seadramon!"

Seadramon begins to drag us around as we try to hold onto the island. Tentomon argues "As long as he doesn't know we are here we should be fine." Seadramon manages to rip his tail from the island as he pushes the island to the middle of the river as I respond "I think he noticed us."

Seadramon dives back into the water as Tai comments "Lovely he left us right in the middle" as Izzy responds after "Do you think he will take us back if we ask nicely."

Seadramon burst from the water as it growls at us as our Digimon begin to attack Seadramon I respond "We are not even scratching the guy." Tai looks at Agumon "Agumon why won't you digivolve?" Agumon blurts out "Tai I've been trying but I can't I don't even know how I did it the first time."

Tai comments "If you don't digivolve how are we going to defeat Seadramon!" Matt calls for T.K. as we turn toward Matt who's swimming towards the island. Seadramon slams into the island again causing T.K. to fall in the water Gomamon jumps into the water swimming after T.K.

I watch Matt as he swims further out to try distract Seadramon. Gabumon attack Seadramon with blue flames which manages to hurt Seadramon as he sends Gabumon flying towards us landing on top of me I comment "Ewww! Wet dog smell" as I push Gabumon off me Seadramon takes this opportunity to grab Matt as he attempts to crush him with his tail.

Gabumon looks at Matt frightened as he speaks "Matt I need to find a way to save Matt somehow. A friend is more important than a bit of stinky fur." At this very moment Gabumon Digivolved.

Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon

Garurumon runs towards Seadramon jumping towards Seadramon first attacking its tail forcing it to drop Matt as he lands into the water. I jump into the water swimming after Matt as I grabbing onto him dragging him back towards land.

He sputters water as I turn back to Garurumon fighting Seadramon. Seadramon attacks Garurumon with its tail which does nothing to him. Seadramon then attacks Garurumon by freezing him to the spot with its breath.

Which Garurumon shrugs it off like it meant nothing to him. Garurumon attacks Seadramon back with Blue blaster causing Seadramon to collapse as he sinks to the bottom of the pond as Seadramon changes back into Gabumon.

After viewing the battle I make a mental note "I see reparation here the Digimon seem to be linked to us somehow while we are in danger they will react which causes them to Digivolve."

**Later that Morning**

As the morning sun rises up well at least we think it's the morning. Gomamon moves the Island with his fish friends back towards land as we talk amongst ourselves.

Matt, T.K. and Gabumon laugh as Izzy decides to bring up the subject "There seems to be a bit of a pattern here, this time only Gabumon was only able to Digivolve." Sora comment "Thats right last time it was only agumon."

While Tai is think I bring up my findings "I notice this too but I went a little bit further what happened in both events." Izzy thinks for a moment "During both times Tai and Matt were being strangled."

I nod at Izzy "Both times the Digimon partner was in danger which brings up an interesting point the Digimon react to our feelings sort of. If we are in imitated danger, they evolve to a stronger level in order to protect us."

Tai immediately responds "Your right Agumon transformed when I was in danger." Izzy nods at Tai "When we are in danger they have the desire to protect us which makes them able to Digivolve." I look towards Impmon who is having fun with the Digimon "I'm just wondering why Impmon didn't Digivolve during that fight with Greymon and Shellmon."

I turn back to Izzy "Not only do we need to be in danger but they also have to have the strength to Digivolve and desire." After discussing this information everyone starts to fall asleep. I rest my head down falling asleep as Impmon sleeps by.

* * *

><p>Another average sized chapter so... Write a review and point out my mistakes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Change of plans I think I want to try improvise with great difficult rather than following plot completely through and changing dialog and fight scenes here and there because either way I suck at fight scenes.

I'll keep them story wise in their respective areas for example making this part up if they go to Japan I'm not going to be putting them in I don't know Greece.

I'll keep some dialog and major plot if shit is going down I'm not going to make shit not go down and that probably made no sense anyways onto the story from where was I before...

* * *

><p>I wake up as Tai wakes us all up so we can head out I decide to shake Impmon awake but he doesn't budge "Impmon wake up we have to go" Impmon responds "5 more minutes." I sigh as I pick up Impmon slinging him over my shoulder to my surprise he was a lot lighter than imagined.<p>

Every questions me why I'm holding Impmon as I simply respond "His not going to get up any time soon unless for an extremely valid reason." We all trudge along hitting a forest with all manner of stree signs as Matt decides to joke "Welcome to the forest of useless signs please keep to the path as the signs lead little to nowhere."

I laugh to myself as Impmon begins to stir "Hey Dante why are you holding me." I laugh at Impmon "Well you were worse than me when I have to wake up you kept saying 5 more minutes." I put Impmon on the floor as he rubs his eyes awake as he walks with us.

Impmon speaks "Hey Dante if I do that again whispers this in my ears." He whispers in my ears the word **Behemoth** as I squint at him as I respond "That's your wakeup call." He nods his head as I exclaim "Ok if you say so."

Izzy looks in my direction as he responds "What's the wake up call." I respond to Izzy "Something you wouldn't believe so there's no point saying it... Hell I don't even believe it maybe I'll try next time if it works I'll tell you."

Izzy simply nods as we continue walking reaching the boundary of the forest as we see the next track of land we have to walk. I exclaim sarcastically "Desert and Power poles lovely this is going to be one lovely walk."

Tai laughs responding "Well we just keep heading straight and eventually we will head somewhere." I nod my head "Well granted that idea has many plot holes but it's better than what I've got."

Joe turns around "Well any idea would sound better than walking in a desert!" Tai frowns as I look at Tai then back to Tai "Afraid so my plan is I have none so... I say stick with Tai's plan, unless there's anyone else has a better plan!"

No one says anything as I take a few steps as I say "It's lovely weather here just nice and hot to cook an egg or roast a chicken." Izzy notices something fly over the top of us I tried to get a look at it but unfortunately I was too slow.

Izzy proceeds to tell us "Did anyone else see that Black Disk fly past us?" I shake my head as Matt replies "Yeah it was headed towards that mountain." Izzy comments "It may have been some kind of alien technology." Tai laughs dismissing Izzy's comment.

We continue walking as Mimi tries to lighten the mood "Look what happened to my most favourite watch all the numbers melted right off." She pulls out the watch as she shows it to us and my first question to ask her is "Mimi can you tell me why your watch has North, East, South and West written on it..."

Mimi just smiles as it begins to turn 360 degrees constantly. I sigh "Just lovely a compass that was originally a watch that thinks north is in every direction." Izzy decides to grab a hand full of the sand exclaiming "Oh the desert is full of magnets that may be causing the compass to lose its bearings."

We begin walking again as we decide thanks to Izzy's idea to try find water as soon as possible. I begin thinking to myself "Izzy just seems to be an archive of valid ideas even though there idea that anyone could think of he seems to be the only one thinking right now... I like his personality logical yet simple!"

I get a sudden flash back to the awkward moment with Izzy "Damn it if only Izzy was a girl I'll be all over him well her and stop thinking about that moment... It was an accident, a perfectly timed accident."

Everyone looks weird at me as I don't notice that my hands are moving while I'm thinking. Matt comments "I think someone put Dante on mute!" I shake my head as I begin to speak but for some reason still in my head as Matt looks at me "Yep Does anyone have the control his still on mute?"

I retort "I am not on mute I'm just merely practicing my miming skills... In the middle of a desert that filled with power lines... actually scratch that I'm not on mute I'm just crazy." Izzy laughs "Just a little bit stupid crazy!"

I smile shyly thinking in my head "Oh he looks cute while laughing... Damn it brain!" I speak out loud "Other than my stupidity I think we should move on before I decide to bury myself ten feet under."

After Mimi decides to have a mini tantrum screaming for help we decide to continue walking to which point I walk as slowly behind them so I don't decide to make an arse out of myself. Izzy decides to make a logical comment which seems to snap my head out of the clouds thank god "I've taken a soil sample measured the barometric pressure and analysed the humidity."

Sora responds "and what did you find out?" Izzy replies "It's really, really HOT!" My brain decides to think for itself at that moment "That's not the only thing that is really, really HOT!" I sigh as we continue walking as Tai encourages us to continue walking.

I decide to zone out as we continue walking for the conversations seem to be nothing but about the heat and being constantly reminding that it is hot in this area only seems to make it that much hotter.

I bump into Izzy as I apologise and ask "Sorry, why did we stop?" Izzy turns around I stare into his endless soft black eyes "Biyomon is tired" I scratch my head "Oh must have zoned out!" I decide to listen to the group as Sora begins to speak "We just have to keep walking just pretend it's raining."

Matt retorts "Even though some rain would be nice we need to have a reality check. Why don't we-" Tai interrupts Matt before he could even finish "Wait a sec if... What I'm seeing is not a Mirage there is a village up ahead and there's water there."

We run at a faster pace so we can get out of this desert as we reach an entire village full of Yokomons. I jump in the air celebrating "Yes for once we are not being attacked!" All the Digimon as well as the group stare at me as I cough pretending nothing happened at all.

I stand there in awkward silence until they lose interest in me and start chatting with the Yokomons. All the Yokomon decide to spread out to chat to each of us with majority of them focusing on Birdramon's tales of how she Digivolved and her amazing partner.

The Yokomons seem to graze around me from either being scared of me of sensing something about me but I shrug the feelings off as I chat to Impmon. I speak to Impmon trying not to be over heard "Hey Impmon I was thinking and that in its own right is a bad idea."

Impmon looks at me "I'm sure you do come up with great ideas after all you're my super one and only awesome partner." I nod smiling "Well I was thinking when I actually think of one having Nick names for us you can call me under a nickname if I get to call you under one."

Impmon looks at me confused "What's a nickname?" I look at Impmon confused for a moment before responding "Well... A nickname is like a personalised name one that is specific to you for instance Koushirou Izumi nickname is Izzy and Taichi Kamiya nickname is Tai."

Impmon thinks for a moment "Hmmm..." Impmon begins to tap his foot while still thinking I laugh a little bit "No need to fry your brain cells now over it... I'm sure you'll think of one when you least suspect it."

Impmon looks at me and nods his head "Ok I'll think of an awesome name!" I think in my head "Maybe if I catch a glimpse of your Digivolution line I could think of one... Maybe!" I watch the group converse as Biyomon asks "Where we could we grab a drink?"

The Yokomon's confuse us for being large Digimon which further increases my doubt that we are most definitely the only humans who have been here, possible ever. Mimi seems to be more interested in taking one of the Yokomons as a stuffed animal.

Matt decides to speak out "There she goes again! Do you guys think Mimi hears the same things we hear?" To which Izzy responds "Maybe she's an alien spy?" I chuckle to myself thinking "Aren't all women aliens?"

Patamon tries to redirect the conversation "T.K. is tired and very hungry!" my stomach growls loudly as everyone turns in my direction I laugh as I respond "I don't think his the only one." T.K speaks out in amazement "Look Everybody there's Water, Water! There is a fresh Water fountain here!"

I look at T.K hover around the water fountains as one of the Yokomon explain about where the water comes from "All the Water here is pumped from the spring Mihirashi Mountain... It's the best water in the world!"

Tentomon decides to comment "More Like the universe!" I look nearby scanning the area for the nearest mountain. T.K. asks where the nearest Mihirashi Mountain is located as the Yokomon look in the general direction seeing as they can't point where it is.

I look back as I walk towards the fountain as I hear a grumble as the water from the fountain dissipates. Izzy warns everyone "If I'm not mistaken that noise precedes an eruption." At that very moment something inside me jump started.

I ran and jumped pushing aside Izzy as I look behind me to see the fountain best into flames as I sigh "We nearly had Barbecued Koushiro" I look back at Izzy not realising where my hand is currently located I instantly flinch back hoping no one saw where my hand was.

I grab onto Izzy's hand so that I could lift him up I smile shyly as Izzy "Sorry about that... Again!" Tai and the others run around trying to see if any of the water is still left. Matt remembers something as he points out to the rest of the group "You guys remember about the Black Gear from before?"

Izzy thinks for a moment "The one that was headed towards the mountain... It landed on Mihirashi Mountain. Could it be the cause of the water evaporating?" I think for a moment "I don't think it could be exact the cause of the water evaporating but it may have triggered something else to cause it. Maybe some machinery to explode or something like that."

The one of Yokomon replies scared "The water comes from Mount Mihirashi so the black gear could have caused it but we do not dare approach the mountain... It's guarded by a fire Digimon called Meramon."

I scratch my head "Maybe the gear may have hit Meramon causing him to go in an angry frenzy." Tai asks "What does this Meramon guy look like-Wait never mind! I can see him his headed right for us."

* * *

><p>So basically I'm making my OC to be in denial... I wonder how long I can make him deny his feelings.<p>

Write a review and point out my mistakes tell me how I'm going.


	6. Chapter 6

Meramon and the introduction to Factorial Town

* * *

><p>As Meramon heads towards us I speak out "Well do we have any ideas on how to take down Meramon as much as we wanted to have a barbecue I'm sure none of us want to be a part of that menu."<p>

Tai pulls out his little telescope "Wait a sec his crying and it looks like his in pain." Sora responds "I think he sounds like his out of his mind with pain." I look at Tai "How do you know his even crying... actually what is his tears made of?"

Tai looks "I think now's not the time to worry about what his tears are made of his I'm more worried about the fact that his head for us! What are we going to do?" The Yokomons begin to freak out "What are we going to do his already reached the foot of the mountain and his heading in our direction?"

Sora responds "Everyone freeze and stand still!" I slap my hand on my face massaging my temples "Sora now's not the time we should be playing Musical Statues... I doubt this Meramon guy is blind and to further prove this doubt his headed in this direction. Everyone start running he will be here in at least two minutes and I say we start running now to create some distance between us now."

Everyone is about to interject as I respond "Move now before we have a barbecue." Meramon clears the trees as I turn around as Tai and I yell "RUN!" Everyone begins to run as Meramon starts to close the distance.

We head toward the middle of what used to be the pond as everyone runs towards the ship. Tai comments "We can hide in here" I retort "Worse case scenario we will cook in here." We motion the Yokomons to run inside.

Sora starts to run as Tai calls out "No Sora you'll never make it in time!" I keep motioning for the Yokomons to run inside. Even though a friend is in danger I think to myself "We have to get everyone inside I'm sure Sora would want everyone safe."

We hear Sora calling out Biyomon as I look up "Shit Meramon's already here!" Tai looks at Meramon as he yells at Sora "Quick Sora run towards us." Biyomon pushes away from Sora as she starts to attack Meramon.

He stands there laughing as the attacks do nothing to him. Tai yells over to the other Digimon to help Biyomon and Sora. Tai, Izzy and I run towards Sora with Gabumon, Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon and Impmon.

As we get close to Sora Meramon knocks Biyomon to the ground as she slides down the cliff Tai orders the Digimon to help Biyo as they attack Meramon to go up in flames only growing in size. I yell to Tai "This is only making him stronger what we going to do?"

Meramon begins to descend the cliff as Biyomon gets up. She heads back towards Meramon as she begins to digivolve just like the others before her.

Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon

Upon digivolving Birdramon picks up Meramon throwing him back onto the cliff. Birdramon begins to fly around to create some distance from Meramon as it seems to only anger him as he throws fireballs at Birdramon back.

Sora tells Birdramon to not have her back towards Meramon as she turns around heading towards Meramon. As Meramon laughs at Birdramons stupidity he sends a flurry of Fireballs hit Birdramon at a close distance.

Birdramon flies backwards as she sends a rain of flames hurdling towards Meramon causing him to groan in pain and shrink. I laugh a little bit as I turn to Izzy "Hey Izzy can you explain that fire made Meramon stronger yet flames seemed of made him shrink."

Izzy points at Meramon "I don't know how that works but look." I snap my head at Meramon as we spot the black disc from before shoot out from Meramon's back and disintegrating as it hits the sky.

Sora hugs Meramon as we decide to grab Meramon from the top of the moutian bringing him to the ground. The Yokomons begin to ask Meramon questions "Why did you attack us Meramon?" Meramon shakes his head slightly "I couldn't stop myself!"

We watch Meramon carefully as the Yokomon respond "That must have been terrible for you, If you couldn't control yourself who was controlling you?"

Meramon replies "The last thing I remember was being hit by that gear!" I begin to think to myself "If a single gear like that could control Meramon this could prove difficult for us. It will make it hard to differentiate between friend and foes, maybe even turn us against each other."

Meramon hikes it back to Mount Mihirashi as the Yokomon wave goodbye to him. Biyomon remembers "You know what you guys never got that dinner we promised you! You guys must be starving."

T.K. grabs his stomach "My tummy is ready for some action!" We begin to eat as half of us stare at our food as the other half eats it. I look at Impmon as his eating his food as I just respond to the other "Well the food isn't going to eat itself and who knows when we going to eat next. So Bottoms up!" I dive right into the food.

The day end as we fall sleep in the Village.

**The next day**

We get up yawning as we wave good bye after breakfast we begin another journey. The Yokomon's were also generous to point us in another direction telling us to head towards Gear Savannah.

While walking through Gear Savannah we begin it yet again with another whine. Sora comments "Didn't we see that tree just a moment ago?" Joe responds "What you telling me we been walking in circles."

I respond "That's completely impossible I see a tree over there, there and there." I point in three directions "The chances of us walking in circle although likely, seems to be near impossible. Every tree here looks the same so... It's kind of impossible to tell."

Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon and T.K. fall to the ground tired. I sigh as Matt comments "We might as well take a break!" Sora responds "Well it's not like we need to be anywhere at the moment." I sigh again "Well that is true we kind of wondering here..."

I look around to see if there is anything around us as I hear Matt and Tai being judge mental. Matt speaks out "Check out Izzy! I bet his trying to email the aliens!" Tai laughs as he responds "Maybe his asking the aliens to beam him up."

I see Izzy sighing as I walk towards him as Tai decides to grab Izzy's laptop "I know how to get it to work you just have to give it a couple of-" I cut off Tai "Are you crazy... You're supposed to give it a love tap not a beating... Even so that doesn't always work Tai!"

Izzy yells at Tai as he grabs the laptop from his hands "Hey quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Tai retorts with a smug look on his face "You're acting as though I'm hurting the dumb thing!"

This infuriates me as I scare the group and my partner in an outburst "Listen here Tai Laptops are not stupid objects with them if you know how to **Network** with them you can actually destroy a person's life with them."

Everyone stares in shock at me as I respond "What I'm serious you can destroy someone's life with them... and that is not a threat I don't plan on destroying anyone's life here with the press of one button!"

I sigh as I walk away slapping myself repeating the phrase "Stupid! Stupid me!" I hear Sora respond to Tai "If only your brain was as big as your hair! Maybe Izzy doesn't want finger prints and dints over his computer!" I can barely hear Tai sighing as I sit down to hear Tai exclaiming "Wow you guys see that smoke over there I'm going to go check it out."

Izzy comes over to join me "Ah kind of thanks before..." he sits down as I reply "Ah no problems but I think I only made the situation worse..." Izzy smiles back "Well there's nothing you can do about that!"

Izzy begins to type away on his laptop as my brain yells "Kawaii!" in my head as I tell my brain to "Shut up!" Izzy exclaims "Ah! Perfect the sound and Visuals are working perfectly! Beautiful running at 100 percent..." Izzy sighs "Oh but the battery is almost dead I need to recharge it somehow!"

Tai calls over to us as me and Izzy look up "Hey Guys quickly get over here!" We all get up to running towards Tai as we see what his looking at a city made out of Machines. Joe gulps "It looks like a giant factory."

I whisper in Izzy's ear "Looks like we may have found a place to charge your laptop." We stare in awe at the massive factory as Joe comments "I wonder what they make in there?" Matt replies "I don't know but I'm hoping it's a way back home! Hmmm that's strange there's no one around!"

We wander around as we notice the machinery moving on its own without any human interference. Sora comments while looking around "There has to be someone around who operates this machinery..."

Izzy replies "I don't know it appears to be doing quite well on its own by itself." I look around before responding "I got to say this place is kept quite in good nick with very little interference from the outside."

Joe decides to outburst "Someone has to keep this place running and that someone therefore has to eat. Therefore there has to be a cafeteria around here because we could really use a good meal right about now!"

**A few moments later**

We decided to split up as Tai begins to call out hoping for a reply as we walk the empty yet noisy hallways.

The groups slipt up as Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt and T.K. are in group one and Group two is Izzy, Mimi and myself. We begin wandering the hallways as we stop in front of a room labelled **Power Supply R. **We stand staring at the door as Impmon speaks out "Why don't we check it out?" I nod in compliant as I respond "Well the door isn't going to open itself"

I open the door as we look inside Izzy walks in gawking at the giant battery inside the middle of the room "Wow! Prodigious this could power my computer forever!" I reply nonchalantly "If only it was smaller and more user friendly, as in we could carry it."

Izzy nods before responding "I wonder if at least I could access its power." Izzy begins to feel around the giant battery Mimi looks confused at Izzy "What you trying to do?" Izzy turns to Mimi "I'm trying to see if there are any power sources where I can jack in my laptop. If I can do that then I-"

I interject continuing Izzy sentence "Can try to call for outside help using your laptop!" Mimi decides to leave taking a walk away as I stand looking at the giant battery. Izzy finds a panel doorway walking inside I follow him inside looking around as Tentomon asks Izzy "What exactly do you think this is?"

Izzy replies looking around "These markings are binary Orientations of some sort." Impmon tugs on my pants "What did he say?" I respond without looking at Impmon "What Izzy says translated into simple English is computer speak or Techno Babble."

Izzy interjects "A computer program!" I look around staring at all the walls as Izzy focuses on the wall "It's a very complicated computer program." I reply to Izzy "It's written in more than one language and I'm not talking , Java or .PHP. Look here!"

Izzy turns around "What you mean?" Izzy looks up as I respond "See that symbol its **The Eye of Horus** also known as **The Eye of Ra** it means **The Green one** and also the meaning symbol translates **to make or do** or **one who does**."

Izzy turns back around looking back at the wall he was first staring at as I return to look around seeing if I notice anything else.

* * *

><p>By the way I slapped myself when I heard Sora say to freeze and stand still because everyone's reaction when they see a giant walking fireball heading towards them is to stand still and not move an inch.<p>

Fun fact you can actually destroy someone's life with a single laptop wiping clean someone's computer with the press of one key. Hmmm how many of you guys keep one file saved of your essay on your computer.

I guarantee you know someone whether it's yourself, a friend or someone else who has lost their only copy of a 10,000 word document they spent hours writing the night, day or week before.

Rules of thumb always keep multiple copies on not only your computer even an USB, floppy disk or whatever storage device you have and for the love of god don't keep your porn on the same drive as your assignments or label the folder as **porn** unless you want to troll them.

I also did a little bit of research on the Eye of Ra/Horus not sure about its Symbol meaning since I got that from Wikipedia I know lazy. But it really does mean **The Green One** curtsy of multiple sites. Just Google it I'm sure you can find it.

Also write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	7. Chapter 7

More happens in Factorial Town.

* * *

><p>I continue to look around as the lights go out I panic "What did I do?" Izzy replies "That was a smooth move Izzy!" I sigh upon hearing that "I thought I did something wrong there... What did you do Izzy?"<p>

Izzy ignores me discussing with himself "Could I have possibly Deleted the wrong program?" I decide to joke "Why don't you try pressing Ctrl Z!" Izzy laughs sarcastically "That's funny! Do YOU see a keyboard around here?"

I look around "Besides the one on your computer..? No!" Tentomon interjects "I think that could be a possibility! Why don't you try **un-delete** it." Izzy replies "That's a capital idea!" Izzy pulls out a pen "All I need is just a stroke of Metallic Paint right here!"

I scratch my head "That's basically what I said!" Izzy completes a line he scratched out before as the lights turn back on. I laugh "... and Izzy said let there be light!" Izzy chuckles a bit as he sits down to type on his laptop "Well this is rather mysterious!"

I turn around to face Izzy "The fact you have a metallic pen in your bag or the fact that it actually worked!" Izzy replies "Well as you know batteries run on an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current!" I nod as Izzy continues "This one seems to produces it own current independently."

I nod as I respond "You lost me after Acidic chemical reaction!" Izzy sighs as I retort "I'm kidding I may have not completely understood you but I got the gist of it. Simply putting it instead of using a Windmill or Waterwheel to power it up this battery it uses its own form of wind or water therefore making this as its own power source."

Izzy nods as he continues to type away let's see "If I can decode this particular program then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here!" Tentomon watches Izzy type away "I admire the way you keep working while your friends are out having fun."

I respond "I admire and commend the fact he can constantly code without wanting to slam his fist through the screen." Tentomon turns to me "Don't you guys ever feel left out?" Izzy replies "Not at all!" I retort "Until just a few days ago the meaning of **friend** wasn't even in my dictionary!"

Tentomon turns back to Izzy "So you rather spend your time with puzzles then people." Izzy smiles at Tentomon "Precisely!" I comment "At least with puzzles you can figure out after time people my god where do I even begin to decode there thinking patterns... Look at Tai he is a free spirit doing his own things and constantly changing direction like water."

Izzy turns to me and nods "I agree! What can be more fun than breaking a cryptic algorithm that nobody else can figure out?" I reply to Izzy "Ah! I'll stick with the basics but I do like to get my hands dirty and see how things work. There's nothing like putting two and two together to make something even better."

Tentomon responds "I could think of a lot of things how about relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit but that's just me" Impmon retorts "I could think of a lot more things more fun than that! How about prank calling or lighting up a bag full of surprises on someone's front door."

I reply to Impmon "Now you're just being evil!" A thought clicks to my head "Oh that reminds me of a name something to do with evil and a child... Kid Imp or Childish Imp..? Nah that sounds like stupid nicknames I'll have to think a little bit harder."

Izzy responds happily "I'm just trying to find how we got into this place." I comment "Something a little bit more explanative than we got sucked into a water vortex after picking up these devices." Izzy continues "and it wouldn't help to learn more about you Digimon to prove some of my theories!"

Tentomon shrugs his claws "What could be such a mystery about us?" Impon retort "Yeah what could be so strange about us." I reply "Ah! How about the fact that you Tentomon look like an insect that generates electricity and Impmon looks like a lesser demon that also happens to be named an Imp, that somehow produces black flames from the tip of his finger."

Tentomon looks at me "Well I am who I am, I am not hiding anything from you guys!" Izzy and I respond "Really!" as I continue while looking at Impmon "You guys could have fooled me!" Impmon counter attacks me "What I can't understand is what is with this obsession with who you are?"

Tentomon continues off Impmon after nodding "Is there some kind of deep dark secret of your origins?" I see Izzy look down at the floor I think "He has had something happen to him in the past or he knows of something that may have happened..."

Izzy sighs "Well..." Izzy goes into a deep thought as Tentomon keeps calling Izzy's name I wave my hands in front of Izzy's face "Earth to Mother ship... Come in mother ship!" Izzy snaps out of his deep thought.

Izzy starts to sweat "Sorry ummm what did you guys say?" Tentomon replies "You were off in another world!" I chuckle to myself as the group turns to me "What's so funny?"

I wave my hands infront of me "Sorry brain likes to connect dots from A to Z. I was reminded of a somewhat classic game on the Sega also computer called Another World which I used to joke about pronouncing the name as Aaaaanather Wooooorld!"

They look at me confused as I respond "It was an extremely lame joke." Impmon replies "You're weird!" I smile "Thank you!" as Impmon continues "You're REALLY weird!" I retort "Don't push your luck!"

Tentomon points to Izzy's screen as I check out what his pointing at "You should focus on your screen. I would say it's acting rather strangely... Perhaps you focus less on the problem and more on the solution it seems your friends are in trouble... Can't you feel it in your bones?"

Izzy's device starts to glow as the screen changes into a map zooming out to look at what seems to be an Island "I believe I've stumbled on to something bigger than just a computer game! Also I think my Alien theory is out the window!" Tentomon starts to glow as he starts to dances in pain "OW! Why is it getting hot in here? I'm burning up, why don't you do something?"

I respond "I would say less burning and more friction." Izzy looks at Tentomon "What's happening?" Izzy grabs his device "Is it possible that you're short circuiting! Hold on Tentomon I'm turning of the computer! This possible means I may never figure out the mystery!"

The laptop turns off as Tentomon cools downs "I thank you! I don't think I like computers now!" I turn to Izzy releasing I was literally a breath away from him as I step back. Izzy turns to me "What's wrong?"

I stutter "I-I-I was too much in your zone... Anyways I caught a glimpse of what you stumbled on It looked to be a map of possibly this island!" Izzy replies "Prodigious! Wait what happened to my Digivice?"

Izzy nods to me "I think we should find Mimi and the others!" We run outside as we catch up to Mimi who's sighing alone. Izzy yells and waves to Mimi "You will never guess what I found?" Mimi exclaims "Did you find a clothing store with cute pink dresses?"

I reply "No... We found something even better!" Izzy nods "The computer program operating this factory is what is producing and generating power to keep going!" I nod what head as Mimi looks at the both of us "What?" I reply "Basically this factory is a giant rechargeable battery!"

Izzy gets excited "What's even better is in Digiworld we are all basic data and simple information is a living viable substances, this place is alive!" We hear Tai yell behind us as we turn around as we turn around "Hey you guys listen up!"

Mimi whispers "That doesn't sound good!" Tai yells "We have to get out of here now!" I retort "What could possibly be happening now?" A giant robot bursts from the floor between us "Ah! A giant robot that's new!"

Tai's group screams as we stand here like idiots The robot speaks out in a monotonic voice "Capture intruders! Sensors detected hostilities!" Izzy and I stand on guard as we try to get ready for whatever this guy throws at us.

The robot stands still "Bring intruders into firing range!" I respond "That doesn't sound good but when does anything in this place sound good!" Mimi replies "Mr whatever-mon, are you talking to us?"

His chest plate opens up as revealing two rockets as I lift a finger "Ah! I don't know whether I should laugh or be shit scared causes aren't those considered nipple rockets!" the robot ignores me as he yells "Fire!"

We split up as the rockets hit the back wall exploding on impact. I laugh like an idiot "Watch out those do some serious explosive damage." The robot turns around scan the Area as his eyes settle on the other group He fires another shot off at them as I can hear T.K. yelling "Matt help me!"

One of the Digimon digivolved and I could only assume it was Garurumon. We hear an explosion why I didn't dare turn around to see what had happened. I try to get a peek as I see a rocket heading towards Tai, Sora and Joe.

The rockets mouth opens as it fires of a gun inside its mouth I comment "That innovative!" I catch a glimpse of Tai's device glowing which could mean Greymon is next. Greymon protects his group by kicking the rocket away as they tag team the Robot.

The Robot responds monotonic "Who dare challenges Andromon?" Andromon grabs Garurumon using him as a club to smash Greymon aside as if he was a pinyata. Andromon jumps down insulting Greymon and Garurumon "You dare challenge me? Lightning Blade"

Andromon hands spins as he fires of a Plasma attack towards Garurumon hitting in the face. Greymon attack Andromon from the behind with a fireball as Andromon hand goes through the fireball waving it aside like it was nothing.

Garurumon attacks while Andromon is distracted by Greymon's attack firing off blue flames towards andromon as he turns around kicking the attack away. I tap Izzy "Tentomon could come in handy here! Robot and Lightning what do they have in common."

Izzy responds "They create a short Circuit!" Tentomon points out "Why don't you try reactivating that program I think it may help with my Digivolution!"

I respond "We you better do it quick because Greymon and Garurumon are getting their asses handed to each other." Izzy start to retype the program from before as I respond "Cool you have photographic memory!" Tentomon begins to Digivolve.

Tentomon Digivolves to Kabuterimon

Everyone celebrates as Andromon continues to clobber Greymon and Garurumon. Kabuterimon flies down towards Andromon as he attempts to head butt Andromon missing him complete as he swings back around to take him out the second time.

Andromon barely blocks it as he holds onto the sides of Kabuterimon's face Mask. Andromon pushes him to the side forcing Kabuterimon to backtrack once again. I motion to Izzy "Kabuterimon should use electricity to short circuit him."

Izzy focus on Andromon for a moment in deep thought before responding "I have a better Idea Kabuterimon aim for his leg! That his weak spot to cut off his power source." Kabutermon shoots a ball of Lightning at Andromon's leg causing him to Short Circuit.

I notice another black gear to shatter I watch Andromon slump onto the floor as I slide down the side of the crumbled wall with Impmon to Andromon's side. Everyone takes the long way around leaving me alone with Andromon.

I speak to Andromon "Those Black Gears must be something! Do you know who created them?" Andromon get's up shaking his head.

**A few minutes later**

Tai and the others are running outside to join me Andromon addresses all of us "Thank you for saving me from that Black Gear... It managed to reprogram my systems somehow I'm normally a non-violent Digimon."

Tai responds "You could have fooled us." I comment "Maybe Andromon I suggest you invest into some better Virus Protection Software!" Andromon replies "I never planned on hurting anyone." Matt responds "No problem people make mistakes."

I mutter under my breath "Not usually mistakes that would get people killed!" Andromon comments "I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help! The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway. You can begin your travels through that gate!"

Andromon points to the waterway entrance behind him. Tai thanks Andromon for his help as we walk towards the waterway entrance Andromon waves us saying "I hope you find your home and no Matter what try to remember the big guy that tried not to be so bad!"

Tai gives Andromon the thumbs up "That one's thing you can count on we will never forget you Andromon!" We reach the sewers after a couple of minutes as we wait for Mimi to jump down I comment "Ahh the Sewers every gamers worst enemy!"

We continue walking down the sewers as T.K. gets excited "SO Izzy was it your computer that managed to Digivolve Tentomon." Izzy replies excitedly "Prodigious huh!" T.K. points to Patamon "Do you think it could Digivolve Patamon."

Izzy exclaims excitedly "Never know till you try!" Izzy begins to retype the program as T.K. exclaims "WOW!" Izzy finishes typing it and presses enter. I turn around wondering what's happening as Izzy continues to press enter.

I ask "What's wrong?" Izzy replies looking at me "That's strange it's not working!" I comment "Maybe it was a use only once program!" Tai responds "Just give it a few whacks that will get it going!" Agumon joins in "Let me help to!"

Tai and Agumon rush towards Izzy as I grab Izzy pulling him closer than I had anticipated. Tai and Agumon punch each other as I comment "What did I tell you last time? It's supposed to be a love tap not a pounding."

I hear Izzy reply "You can let go now?" I comment pushing him way "Yeah Sorry about that? But look on the bright side you're lucky look what happened to Tai's and Agumon's face." I look at their face as I can't help laughing.

Soon the rest of the group begin to laugh at them for punching each other. I sigh in my head "Thank god Tai and Agumon did that god only knows what they would of thought about me!" I continue to laugh as my face goes bright red as I hope no one can see it happening.

* * *

><p>So Dante is taking risks now you're going to see how far his willing to go to win sooner or later.<p>

Write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah the sewers every gamers worse nightmare I dare a gamer one gamer to name a sewer level that they enjoyed because of how hard or fun it was... everyone knows the sewer levels are the absolute hardiest level in any game and the most boring!

* * *

><p>The laughter soon dies down as so does my red blush I think into my head "Thank god it's now gone hell why do I even get these feelings...? Hmmm!" Impmon distracts me from my train of thoughts "Thinking of a nick name is hard!"<p>

I shrug my shoulders at him "You think its tough try think of one for a Digimon first you can digivolve into multiple forms making it that much harder to think of a name so far all I've got is the purple plushie and Kid Imp or Imp child and they are really crap!" Tai turns around "What you arguing about back there?"

I respond to Tai "I'm not good with remembering names and I've been trying to think of a nickname for Impmon or any other Digimon he can digivolve to and so far I've got squat!" Tai thinks for a moment "How about Imp Child?" I laugh as I respond "Already thought of that!"

Sora blurts out "That's no fair you get to give him a nickname!" I respond "Hey it's no fair he gets to nick name me I should be nicknaming myself!" Impmon crosses his arms "Hey that is no fair I thought I get to nick name you?"

I smile "You do I won't take that away from you! Besides it's better if you nickname me it leaves my brain to run its imagination so I have no control over it and its like those peanuts in a barrel you get excited opening them only to be surprised with something you were totally not expecting!"

Impmon smiles "Oh I know about those I've used them plenty of times!" I laugh as Tai turns around. We continue strolling through the Sewers as Tai and Agumon come up with a proposed song to sing while we walk.

I smile to Tai "Sorry I only sing in the shower that why only I can hear my beautiful singing voice..." Tai smiles "I sure it sounds awesome!" I retort "No actually it doesn't!" Tai retorts "Suit yourself!" The group starts to sing as I place my hand on my face shaking in disappointment.

Impmon seems to be having fun while singing and that makes me happy. Sora stops all of a sudden making Tai become concerned "What's wrong Sora?" Sora shakes her head "It was nothing just something dropped from the ceiling.

I respond putting my hand on one of my sides "I wouldn't call that nothing... Digimon only knows what goes though this place!" Mimi screams "Eekk!" I look to Mimi then back to Sora "But I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about!"

Sora looks away "I know that's why I'm not worried about it... it's just that... I used to sing alone... really loud!" Agumon decides to argue "It's ok to miss your home... actually Tai what do you miss?"

Tai thinks for a moment "Soccer and then taking a long hot bath straight after!" T.K comments "I miss my games... I was so close to beating Matt's high scores." Matt comments nonchalantly "That will never happen!"

Joe calls Matts bluff "So you miss nothing at all?" Matt sighs "Yeah I miss my mum's sunday steaks it was to die for!" Joe comments "I miss my homework if I fall behind I'll have to go to junior college" I chuckle to myself "That's a first!" Joe glares at me as I respond "Missing the homework give it a few years and you'll be over it!"

Mimi replies "I don't miss school but... I do miss going on vacation!" Mimi's eyes sparkle as she thinks of her vacations Izzy interrupts her fantasies "I miss accessing the satellites to view the stars on other planets."

They all look in my direction as Impmon asks "What do you miss?" I scratch my head as I respond "I miss two things my 50 inch monster and that's monster as in computer screen not monster as in plushie and my chair my god one you sit in it you will never be able to get up it's soooo comfortable that you would need a shovel to get me off it or anyone off it for that Matter."

We sigh thinking about what we miss from home as I attempt to cheer up the group "Hey why are we thinking so much about home? Look at where we are now... ok we in the sewers traversing to our next location but think about it for a moment! If we were at home would we have met Digimon no...! Alright granted we have spent more time being chased by them then actually meeting them! But are we not having fun here having our own adventure!"

Half the group smiles at my comment agree with me while the other half is sighing. Tentomon tells us to quiet down. Impmon mutters under his breath which I happened to hear "Numamon!" I respond loudly enough for only the group to hear "What the hell are Numamons?"

Gomamon answers my question "They are really disgusting Digimon that live deep down in the sewers." Tai retorts "That's disgusting!" I respond "Something tells me they don't smell too crash hot!" Agumon nods "They are weak and smell!"

We crouch for the moment as we spot a something heading towards us as Agumon tells us to run. We start running in the direction we came from as we can see clearly what Numamons are I yell while we run "They look like something you leave in the toilet after not flushing after a week green and putrid!"

As they get closer they lob pink poop at us as they hit the walls around us splattering against the walls. I comment while running "Isn't this an adventure we running from green poop that fling Pink poop at us! I'm really starting to miss home again!"

T.K spots a hole in the wall as he tells us to run down the tunnel. We comply hoping that it doesn't lead to a dead end. We near the end of the tunnel as we pop outside greeted by sunlight. As the Numamons hit the sunlight they retreat back to the darkness as we lay down puffed I comment "I now have to cross that off my **bucket list** and put it on my **I hope that never happens again list**!"

Agumon proceeds to tell us "The only thing that can push back a Numamon is sunlight." We decide to rest down a bit as we search our surrounding area governed by a deep dark green grass. After a few moments we decide to move on.

We reach an area which is filled with vending machines as Mimi exclaims excitedly "OoOo there must be thousands of them!" Joe retorts "More like a hundred of them!" Izzy replies "More like fifty!" I respond to Izzy "Close it's actually forty-two!" Mimi runs down the hill as Tai yells out "What are you doing Mimi they probably don't work! Can't you remember the phone booths?"

Mimi ignores Tai's words scampering about I roam around the area as I comment nonchalantly "This smells like a trap!" Matt retorts "How do you even know what a trap smells like?" I smile turning to him "I don't I just felt like saying it look at this area! Wouldn't it make a perfect place to hide?"

Sure enough Mimi comes running towards us screaming as she followed by some more Numamons I comment "Ah shit!" I run in the opposite direction as Mimi screams at us to run I yell back "You don't have to tell me twice."

While we are running Matt suggests that we split up and run in opposite directions. While running the group splits into their own direction as we are chased by groups of Numamons. While I was fleeing I duck into a hill as the Numamons lose sight of us I whisper to Impmon "They aren't very bright are they?"

Impmon simply nods we hide down waiting for the noise to die down when we feel an earthquake or mini quakes to be precise I look up to see what is making that noise to see a giant yellow teddy bear roaming around.

Impmon peeks up to look besides me he responds happily "That's Monzaemon were-" I cut off Impmon covering his mouth as I watch Monzaemon look around unhappy that his search turned up negative he moves onto a new area as I let go of Impmon.

Impmon frustrated argues with me "What did you do that for?" I respond as I jump out the pit holding my hand out to help Impmon up "He didn't look so cuddly." Impmon refuses my help as he climbs up on his own "He is Monzaemon! He is a caring Digimon that looks after the lost toys at Toy Town!"

I sigh at Impmon comment "Caring or not something felt off about him and so far the rule of thumb is to not trust anyone so far!" Impmon is taken back by my words as he responds "Could you say the same thing about me?"

I respond "No! You looked to cute to be evil!" Impmon retorts "I'm not cut I'm-" I cut off Impmon "Your Mischievous! I know!" I continue to walk in silence as we hear screams from the other members of our group I run in the general direction stopping before we reach the group I lay low holding out my hand to stop Impmon from preceding any further.

We watch as Monzaemon gathers everyone in blue hearts I look to see which of us he managed to capture my eyes fall straight onto Izzy which causes me to mutter "Izzy..." under my breath I continue to look at the others as I notice someone missing from the bunch it was Mimi and Palmon.

Monzaemon gathers the group and leads them to what I would assume is Toy Town. I look at Impmon as I reply "I feel bad for doubting Monzaemon but from what I saw I say he either woke up on the wrong side of the bed or I would have to say his affected by a black gear. So far we have met other Digimon that come off as being kind and gentle but the black gear seems to warp their personality... I say we head for Toy Town we will see if we can free the others... But first we need to see if we can find Mimi and Palmon hopefully they are not in danger!"

Impmon nods at me before commenting "You starting to scare me your showing an Evil or Dark like attitude!" I smile trying to cover up my attitude "Oh I was sorry I get really invested when I become serious often adopting a new attitude... but I say we ignore that for now and try to Find Mimi and save the others."

Impmon stays silent the whole time as we wander into toy town as we greeted by friends whom seem to be off in their own land all consumed thinking they were actually having fun. Izzy was running by as it made me feel sick to my stomach watching him run around aimlessly thinking he was having fun.

I continue to walk in silence agitated walking by houses when I noticed familiar voices nearby I look through the window spotting that pink cowboy hat from a mile away as I walk inside greeting Mimi and almost scaring her "Mimi?" she turns around screeching as I put my fingers to my lips to tell her to keep it down.

Mimi looks at me "Dante?" I nod as she hugs me "Thank god some else survived!" I nod my head pushing Mimi away "What about the others? I notice the group running around like zombies but where's the Digimon?"

Mimi points to the trunk as Agumon answers "We are in here trapped!" I smile and sigh "At least some others survived can we get you out of the trunk?" Agumon sighs "No it's locked!" I replied "What if we tried busting the lock or pick locking it?"

Impmon shakes his head "No it's not possible!" I look around the room "Where's the keys then?" Mimi answers me "Monzaemon has them Agumon told me so!" I sigh at this piece of Information looking at Mimi "I'm not a planner but how do you propose we retrieve the key?"

Mimi shakes her head "We going to have to grab it..." I sigh at Mimi idea as I turn around to leave the house "Well there's no point standing here like statues we going to have to retrieve it from Monzaemon so it's better if we find him first if we know our surroundings we can come up with a plan!"

Mimi nods as we begin out descent into the wonderland in Toy Town.

* * *

><p>By the way my chair is exactly how I described in this story it's unbelievably comfy you could sit in it for hours and it moulds to your ass cheeks not to the point you feel like you're sitting in quick sand but extremely soft grass.<p>

Write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	9. Chapter 9

The battle to save our friends continues with Mimi and Dante...

* * *

><p>Palmon interrupts my train of thought "This isn't good!" I laugh lightly not wanting to give away our position "Us two against a Giant Teddy Bear that shoots lasers for its eyes while reciting about how much fun we could be having yeah... This isn't going to end too well!"<p>

Palmon shakes her head "I don't mean that! Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack they only supposed to give heart hugs which give people such a good feeling like it wants to help others."

I stop turning to Palmon "You telling me his heart attack is supposed to make other people care? Hmmm we could use that to our advantage... Two negatives do not necessarily make a positive but... if two negatives clash the counter each other out... That will leave nothing so that should then become a positive...! Or it will blow up in our face!"

T.K. runs by us still being chased by the helicopter as Mimi exclaims "This is ridiculous!" one of those monkey tambourine stands by clapping and creating some noise. I exclaim "We should move before we are spotted."

I begin to walk away as Mimi gets frustrated "I'm sick of this stop that noise!" she stomps on the toy pushing it over. Monzaemon turns the corner in a happy mood "It's such a happy day in toy town!"

I freak out "We've been spotted!" Monzaemon smiles exclaiming "You should like these balloons, everyone here likes the balloons!" I yell at Mimi "We should get out of here now!" she retorts furiously "No!"

Mimi turns to Monzaemon "Hey Yeti Teddy! Whatever you have done to our friends FIX IT NOW! If you don't, you'll be in big trouble!" Monzaemon eyes glow as I grab onto Mimi's hand running away with Palmon and Impmon running behind "Way to go with pissing off the cuddly Teddy bear!"

He shoots lasers at us as we run "We need to lose him fast!" As we running Numamons run past us attacking Monzaemon as one of them exclaims "For my darling!" I let go of Mimi's hand blinking at her "What just happened...? And what did he just say?"

Mimi just replies "When you got it you've got it!" Monzaemon just knocks the Numamon's away as their sludge attacks only seem to infuriate him. Palmon becomes sick of watching the Numamons get attack as she runs into battle "I can't watch this anymore... I just can't let them fight alone!"

I respond "Tch! Alright Impmon we are fighting too!" Impmon nods "We will take him down!" Palmon uses Poison Ivy to stop Monzaemon from attacking by holding his arms as I watch Impmon use Bada-boom to light Monzaemon on fire.

Monzaemon just sakes the black fires off as he swings his arm throwing Palmon away. He then procceds to stomp the ground sending Impmon flying towards me as he turns to Mimi and Palmon using his heart attack.

I yell "Mimi run!" she begins to run away as the Numamons climb up on to each other forming a wall to protect Mimi as they absorb the full brunt of the attack. Palmon takes this as a last straw as she begins to digivolve.

Palmon Digivolved to Togemon

Togemon exclaims "You're going down big boy!" I smile thinking in my head "DO NOT LAUGH! DO NOT LAUGH!" Togemon and Monzaemon have a massive brawl as they exchange punches. Togemon continues to punch Monzaemon as she gets the upper hand and uses her needle spray to pump Monzaemon with needles causing him to collapse and a Black gear to fly out of his back.

I mutter under my breath "These Black Gears are starting to get on my nerves!" I hear a laugh come from the shadows as I thought I saw something smiling down the alley way, it vanishes leaving me with a puzzled look who exactly was that and was he the one behind these recent attacks?

**A few moments later**

Everyone returns to their senses as they stop confused of what has occurred. The group is united with their partners as they walk towards Mimi, Palmon, Impmon and I. I smile to Izzy with the group walking together as they take it I'm happy to see them.

Monzaemon sits up groaning and telling us "I'm sorry about before!" I turn to Monzaemon exclaim "No problems it's already happened to us at least three times now."

He nods before telling us his story which we listen to "Usually when kids abandon their toys they throw them away. It's was sad so I created a home for these toys, then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners so I found a way to make their owners walk in their shoes!"

Mimi retorts "By turning them into toy loving zombies?" Joe replies "I don't think that is exactly the case?" Monzaemon nods at Joe "That's right! I'm so sorry about it, please accept my apology! I plan to never do that again!"

Tai scratches his head smiling "It's ok we know you never planned on hurting us!" Monzaemon nods at Tai "Of course but an evil feeling came over me!" I retort looking at the floor "The black gears!"

It brings back the memory of the laugh I heard down the alleyway Izzy looks at me before he can ask me a question Tai responds "These black gears are starting to become an Issue and a little personal to me! They cause so much trouble in such a little time before being destroyed!"

Mimi exclaims excitedly "But whit Palmon's help we made Monzaemon good again!" Monzaemon stands up "That why I want to thank you with my special hug!" he uses his heart attack but insted of blue hearts they are now pink as they envelope us with a caring emotion.

I think into my head "So this is what it feels like to be cared about others this feeling..." Images of Izzy smiling pop into my head. We laugh and smile as the hearts float and land on the floor popping.

We wave good bye to Monzaemon as we begin to walk back through the forest we were in earlier. While walking through the forest the temperature seems to be dropping rapidly. Joe begins to complain "It's so cold! We could freeze to death" Gomamon slaps him on the back "Stop being such a worry wart!"

Joe retorts "That's easy for you to say you have fur, you probably don't even feel the cold!" Gomamon replies "Pardon the pun chill out Joe! Everyone think warm!" Everyone rubs their arms trying to keep warm as they look at Tai and me whom seem to be unfazed by the weather.

I laugh as Gomamon points us out "See look at Tai and Dante!" I look behind us "What about me?" Mimi complains "Don't you feel cold?" I respond "Yeah but this world feels like a typical day in Australia warm in the morning; freezing, raining and hailing in the evening; Boiling in the evening to clear up all that hail and rain like it never happened and some nice cold weather to end the night. All we need was snow and we can have a perfect 4 seasons or 12 month weather system."

Tai nods "Sounds cool! The cold isn't that terrible, think of it this way if its cold here that means it's close to snowing!" Izzy shakes his head "it's nice if you're a polar bear or a penguin!" I comment "or if you're a Digimon like Gabumon, Biyomon, Garurumon or Gomamon! And that's to name a few!"

T.K. smiles "You think there will be snow?" Tai smile "You bet!" T.K. smiles even wider "That means we can build a snowman!" Tai comments "and throw snow balls at each other!" I respond "or even make snow angels, forts or even Igloos with some patience."

Gomamon questions us "What's a snowmon?" Gabumon replies "I think it's a Digimon in their world!" Joe responds "It would be horrible if it snowed now!" I reply "If you think about how cold it is, of course it's going to be colder!"

Sora pats Joe on the shoulder "Hey lighten up we are just trying to think positive." Joe sighs exclaiming "If it gets any colder one we won't be able to camp out any longer and two we will become frozen Digi-treats!"

The group laughs as I take in the serious moment "Joe is right about the camping part we need to find a good location to camp out! While I'm all down to build an Igloo I think now's not the time." Joe nods smiling "See someone agrees with me!"

I sigh "I'm not agreeing with you entirely just saying building a camp should be a priority!" Tai exclaims "Ok Party poopers!" We continue to walk as just to our surprise it is in fact snowing in a single area.

I smile "Well what you know Tai is half right it didn't technically snow but we indeed did find snow. Now what do we do we can't necessarily traverse the snow in our gear?" Matt nods "With our sneakers our toes will go numb!"

Tai responds "It's the only thing we can do right now that is better than standing here in the snow." Agumon interrupts us "Wait I smell something weird!" Gabumon and Biyomon begin to smell the air. Soon Tai and Izzy begin to smell the air as I comment "What's with the sniffing session?"

Izzy rubs his chin "I know this smell but from where?" Joe scares us responding "It's a big geyser!" Mimi and T.K. exclaim "A hot spring!" we run across the snow as we reach the hot spring only to be disappointed.

Tai is the first to respond "Oh oh it's too hot!" I comment "Look on the bright side we can deep-fry lobsters in there, probably to the point the shell will fall off." Mimi looks said "I guess a nice warm bath is out of the question."

I comment "Well at least we have a place to camp its nice and warm here compared to out there..." Joe retorts "Well this is a great camp but look around what we going to eat dirt and rocks?"

T.K. interrupts Joe "There is something!" Joe looks around "What, Where?" T.K. points to the fridge that is suspiciously located in the open "Over there!" Joe's eyes open wide "I'm imaging that aren't I that can't be real?"

I respond "Oh believe me that's real but from what we experienced over and over again, I say this has to be a trap!" Joe retorts "This has to be an illusion... What would a refrigerator be doing out here?"

Tai smiles "There's only one way to find out let's open it!" Tai reaches for the fridge opening slightly ajar "Doesn't look like it's a trap..." I retort "YET!" Tai opens the fridge revealing hundreds of eggs.

I comment "I guess the owner of this fridge must really like eggs..." Tai exclaims "Lots of eggs we won't be hungry for months!" I smile at Tai "or judging by your eating habits and how many people in this group... I'll say some till the end of tomorrow maybe two days if we are lucky!"

Joe argues "They could belong to someone else, this is considered stealing actually... are they even editable?" Tai smile "If I turn purple then we know they're not fit for consumption." Sora continues off Tai "Whomever these belong too I'm sure they would have let us eat them if they knew we were starving!"

Joe looks down as the group prepares a feast Sora works on cooking the eggs with Biyomon's help, T.K. boils the eggs with Patamon, Izzy and Tai help by collecting wood, I decided to help Joe with making chop sticks.

Tai tells Joe and me to hurry up with the chop sticks while Joe works slowly I continue to make them as fast as I can "Joe it's ok to feel shame about this but it's wrong to let it beat you down like this."

Joe retorts "I just feel uncomfortable with this..." I reply "Well that's fine but if you keep following this path you'll have white hairs popping up!" Joe sighs "How are you just taking it in stride?" I think for a moment "Well the past is the past if I could walk in the past always I would be trying my absolute hardest to keep changing everything... Then technically the only thing I would be looking forward to changing the future... Things happen for a reason no Matter how wrong!"

I point in all directions "Look where we are now everyone is having fun... we on an extremely strange adventure meeting new people well Digimon so far... and here your worried about everything... from what Izzy has learned I can say all of this is not real yet you can touch things, we can feel heat, the cold and yet in the end this is very real... think about it Joe..."

Joe retorts "Someone has to think about it..." I shrug my shoulders at Joe's response as I continue to cut the chop sticks.

* * *

><p>Question what the hell is a Yeti Teddy is that supposed to be some kind of insult to Monzaemon?<p>

Anyways write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	10. Chapter 10

A continuation from the last story...

* * *

><p>We sit down to eat as Joe and I pass out the chop sticks as we look what we have got to eat we had choices from Boiled, fried and scrambled eggs. Sora tells us to dig in as we grab our sharing from our three choices of egg meals.<p>

Matt comments "You know what would be great with my eggs some Ketchup!"

T.K. complements Matt "Mmm! I love ketchup and eggs..."

Sora denies Matt's comment "That doesn't sound like a great combo!"

Joe sighs "If we were back at home ketchup wouldn't be a problem..."

Everyone sighs feeling homesick as I respond to Joe "What did I tell you before? I've said it once and now I'm going to say it again to all of you... the shorter version everything happens for a reason!"

Matt retorts "Oh yeah what's the reason for all of this?" I shrug as I retort back "Do I even look like I have a book dedicated to this stuff? Your guess is as good as mine but sooner or later we are going to find out..."

Izzy responds "When is that going to be it's already been 4 days already, we have been walking around only to find out absolutely nothing! I wonder if anyone has tried to find out where we are?"

Sora decides to start one of the weirdest... What do we like with eggs conversations?

Sora interrupts us "Cheer up everyone and calm down, tell you what tell me what you like with your eggs and I'll try to help out!"

Joe comments "I prefer my eggs covered in salt and pepper... but I don't think that's possible right now..."

Tai responds "I like mine with Soy Sauce!"

Matt comments "How about Salsa!"

Sora retorts "How about a reality check?"

Izzy smiles as he comments "I would like mine with Mustard Sauce and Jelly beans!"

Tai does an awkward laugh as I comment "While I would argue that THAT would be a strange mix I think Jelly beans would give it a unique kick!" Matt argues "I think that's outright disgusting!"

Mimi sighs "You know what my favourite mix is... It's eggs topped with maple syrup!"

I cough as I hit my chest "Yeah if you like it extremely sweet!"

Mimi gets excite "I also like it with cherries on top!"

Sora argues "That has to be considered weird!"

Joe freaks "What's with the weird combinations I just like my eggs plain... Please tell me Dante that you are not as crazy!"

I smile "While I would admit credit is where credit is due I'm on Joe with this one... my dad makes the best scrambled eggs its simple eggs, milk and a bit of butter however sometimes he goes crazy with it... He makes the fluffiest scrambled eggs to die for!"

Matt complains "Oh you ruined the fun!" I sigh as I retort "fine I won't pull back my comment from before they are to die for but if I had to make a choice with would be chocolate covered scrambled eggs..."

Joe places his hands in his head as he moves it side to side "Can we change the subject instead of Egg recipes?" I get up as I turn to Joe "While you guys figure out what topic to talk about... I'll be on border petrol tonight!"

I get up to leave as Impmon follows me. Mimi calls out to me "Ah thanks for the help today..." I stop as I respond without turning around "What help? You achieved everything on your own..." I walk off into the forest as Impmon follows behind me.

As I walk around I listen to the two steps of foot prints "What's on your mind Darkie?" I respond "Well today I saw..." I turn around to look at Impmon "What did you call me?" Impmon shakes "Ah Darkie... Why?"

I look seriously at Impmon before laughing as he responds "What's so wrong about the nickname I gave you?" I calm down from laughter as I respond "Nothing is wrong with it... It just managed to catch me off guard that's all so why Darkie."

Impmon responds "You have a darkness happening in your eyes like something is betraying your sight!" I respond awkwardly "Yeah about that sorry the nickname caught me off guard... anyways what I was talking about before in Toy Town something managed to catch my eyes in one of the alleyways..."

Impmon scratches his chin "Another Digimon perhaps..." I respond "Yeah... he had red eyes and all he did was laugh before disappearing..." Impmon replies as we begin to patrol again "and that is what's been causing you to have this massive glare going on..."

I turn to Impmon "I do not glare at people... at least I hope I don't... but no something else betrays my eyes well at least my mind does..." Impmon responds "Do you want to talk about it..." I retort lightly "No... It's something that I would like to figure out on my own... I plan on moving to the back of my mind and deal with it eventually!"

I turn back to look in front of me as I nearly walk into a tree "That's not my biggest concern right now it's this guy I feel like someone is watching me move but when I turn around nobody is there!"

Impmon replies "Well there's several Digimon with red eyes but one that could fit in an alley way maybe there's a few..." I respond to Impmon "Well I have a gut feeling we will find out eventually who he or she is until then..."

I stop turning around and looking Impmon dead in the eyes "Keep it a secret!" Impmon nods his head "Well if you say so partner..." We continue to walk around as I hear a sudden splash I motion for Impmon to move quietly as I peek to see what made that noise.

To my surprise I find Joe alone throwing rocks into the water "Hey Joe what has left you in the dumps!" Joe stands up "Who's there... Oh it's just you?" I smirk at Joe "If that's how you want to put it I'll move back to my patrol."

Joe retorts "No point Tai's taken over..." I smile "In that case I'll back into camp to let Impmon get some rest..." Impmon retorts "Nope I can help myself Darkie! I'm sure Gomamon would want some company..."

I notice Joe winces at this retort as I move to sit by Joe "Lay it on me!" Joe retorts "What?" I sigh as I respond "speak your mind!" Joe responds "In that case Darkie?" I retort quickly "Nickname! Now speak your mind..."

Joe sighs in defeat "How can you be so care free...?" I think for a moment as I respond "Emotional detachment!" Joe looks at me seriously "You can't feel anything emotionally while speaking about topics?"

I smirk at Joe "That is the harshest way to put it... I mean I can openly talk about things... that do not concern me in any way whatsoever and be oh that's cool to know! Now Joe! Are we going to talk about what's eating at you or are we going to talk about... **my problems**...?"

Joe responds "Well it started a little bit after you lefts Tai got into a fight with Matt and-" I cut off Joe "Third World problems can you shorten it for me?" Joe sighs "To climb Infinity Mountain..." I nod at Joe as he continues "Tai argues that we should climb it while Matt was... arguing that it could be filled with hazards."

I nod replying "I'm guessing you managed to weasel your way into the middle unintentionally...?" Joe nods "I managed to land in the judging role... on who was right..." I comment "Well who did you pick?"

Joe shakes his head "Neither! They both had valuable arguments Tai's right about getting the layout of the land... But Matt was also right about the dangers. Then I let it slip... I said they were both being difficult and it was causing me to become a nervous wreck!"

I nod waving him to stop talking about the next part "I can only guess Matt retorted at you and Tai began the little children's fight." Joe nods "Yeah... How do you take in these things so... easily?"

I think for a moment "I guess I like to give and take... yes I like a little order with peace and quiet in life but I also don't mind a little chaos here and there... I guess you can say I'm a glutton for punishment."

Joe lifts an eyebrow "Are you a masochist...?" I laugh a little "I'm sure when given the moment I could be a sadist all I need is the right reason..." I mutter under my breath "like Izzy..." Joe responds "What did you say?"

I shake my hands "Oh it's nothing..." Joe responds "Well Sora ended the argument and Tai came out to get you to tell you we have moved location!" I lift a brow quizzically "Where to?" Joe points in the general direction "To a bunch of caves! Here I just lead you..."

I smile "Thanks Joe you know you can be considered reliable from time to time... you just need the right incentive." Joe smiles at that comment as he lead me to the cave I follow Joe as we bump into Tai.

Tai crosses his arms "Where have you been?" I retort "It's good to see you too Tai I have been walking around with Impmon for who knows how long when I bumped into Joe and had a lengthy talk with him."

Tai lifts an eyebrow "Oh well I bumped into Impmon before he told me that you ran into Joe and pointed in the general direction." I smirk "Oh is that so then why you needed to ask?" Tai sighs "Well everyone is resting up... you look like you have some dark eyes going on."

I sigh "I know even Impmon nickname me for them he called me Darkie as in pronounced Dark Eyes." Tai laughs at my comment "Well Darkie better get some shut eye before you fall asleep half way."

We walk to the cave within a short period of time as I fall asleep by Impmon's side resting my back against the wall to sleep off my apparent Dark eyes...

**Hours later**

Sora wakes us up as I wake up to Sora's voice "Guys we have to go Joe may be in trouble!" I groan "Oh good grief what did he do now?" Sora retorts "I think his going to climb Mount Infinity..." We all snap up awake suddenly screaming in unison "What?"

Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon

Birdramon takes Sora, Agumon and Tai along for the ride which leaves the rest of us to hike it up the mountain on foot. We climb the mountain slowly as we reach the end of the mountain, we spot Sora, Biyomon, Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon who seems to be peering off the side of the cliff.

I look in every direction making metal notes as Joe complains "We are Doom! Trapped on an Island..." I comment "That's not entirely true..." Joe looks at me questionably "What makes you say that?"

I retort without thinking "We are on an Island which is good, less places to hide... Also whoever is controlling those black gears has to be here on this Island and the rule would apply to whoever brought us here too..."

Matt responds "What makes you think that's it two different people?" I stop looking around as I turn around to Matt "Who knows it could be the same person who's doing both but I would highly doubt that..."

Joe responds "About those black gears... they are coming from this mountain!" The group responds "What?" as I ask "Did you see from which cave?" Joe shakes his head "It wasn't from a cave exactly... It was from within the mountain."

I turn back around to look at the scenery as I feel Matt staring at me. I shrug off the feeling as I hear Izzy's voice "What is that supposed to be? Did you say map or mess?" I look at Tai's map as Matt's stare starts gets on my nerves.

Matt comments on Tai's map "No questions man you're the dude of doodles!" Tai turns around to face Matt "Oh yeah well I can see the map just fine!" I look at Tai's map carefully "The map is too detailed Tai are you drawing where we walked or every hill and land mark you can see...?"

Tai turns to me "There nothing wrong about my drawing..." I hold out my hand flicking it "Hand it here Tai..." Tai is reluctant at first then decides to hand it over "You better not mess up my map." Before anyone could make a joke I respond "Don't worry I don't plan on ruining your Masterpiece..."

I point in four different directions as people question my methods "Let's see... 5 distinct areas and 6 land Marks" I flip the paper over to the other side as I quickly trace the outside then draw in the 6 supposed land Marks.

I look up to the guys "Do any of you remember where Toy Land and the Factory were?" Izzy points out the Factory as Mimi points out Toy land. I hand back the paper to Tai as He blinks "What's With the Letters?"

I sigh "It's a trade mark of mine when writing out words because my hand writing is so bad I use the first letter like Toy land is TL and The Factory is F." Izzy looks at the map "You know it's pretty good you should look in art."

I comment as I turn around to hide my blushing "Thanks but no thanks I suck at drawings I only can trace objects... and since there is no point tracing the area completely we do not need to know where every hill or tree is located... besides I have a gut feeling that we may want to get off this mountain quickly if the Black gears are coming from here it means we are standing in a potential threat right here... That and there's a guy that is half lion and half human standing behind us!"

* * *

><p>Just to let you know Impmon decide his nickname it's Darkie which is pronounced as <strong>Dark Eye<strong>.

Write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	11. Chapter 11

Dealing with Leomon and possible futures...

* * *

><p>Everyone turns around looking in the direction that I pointed as Patamon responds "Don't worry that's Leomon he is a friend." Gabumon nods "He is a just leader and a great role model for all the Digimon..."<p>

Leomon retorts "I want the children!" The Digimon freeze in their track as I respond "Good huh? He sounds like a... nope not going to make that connection!" Leomon draws his sword as he jumps toward us.

We make a run for it as Leomon chases after us, while we are running Tai manages to lose the map as he exclaims "Oh no! The map..." I look behind me as Tai chases after the map as he quickly turns back around running towards us.

Agumon exclaims "Sorry about the map... Tai!" Tai shakes his head "At least it didn't fall into the enemy's hand." I respond to Tai "As soon as we not being chased by Leomon or anyone else I can redraw it if I have some paper... I have semi photographic memory but it's only good for a couple of hours I won't be able to redraw it picture perfect just the outline of the island and Infinity Mountain seeing as it's smack dead in the middle of the island."

Another Digimon stops us in our tracks exclaiming "Where do you think you're going?" We stop in our tracks as the Digimon continues to speak "It's good of you to stop by..." Leomon stands behind us as they both attack us at the same time this was the first time I witnessed my Digimon Digivolve.

Impmon Digivolved to Devimon (White)

Upon transformation Devimon extends his arms pushing them both away as the rest of the Digimon **Mass Digivolved**.

This seems to catch both Leomon and Ogremon off guard Ogremon responds shocked "Why? Didn't you just order us to kill them just a few moments ago?" The group is looking at me as I look at Devimon "Hey Imp-Devimon do you know this joker?"

Devimon shakes his head "I know of Ogremon just not personally, though I do know of Leomon as does every other Digimon!" I nod at Devimons response "You must be getting confused with some other Devimon... besides there is no way he could have ordered that, Imp-Devimon was standing beside me the whole time on the walk up here."

Ogremon scratches his chin "He is wearing different attire from before he was wearing black last time I saw him." I clock my fingers "Well then clearly you've got people mixed up!" I think in my head after saying that "If that's the case this is going to hurt my reputation, they will probably trust me less now..."

I begin to feel uneasy now as I hide my feelings "If the Digimon say that Leomon would never work beside Orgemon then I will trust them with my life! Devimon... Do your thing! Try to break what is controlling Leomon!"

Devimon smiles "With pleasure Darkie..." I shake feeling a chill up my spine "Please do not speak in that tone! It makes me think your evil not that I mind even evil entities can be considered good guys... sometimes... Just break Leomon's control before I say something that contradicts me!"

I thought to myself "I have to get them to trust me... I can't afford to be an outsider in this world! I want to keep the friends I've made and not lose them at whatever the cost! Even Izzy..."

I watch the fight between Devimon and Leomon as I point to the others "Deal with Ogremon Leomon's mine!" Devimon attacks Leomon using **Holy Hand** unleashing a blast of holy energy directly at Leomon as he blocks it with his sword.

An unpredicted sight happened soon after as Leomon was hit with Electro Shocker and Nova Blast. To my surprise Tai and Izzy both decide to help me take down Leomon. Tai comments "Friends fight together no Matter what, we are a team!" Izzy nods as we turn to face our attacker before we could land anymore attacks in a rock avalanche occurs as rocks descend upon us.

The Digimon join together destroying the falling rubble, as the remainder of what was left of the rocks fall on us we get looking around to see that both Leomon and Ogremon have disappeared and our Digimon returned to their prior forms.

We grab a quick breather as Tai points out "What caused that avalanche... I can't seem to figure why it happened?" Izzy being the truly logically one responds "Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma..."

Tai mind boggled responds "You think so it looked like me like someone blasted it!" I nod feeling uneasy "I would say Tai I have a feeling I know who it could have been..." The group stares at me in disbelief as I continue "Devimon!"

Matt retorts "Why should we even believe you or trust you? You heard Ogremon!" I retort "Who are you going to believe someone you just met or someone who's been travelling with you for the past 5 days?"

I yell aggressively "If I truly wanted you dead I had 5 days to do that, but instead I stayed up two of those nights watching over us..." Matt retorts back "You could have been reporting to someone as some type of spy!"

I clench my fists "Do I look spy material? NO! I would suck as a spy because I would be two faced!" Mimi gets in-between us "Stop it you two! Dante can't be a spy!" Matt looks at Mimi shocked "What makes you think that?"

Mimi responds "Because he was there by my side helping me in Toy Town! He could have yelled out to Monzaemon while he was under the influence of the black gear but he didn't... I accidently let him know of my whereabouts! He grabbed my hand and made a run for it as soon as we were found!"

I'm taken back by Mimi's words as I'm shocked by her sudden outburst. Matt quiets down gritting his teeth "I've got my eyes on you Dante!" I turn to the side "Fine! You can keep your eyes on me!"

I hold out my hand to Tai "Tai do you have any paper left." Tai nods as he hands me a piece of paper I redraw the outline of the island and make a note of Infinity Mountain's location as I had it back to Tai "Like I promised I can't remember where everything was you'll have to fill it out yourselves..."

I turn to Matt to glare "Seeing as I can't be trusted!" I continue walking up the cliff as all my words from earlier keep eating away at my mind. I keep my distance from the group as they discuss things.

Izzy points out "It was amazing that our Digimon have been able to digivolve twice in one day!" Matt comments "All except one!" Tai retorts "Leave him alone Matt what has he done to discern our trust?"

Matt sighs "Something about him feels off? And it's what Ogremon said too!" Izzy responds "He also pointed out that Devimon was a different colour to the one he knows! He also couldn't have issued the order Impmon and Dante was besides us the entire time while going up the cliff... It would be impossible unless... He was some kind of Alien that's able to clone himself and be in two different places at the same time."

Sora canges topic "I'm with Tai on this one... If we continue to talk about him it may give him a reason to discern **our** trust... Besides I think out Digimon have been growing stronger or if it's a part of their evolution?"

Matt looks down at the Digimon "Either way I think we should rest soon the Digimon are looking restless..." Joe responds "I think that would be good for all of us..." Sora comments "Where exactly...? I for one do not want to rest on the hard ground, if we could avoid it."

Joe points which warrants me to stop and turn around "There's a mansion over there!" Tai retorts "Or maybe even a hotel come on!" they run off as I follow behind them slowly Izzy comments "We may have found others look at the ground someone had to mow the lawn..."

Tai exclaims as he looks over the mansion "What a place! I can't believe it... It's just too good to be true!" Joe and Matt run off to the door as Tai tries to stop them "Wait guys it could be dangerous!" I put my hand on Tai's shoulder shaking my head letting him to know to let them go as I speak up "Hey Tai might as well mark this on the map while were here... We should be somewhere around here."

I point at the location on the map Tai marks the area as he chases after Joe and Matt when they open the door to look inside. Joe walks in as I walk up to them Joe looks around "Seems to look ok..."

Izzy retorts "It feels weird..." Sora and Tai nods as Tai responds "Agreed!" Joe responds "Well it doesn't feel weird to me... Let's think about it for a sec, are we safer in the open world or here in this sturdy building where we can defend from attacks."

Matt comments "I have to admit you have a point there!" I lay down on the floor as Impmon decides to lay on my legs. T.K. exclaims "That's beautiful! Look it's an angel!" I peek around the side of the door trying not to disturb Impmon as I check out the picture.

Patamon goes on to ask "What's an angel?" T.K. explains "An angel is someone that watches over you... kind of like you guys!" Joe continues of T.K. "See guys name a haunted place that has a picture of an angel hanging off the walls."

I retort quietly "A gothic church..." Sora retorts "Relax Joe we just want to be careful... also talk quieter or you may wake everyone up!" The group begins to walk inside as Tai stops to turn around "Aren't you coming inside?"

I look at Tai "Maybe a bit later..." I point down to Impmon that's fast asleep on my legs "The poor is guy tired!" Matt responds "Someone should watch over Dante!" Izzy responds "Your still on about this... look at him does that look like an evil person to you right now?"

Matt shakes his head "No... But none of us should be alone right now!" I lift up my hand speaking quietly "I'm fine to stay out alone like this..." Izzy responds to Matt "Fine then I'll stay with him..." Matt nods as the rest of the group walk inside to check things out.

Izzy sits close by as I speak "Thanks for standing up for me... you really didn't have to do that!" Izzy responds "It's ok Matt should grow up a little bit anyway... I don't think you could be evil" Izzy whispers the last part as I respond "Well thanks again..."

We share a bit of awkward silence as I break the tension unintentionally "Alucarddik..." Izzy looks at me "What did you say?" I look up "What?" Izzy responds "What or who is Alucarddik?" I respond scratching the back of my head "Sorry must have been thinking out loud I've been trying to figure out a nickname for Impmon and all his forms and that's the best I could come up with..."

Izzy tilts his head "What kind of nickname is that?" I respond "Reverse it and put a space between the third and forth letter..." Izzy responds "Kid Dracula?" I smile "Yeah... I think it would stick him cause of his next form..."

Impmon snaps up awake in a zombie like state "I smell food!" Impmon wake call up scares me as I respond "Where?" Impmon begins to walk towards the door and opens it as Izzy, Tentomon and I shrug our shoulders following him into the mansion.

* * *

><p>There goes the nickname <strong>Alucarddik <strong>it's the best I could come up with and I think it will stick with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Devimon the mastermind reveals himself and a deal... with the devil.

* * *

><p>Impmon leads us to a room with a massive table with everyone eating as Tai looks up with food in his mouth as he swallows "Hey where have you two been?" I grin "Well Impmon woke up to the smell of food and he led us here... to a group of very hungry people and a table that's full of food... I'm going to call suspicious on that!"<p>

Tai responds smiling "Well none of us have gotten sick yet come have a bite... or two... maybe ten." Tai goes back to eating as the remaining four of us start to eat. After eating we explore around the mansion and managed to find a bath house.

We get undressed as I'm the first in the bath I lay down resting in the water as my mind click "Oh shit! I'm in a bath house and that means... naked people...!" My eyes dart around as I realise I'm not enticed as I sigh relieved thinking "Oh thank god so I was going through a boy period" as I laugh in my head.

Until Izzy walked in I turn as I realise I wasn't looking at Izzy my eyes were actually checking him out. I immediately bush at the thought well... more like thoughts as Izzy's towel falls down everything seems to go in slow motion for me.

I turn around quickly as Impmon responds "What's wrong with you?" I turn my head slowly to Impmon responding "Nothing is wrong with me why you ask?" Impmon responds "I don't know maybe because your face is bright red and steam is blasting out your ears..."

I think in my head "Oh shit! Activate protocol dead or alive: super lie mode! Mode Activate!" I smile as my blush starts to cool down "Oh no reason... just over thinking!" Impmon cocks an eyebrow "What about?"

A lightning bolt strikes me within my mind "Shit I didn't think that one through... Quick I need a topic changer..." A light bulb goes off in my head as I respond smiling "Oh I just remembering something from before..."

Impmon responds "What exactly?" I continue to smile as I turn to avoid looking in Izzy direction just in case my mind goes into over thought mode "I thought of a nickname for you before... I was thinking **Alucarddik**..."

Impmon smiles "That sounds cool!" I respond smiling "Glad you like it!" Matt laughs "What kind of name is that." I glare at Matt sending evil chills down his spine so cold that it makes the bath feel cold to him as I respond slowly "Like... you... could... think... of... something... better!"

**(Say the last sentence in "" like those little school girls from every horror movies or games.)**

Matt freaks for a moment as I respond smiling normally again "Besides it's the best I could think of... Like you could think of something for Gabumon... Speaking of which, where is he?" Matt shrugs as Patamon responds "I think his shy..."

I nod my head "Or maybe something different...?" Gomamon lands on my head as I massage the spot "I thought Gomamon couldn't fly?" The group laughs at my misfortune as I laugh with them.

**Hours later**

We decide to get out as we roam the mansion some more as we find some beds to fall asleep.

I fall asleep to be woken up some later to Tai's bantering I wake up as I poke Impmon who's fast asleep. Poking him doesn't wake him up as I decide to shake him next. I sigh as he doesn't wake up I wipe my eyes as I whisper in his ear "Behemoth."

Impmon wakes up head butting me in the process as I groan silently he looks around whispering to me "What's wrong?" I respond back trying not to wake the others "I heard Tai yelling..." I get out of the bed yawning as I motion for Impmon to follow us.

We quietly run to Tai's location as I stop mid track pushing Impmon to the side he is about to say something as I cover his mouth whispering "Keep quiet Alucarddik and look!" He peeks past me noticing Leomon, Ogremon and Devimon.

I whisper to Impmon "Well that explains the mix up... Alucarddik can you Digivolve one more time?" Impmon nods "Maybe...? I can try!" I smile then "Let's do this?"

Impmon Digivolves as I notice something strange right away "Why are you black now? You were white before..." Devimon smiles as he speaks in a chilling tone "I don't know but I feel more powerful than before."

I nod slightly as I whisper "Aim for Devimon the mastermind!" Devimon nods as he flies out from around the corner just as the building starts to diminish Alucarddik uses The Touch of Evil on Devimon which catches him off guard knocking him to the ground.

He gets up smiling looking in my direction "So you're the one...? You can't beat me anyway..." Devimon's hand starts to glow as Alucarddik reverts back to Impmon groaning "I feel so hungry..." I look up at Devimon aggressively "What did you do to Alucardik?"

Devimon only laughs as he responds "This was my Nightmare! Everything in this mansion was not real it was my personal nightmare now..." Devimon holds out his hand as all the beds begin to float around what's left of the mansion.

Devimon smiles "Together you are strong but as one you are weak, I will scatter you around the island!" Tai retorts "You better bring my friends back or you're going to get it!" Devimon laughs "That's funny considering your predicament! You should be more worried about yourself rather than your friends!"

I retort to Devimon "Bring them back!" Devimon laughs looking in my direction "You two are ordering me! Allow me to demonstrate who's really in control here!" Devimon holds out his hands as the ground begins to shake.

Devimon laughs as he comments "I have discovered the secrets the black gears hold below! I call them forth to do my bidding!" Pieces of the Island begin to scatter about as Devimon smirks "You and your friends that happened to land upon this tiny island which is just one of many fragments of your world scattered across this enormous ocean. You guys pretend all you want that your strangers who know nothing of this... but I am very well aware that you are the Digidestined who were sent to rescue this world from my domination!"

This makes me think "We were dragged here, out of our own free will just so we could beat this guy..." I retort "That's bullshit there's no way that we are the Digi-whatever we are just a bunch of kids that were dragged into this world!"

Tai nods retorting "We were just some kids at summer camp that somehow got sucked into your world!" Devimon laughs at us as he responds "Your little act no longer amuses me it's time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

Leomon responds "I will destroy them, every single one of them!" I fall over clutching the ground "It can't be the end..." Devimon begins to chuckle as he retorts "Do it now Leomon!" I look up to see Leomon holding his sword at Tai's neck.

Leomon inches closer slowly as Tai screams a light engulfs Leomon as he growls just like before a cloud expels out of Leomon back. Leomon comes to his senses "Finally, I'm free of Devimon's powers!"

Devimon expresses anger "Then I'll just have to crush you myself!" Devimon sends the beds hurtling down towards the floor as Leomon attack Devimon distracting him as the beds return to floating around randomly.

Ogremon attack Leomon as he blocks the attack Ogremon responds "Leomon we shall never be allies and you shall never know true power!" Leomon turns around shoving his sword into the ground dislodging the rock causing Tai to fall off the side of the cliff.

Leomon yells at Tai "You are the last of our hope my life is insignificant to yours!" Orgemon attacks Leomon from the behind as he hits Ogremon to the side then runs towards me Leomon yells "I have to save the last one!"

Devimon stops him in his track "Feel the touch of Evil!" Leomon screams as Devimon looks towards me "Now that we are alone... I've finally found you!" I back away as I'm holding onto Alucarddik who is struggling to move.

Devimon smiles "The Digidestined of Chaos..." this shocks me as I respond "What?" Devimon laughs at my face "There's no need to hide from it you are the Digidestined of Order or Chaos! It depends on you... Join me and together we can rule all I want from you is your power!"

I smirk grinning slightly "Why don't you just force me under your will like Leomon!" Devimon frowns "I would if I could you are protected by the Digivice's power!" I laugh at Devimon "Then it looks like you have no chance I won't help you!"

Devimon smirks "Soon after I'm done with you, you will be begging me to work at my side!" I freak thinking "Quick I need to speak my way out of this maybe his not as smart as he thinks he is..."

I smirk to Devimon "How about we strike a deal?" Devimon looks in my direction confused "I don't make deals!" I respond "In this deal you gain more than I do..." Devimon grins "I'm listening!" Alucarddik responds weakly "No you can't sell out your friends..."

I Ignore Alucarddik as I respond to Devimon "You tell me what I want to know and I will not only enter a partnership with you but I will also tell you who the real leader is..." Devimon smirks "The proposal is interesting but I already know who the leader is... it's you!"

I freeze in place as I laugh loudly rolling on the floor like an idiot as Devimon frowns "What's so funny?" I calm down as I respond "If I'm the leader that means you already won and we had no chance to begin with I'm no leader... Hell I couldn't even lead us out of a wet paper bag!"

Devimon responds "That's not right Order or Chaos is supposed to be leading the Digidestined!" I laugh at Devimon "Sorry I guess I never got the memo!" Devimon grumbles "Fine it's a deal but if you back stab me you will wish you were already dead!"

I gulp as I respond "Answer my questions first! Who are the Digidestined?" I look down realising my predicament "But first can I get cloths first..." Devimon grumbles "Fine... it's only fare if we are to work side by side we need to have each others... trust..."

Devimon clicks his fingers as he throws my clothes towards me "We have a long discussion ahead of us... then I want the leader's name so I can kill him myself!" I shake my head "Then you won't find out their name I want them alive because I want them by my side... and because their skills could prove useful to us... well you!"

Devimon laughs "There's nothing that person can offer that I don't already know!" I laugh at Devimon "That's funny I bet he could unlock secrets that you could never dream of... like say alter the Black gears to the point they are... irreversible perhaps!"

Devimon focuses on me "Hmm! You strike an interesting proposal..." I grin thinking in my head "You assholes are so easy to predict!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter I will make Devimon answer all of Dante's questions... but will he swear true allegiance to Devimon or will his plans go successful...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The truth about the Digidestined...

* * *

><p>Devimon transported Alucarddik and I to his castle as he sits on his throne. His minions eye me carefully making sure I don't do anything to harm their master. Devimon grins looking down at me like I am but his lowly servant "Where would you like me to begin?"<p>

Devimon chilling voice echoes through the throne room as I respond "Who are the DigiDestined? Specifically who are we meant to be?" Devimon grins "The DigiDestined are chosen ones **handpicked** by fate to stop evil from taking over the Digital world or Earth the world you humans come from..."

I nod as I ask "Who exactly handpicked us?" Devimon looks carefully at me before he frowns "The Harmonious Ones are known to have chosen the Digidestined. They are the guardians of the four compass points of the digital world and... to preserve its balance..." Devimon rolls his eyes as he says the last bit in a sarcastic tone.

I respond to Devimon "So they are the ones to blame for our current predicament..." Devimon looks carefully at my direction "and to whom predicament are you referring to?"

I freak as I respond grinning trying to pull off my most evil intent as possible "You can take it in either way, the reason the DigiDestined are here trying to thwart your domination or that we were brought here against our own will with no explanation expecting us know who the villain is!"

Devimon laughs at my response "Now that sounds like the DigiDestined of Chaos!" I lift an eyebrow "Which brings me to the main question... Why am I the chosen Digidestined of Chaos or Order?"

Devimon looks in my direction staring down at me "The Digidestined are chosen through their ideals or personalities the goes in first before the rest one is who is usually Courage and etcetera, but you want to know why are you the chosen to be the one of Chaos or Order hmmm?"

I nod as Devimon responds "Order and Chaos are two entities that are the same, Chaos wants to rule while order wants to make the rules and often enough changes them. While both need to exist the Digidestined is allowed to choose between them but he must excel in both to exist completely..."

I respond "You lost me!" Devimon grumbles "To be the DigiDestined of Chaos and Order you must be both Good and Evil... you proved that with Impmon's Digivolution when he changed between Black and White Devimon..."

I respond "So it was you up on that cliff, which made the rocks fall on us...!" Devimon nods "That's right I had hoped to crush you all but your team work made it... difficult for me!" I look at Devimon as I grin "I guess the leader has trained us well..."

Devimon frowns "Your arrogance will get you killed boy! Now tell me who the leader is?" I wiggle my finger at Devimon "Not yet I have one final question... What are your plans for me?" Devimon lifts an eyebrow "I want you to use the power of the Crest of Chaos to help me rule the Digital World!"

I respond "The Crest of what?" Devimon grins "You asked your final question now tell me who the leader is!" I sigh "Damn... Ok I will tell you only if you allow me to interrogate them and bring them to our side!"

Devimon frowns as he grumbles "Fine! Now tell me!" I sigh "The leader is... Koushiro Izumi!" Devimon touches his fingers to his chin as he massages it "The Crest of Knowledge... Sounds about right... I know where I sent that boy he should be near the pyramid!"

Devimon points to Leomon "Go Leomon, bring him to me!" I retort "NO!" Devimon's eyes flash red as he responds "What?" I look him dead in the eye "They know Leomon but... they won't be expecting me!"

Devimon grins "What do you have planned?" I respond grinning "I will accompany Leomon to the location if there is other Digidestined or even Digimon I could confuse them and send in Leomon to deal with the rest..."

Devimon thinks for a moment "That's a great Idea but if you fail to bring Koushirou back or betray me I will kill you myself!" I gulp "As you wish my Lord! How will I get back" Devimon throws me a device "This is how you will get back now... don't fail me!"

Devimon hold out his hand as he teleports us to outside the Pyramid I look towards Leomon groaning "He could have at least given me and Impmon something to eat or at least allowed us to sleep..."

Leomon throws me a small bag growling "Here!" I open the bag to reveal some bread and a bit of cheese. I look towards Impmon "Well it's better than nothing here Alucarddik you need it more than me!"

Alucarddik looks away "I won't accept food from the enemy or you from this point forward what happened to friends you going to sell them out now! Are you going to do the same to me?"

I look at Alucarddik as Leomon growls getting ready to attack Alucarddik I hold out my hand to stop him as I bend down looking Impmon in the eye as I turn to look at Leomon "Find where Koushiro is I'll deal with Alucarddik!"

Leomon growls at me before leaving to pick up on his scent when his out of ears reach I respond to Alucarddik "Just trust me ok! Have I done anything to betray anyone's trust?" Alucarddik responds "Just now when you assigned to Devimon's army!"

I groan at Alucarddik "Well... trust me now, I'm a planner I work in the future not the past! Devimon mentioned he has the Crest of Chaos right... One of the two crests I can use correct... If I obtain the crest of Chaos I can... abuse its power for good!"

Alucarddik eyes me down "Why should I trust you?" I retort "Because you're my only friend right now that I can trust!" Alucarddik responds "... and what about Koushiro? Isn't he a friend too!" My heart aches as I clutch it "I... I need his help..."

Impmon notes this as he responds "Why can't you ask him...?" I retort "Because I'll be putting both of you in danger!" Leomon growls in our direction "I've picked up their scent!" I look at Impmon carefully as I respond one final time "Trust me!"

Impmon nods as he begins to eat the food. I stand up as I nod towards Leomon "Lead the way..."

We follow Leomon through a maze of tunnels as we hear a few voices I recognise two of the voices instantly as I think to my head "Shit Mimi's here too... I hear Izzy as well but who's the third voice belong too... I have to adjust the plan accordingly that means taking out Leomon!"

I stop Leomon in his track "I'll distract the two in there when I call for you when I want you to take out the third assailant!" Leomon growls as he stands there ready. I walk through the tunnel greeted by a centaur as he responds "Who goes there?" I yell letting myself be known to the other two "My name is Dante! Now who are you?"

I Hear Izzy and Mimi exclaim together "Dante?" I act surprised "Mimi! Izzy! Is that you?" They respond together as I step out from behind the corner "Who's this?" Izzy responds smiling "This is Centarumon!"

Centarumon nods "It's a pleasure to meet another of the Digidestined!" I hear Leomon growl barely as Centarumon waves in the direction "Leomon, why are you here?" I see Izzy and Mimi turn in the direction in shock.

I walk towards him agitated as I reply to Centarumon "His with me!" Mimi asks "Why?" I ignore her question as I yell at Leomon "No wonder bad guys are so fucken useless! You can't follow a simple order just stay put till I call for you... well in that case since this has fucked up my method onto Plan B"

I look towards Alucarddik "You know the drill..." Alucarddik frowns at me as I look towards him with eyes saying to trust me as Impmon Digivolves into Devimon his white mode I smile within me "Perfect!"

I point towards Leomon "Take out Centarumon! I'll deal with the rest of the Digidestined..." Leomon nods as his about to attack Centarumon I nod towards Alucarddik "Take out Leomon!" Leomon turns towards me as Devimon lands his Touch of Good on Leomon causing the Black Gear within him to fade away as he falls over.

I smile "Now that's out of the way..." I call over Alucarddik as he jumps to me I whisper in his ear "Alucarddik do this next part right knock out Mimi, Palmon and Centarumon but... do not hurt them... at all and I mean it!"

Alucarddik frowns completely at me as he goes by my plan leaving only Izzy, Tentomon as well as myself and Alucarddik standing. Izzy yells at me "What have you done?" I frown "It's merely a part of my plans... Alucaddik hold onto Izzy and Tentomon..." I pull out a small piece of paper as I write a small note on it placing it in Mimi's hand.

Izzy asks "What's that?" I don't respond to Izzy because any further fuck ups and I might not be able to salvage the situation. I turn to Alucarddik as I respond "We are leaving!" He nods as I holdup the device Devimon gave me as we are transported into the castles location.

I bow to Devimon as I grin "See easy as Pie..." Izzy yells "We trusted you! How could you do this to us?" I turn to Izzy "Koushiro you guys started to lose trust in me the moment Impmon digivolved to Devimon. I could see it and feel it from your eyes..."

I turn to Devimon "Now it's time for your end of the bargain... Devimon I want a room preferably with a cage in it for Tentomon, he is to stay with me at all times!" Devimon frowns at me "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself boy!"

I retort "This is no time for bullshit! If you really want this to work this has to be done my way! It's bad enough Leomon fucked up my plans, I will not allow you to do that same it's my way or it will never work at all!"

Devimon looks at me "Where is Leomon!" I respond "He is a lost cause I got rid of him if Tai's device could remove the Black Gear, I would assume the same could be said about my device. Speaking about devices..." I grab onto Izzy's device as I remove it placing it into my pocket.

Devimon grins at my direction "You keep following this path and you soon will be able to use the Crest of Chaos." I grin back at Devimon "That's my plan!" Devimon points to a couple of his Minions as he orders them around.

I look at Alucarddik as I nod at him "I want you to take Alucarddik to my room and throw Tentomon into the cage" I give Alucarddik the look to tell him to do it gently as possible as he responds with sarcasm "Yes, partner!" I look towards Devimon "Lead me to the place where we will be keeping Koushiro..." Izzy retorts "I will never help you!"

Devimon holds out his hand towards Izzy as I look at him sternly "If any harm comes to Koushiro when I'm not looking, you Devimon will not be getting your wish!" Devimon frowns looking at me "Is that a threat? Hmm, remind me who's in charge here!"

I retort grinning immensely "You may be in charge of the Digital world after this but Koushiro is my business. I'll get you what you want but first you need to give Koushiro a reason to trust you... so until then his under my protection!"

Devimon grins "... and what protection would that be, hmm?" I look towards Izzy then back to Devimon "All it takes is one line to bring down a single program!" Devimon grumbles "I will trust you for only this, if you give me any reason to distrust you-"

I cut him off mid sentence "I know I'm as good as dead..." Devimon smiles as he points to a couple of his minions as he orders them to take me and Izzy to our next location.

* * *

><p>What did you think of this chapter? Write a review and let me know what you guys and girls think.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Dante's cat comes out of the bag...

* * *

><p>I push Izzy into the cage as I lock the door taking the key and placing it into my pocket. I look at Devimon's minions "Leave us!" Although resistant at first they finally leave the two of us alone. I pull out Izzy's Digivice as I toss it up in the air every so often catching it.<p>

I speak to Izzy "So nothing you thinking how utterly screwed you are, aren't you Izzy...?" Izzy looks away "The rest of the group will save me and you'll regret it betraying us!" I respond to Izzy "I already do..."

Izzy nods "That's right... Wait, what?" I hold my finger to my mouth to shush Izzy "Listen to me very carefully Izzy..." Izzy looks away "Why should I listen to you?" I mutter under my breath "because I love you..."

Izzy responds "Sorry I couldn't hear you... you are going to have to speak up!" I walk close to the cage which makes Izzy back away from the door I whisper loud enough for Izzy to hear me "I need your help!"

Izzy turns his back to me "I won't help you or Devimon!" I sigh at Izzy "Fine! Be like that, but at least listen to what I have to say!" I proceed to tell Izzy all I learnt from Devimon discussion from before.

Izzy sighs "Why would you tell me such lies...?" I respond "Because they are not lies! I really need your help!" Izzy turns to me "and what help would that be? Make the Black Gears indestructible?" I retort "Even better than that... I want you to help me fuck up Devimon's plans..."

Izzy shifts an eyebrow at me "How so... and why should I trust you?" I respond "Because I trust you!" Izzy snorts at me "What about your partner? Don't you trust him?" I stand there dumbfolded "I trust him with my life but not this... Izzy this is going to sound really weird but I want you to listen to this..."

Izzy stands there as I continue "I-I love you... I don't know why or what brought this on... but I've been holding these feels inside for the last couple of days... I've denied them over and over again but every time I look at you and that smile of yours it makes my heart thump... Sometimes I get this major desire to pull you in for a hug.

I never thought I would get this feeling for anyone much less another guy but it's happened and I can't do much about it, so I'm letting all the cats out of the bag you can deny them or turn them down... I won't care, actually I would probably care so much I would cry in some random corner.

But between both you and Alucarddik I trust you both with my life. I want your help with this task at hand... I need you to help me find the Crest of Chaos... If you help me with this I'll help you get out of here. You help me and I will help you..."

Izzy stands there silently soaking up my confession as he turns to the side "I don't love you..." I look down at the floor as Izzy continues "But I will help you with this but I need a laptop first!" I take my backpack off as I hand him my laptop "Find the Crest and I'll find a way to get you out of here! Just hide the laptop so if anyone comes poking around they won't figure somethings up!"

Izzy looks away "Sure! What about Tentomon?" I smile at him "He will be in my room, he will most likely get a daily meal but I'll sneak him some of my food... I care very much about you... Maybe someday you can return those feelings... Or maybe I'm just going through some faze and this is all a misunderstanding..."

I walk outside the room as I sigh looking down at the floor as I lean back on the door "Love can be so cruel... or better yet what the fuck is love!" I walk towards a hall way getting eyes from all of Devimon's minions as I ask about for my room.

Of the Digimon was kind enough to point me in the right direction I step in the room as I notice Alucarddik transformed back into Impmon as his talking to Tentomon. They stop as they look in my direction as I lift an eyebrow.

I ask the two of them "You planning your escape?" Alucarddik flinches "No... Why?" I respond "You flinched I must report this to Devimon immediately..." Impmon gets on his guard as I walk towards the bed falling face first into it.

Alucarddik looks questionably at me "I thought you said you going to report this to Devimon..." I sigh into the bed "I don't care! Do whatever you like just give me a heads up so I can tell Izzy!" Tentomon responds "You mean Devimon!"

I get up walking close enough to the two as I whisper between the both of them "Trust me with this I really do mean Izzy! He is currently working on finding the whereabouts of the Crest of Chaos... As soon as he finds that I can grab it and free Izzy.

I will tell him where to go to pick you up. I will also make a map of the route he should take to get to you and how to get out of here. You can go warn the others... After I know Izzy has escaped I will let Devimon know where you two have escaped and where you are headed to not arouse his suspicion.

After that I plan on acting like I will activate the Crest of Chaos only to throw it to Izzy and fuck up Devimon's plans! Which reminds me...? I should tell that to Izzy next time I go to... Interrogate him!"

I sigh as I walk back to the bed "Until then try to keep up your strength Tentomon... for Izzy's sake." I instantly fall asleep with two weary eyes watching me intently.

The next day during interrogation or more like me just speaking to Izzy about the location of the crest I slowly begin to get his trust back but sadly not enough though it's better than nothing we make a fake program pretending to increase the Black gears power making them less destructive even though it virtually does nothing at all.

Izzy smiles "I found it!" I look up at him as I respond "Where?" he turns the laptop as he points "It's here but... there's a problem!" I look at Izzy "What's the problem?" he responds "It's guarded at all times!"

I sigh "Fizz Stickle! Ok plan B, hopefully the guards are dumb there during your escape I will run into there and say your escaped and that they are to found you immediately! I just need some sort of proof like... a punch to the face!"

Izzy gawks "I'm not going to punch you! Please can you do it for me?" Izzy sighs as he turns to the side "No I won't!" I pout "Fine I'll get Alucarddik to punch me then!"Izzy turns back around "You never told me what exactly what you wrote on the letter you gave to Mimi..."

I respond "Who said I wrote it... I signed it with your name so she would at least read it... the note is written to suit your style and basically says to reverse the black gear... I'm not too sure exactly how but to reverse it."

Izzy sighs "Oh... There's another problem! Even if you get past the guards you still have to get past the energy condenser that's wrapped around it!" I shift an eyebrow "Energy condenser... What if we project it to show a hologram... would it work?"

Izzy shakes his head "Maybe or a little while... but Devimon will most likely know something's going up..." A knock is heard on the door as I shift my attitude and motion Izzy to hide the laptop "What is it can't you see I'm busy!"

The Digimon walks in resembling a bat as I sigh "Ah the butler to Devimon... What do you want DemiDevimon?" DemiDevimon replies "Devimon seeks your audience!" I shift an eyebrow "What for?"

DemiDevimon looks at Izzy then back to me "He didn't tell me!" I sigh as I point to Izzy "I will be back I want you to find a way to make those Black Gears Impervious!" Izzy retorts "NO!" I smirk at Izzy "Soon I will have my way!"

I turn to DemiDevimon "Lead the way!" DeviDemimon leads the way to Devimon I look around focusing on my surroundings noting as usual where every guard is placed. I've been trying to make a route on which path Izzy should take to escape this place.

We step into the area that Devimon is standing as he looks in my direction "There is my child prodigy has he found a way to make them Impervious...?" I respond "No Lord Devimon the data that makes the gears is... corrupted!"

Devimon smiles "That's their function to spread corruption and change the digimon's minds to evil!" I shake my head "NO I mean to actually make them impervious you would have to build them from the ground up..."

Devimon frowns "You said you could make it happen!" I smirk "I maybe a god at what I can improvise with but you're trying to make me turn dog shit into gold do I look like an alchemist to you?"

Devimon looks deadly at me "Well just make it happen! And you are no God in this world I will be the only ruler! That being said I have a job for you..." I frown "Is it more important than your black gears...?"

Devimon smirks "That can wait for now... I want you to kill this Digidestined!" Devimon shows an image of T.K. "His partner has not been able to Digivolve yet so it should be easy pickings for you!"

I freak out in my mind "Fuck! I need a plan I can't kill someone..." Devimon points "Take that Imbecile Ogremon and get the job done! Also have this..." Devimon throws what I instantly recognise as the Crest of Chaos I respond playing dumb "What the hell is this?"

He responds "That is the Crest of Chaos it should unlock your Digimon's stronger transformations... I want you to test that power on the Digidestined." I smile for other reasons "You're giving it to me?"

Devimon retorts "Not giving, I'm lending it to you to test its raw capabilities" I bow "There's no win like overkill, your wish is my desire!" I turn heading towards my room to pick up Alucarddik.

I slam open my door as I close it shut "Alucarddik... Project B!" Alucarddik responds "What now? We don't have enough time to-" I cut him off "We have a mission from Devimon he wants T.K. dead... now!"

Alucarddik and Tentomon freaks "You are escaping now!" I throw Alucarddik the key to unlock Tentomon's cage as I grab something to hide Tentomon and Izzy. I peek open the door as there are no guards around we run through corners and corridors to eventually reach Izzy's location.

I open the door as I wave the others to come in Izzy freaks "What! What's wrong?" I respond as I grab the key from Alucarddik "You're escaping now! Devimon's ordered me to kill T.K. you have to move quickly hand me the map."

I open the cage as Izzy hands me a map "The guards are in these locations you have only a small room of time to move around the guards should be changing spots soon, here." I hand Izzy his Digivice, the map and the cloak to cover himself up.

I smile lightly "I have to grab Ogremon... and Devimon was kind enough to give me this." I show Izzy the Crest of Chaos as he freaks "He wants me to kill T.K. by using the power of this device... you should have a bit of windowed time because I have to bring Ogremon with me so again move fast."

I hug Izzy making him blush as i kiss him on the cheek "Stay safe and do not get caught!" I let go as I step outside with Alucarddik before me make our way slowly to Ogremon's location. Alucarddik ask me "What did you just do with Izzy?"

I blush "Ah... I kissed him on the cheek... why?" Alucarddik responds "What's a kiss?" I sigh "It's how some people show there affections towards others... more to show that they care for them... or love them." I mutter the last bit over my breath.

Alucarddik responds "Well you care for me how come you never kiss me like that?" I respond looking around "Ah... cause it's a human interaction thing that only humans do to each other..." Alucarddik responds nonchalantly as he looks down "Oh ok..."

I feel sighly upset as I respond picking up Alucarddik "Cheer up, I'll give you something better I hold Alucarddik tight in my arms before slinging him over my shoulders as I sit him on my head..."

Alucarddik responds as he holds onto my head "how's this better?" I respond "I'm giving you a piggy back and we only do this for our kids! To me I consider you my child and a part of my family... if I ever have my own."

Alucarddik smiles as we head towards Ogremon.

* * *

><p>Lolz ended it on a weird moment... a little bit fluffy as always write a review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Betrayal of the fittest...

* * *

><p>I make my way to Ogremon while carrying Alucarddik on my shoulders "Alucarddik I hope you're ready..." Alucarddik nods "I hope so too how do you think they will react...?" I sigh "you know how they had a slight trust towards me, now they most likely have virtually none!"<p>

I sigh louder "Well it's about time we grab Ogremon..." I quicken the pace to Ogremons location as I burst open the door "Hey, green and ugly we got a job to do!" Ogremon turns to me "What job could we possible do together..."

I turn my head slightly to the side forgetting Alucarddik is still on my shoulders while crossing my arms "Devimon told me to get **imbecile** and we are to kill one of the Digidestined T.K. his Digimon has shown no signs of digivolving yet so it should be an easy picking..."

Ogremon grumbles "I'm no imbecile!" I roll my eyes at him "Whatever, it should be an easy job even you should be able to handle it on your own!"

We travel to Primary village and hatchery ground nursery.

As we watch T.K as the Digimon babies from a distance they begin to freak out as I respond "Well Ogremon deal with T.K because he most certainly won't deal with himself!" Ogremon jumps down sliding down the cliff as Alucarddik looks at me with uncertainty.

I look at him "I can't act until Izzy gets here! I have to know firsthand he got out safely and I will most defiantly not help Ogremon!" I watch as Patamon attack him forcing him to stop half way the cliff as he turns to me "Why aren't you helping me Dante?"

I freeze as I respond "Tch, because he is a simple child you should be able to deal with him on your own!" Ogremon chases around T.K. as he loses track of him within the forest. Ogremon calls out to me again "Help me search for him!"

I respond while smirking "I'm too lazy and Alucarddik is tired!" I can hear Ogremon sigh. He grabs onto one of the baby Digimon as my eyes narrow and Darken at the site "That bastard... Alucarddik we are acting now Kill Ogremon!"

Alucarddik freaks "What about your plan to wait it out?" I clench my fists as I sit back down "I can wait a bit longer for Izzy..." I continue to watch Ogremon carefully just in case he does anything rash when I hear a voice from someone I recognise "Matt...?"

Matt runs in with Garurumon using his Howling Blaster causing Ogremon to jump backward as I watch Tai grab the Digimon from Ogremon's arms as I laugh at his misfortunes. Soon enough his cornered by Gurumon, Greymon, Togemon, Leomon and Birdramon.

I start to panic "Where's Izzy...?" Ogremon calls out for my help as I sigh getting up to pull off a speech while clapping my hands slowly causing the Digidestined to look in my direction "Well, well would you look at that Ogremon aren't you in quiet a pickle... and as always great teamwork!"

Mimi yells "Why are you working for Devimon!" as Matt responds "I knew we couldn't trust him!" I frown as I respond to Matt "It's because of you I was even in this position I just found out the hard way how much I'm worth in this world!"

I look down on them "Everyone here has a **Crest** of their own that allows Digimon to surpass their powers and grant a new level of strength to my surprise I found out I had two... **the Crest of Order** and **The Crest of Chaos!**"

I flick my hand as I reveal one of them "You should probably guess which one I'm holding right now! I could choose right here right now to be evil or good... you see depending on my mood I'm guessing decides Alucarddik's or Impmon's transformation!"

I move the chip extremely slowly towards my Digivice "I'm about to show you what happens when someone distrusts me!" I move the crest slowly towards the device as Ogremon uses this chance to escape to my side.

Ogremon laughs "Now we are going to show you!" Izzy shows up as Kabuterimon Electro Shockers Ogremon. I retort "Finally, what took you so long?" Izzy replies "Sorry escaping took longer!" I smile as I throw the crest towards Izzy "Catch!" He grabs onto it as I hear Devimon's voice boom from afar "What is the meaning of this!"

I retort looking towards Devimon direction "We humans have a saying for it, it's called backstabbing! I never trusted you from the start and all that shit I told you Izzy worked on for the Black Gears yeah... that was a lie!"

I continue off "I only told you about Izzy because I really needed his help to get through your systems... as well as other reasons..." I blush at the thought as I continue "But who would have thought you would be dumb enough to hand it to me Devimon, you should have chosen your allies more wisely!"

I sling Alucarddik over my back as I jump off grabbing onto Kabuterimon's foot. I grin as we fly towards the group as some black gears fly past I scream out "Leomon watch out!" Unfortunately it was too late several black gears embedded themselves into Leomon.

I sigh aggressively as I speak to Izzy "Can you get in close Izzy?" Izzy looks in questionably at me "What you have in mind?" I respond "Do you remember what happened last time with Taichi's Digivice?"

Izzy replies "He was able to remove the effects of the black gear... I hope you know what you are doing Dante." I smile before jumping "Well we'll never know until I try it out!" Izzy nods "Alright then..."

Izzy makes Kabuterimon fly by Leomon as Leomon tries to swap him away. During that time I drop down grabbing onto his back as I thrust the Digivice in Leomon's face "This is going to sound really cheesy but... Return to thy normal state, I banish the evil of the black gears contain within your body."

The device begins to glow causing Leomon to growl in anger as he grabs me off his back as he slowly crushes my body. I can hear Alucarddik yelling "Let go of my partner!" I groan yelling "This should be working... It worked last time with Taichi, why not now?"

Tai interrupts me "Maybe all you need is just a little bit of help!" I see Tai and Matt join me holding up their Device causing Leomon to growl in anger and drop me. I fade out not remembering much that happened afterwards.

**A few hours later**

I wake up to someone poking me in the cheek as I respond in a sarcastic tone "Ow that hurts!" I focus on my surrounds as I notice who's poking me "Of course, trust Tai to poke me! So anyone care to explain to me why I'm still alive!"

The group freaks out as I recorrect myself "I was being crush by two massive hands..." everyone sighs in relive as Leomon responds "Sorry I wasn't in control of myself..." I respond "You're not the only one who should apologise... I did it to get in someone's good books... well bad!"

Mimi responds "Why did you betray us back in the temple?" I shake my head "Betrayal is putting it lightly, I told Devimon that I knew who the leader of our party was it was, it was a lie to get in his good books!"

I sigh as I continue "My original plan was to escape once I milked him dry of the information on why **we** were here? But he said something that peek my interest. It was something about **Crests** so I used Izzy as the lie and told Devimon he was the leader."

I groan as I sit up "Devimon for some reason believed me to be the leader... I don't believe myself as being leader material ever. I can make plans get things done in the heat of the moment but I am no leader. Devimon was kind enough to point out Izzy is the Crest of Knowledge and that I was the Crest of Order and Chaos. So it's safe to assume each of us has a crest... so you can choose to trust this information or no it was in fact from Devimon after all..."

I sigh "However there was only one piece of information I trust from him... he mentioned something about **The Harmonious Ones**..." Leomon flinches from the information as I look in his direction "I'm guessing you know something about them..."

Leomon shakes his head "The only information I have about them are that they are our ancestors that predicted a group of children know as the Digidestined will come to save us from the evil that plans to take over this island."

I nod "So we are those children then..." Tai retorts "How do you know we are really the Digidestined?" Leomon responds "They are able to make Digimon Digivolve... and I have seen that with my own eyes."

I look at Izzy "Remember what I told you, everything I told you?" Izzy blushes at the thought "Yeah, why?" I respond smiling lightly "Please do not tell anyone..." Tai respond "Don't tell us what?" I dismiss Tai question "Another thing do you still have the Crest of Chaos?"

Izzy nods holding out the crest as I smile "Keep it..." everyone gawks as Izzy responds "Why me?" I look Izzy in the eyes "Because I trust you to do the right thing when the time comes... Chaos to me is considered Evil if I am the owner of the Crest I don't want it on me at all times! I don't trust myself with that kind of power maybe the Crest of Order maybe... but this one is Chaos keep it on you at all times."

Matt retorts "Izzy could be in cohorts with Dante? Shouldn't one us take it instead." I turn to Matt to glare at him "Izzy is the DigiDestined of Knowledge if he holds onto it maybe he will eventually come across some knowledge to deal with it...? Our Crests should react only to us so as long as someone else is holding onto it, it shouldn't activate."

I stand up slowly "After what I've done I expect you guys not to trust me but after everything I've told Izzy I have faith in him that he will do the right thing..." I look at Izzy "No Matter what!" Mimi pouts "You knocked out Leomon, Palmon, Centarumon and me in the Temple, why?"

I look at Mimi "Devimon asked me to capture the leader Izzy, I told him not only I would capture him I would kill anyone else that interferes, I did that to earn his trust. However Leomon was with me at the time so I made Devimon believe that Leomon was a lost cause and that I had to dispose of him!"

Tai responds "Why would you go through all those lengths?" I shrug my arms "I've lived a lonely life of no friends the only friends I technically had was my laptop and that is not really a friend. I felt like I need to protect you guys and girls somehow... So I lied, Matt already distrust me so that helped in persuading Devimon... and it also helped when he saw Alucarddik Digivolve to Devimon in both a black and white form. So all that was left is to become an evil person and make him believe I was willing to help him."

I clench my hands "Do you really THINK I enjoyed that I had to pretend to torture Izzy I had to make them believe I was willing to do shit that I didn't believe I was capable of... When Devimon asked me to kill T.K.!"

T.K. freaks as Matt holds his hand in front of him to protect him "I turned around making him believe I would do it! I sort of believed it myself I was capable of it but as soon as I backed around a corner and ran to Izzy freed him and told him everything including where T.K. was... I helped him escape as I made my way to Ogremon hoping by a mere fraction that Izzy escaped and could save him from Ogremon I was happy you guys made it in time to save him."

I look around me realising something "Ahh... where's Sora and Joe?"

* * *

><p>Write a review and let me know what you guys and girls think.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The black gears of hell...

* * *

><p>Tai freaks "Where IS Sora?" I rummage through my mind "Devimon made no attempts to take out Sora or Joe, maybe they are still travelling here..." Tai smiles "That's great!" I look towards the mountain "But still... there's only one person left and his currently in his castle on that mountain..."<p>

Tai smiles looking towards the mountain "I say let's go for it!" I hold out my hand to stop Tai "NO! I will end it without Alucarddik!" Alucarddik begins to protest as I stop him "I put us all in this mess and I will end it one way or another! I'll find a way without risking anyone's lives even if I have to die in the process... it's the only way I can redeem myself after what I put not only Izzy but Alucarddik through!"

Izzy interrupts me "No you won't not after what you put me through..." I looked at Izzy shocked as he continues "after everything you said to me you going up against that guy alone! We were all brought he for a reason because we are all the DigiDestined! You may be the Digidestined of Chaos and Order but you still only one person!"

Izzy looks away "You had so many opportunities to take us out but you didn't you worked alongside Devimon. You could have killed Mimi Palmon and Leomon while in the temple, you could have left me in that dungeon as well as Tentomon but you didn't! You could have gone to Ogremon before saving us but you didn't and god knows what else you chose to do instead! We are all here for a reason and if we don't fight together we may lose this battle!"

I look away feeling guilty as Tai places his hand on my shoulder "We are all in this together and I say we fight together!" I look at Tai carefully "Even with all the stuff I pulled off..." Tai responds smiling "You did what you felt was right at the time... what I feel is right now is to fight together!"

Izzy holds out the crest "I think it would be better if you held onto it and used it." I clench Izzy's hand shut making sure he holds onto it "I won't use it even as a last resort!" I look towards the mountain "I will defeat Devimon and without the Crest's help! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Izzy smiles "Well we have the devices so losing will be impossible!" Mimi exclaims "After that the first thing I plan on doing is shopping!" I look at Mimi then back towards the mountain "Devimon will not be easy to take down... however he stands no chance if we all fight together!"

I walk over to Alucarddik "After all what I put you through, can I ask you to not only forgive me but to also help me?" Alucarddik smiles mischievously "Partners stick together besides I always wanted to punch Devimon's smug face!"

I laugh hoisting Alucarddik on my shoulders "Then I say lets end this right here right now!" I watch everyone else get pumped as Leomon says "Alright troops let's get to it!"

One our boat trip we try to come up with ideas of how to take down Devimon. Leomon states the facts "Leomon is very powerful, his brought nothing but trouble to file island. We all must be careful."

I nod as adding to Leomon information "Not only that he has a lot of guards in his castle mostly DemiDevimons and Tsukaimons. They look like Patamon except purple instead of orange..."

As we reach the main island we begin to traverse the mountain watching our surroundings carefully. Countless Black gears begin to fly back towards the mountain as I state "What the hell is Devimon doing... why would he call back all the Black Gears unless..."

My head snaps in the direction of his castle as the earth begins to rumble beneath our feat causing an earthquake "It's a Digiquake!" The group looks at me "What we not on earth and... I'm not explaining!"

Devimon bursts from the mountain bigger and badder than ever. Mimi exclaims "What in the world is that?" I retort "It's Devimon a slightly bigger version!" Palmon comments "I didn't expect him to be such a big guy..." as Izzy states "What's with bad guys always thinking bigger is better!"

Leomon retorts making the group look towards him "I'm afraid not the power Devimon now possesses is immense so be careful!" I nod adding to Leomon statement "His absorbed god only knows how many Black Gears..."

Devimon jumps down from his mountain top as he flies down toward the bottom with his back face towards us. Tai speaks to Agumon "I think it might be a great time to Digivolve to Greymon!" I nod towards Alucarddik "I think that would be best for you to Alucarddik except Devimon preferably the white edition seeing as his the counter opposite of Devimon!"

Before they could Digivolve Devimonmon turns slightly causing a gust of wind to be sent our way holding us against the wall. As he holds out both hands Devimon holds us against the wall with one of his attacks laughing "You are fools, don't expect me to play silly games with you I'm far too wise for that!"

I retort back "Says the guy that got backstabbed by me!" Devimon frowns "You will be the first one I destroy... after you watch all your friends die in front of you!" Devimon begins to put pressure on all of us.

While Devimon puts pressure on us he is struck in the face with some torpedos which throws him off guard releasing his grip on us when he struck again this time by Birdramon Meteor Wing I exclaim "Awesome Sora and Joe made it in time! You guys are a site for sore eyes..."

Sora runs towards us "What are you guys doing laying around? Now is the best time to attack!" Tai nods to Sora, then looks toward Agumon "Time to Digivolve!" I look towards Alucarddik "Let's pay back this guy! Give him an extra hit for me!"

Alucarddik nods as the Digimon begin to Digivolve.

The Digimon spread out as they attack in sync with Greymon's Nova Blast and Gurumon's Howling Blaster. Greymon's and Gurumon's attacks do little to nothing to Devimon as he uses Gurumon as A bowling ball to knock out Greymon.

Devimon retorts "If that's the best you can do you fighting a losing battle!" Togemon and Kabuterimon lead the next attack which only leads to infuriating Devimon as he tries to crush Togemon then attempts to swats Kabuterimon like he was an annoying fly.

Leomon jumps into attack to Attack Devimon's blind spot as I send in Alucarddik to attack as well. Ogremon bursts from within Devimon's body attacking Leomon with a blast attack similar to Devimon's attack. Leomon gets knocked to the side as he aims and attacks Alucarddik next "That's for leaving me for dead!"

While that was happening Devimon grabs onto Birdramon and takes out Greymon completely with her. Devimon sets his eyes on Ikkakumon next using him to take out Kabuterimon before he could even attack.

After knock out all of the Key players in the battle Devimon's eyes fall onto T.K. and Patamon "They say the smallest one will be my downfall I will not let that happen!" Devimon attampts to grab onto T.K. as Matt can be heard screaming out his name.

I yell out at the top of my lungs "Alucarddik! Save T.K." Alucarddik flies past T.K. just reaching him in time to move him out of harm's way "Yes! Take that Devimon, I'm on a roll to foiling your plans!"

Matt looks at me surprised as I respond "Alucarddik move T.K. out of Devimon's range!" Devimon attempts to grab onto Alucarddik as the other Digimon lunge onto Devimon holding him in place. Devimon begins to fume "Have you forgotten? I am the Master of this world!"

Devimon releases a complete wave scattering the Digimon as well as knocking out the remaining of us. The attack reached Alucarddik as well sending him flying into the cliff making him drop T.K. in the process.

Matt yells "T.K.!" as I yell "Alucarddik!" Devimon smiles mischievously as he goes to grab T.K. his hand clenches shut over T.K. and Patamon without further fuss "I have you now!" Matt and I scream in unison "No!"

Devimon laughs in happiness as light escapes his hand and he looks down at it "What, impossible!" Devimon lets go from being burnt by the light. I respond "I'll be damned Patamon is digivolving!" The light floats higher into the air.

Patamon Digivolved to Angemon

We stare in awe at Angemon "Well there is Devimon's polar opposite if his the demon then T.K. is the Angel... this now means we have a chance!" Devimon looks at Angemon "What's this, another foolish attempt to take me down!"

Angemon retorts "The forces of good are more powerful, even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace back to the island!" Angemon lifts is staff into the air as all the Digivices glow and focus a beam on him.

Devimon freaks "What are you doing to me? What is this light?" The remaining Digimon return to their prior forms as I run to Alucarddik "Now why can't you do that?" Alucarddik pouts "Because I'm not Angemon!"

I smile to Alucarddik "Well I don't care if you're not Angemon you're still my partner!" That makes Alucarddik smile as I look towards Angemon "Now what is he doing..." Devimon blocks the light in his eyes with his arm yelling "Stop this I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you will have to fight me!"

Angemon twirls his staff "I'm afraid I have no other choice... If I can help others my fate is unimportant!" T.K. screams "Angemon!" Angemon ignores T.K. call "Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished!"

Angemon stands on guard "I'm ready to fight you for peace!" Ogremon attempts to attack Angemon thinking his more than a match for him. Angemon taps Ogremon with his staff causing him to be blasted out of Devimon's body.

Devimon grumbles "Look at what you've done you fool!" Angemon's staff begins to decrease in size as its power is focused on his hand causing it to glow a golden light. T.K. scrams to Angemon "Be careful!"

Devimon takes this chance to attack Angemon as he walks towards him closing his hands around Angemon. Before his hands could close around Angemon he punches Devimon sending a beam of pure light through Devimon "This is the end for you!" The power Angemon emits defeats Devimon but a major cost as both Digimon fade away.

Devimon smiles "That was pretty foolish of you have used up all your power, it wasn't really smart of you to do that. Now you are of no use to anyone, you can't get away from the dark forces evil exists everywhere so don't savour your victory. There are other Digimon just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger than I am. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them you have not won at all, what a waste of time!"

Angemon looks at Devimon soaking in all the information as T.K. calls out to Angemon he turns in the direction of T.K. "Don't worry T.K. I'll be back again! If you want me to..." T.K. breaks down in tears at the loss of his partner as feathers fall in front of T.K. creating a giant yellow striped egg.

We walk towards T.K as Tentomon responds "What do you know it's a Digiegg!" T.K. looks surprised "Do you think it could be Angemon?" I respond "Probably not!" The group looks at me angrily as T.K. is about to cry I correct myself "It would probably be a Tokomon or something prior that will eventually become Angemon again."

The group still looks at me as I respond "It makes Digisense don't question my logic! Rome was not built in a day." The group slowly begins to smile as Gabumon responds "It will most definitely be him his just resting for a while to regain his lost strength."

Palmon agrees "You will see him again when he digivolves." T.K. smiles picking up the egg "I promise to take really good care of him, after all you saved my life Angemon!" Sora decides to point out "Look the island is coming back together again!"

Izzy responds "Exactly how it was predicted when evil was defeated the island will return to its normal state." We begin to wonder what is waiting for us next who exactly are these enemies that Devimon mentioned...

* * *

><p>Three thoughts after watching the anime...<p>

One: After hearing T.K. say he wants to take Angemon home with him I thought of dirty thoughts as well as Angemon is not a pet lolz.

Two: Devimon why did you say come here pretty boy.

Three: What the fuck Angemon "If you want me to..." of course he would want you back you're his god dang partner.

Enough mini rants write a review and rant about anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Return of the Dark Masters and the birth of the 9th Digidestined...

**Update 23/04/2014 **I notice I had a lot of spelling mistake and I decided to fix the ones I just noticed.

* * *

><p>I sigh "Why are there more bad guys, why can't we ever catch a break?" Matt retorts back "Easy for you to say, chain of command breaker." I frown "I did what I had to do to win... you don't like it release all your anger on me I'm sure I'm more than plenty enough to handle you..."<p>

Matt grits his teeth as he clenches his fist "It would be my pleasure..." Sora stops the fight from starting by running between the two "Stop it guys we established he can be a good guy... when he wants to be but if a fight begins between us we will be beaten by the new enemies before they even show themselves..."

I sigh "Sora's right, I know I did a lot of shifty stuff but believe me, I have been down that road once and I don't plan to revisit it anytime soon for as long as I possibly shall live..." Matt sighs looking away as I look towards the rest of the group "That is also another reason why Izzy has one of my two crests I hope to find the other one... where ever it may exist..."

Joe sighs "But we were supposed to go home now..." Mimi pouts "One fight was enough for me I don't want to fight again..." Tai retorts "Either way according to Leomon's legend we have to do it! Remember he said we were the Digidestined" I nod at Tai comment as I am about to open my mouth we hear a weird noise.

An object reveals itself as an old man is shown up as a hologram as everyone exclaims "Wow" I look towards the holograms as I wave my hand through it as it passes through the object "Izzy could you replicate this... cause if you can, you would become a millionaire..."

The old man speaks to us "Hey does this thing work... Oh it does, Ah, I heard of you kids and I say I'm very pleased... although I'm a little curious about this guy ah... Dante Nathans is it?" I nod "Yes, and I can already guess what you plan to ask me, Order is what I choose Chaos is a little too hectic for me, no pun intended..."

The old man nods as Tai asks "Who are you old man and what is it exactly you want?" Matt questions the old man as well "Are you a friend to Devimon?" The old man speaks back "Fear not I'm a friend to all!"

I respond lightly "So you're a friend to Devimon and Leomon...?" The old man retorts back "No and yes! No to Devimon and yes to Leomon." I open my mouth to speak "But you just said a friend to **all** emphasis on the word all..."

The old man looks for five seconds at me before yelling "I know what I said!" The old man coughs "and yet I am also a friend to none!" I sigh "If your job was to confuse us your doing a damn good job at it..."

Sora comments "I can't believe it there are other humans here than us..." The man turns to Sora "I am human yet I am not human!" I retort "You are everything, yet you are nothing does that make you god of the Digimon or a Machine that works by the Digimon?"

The old man turns to me "I am no god and neither am I a machine my name is Gennai, I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon but now the lines are clear and only 10 cents a minute."

I mutter under my breath "Cheapskate!" Izzy responds "Well who are you and where are you exactly?" I responds "Wait! Don't let me stop you but your here, yet you're not here? Am I right or am I not right?" Gennai makes a sound in disappointment ignoring my question "Hmph, I'm speaking to you from far away from File Island across the ocean from on the Server Continent."

Sora comments "Talk about a long distance call how long have you been here?" Gennai responds "Since before the beginning and until after the end..." I click my fingers "I get it your the Riddle Master Jack!"

Gennai ignores me again as Mimi asks "Are you the reason we are stuck here in the digital world?" Gennai shakes his head "It was not I!" Mimi retorts back "Then who was it?" Gennai looks away "It was, I don't know...!"

I respond "Quick duck for covers the apocalypse is going to happen, Gennai gave us two straight answers. Anyways question Gennai do you know who **The Harmonious Ones** are?" Gennai shakes his head "Not a clue..."

T.K. asks Gennai "But Mr Gennai Sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again?" Gennai shakes his head yet again "No I don't..." I sigh "Talk about a major disappointment..." Tai responds to Gennai "You're a regular fountain of information aren't you?"

Gennai looks at Tai "I'm sorry I can't help you but..." I interject quickly "We can be of help to you?" Gennai nods "You took the words out of my mouth..." Everyone looks at me questionable as I respond "What? His easy to predict! Anyways how exactly can we be of help to you?"

Gennai responds "Come to the Server Continent and defeat our enemy! As the Digidestined I believe you can beat the enemy!" Izzy responds "How can we when we don't even know where you are to begin with?"

Gennai responds "Good point, I forgot your from out of town... let me create a map for you on your computer." I respond lightly "More like from out of this world..." Joe thinks for a moment "What if your enemies or humongouszoid?"

Matt continues off Joe's comment "Do you really think we can defeat anything tougher than Devimon?" Gennai shakes his head "Not presently but if your Digimon could Digivolve once more you could stand a chance..."

I nod my heard "I'm guessing your speaking about the **Crest of...** the Digidestined?" Agumon argues "You mean we can Digivolve one more time?" Gennai nods "If you have the crests and tags you can Digivolve again."

Gabumon asks Gennai "Where are the tags and Crests?" Gennai explains lightly "The crests are hidden all over the Server continent while the Tags were sealed secretly away somewhere by Devimon..." Gennai begins to scream as his hologram signal fades out.

The whole group watches in terror as the last words to come out of Gennai is to come quickly. I sigh "Well it looks like Devimon kept secrets from me as well... The Crest doesn't work without the tags..."

Izzy smiles lightly "Looks like that's a plus to you, the Crest is useless to you!" I laugh remembering something "Well during that whole battle I must have looked like an idiot because of not being able to use the crest without the tag, anyways enough of me making myself look like an idiot..."

I nod at the group "I theorised the possibility of having to find the Crests happening... and I just sounded like Izzy at that moment, but beside the point... it may be possible to Digivolve one more time after that... I'm just saying it's a possibility."

I look at the shutdown hologram "Also judging by how explanative Gennai has been I say we are in for a rough ride anyway..."

We wait around as I watch Izzy with eyes that begin to make me look like a predator hunting his prey. Tentomon strikes up a conversation with Izzy "Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly..." Izzy is about to explain our circumstances when Alucarddik interrupts my intense stare.

I look down at Alucarddik "Sorry, yes?" Alucarddik answers "What's with the staring into space, well Izzy?" I respond making myself sound suspicious "What I wasn't staring at Izzy... I was staring at his laptop... yeah his laptop. It must have at least 2 GB of ram..."

Izzy over hears me "Your close, actually it has 4 GB..." I nod "Cool" Alucarddik doesn't buy my statement as he asks "Really, I don't think that's the c-" I quiet down Alucarddik so no one can over hear him.

I look at Alucarddik sternly with eyes that say "Are you sure you want to ask me?" Alucarddik nods I look towards the group as I respond "Alucarddik and I are going for a stroll we will be back in a minute or two..." Tai nods as I walk off with Alucarddik.

When we reach a fair distance from the group I sigh "How do I put this in easy to understand words, I have an extremely over caring attitude towards Koushiro..." Alucarddik asks "What, as in you care about him like me?"

I look at Alucarddik "A little bit more extreme than that while I want neither of you to come to any harm... even though you been in the path of harm multiple times... I care for him in... A loving romantic kind of way..."

Alucardik looks at me funny as I sigh "How do I explain this without bringing sex education into the conversion..." Alucarddik asks "What?" I respond quickly "Dismiss my last comment, ignore what I just said, I'll just confuse you even more... everything that's mine I want to be Koushiro and everything that's his to be mine any simpler than that and I'll go crazy!"

Alucarddik responds "Like sharing food?" I look questionably at him "Yes Alucaddik, like food... actually everything food, knowledge, emotions and feelings... hell maybe even cloths... actually scratch that not cloths we have different dress codes, that and probably my cloths would look baggy on him while his would look skin tight on me."

Alucarddik nods taking in my information as I continue "Let's head back before I get hunted down." We walk back to the group Tai announces "You miss the whole plan" I look at Tai "That was quick, what's the plan?"

Izzy responds "To eat then help Tai make the plan..."

**Night comes and a refreshing Dinner break ends**

Tai laughs "Now that we eaten what we going to do next?" Sora responds "Well the obvious is to go to Server Continent and help Gennai." Izzy starts to speak as I look at him and his screen. Izzy "According to longitude and Latitude is quite some distance from here..."

I respond "How far like a Marathon 1 km swim or we going to need a boat kind of distance." Izzy responds "A boat!" Mimi exclaims "I can't even swim across the bath tub." I chuckle "Its ok... it's a good thing we can't swim the distance..."

Joe makes an interesting point "Why do we have to go anyway... What I mean is, Devimon is gone from the island and the black gears have disappeared too. We have been once around the island so we know where everything is... we don't have to worry about food or water..."

Sora calls Joe on his comment "What are you saying?" Joe responds "Why should we believe what this weirdo Gennai says. What I mean is how we even know if this weird place called Server exists..."

I respond quickly "Objection... Felt like saying that but here's the thing Joe as much as I don't like the idea of this as well. We are unfortunately the Digidestined chosen to help people. Now I'm not one for running into every single fight even though that comment has been contradicted the entire time, I've been here so far... but to further ourselves to become even stronger or rather our Digimon, I say it doesn't hurt to check things out over there... and I'm probably going to regret this comment later on."

Tai continues off my comment "Dante is right in a way but regardless if we hang around here we will never get back home..." I nod "There's that too... while with Devimon I didn't even come across an archive of information regarding to leaving this place but then again he did have a book about torturing on that same bookshelf..."

Sora shakes her head "I don't know Devimon almost got us last time we really shouldn't go at least we will be safe because we know what we are up against here..." Izzy sighs "Even if we want to go what mode of transport would we even utilise..."

I sigh as Matt responds "Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through..." I nod at Matt "I would have to agree with Matt... Even though we at a major disagreement most of the time..."

Tai responds shocked "You're never on Matt's side..." I respond "Sometime you have to agree to disagree..." T.K. announces "I say we go!"

* * *

><p>Yes Dante did slightly stick his nose into the books in Devimon castle including the book about torturing it was done during the time Dante was bonding with Izzy... while he was in the cage...<p>

If you haven't picked up on Why Matt and Dante are at a disagreement most of the time. It is because there is never any Order in Friendship think about it if you grabbed all your friends told them to act themselves and threw them in one room there will only be chaos...

Everyone has their own personality and they have something that would conflict with another person's personality.

Write a review and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

On the high way to Server!

* * *

><p>We stand there stunned as Matt's the first to respond "T.K.?" T.K. stuns us further as he speaks on the topic at hand "We don't know what will be waiting for us but let's see! I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around... So I'm going!"<p>

Agumon vouches for T.K. "I'm coming too, if we have the Crests and tags I know for sure we can protect you guys!" Soon after all the Digimon decide to ask their parents as I get a sickly feeling in my gut. I choose to dismiss the thought as Alucarddik asks from my opinion "What do you want to do?"

I look towards the group as they wait from my answer "I-" I hear a voice behind me as I turn around looking in the direction only to see no one there. I look back towards the group as I smile to wipe off their concerned looks "I'm in regardless!"

I look towards them as I grit my teeth "That voice sounded so... familiar..." I scratch the back of my head as I smile again "I think I need some proper sleep..." Tai smiles "It's decided we are going to Server!"

We decide to take a break an sleep off the rest of the night as Alucarddik sleeps by with ease snuggling up to me. I smile at him as I soon fall asleep with one thought "What was that voice trying to tell me..."

**Next morning**

I wake up to a long bang as trees are being cut down I look around seeing nobody I decide to get up. I walk into the forest as I run dodging a tree as it falls down "What's going on?" Tai smiles "We building a raft."

I look at Tai "Well don't let me stop you... Where's Alucarddik and Izzy?" Tai looks at me "Alucarddik is helping cut down the trees and Izzy is over there with Sora." Tai points in the direction as I nod walking up to Sora and Izzy as Leomon towers over him.

I wave smiling "Hey Leo!" Leomon smiles waving in my direction as he continues to talk to the two. I get closer as I catch the last bit of their conversation "I hope you don't mind but I've brought help as well."

I yawn between the three as I look behind them Seeing Elecmon, a mini yeti and Centarumon. Izzy smiles noticing Centarumon as Tai yells "Mojyamon and Elecmon" Mimi spots Monzaemon and T.K. spots a snowman as he calls out "Hey it's Frigimon!"

T.K. continues to spot more Digimon Meramon and the Yokomons. Leomon, Meramon and Centarumon work together making the parts for the raft. I grab Izzy whispering to him "Izzy can I borrow you for a second?"

Izzy nods "Sure." I lead Izzy away from prying ears as I look at him "Izzy, have you noticed anything weird lately...?" Izzy looks confused "Weird how?" I respond "With the Crest weird." Izzy pulls it out looking at it "Don't look like nothing weirds happening with it right now, Woul you like me to check it out by running some tests?"

I shake my head "It's just I thought I heard a familar voice just I can put my finger on whose voice it was..." Izzy looks at me sternly "And you thought you would leave it out wth the group... your running on thin Ice with them."

I turn to the side "I know, I know but how exactly do you say hey I think I'm hearing things, but I don't know what it is or who it is..." Izz shakes his head "You should at least tell them what you know."

I look at Izzy as he continues "You told me some stuff that I cannot mention to the group but that doesn't mean you can't say anything." I look down at the floor "Not when the prophecy is hovering over my head the choices are still clear. I have to choose between Chaos and Order... I may choose order but what's stopping chaos from choosing me..."

I look away from Izzy "I'm scared that if Chaos does choose me of the damage I could do to not only this world but ours as well..." Izzy taps my back "I highly doubt the possibility of that happening... they don't get to choose you do!"

I begin to walk away as I speak "I hope for my sake your right... Koushiro..."

**A little bit later**

I watch the group as they call me over "Hey you going to help us push this into the water?" I nod slightly as I walk up to the group placing my hands on the raft the group managed build together. We push the rafter as it slides down the hill into the water.

It lands sight into the water as it floats on the water we hi-five each others as Matt is the first to respond "It really works!" I chuckle to myself grinning as we make our way to the raft laughing. Tai grins "Alright!" Izzy comments "It's hydro dynamically designed."

I look at Izzy "In other words you mean it floats..." Izzy nods at me as we make our way onto the boat I slap Alucarddik lightly in the back "So Alucarddik, did you have fun today?" Alucarddik smiles grinning "Of course! Sorry I didn't wake you actually... I tryed to wake you as well as the others but you were completely out cold!"

I look down at Alucarddik "Must of been really tired... Sorry about that! How many tried to wake me?" Tai comments "Including myself about 8 of us!" I scratch the back of my head laughing "Did anyone try yelling?" Tai frowns "Yeah 3 of us including myself you were really out cold... We made Izzy check if you were ok."

My eyes go wide as I respond "Oh, Sorry about that I'm surprised that you could wake me Tai and if you were yelling I'm even more surprised I could sleep through that..." Tai retorts "What that surposed to mean?"

I grin looking at Tai "Let's put it this way... you don't need a Megaphone." Tai scratches the back of his head "Really that loud?" I just nod politely "Either way I think we should get ready. If Izzy says it's as far as I think it is we could be on the raft for day or two."

Leomon interrupts us "I believe that raft will be more than strong enough to get you across the ocean." Tai nods smiling "Couldn't have done it without you or the others help." We are shocked by T.K as he gets excited "My Digiegg is hatching!"

A digimon resembaling a little white spoongy ghost pops out jumping into T.K arms as Tentomon tells us the Digimon's name "That's Poyomon, he is a jellyfish type Digimon of few words but if his friends are in trouble he is ready for action."

I look confused at Tentomon "Jellyfish...? Looks more like a cross from a ghost... but then again..." We begin to set sail for Server Island as Leomon and the other Digimon wave goodbye to us "This is good bye for now and good luck on your journey."

We wave good bye as Tai responds "Thanks!" I sit down as we wait for our long trip.

We are met with rough waves as we almost get swarmed by a tidal wave. Tai yells "Look tidal wave!" I speak up after Tai's comment "Everyone brace yourselves and hold on!"

The splash from the wave makes the raft rock a little bit harder than before as we pass through it without any serious trouble. Matt comments "That had to be at least 12 feet tall." Izzy responds shocked "More like 18.3 feet to be exact."

Joe responds confused "Do you think a boat caused that?" I shake my head "It couldn't have been a boat more like a submarine..." Tai nods his head "I can't see any boats around here..." Something begins to rise out of the ocean creating a few more waves that rocks the raft.

Tai is the first to notice it as he points "Where did that Island come from?" Sora yells "It can't be an island since when has an Island have fins?" the giant whale swims around us creating tidal waves that continues to rock the raft.

A giant whale slaps it fin creating bigger waves as Alucarddik speaks up "It looks like we got a fishy problem, Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep sea oceans of the digital world and his jet arrow packs a serious punch, well fin..."

Gabumon is the first to cause distress "It was massive!" Tentomon argues "A Whamon can sometimes be fierce but I never seen one act this aggressive!" I comment "Well it can't be a Black Gear those should have disappeared! Is there like a Digimon equivalent to rabies or something...?"

Whamon comes towards us opening his mouth as he intends to swallow us whole Sora argue as he swallows us "I hope we don't give him a sore throat." Izzy responds "Technically it's not the throat it's oesophagus that leads to the stomach."

I respond "Thanks for the update but any ideas on stopping this one way trip to the stomach!" Sora responds "Well there has to be an exit somewhere!" Izzy just retorts "Well there is but you don't want to go there!" I comment "I agree with Izzy, I don't plan on going through the back entrance!"

Thinks start to drop around us as Tai questions them "What's that gooey stuff?" Izzy responds "I think they may be antibodies they think we are germs and trying to attack us!" I respond "Could this day get any worse... wait I shouldn't have said that!"

We shoot out landing in a giant biome dome as Joe is the first to question our surroundings "Where are me?" Izzy comments as he looks around "Anatomically speaking this should be the stomach."

T.k. responds "Isn't that where food goes after it gets chewed up." Matt nods as I respond "Well what do we do now as much as I would like go through the back door being digested is not on my to do list..."

The room begins to fill will a liquid as Izzy freaks out "Gastric juice!" Mimi retorts "WHAT?" Izzy responds "It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food!" I look around as I respond "What do we do n- Wait that can't be possible...!"

Tai responds "What did you find an exit?" I retort "Look up and tell me my eyes aren't deceiving me!" The group looks up spotting a black gear Tai confirms my eyes site "It's a Black Gear!" Agumon comments "That explains why Whamon was acting weird..."

Palmon hooks onto the black gear as see calls out "Quick, someone can climb these to reach it." Tai is about to climb as I stop him "Nope I'm doing this, I've got a bone to pick with these things!" I stretch my legs a little bit as I begin to climb "It's been a while since I've done this."

I climb my way up as I reach the gear I pull out my Digivice with one hand and point it towards the Black gear as it disintegrates I hold onto my dear life as I land and tumble onto the raft "Remind me to never do that again..."

The water glows as we start to fly up Whamon blowhole Tai yells "Hold on!" We descend up the blowhole as it blast us out the hole destroying the raft in the process Alucarddik flies of as I quickly grab onto his leg pulling him towards the piece of log I'm holding onto as we descend back to the water.

* * *

><p>I've got nothing to say here... but the more I listen to the Digimon dialog, the more I'm beginning to think Izzy is a jack of all trades, that or he surfs the web too much...<p>

Write a review and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Whamon and treasure... and sleep torture.

* * *

><p>We land in the water as I look around me seeing if everyone else is ok I call out to the group "Is everyone ok." Whamon turns around slightly as Mimi screams "Go away, not again!" I'm about to yell at Mimi to not provoke the giant Whale Digimon when Whamon responds "Sorry about that I must have had a tummy ache or something..."<p>

I responds "It's all good we used to it..." Sora responds "That's right it was the Black Gear inside you." Tai comments on top of Sora "Those Black Gears are rude I bet that's the last one." Joe retorts "I bet your wrong!"

I nod "I'm betting 10 bucks on Joe his right..." Whamon responds as he floats "Thanks kids I owe you one." Tai responds to Whamon "Don't worry it's our pleasure, by the way do you know how far it is to Server?"

Whamon responds "Yes, it will take me 5 days actually make that 3 days without traffic..." I respond "There're such things as fish jams..." Whamon turns extremely slowly towards us "You wouldn't possible be going to Server would you?"

Agumon nods "Yeah we were trying to..." I comment off of Agumon "If you could we would love to take you up on your deal... seeing as our raft was kind of destroyed." Whamon nods "Again, sorry about that. How about I take you there myself it's not every day your lunch saves you life."

I nod back "And it's not every day you get eaten spat back out and offered a ride by the very same person..." Mimi responds "Yey, a ride!" Whamon sinks into the water so it's easier for us to climb onto his back.

We climb on as I turn to Izzy helping him up "Look, transportation more luxuries than the raft... talk about an upgrade!" Sora nods "I agree!" Izzy smiles "Well at least his is more faster and smooth than our raft."

Mimi excitedly responds "I won't get sea sick at least..." Tai thinks for a moment "Now we got our travel guide worked out ... now all well need to think about is finding where Devimon hid those tags and Crests."

Whamon responds "Did you say Devimon?" Tai nods "Yeah do you know him?" Whamon continues to swim as he responds "I can't offer any information on crests but Devimon did hide something, deep within the bottom of the ocean."

I respond "It's a start..." Tai nods as he responds to Whamon "Can you tell us where?" Whamon responds "It's on the way to Server, I can take you there if you ride inside me." I smile as I respond "Talk about killing two birds with one stone!"

Alucarddik responds confused "Why are you killing two birds with one stone... and what do birds taste like?" I look down at Alucarddik "It's a phrase..." Alucarddik responds "Oh, what's a phrase taste like?"

I sigh "Izzy, can you help me here?" Izzy lifts a finger "The meaning of killing two birds with one stone is getting two jobs completed in one go... like now we are heading for server and it just happens to be in the way of finding out what Devimon left behind. Hence two birds, one stone..."

I smile "Thank you." We climb into Whamon as he sinks down to the bottom of the ocean heading to the area where Devimon left something behind.

When we reach the area Whamon drops us of as he sits back to rest "I'm gonna stay here I need to rest a little..." Tai nods as he smiles "Thanks for the ride Whamon we will be right back." We head inside deeper into the caves as we wander around.

I turn two Izzy as I strike up a conversation with him:

"Hey Izzy..."

"Hmm..."

"What you recon the tags will be?"

Izzy thinks for a moment "They could be anything, for barcode readers to card holders... and judging by your Crest I would be leaning more on a card holder... well Crest holder."

I chuckle a little bit "Hmm I wonder what the next level of Digivolution will be like...? Let's see Alucarddik was first a ball with ears... then a Imp... then a Demon or Vampire cross... maybe a warlock or something... that shoots lightning bolts... or maybe even throw fireballs or-"

Tai cuts me off "That's something you don't see every day..." I look confused "What could... oh!" I trace Tai's eye site as I look at the building hidden within the caves "... a convenience store? Isn't that... convenient..."

A quake is heard as a Digimon drills through the floor blocking our path aggressively as Tentomon freaks "It's Drimogemon, they live deep inside the earth drilling tunnels and uses their iron drills to crush your bones and wipe out his enemies..."

I respond "Hey look Tai... Ten bucks!" Tai responds "Where?" I point to the Digimon's head as Sora responds "A Black Gear!" Joe nods "I knew that wasn't the last Black Gear!" Drimogemon responds as he heads towards us "It is lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!"

Agumon speaks "Tai leave it to us we will handle Drimogemon, you just find the tag." Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon as he leads the attack allowing us to flee into the convenience store. Tentomon joins in as he also Digivolves into Kabuterimon.

Ikkakumon holds down Drimogemon with his torpedos while Kabuterimon circles around Drimogemon picking of the Black gear and destroying it with his Electro shocker. The store is almost totalled in the process I cough from the dust surrounding us "Is everyone alright?"

T.K. comes up running up to us responding "Look at what Poyomon found!" Matt looks at the box as he flips open the lid "Wow..." I peek over as Izzy notices "It's the tags and It looks like there's one for each of us..."

I exclaim "And that they are like skittles, colour coordinated! And... that's funny why is there ten of them..." Izzy shrugs as each member grabs the colour that is matching their device leaving two in the box one is purple while the other is a unique colour as I pick it up holding in my hand turning it side to side "Fate just wants to mess with me..."

I move the tag side to side it changes between Black and White. I slide the tag around my neck as the tag hit my chest bouncing lightly of it before falling back into place we make our way back to Whamon as we begin our adventure again to Server Island with a single motive to defeat the Dark Masters...

As we break the surface and head back into the direction of Server Continent Matt is the first to break the silence "Remember what Gennai told us you guys, the Crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server..." Gabumon continues of Matts comment "And if we get both the tags and Crests..." Agumon finishes the statement "we will all be able to Digivolve again."

Tai proudly responds "Then we will just have to go out there and find the Crests!"

Days go by as nothing amazing happens while Tai and I watch the sea "I see lots of water been a long trip how many days has it been... four?" Tai responds "Five actually... hey Whamon how long to go?"

Whamon responds "We should be almost there." Tai pulls out his mini telescope to see if it's true as he starts to see land come into focus "Everyone wake up! Come on we almost there!" I turn around as Matt's the first to respond "Wow... just wow... What happened to your face?"

I turn back around muttering "Lack of sleep! I'm so tired yet too awake to sleep..." Tai responds "Yeah you've been up for the last three days... are you sure your ok?" I nod without turning around "I'm more than ok, I'm fantastic!"

Izzy responds "The sound of your voice begs to differ... are you sure ok?" I think in my head "Of course not. I'm sleeping on a giant whale Digimon with very little room near the guy I love... that and I can feel your breath on my ear sometimes... or maybe it's just Alucarddik... I just don't know anymore..."

I smile as I turn around "Of course I am... I'm sure I just need to sleep on a none moveable object." Whamon makes for the land as we slide on to land with ease Mimi is the last of us to jump down as she stands still.

Mimi yells "Is there any way you can just lift me down?" I respond "Why don't I just climb back up put you on my lap and you can use me as a surf board..." Mimi smiles "Really...? That would be great!" I respond with an slightly amused face "That was sarcasm Mimi..."

Mimi frowns as Joe yells "Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and you will make it across." Mimi shakes her head "It's too high!" Izzy responds blandly "I'm sorry Mimi but we just can't move a content for you..."

Mimi is about to yell something as Whamon tilts his head and lightly bumps Mimi onto land as she crashes into Izzy landing on top of him. I run to Izzy as I pull Mimi off him "Are you ok?" Mimi retorts groaning "I'm the one that got thrown off..."

I turn to Mimi responding "You used Izzy as a landing pillow so you'll be fine, Izzy on the other hand got landed on..." I turn back to Izzy with slightly worried eyes and he picks himself up smiling "I'm fine no need to worry about me..."

He looks as away slightly as he pulls up the map "This was the best place to land..." I nod slightly looking at Izzy. Whamon turns around as swims away responding "Good luck finding the crests! And stay safe."

We wave out Goodbye to Whamon as he travels away. Whamon disappears into the water as I turn back to Izzy after waving goodbye "Where too first this is a big continent after all." Palmon responds "Whamon told us where to go in the forest a few miles from here, there's a Koromon Village."

I respond "He did...?" Mimi responds "Koromon, why that somehow sounds familiar..." I respond "That's because it's Agumon's prior form..." Agumon nods "That's right! I was Koromon the day you got here." I nod "Thank you, at least I know part of my brain's still functioning."

Tentomon responds "It's a good thing, the Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help a person in need." Tai nods "Let's move out!" I nod as I begin to walk "On we go!" Izzy stops me "You going the wrong way..."

I turn around suddenly "I know that I was... just checking if you guys were on the ball." Izzy responds "So the massive black tea bags under your eyes and your lack of sleep has nothing to do with it."

I nod as Alucarddik interrupts me "Darkie is so awesome, he can still function after 3 days without sleeping." I nod as I think in my head "I wish! I'm about to drop dead any moment now if I don't sleep."

I turn to Izzy "Lead the way Navigator..." We begin walking in a direction as Izzy and Tai lead the way as I think "It burns! Why is the light so bright..." Sora comments on our surroundings "This place is bigger than I first thought."

Gomamon retorts "It's simple physics the universe is expanding..." I respond "Expanding like a chocolate muffin cooking or expanding like a sponge soaking up water?" Izzy responds "I'm thinking more like a sponge A muffin doesn't so much as expands it more rises."

I nod "Noted... and after hearing Izzy talk about muffins I could kill for one right about now." Izzy retorts "You brought up muffins!" I respond "I did... how long ago was that?" Izzy looks at me worried "Are you sure your, ok?"

I laugh "I'm kidding, I know I brought it up but after hearing you say it, it made me really want one..." Izzy turns back around as we continue walking. Alucarddik speaks up "What's a muffin?" I sigh "A muffin is something you eat, its soft and chewy... and now I'm really craving one!"


	20. Chapter 20

**AbsoluteZer0Nova** another character I forgot to explain his looks seems like I'm on a role with those in my stories.

**Dante Nathans**

**Age:** 10

**Height:** A tad bit shorter than Tai about 3 centimetres

**Weight:** 43 Kg

**Hair Colour:** Dirty Blond

**Eye Colour:** Green

**Looks:** Dante has short spiked up hair. He has no prominent face features. He wears a Black button up shirt with the empty tag (Current). He sporting bark blue jeans with casual black runners.

Has a backpack with a laptop in it. The backpack is black and it looks like a typical laptop backpack with no defining features. His Digivice is snapped onto his jeans pocket.

Sleepy Dante uses think... it's ineffective.

* * *

><p>We continue to walk as Agumon stops sniffing the air "I smell Koromon... they are over in this direction." Tai responds "Really?" Tai goes to check as I respond "Do Digimon all smell the same... because all I can smell is dirt, sand and some BO..."<p>

I sniff the air "and I think that's coming from me..." I sniff my armpit "Yep it's me... I could kill for a bath or shower right about now..." Mimi exclaims "Ewww!" Tai yells out disrupting my useless banter "A forest!"

We look up as the group retorts "A Forest?" Tai nods as Matt asks "You think that's where the Koromon Village is?" Tai nods "It has to be come on!" Tai runs off as we chase after him into the forest as Sora yells "Tai, wait up!"

We begin to traverse the forest walking inside as Tai points out "We almost there." We reach an open section of the forest as we see a big village a little further away as Mimi points out "Oh, look!"

Mimi runs of exclaim "Even better a bath!" Agumon exclaims after Mimi runs off "Something does feel right?" Everyone looks shocked at the village as I respond "Yeah... I can tell that much even without any sleep... the bath isn't full-I mean it feels like a trap. Yeah... a trap."

We chase after Mimi as we hear her screaming. We run up to Palmon as she runs of exclaiming "They have Mimi!" We chase through the village as hear Mimi screaming Tai points in the direction of Mimi voice "She's in that Tower."

We run in with Tai calling out for her "Mimi, where are you?" We keep calling out to her as Sora spots her hat "Look guys!" Sora runs picking it up "Look it even has the price tag..." We rush up stairs as Joe points out her bag "That's Mimi's purse, she never goes anywhere without it!"

Izzy thinks "Logical that could mean only one thing... she's missing." I nod "Or she's in a place where you can't take it." Tai makes his way through the curtains "That's it!" I look around the room "My danger senses are tingling... I think... that or something dangerous is about to happen..."

Sora yells as I look in her direction "No, Tai don't go!" Tai pulls back some curtains as he stands there stunned Izzy goes to check it out "Tai wh-" I stop him as I respond "Trust me, I know what's about to happen..."

I speak up "Mimi you have spectators..." Mimi turns around screaming "Haven't you heard of the phrase please knock before entering." I point at Tai telling Izzy to watch as beauty products fly by Tai.

Tai responds completely flushed "Mimi, hold on where hear to rescue you..." products get thrown at Tai as he gets smack in the face with a water basin. Sora walks over as she closes the curtain "I believe I said don't go in there."

I pat Izzy on the shoulder "You can thank me later when I'm more awake." Izzy responds "What just happened?" I respond "Other than Tai copping a face full of tub... he laid eyes upon things he wasn't supposed to see... the naked lady."

Izzy nods as I stumble out of the room laying against the wall massaging the sides of my face "I need to get some sleep pronto..." Pagumons jump around me "Welcome to our village come with us..."

I nod "Ok..." Pagumons bring us all back to a big room as they do a dance for us welcoming us "Welcome to our village, we hope you never go, stay and visit here with us and please enjoy the show."

I listen to everyone speaking around me to the best of my ability as the Pagumon repeat their welcoming. Gabumon speaks up "This is definitely a Pagumon village." Agumon retorts "Something's wrong here Gabumon I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it."

I turn to Alucarddik "What you think? Trap or not?" Alucarddik thinks for a moment "It's hard to tell... these guys as usually mischievous Digimon." I nod "Noted." The Pagumon bring our food as some of us are cautious on whether or not to eat.

Mimi smiles "I feel like a princess with a big beautiful palace." Sora speaks to Tai "You don't think this is some kind of trap." Tai smile "Of course not you think I don't know a good Digimon from a bad one."

Tai munches on the food as I look around Tentomon is talking to Gomamon "This is strange I've always heard Pagumons are pranksters." Gomamon responds "You were just hearing a awful rumour."

I decide to take my chances as I begin to eat. A white glow envelops the room as I look in the direction to see **Poyomon** Digivolving to **Tokomon**. T.K. smiles as he hugs Tokomon "Hey his Tokomons again."

Izzy points out "The food made him digivolve." Matt smiles "Congratulations." Tokomon smiles "Together we can make me Patamon again." T.K. nods as he smiles. Mimi yells giving me a heart attack "let's hear it for Tokomon."

We clap for Tokomon congratulating him on digivolving as I count in my head "That makes 4 so far in the evolution list so far." The Pagumon join in congratulating him on Digivolving.

**Night comes**

We lay down to sleep as I move far away from Izzy laying against the wall away from him I don't want to repeat the same mistake as Alucarddik lays beside me sleeping softly. I smile as I lay down to finally sleep after 3 days of being unable to sleep.

I wake early to T.K. yelling "Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?" We split up as we try searching for him. I shake my head after reporting in Izzy "Sorry I couldn't find him." Izzy sighs as he crosses off my location.

Matt sighs "His not anywhere in the villiage." The Pagumon come in responding "His not by the waterfall..." I turn to Izzy "Who's looking on the out skirts of the village?" Izzy looks at me "Agumon's currently looking around in the forest."

I nod "I'll go help him out Alucarddik you coming?" Alucarddik nods as we head off in the forest "Agumon? Where are you Agumon?" Agumon yells "I'm over here." I rush over too Agumon "What have you done so far I'm here to help."

Agumon shakes his head at me "Something feels strange... my nose is always right." I respond "We'll split up you search this side of the forest and I'll search the opposite side see if anything comes up."

Agumon as we run off in different directions I search the forest trying to fine comb the area "Tokomon! Tokomon!" Alucarddik stops me pulling on my pants "What is it Alucarddik? Did you find him?"

Alucarddik shakes his head at me "But there's smoke look." I look up at the sky spotting it as I turn to Alucarddik "You think Agumon found something?" Alucarddik nods "Yeah." We rush over seeing it coming from the water fall as I speak up "That's funny the Pagumon said that they searched this place, what would Agumon be doing here?"

Alucarddik points out "There's something behind the waterfall." I nod as we walk in we hid as we hear two Digimon talking as I peer seeing Agumon on the floor I signal Alucarddik "Agumon's in danger let's give these guys a rude awakening."

Alucarddik nods "On it." Alucarddik runs out using his **Bada Boom** to knock one of the Digimon out I smile "Need a hand Agumon?" Agumon yells "Where's Tai?" I respond "Probably on his way, can you still fight?"

Agumon shakes his head as I hear Tai yelling "Speaking of the Devil... hold on Agumon Tai is almost here? Alucarddik help Agumon I'll try to open the cage." Tai runs in "Agumon and I will fight them you just find a way to free the Tokomon and the Koromons. Let's do this Greymon!"

Agumon Digivolves as they deal with the other two Digimon while Alucarddik and I free the Digimon. I try to break open the locks as I turn to Alucarddik "It won't budge with me, I don't have the musicals for it. Can you break the locks?"

Alucarddik nods as he breaks open Tokomon's lock. I grab Tokomon removing his bindings while Alucarddik frees the Koromons. T.K. comes up running to me yelling "Tokomon." I lean down as I let Tokomon jump into T.K.'s arms.

T.K. smiles "I thought I lost you again." Tokomon retorts happily "I'm like a boomerang I just keep coming back." The rest of the group joins up with us as I stand up smiling "All in a day's work..." Matt retorts "You work quick..."

I frown at Matt "Well, you know me I just happened to be in the area. It's not like I wouldn't notice a big smoke cloud in the sky." Alucarddik points out "I actually saw it first I just pointed it out to Darkie."

I nod "Allucarddik pointed it out... so it was in our best interest we check it out. I bet you any money you would still be questioning me if I showed up later like... **What took you so long Dante?**"

Matt clenches his fist as I point to Matt "Can't you give me just one break here and now... just one that's all I'm asking for." Matt sighs "Fine..." I turn to outside to a weird Elvis Presley sounding Digimon "Well hello!"

I sigh "It looks like the king is back from the grave what gives!" Joe nods "A Digi rock star..." A massive hologram shows up of a monkey that looks like his in a rubber suit with black sunglasses holding a guitar and microphone.

The monkey speaks up "You measly little Digidestined humans, thank you very much. Hello!" The Koromons point out "It's Etemon! Oh no!" Etemon continues to speak "You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans! So now I'm going to have to punish you by playing a little number that I just wrote. It's called wreaking the whole place!"

Tai responds "Wrecking the whole place?" Izzy speaks up "You think he can actually do that?" I turn to Izzy "His a monkey with a guitar and a microphone anything is possible in this place... So I-"

Etemon interrupts me "Dark Network Concert Crash!" Explosions hit the area shaking it violently Sora yells out "Everyone Digivolve now!" Tai and Matt nod "Let's go!" I nod to Alucarddik to join in.

Agumon Digivolved to Greymon

Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon

Impmon Digivolved to Devimon

Etemon retorts "You say you want a Digivolution well I say no!" Etemon plays a string on his guitar yelling "Dark Network Concert Crash!" The Digimon goes through De-Digivolution as they return to their prior forms I respond "Talk about rocking the joint!"

Tai responds "Something's wrong?" Agumon retorts "Dark concert took our power!" Tentomon comments "Does Rock 'n' roll have that effect in your world?" I respond "Only on the older generation..."

I turn to look outside as Izzy points out "There's no way for us to fight this monster?" Tentomon nods "As we are no! If only Digivolve a step further..." The group turns to me as I look confused "What?"

Matt points out "You have a crest and a tag surely you will be able to beat him!" I look at Matt "Oh no, now that just stupid!" Matt retorts "Etemon is destroying not only the village but the whole area and you not going to help even though you have the means!"

I look at Matt "You want me to use the Crest of Chaos just to defeat Etemon! You've reached a new level of stupidity!" Matt retorts back aggressively "What?" I look at Matt "You basically telling me to fight evil with evil. It's on par with trying to light the sun up with flash light."

Izzy responds "More like trying to set the sun on fire..." I respond "Whatever, the point I'm trying to make is that it will not work, if I had the Crest of Order different story I'll be all Gung-ho! But your talking about using Chaos here, I won't be that reckless!"

Matt retorts "So you going to tell me, even though you have the means to defend you won't use it." Izzy responds "Logical speaking Dante is right..." Matt turns to Izzy "Your on his side with this?" Izzy retorts "No... but it doesn't mean we should retort to using fire against fire... also the fact still stands... What would be the consequences of using the power of chaos?"

A bolt hits the top of the cavern causing it to collapse in as I tackle Matt to the floor "Look out!"


	21. Chapter 21

**AbsoluteZer0Nova** actually Matt isn't entirely a jerk he just puts the whole group ahead of one individual. I plan on never getting Matt and Dante to ever get along, except those rare agreements where they agree to disagree.

And I'm about to make him a dick in the first paragraph.

* * *

><p>Matt pushes me off "Get off me!" I get up as I respond "Would you rather I left you to be a Mat Cake? And that's Mat with one T not two." Matt retorts "I could move on my own! I didn't need your help."<p>

I shrug my shoulders "Whatever..." The Koromon run in further as they call us to follow them. We bolt through the never ending passageway as reach the end. Tai exclaims upon reach the wall "Huh? What's this?"

I respond sarcastically "It's called a wall Tai." One of the Koromon interjects "This is a safe place where we hide if anything bad happens to our village." Tai retorts "What do we do now?" Tai's Tag glows as he takes it out of his shirt.

The room begins to glow the same colour as his Tag. The wall begins to shrink becoming his very own crest. Tai responds "I think I know what this is. It's my crest!" the crest slots into his tag as he responds "Now we got a Crest... well another crest!" I respond "Mine doesn't count! But that's not all look up."

Tai looks up as the wall that was blocking us is now gone leaving everyone confused. We look outside where the wall once was as it leads us to an open field. Joe responds utterly confused "Didn't this used to be a wall?"

The Koromons exclaims "Yeah, but the Crest must have brought us here. These mountains these mountains are a long way from our village." I respond "So the Crest used Zoom on us..."

Alucarddik tugs my pants "What's Zoom?" I respond absent minded "Zoom is an ability in RPGs which is a genre of video games used to move a group from one place to another location which is mostly towns."

Alucarddik nods as Joe retorts "Alright, talk about free frequent flyer miles points." Matt nods "This place is the bomb." Mimi sighs "It's beautiful." Tai holds his crest in his hand "With this crest we can do anything we want... You know guys I think this is the first step on our trip home."

I look at the group as I speak up "We have one problem guys... Well two!" Matt looks at me "More like only one." I lightly glare at Matt before responding "Etemon, is most likely going to come after us so we going to have to ditch the Koromons there's no point bringing them into danger."

Matt sighs "Sadly, that is a problem. What are we going to do?" The Koromons respond "We will be fine on our own... we suggest that you move quickly before Etemon catches up to you." I nod as I kneel down to their level "Are you sure you'll be fine? If that's the case, do you know where we should head next?"

The Koromons shake their head "No idea." I nod as I stand up Tai smiles "That's ok, we just pick a route and move in that direction." I nod at Tai as we continue moving along that path as we don't stop for a single second not with Etemon on our tail.

We endlessly walk for hours as we reach a desert. Mimi sighs in disappointment "How far do we have to walk?" Joe responds "Until Etemon can't follow us anymore..." Mimi retorts "I don't think there is such a place."

I respond "Not while he has access to the Dark Network... I'm assuming he can follow our every move." Matt comments "OR he could have a spy following us. Well we certainly can't stand in the middle of nowhere. For one thing if we were attacked there would be no place for us to run to."

Tai turns around as he exclaims "Hey come on you guys why have we stopped? Why has everyone so scared? After all we do have Crest you know." Matt nods "That's true! But do we really know the Crest will help Agumon to Digivolve?"

I retort smugly "Says the guy that wanted me to run in head first with the Crest of Chaos to take on Etemon all by myself." Matt looks slightly piss at me but chooses not to answer back. Tai notes the friction between us as he responds "Of course it has to work! Right, Agumon?"

Agumon looks up at Tai confused "Hmm?" Tai nods his head "This is you big chance don't let me down! You the only one that can Digivolve further so. So either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go get myself a new Digimon!"

Agumon looks down disappointment as I retort "Easy their Tai not everyone has the Courage like you do! Also it might be hard for them to Digivolve further, you have to think ahead to what causes the Evolution or what could possibly go wrong!"

Tai stamps his foot in frustration "Argh! By the way how we supposed to use the Crest to Digivolve again?" I scratch my chin "You know sadly that is the main question that we have forgot to ask ourselves..."

Izzy interjects "Well from what we've seen so far with the other Digivolutions it takes a lot of energy. For example they can't Digivolve if they are hungry. In addition the partner of the Digimon must be in some sort of danger. You know by being under attack or something..."

I look over at Tai "I highly doubt any one of us wants to run in head first into danger..." Tai retorts "But since it's a higher level of Digivolving my theory is even more energy is needed so we'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger."

Tai smiles at Agumon as Agumon freaks a little.

**A short while later**

Tai tries to overload Agumon with food as Agumon complains "Hey no more!" Tai exclaims "Just one teensy bit more." Tai shove an apple into Agumon already filled mouth as I respond "Tai I don't think his going to be able to chew like that."

Tai ignores me "Ready for the second course?" I respond "Tai... if that's first course for you I don't want to see what your average meal is..." Agumon falls over struggling to move as Tai retorts "Oh stop your belly aching and open wide you gotta keep on eating. Listen everyone has given you their food so you can Digivolve isn't that right?"

I retort "If by give, you mean take sure lets go with that..." Gabumon interjects "Well the food won't do us any good we still can't Digivolve." Joe responds "So of those of us who don't work don't eat huh?"

Tentomon exclaims "But I'm hungry!" Tai turns around yelling to us "Hey I can't hear you! I said isn't that right?" The Group exclaims "That's right!" Tai turns back around to feed Agumon

Palmon interjects "I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Biyomon comments "I don't think Agumon can take much more..." Sora nods "yeah, Tai's really pushing him. Agumon stuffed like a thanksgiving Turkey."

I turn to Izzy "Hey Izzy? You think this will be alright to let Tai to keep going?" Izzy shakes his head slightly "Tai's personality has taken a turn for the worse lately. I remember him being friendly to even us younger kids."

Sora nods "Actually now that you've mentioned it he was cool during soccer camp..." Sora goes into a semi day dream as I click my fingers in front of her "You were saying?" Sora respond "Oh, Tai might look like his trying to run things all by himself. But whatever crazy action he takes he does it for the good of the team."

Izzy nods in agreement with Sora "Hmph!" Sora continues "But now all this... Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that Crest of Courage..." I think in my head "If the Crest of Courage does this to Tai imagine what the Crest of Chaos would do to me... I must never use it not Matter what."

Joe sighs "Boy I'm hungry..." Joe reaches into his shirt pulling out his tag as he responds "Hey guys. My tag is glowing!" I respond "Two in such a short time... we must be lucky." Matt agrees "I'll say. It seems to be reacting to something."

Izzy thinks out loud "The Crest must me nearby..." I respond "This is going to be easy if the Crests come with their own in-built Crest detector." Matt responds smugly "Oh yeah? How come your's isn't glowing?"

I retort "Because I'm like a tree I can branch out and I seek only order not Chaos so therefore it would only glow if I'm near the Crest of Order." Matt retorts "That's not fair that you get two!" I retort back "Hey, I don't make the rules you wana complain, take it up with the guy up stairs or down below!"

Tai stops feeding Agumon for a second "You really think there's another Crest nearby?" Tai gets up looking around with his telescope "Hey Look... There's something out there... It looks like a big building or something."

Joe runs off in the direction of the ruins yelling "That's where my Crest must be." Joe continues to run for a bit as he trips on something. Gomamon runs up to Joe as he holds onto the cable "What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

We run up to Joe as I look at the cable "This could be bad..." Joe chooses to ignore what he tripped on as he runs further into the ruins.

After running in for so long we stand in the middle of a colosseum. We look around the area as Izzy exclaims "Amazing looks like the roman coliseum..." Tentomon responds "What's the Roman coliseum?"

I look at Tentomon "Do you want to know the dark version or the PG rated version?" Tentomon exclaims "Ahh?" I interject "PG it is! It's a Ancient battlefield Arena that consists of gladiators that pit themselves against each other to prove their strength and hope to one day earn their freedom."

Mimi exclaims "But the ancient ones didn't have Big screens..." Sora interjects "or soccer fields..." I lift a finger "This one has been upgraded to be up-to-date with the newest technology." Tai lifts his fist as he exclaims "Alright guys! Let's all split up and look for the Crest."

Agumon falls over as Tai looks over Agumon "What's wrong?" Agumon groans "I can't move anymore let me rest for a little bit." Agumon rolls over to rest on the floor as Tai yells at Agumon "Come on get up you can do it!"

I shake my head as Joe responds "Come on give him a rest, Tai... The only clue we have is my tag. So Gomamon and I will search for the Crest. So you guys relax for a while." Joe bolts off to search for his Crest as Tai runs to help him.

I pick a place to sit nearby Agumon as Alucarddik joins me. Sora finds a soccer ball as she kicks it for a bit "A soccer ball, hey anyone up for a game?" The group exclaims "Sure!" Alucarddik looks at me as I nod "I'm not going to stop you."

Alucarddik joins in as Matt speaks up "That's a great idea! The human team will play against the Digimon team." Tentomon responds "What on earth is soccer?" Sora steps on the soccer ball as she holds it in place as she explains "It's easy you use your feet to try and get this ball into the goal. You can also use your chest or your head."

Sora head butts the ball as Gabumon boots the ball nearly knocking out Biyomon. Palmon catches the ball as he exclaims "Now that's really using your head." Sora chuckles lightly as she comments "Oh I forgot to mention to tell you, you can't use your hands."

T.K. retorts happily "Unless you're the Goal Keeper then you can use your hands." Matt nods "Yeah! Palmon, you should be the goalie for your team." Palmon throws the Ball as Tai kicks the ball away from everyone as he yells "I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this. Would you use your head for something other than hitting the ball! The sooner Joe finds the Crest the sooner we can leave!"

I retort to Tai "Just chill! No need to get your panties in a bunch! I'm sure we got time to l-" We hear Etemon laugh "Who's the king!" I frown "Or not..."


	22. Chapter 22

Matt retorts "You were saying?" I frown "If your insinuating I brought him here... your wrong!" Matt lifts his hands in defence "I'm saying nothing of that sort. I'm just saying you're wrong because Etemon's already here!"

I turn away as everyone starts to run away while Mimi screams "Oh, his here! Etemon's here!" The group runs into the goal as I try to stop them "Hey it could be a-" the goal moves trapping them inside as I sigh "Trap..."

Etemon respods as I turn to the screen "Goal! I sure did it I scored a goal!" I look over the goal seeing if there's any weaknesses "Hold on I'll try see if I can get you out of here..." I grab onto the weakest part as I get a shock from it pulling back instinctually "Dam you lightning generator!"

Tai responds "Can you get us out?" Tentomon responds "Does he really think he can trap us with a simple net?" Tentomon rams the net as he gets shocked from the booby trapped net that's electrified.

I respond slightly shocked "So that wasn't me... Izzy, you think you can you disable it?" Izzy shakes his head.

Etemon retorts "Now, now listen up. If you do that you might get hurt. You see there's electricity running through that net. It's a shocker I know. I really want to be there in person and do this myself. But I'm way too busy, you know how us rock and roll legends are. But don't worry the acting substitute for me is very rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little heads together and figure this out and figure who our special guest is... well?"

Etemon turns to someone "And... how did two of them already escape!" I turn to the screen "Ah, because we weren't captured... and how the hell we supposed to know who the guest is going to be?"

Etemon retorts "I'm sure you all be surprised. Here he comes!" A Greymon walks though smashing down one of the walls as Tai responds "It's a different Greymon!" Etemon responds "I knew you'll be surprised! Ahh... I'm so evil! let's get started it's time to go, ok! Here's the show!" Greymon smashes the goal on the opposite side of the field.

I spot Agumon outside the field as Tai responds "It's time to Digivolve." Agumon Digivolves to Greymon as two Greymon ram each other. They grapple each other as Tai's Greymon head butts the enemy Greymon.

The enemy Greymon whips Tai's Greymon with his tail causing him to groan. Gabumon yells out "You can do it Greymon!" T.K. yells as well "Don't lose to that phony baloney!" I turn to Alucarddik "Should we give Greymon a helping hand?"

Alucarddik responds "Which one?" I respond "Obviously not the one with the collar..." Alucarddik nods "Without that spotting the difference would be difficult." I nod "let's do this Alucaddik it's time to Digivolve!"

Aluccardik Digivolves to Devimon only to get Tai's Greymon thrown into him and electrocuted by the fence "Alucarddik are you ok?" Devimon reverts to Impmon as I respond "Damn... I forgot you haven't eaten..." I turn to Tai who yells at Greymon "Greymon you've got to get up and Digivolve!"

Izzy responds "Boy, this doesn't look good..." Tentomon agrees "We've done for! If he can't Digivolve again..." Tai's Greymon gets up as he tries to ram the enemy Greymon only to get thrown to the ground and stomped on by the enemy.

Tai retorts "What's he waiting for? Why won't he Digivolve to the next level?" I turn to Tai "Maybe it's something on your end!" Izzy interjects "It's not working Tai the crest isn't reacting... at all maybe you gave him too much to eat."

Matt interjects "Maybe he can't Digivolve?" Tai retorts back "Of course he can! Come on Greymon you can do it! Believe in your power and you can Digivolve!" Tai's Greymon whips the enemy making him fall backwards.

Greymon proceeds to use Nova blast only to burp instead. I wave my hand in front of my face "Nova blast? More like Nova gas..." Mimi responds "Doesn't he have any Digi-manners? At least say excuse me."

Matt interjects "And is it me or is Greymon moving slower than usual" Izzy responds "He consumed way too much so his reflexes are sluggish." I nod "Extra baggage can usually do that to you."

Tentomon agrees as he tries to ram the fence again only to get electrocuted. The enemy drags Greymon along the floor as Tai yells at him "Get up and fight!" The enemy proceeds to throw Greymon over into the wall of the arena as he lays collapsed on the floor.

Etemon announces "It's looks like it's going to be over sooner than I thought..." Etemon laughs as the enemy picks up Greymon slamming him into the ground. I grab Alucarddik moving away from the battlefield.

I look at the fence as I try to focus on a way to get them out. My eyes dart over to the fighting Greymon as I spot flying fish with fireworks in their mouth. I run over to the group "Where did the fish come from?"

Gomamon responds "I don't know?" Izzy responds "It's really elementary the fish probably just came from a dimensional vortex rift in the water." I respond "So basically they teleporting fish... that's just great."

Gomamon responds nodding "Ditto!" The fish move around making the Enemy Greymon chase them as they drop the firecrackers around him causing him to stomp on the spot. Sora yell's "Thank you fish... now what are we going to do to get out of here?"

I respond "You could always dig yourself out..." Izzy responds "That's a brilliant plan!" I look at Izzy "If you say so..." Izzy nods "We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Matt responds "I'm down for that."

Izzy responds "There's a black cable here too." I watch them carefully as Tentomon responds "There's a rock here too." I look over "Can you guys move it?" Joe interrupts me "That's funny my tag is glowing... what if this rock is the Crest we've been looking for?"

I look over to Greymon to see his still struggling as I turn back to Joe who slowly places his tag on the on the stone "If this really is Crest that goes with my tag. Then maybe..." The tag glows as the rock shrinks slotting into the tag.

The group falls through the floor as I yell at the "No...!" I whisper straight after "Izzy..." I look around as I see Tentomon poking his head up as I run to Alucarddik picking him up as I make my way over to the others.

I turn back to the fight just in time to see the enemy throw Greymon through a wall as I peer over to Tai who's clenching his tag yelling "Greymon you can win if you only Digivolve! GREYMON!" Tai jumps onto the ledge as Sora tries to stop him "Tai don't!"

Tai turns around suddenly to Sora "Don't stop me. This is my chance to make him Digivolve to the next level! Please mind your own business Sora!" Sora interjects "But Tai! Without a reaction from the crest there's no way for him TO Digivolve!"

Tai turns back to face his partner "I can make him do it! Watch..." Tai jumps down to run towards the Greymons fighting. I turn to Izzy "Logically, this is possibly Tai's worse idea to-date." Matt turns "Why, what do you think his going to do?"

I'm about to respond as Izzy interjects "Logically speaking, this is the best course of action. The other condition for Digivolving is their partner must be in danger!" Sora responds "He wouldn't..." I nod "That's why this is possibly the worse idea..."

Etemon interjects "Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast. Ha ha ah ha!" The enemy Greymon prepares to use Nova Blast as Tai throws a rock at Greymon's head enraging him while he yells "STOP!". Greymon's Nova Blast is sent in another direction as the Greymon looks at Tai.

I respond bluntly "And that's why this is the worst plan... not that I haven't done the same in the past." Tai gets ready to throw another rock at Greymon "I'm not afraid of a big faker like you! Ok fire breath! Come and get me!"

The enemy begins to make his way over to Tai who's now screaming. Sora freaks lightly as she speaks up "Biyomon you've got to help Tai!" Matt nods "You go to Gabumon!" Biyomon and Gabumon both Digivolve as they jump to Tai's side.

Tai yells to his partner "Greymon! I believe in you! You can do it Greymon, Digivolve!" Greymon begins to further Digivolve. Greymon Digivolves into a Bony Dragon with a pulsating heart in the middle as I freak lightly "I read about this guy... what the hell was its name..." Sora turns to me "What in the world..."

What interjects "What is it?" Tentomon responds freaking out "Oh my! Is that what I think it is... That's SkullGreymon! The site of him makes other Digimon tremble he is a fully Digivolved Digimon whose explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle."

I yell "This isn't good get Tai out of there!" Matt turns to me "What you mean? Is there something you know about that we don't!" I nod "SkullGreymon is a Dark Digimon meaning..." Izzy interjects "This isn't good it's linked to chaos!"

I turn to Matt poking him "Do you see now why I don't want to use the Crest of Chaos!" Matt gulps as Izzy responds "This is could be very bad. There's been some kind of mistake and his evolved into some kind of horrible monster!"

SkullGreymon growls as it chases after Greymon swatting it straight into the giant TV before shooting it with a rocket. Nothing is left from the destruction of SkullGreymon's attack as it has destroyed both the TV and Greymon along with it.

Tai yells "Listen to me SkullGreymon if you're really that Digivolved form of Greymon then you can't hurt me." SkullGreymon turns around as he tries to stomp Tai. I turn to Matt "Tell Garurumon to get Tai out of there!"

Garurumon goes in to bite SkullGreymon only to get wacked back by SkullGreymon giant bony claw. Birdramon goes in to scratch SkullGreymon only to be wacked back by his tail. Tentomon joins in the fight as he transforms into Kabuterimon.

SkullGreymon stares at Kabuterimon only to freak out and move away from him. SkullGreymon grabs the soccer goal and throws it at us as we move out of the way. Birdramon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon do a joint attack only to do virtually no damage.

SkullGreymon doesn't even flinch from the attack as he swipes all three Digimon to the side. SkullGreymon gets bored as he makes his way up the coliseum just barely avoiding us as he makes his way to chase new targets.

We make our way down the coliseum to chase SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon suddenly stops as he growls while black smoke escapes from him. SkullGreymon reverts back to Koromon as Izzy exclaims "I wonder what happened."

Tentomon respond "His energy just ran out." We manage to catch up as T.K. responds "His Koromon again." Tai runs fast as he slides down the sand dune towards Koromon. Tai picks him up as he speaks "Are you alright?" Koromon opens his eyes slowly muttering "Well, yes. But! I've done some terrible horrible things..."

Koromon's about to cry as he continues "I savagely attacked three of my fellow Digimons..." Biyomon responds "It wasn't your fault..." Gabumon nods "She's right!" Tentomon agrees "We completely understand..."

I shake my head as I interrupt "Technically it wasn't entirely your fault... like the black gears. I'm going to go and say Chaos energy can do that to you." Matt grabs me retorting "What else are you hiding?"

I shake my head "I can only say so much from my understanding... or what I've learnt so far from my experience. It all boils down to Chaos and Order..." Matt let's go responding "What do you mean?"

I turn to Tai then back to Matt "There's two sides of the coin well call them good and bad for now. It's possible to change what your next form is from what we could see if there is an imbalance of energy."

Izzy nods "It's theoretically possible to change the flow of energy..." I nod "I'm going to go ahead and say if something changes within us. I think it's an emotional link... we could see a repeat of SkullGreymon."

Matt responds "What you mean?" I sigh "If we do the opposite of what our crest is we could change the evolution pattern. For instance if Tai acts like a coward this could happen again." Tai turns around "Your saying this is my fault?"

I retort "If you want to blame anyone blame me I seem to get that a lot... but I say it because I'm the owner of the Crest of Chaos... what I'm saying is something changed within you just before Greymon Digivolved."


	23. Chapter 23

Koromon apologises again "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectation of me Tai..." Tai turns back around to Koromon. Matt responds "It's not your fault I know who's to blame!" I think in my head "10 bucks his going to blame it on me!"

Tai sighs "I know it's my fault... I'm really, really sorry!" Matt responds "Sorry, I didn't really mean to put it all on you Tai..." I respond in my head "How come Tai gets a free pass and I'm treated like the number one enemy still..."

Tai sighs "It's ok... It's my fault, right Sora..." Sora sigh "Yeah..." she immediately looks up raising her hands up to apologise "I mean-" Tai interrupts her "I didn't know what I was doing but I kept pushing people around anyway. I felt like that because I have the crest, I had to be in charge and fight on my own without any help from the rest of you."

The group looks at me as I respond "I've done no such thing..." Izzy interjects "Not really, you did however do something close..." I think out loud "Something close... get captured by Devimon, lie to his face, knockout Mimi and capture Izzy... then proceed to fake torture Izzy only to set him free so I wouldn't have to hurt T.K... how is any of that similar?"

Izzy shrugs "It sounded similar in my head... you put your life ahead of ours for something unintelligent. A plan that was bound to backfire only to somehow work out. You must of been a really good liar..."

I frown "That comments going to backfire on me isn't it..." Tai turns around "Either way... I'm sorry everybody... please forgive me." Koromon responds "Uh-huh!" he would nod but unfortunately he doesn't have a head.

Tai holds Koromon close "You were finally able to Digivolve but it was a huge mistake I wonder if our Digimon will ever be able to Digivolve the right way... one thing's for sure I learned my lesson."

We make our way through the Server content to suddenly change locations from desert to wasteland. I sigh "I'm never going to get used to this..." Matt nods "This desert is so hot, even a lizard would need sunscreen."

Alucarddik speaks up to me "You look like a fountain..." I turn to Alucarddik "If I knew I was going to be walking through every desert humanly possible, I would have worn a different colour shirt. Black plus desert equals barbecue!"

Mimi sighs wiping the sweat off "I haven't sweat this much since cheerleader try outs..." Tai comments "Koromon doesn't look so good... I'm worried!" Palmon retorts "You know what we need right now is a whole bunch of shade. A big umbrella or a really big tree... or maybe I could grow into a giant cactus and smile down onto all of you as I provide cool refreshing comfort."

Matt interjects "It's official the sun has just turned Palmon's brain into French fry..." Matt waves his hands in front of Palmon "Earth to Palmon, come in!" Palmon snaps awake as Mimi yells "Palmon! Look..." Mimi points at a giant cactus as I respond "What is this? The imagination wastelands..."

Palmon exclaims "Wow... I did that?" The group is amazed at the giant Cactus that stands before us as I respond "Something feels off about it..." Palmon interjects "Gee I'm pretty amazing." Tai smiles as if Christmas has come early "Yeah you better believe it Palmon! Come on everybody lets head for some shade!"

The group runs of towards the Cactus as I hold out my hand to Alucarddik "Watch this your soon going to hear the sounds of utter disappointment." I hear Tai exclaim "Ohh! What happened to the shade..."

I turn to Alucarddik "There it is..." We both of to join the group as Alucarddik responds "How did you know?" I sigh "Mirages after seeing so many of them you come accustomed to them..." Matt retorts "IT WAS JUST A MIRAGE? We've been tricked!" The group falls down slumping to the floor as Matt turns to me "Why didn't you say so all that wasted energy!"

I turn to the side "You want me to tell you about the last mirage dancing pink elephants... try work that into a conversation!" Gennai interrupts our sulking "Well, well it's about time you got here! I'm just about ready to give up on you!" A hologram like the one on file island except bigger appears before us as Matt responds "It's Gennai!"

We look at the hologram as Tai speaks up "Gennai... we've found the tags and a couple of Crest like you wanted, but when we got into trouble our Digimon couldn't Digivolve. They ended up worse off than when they started, take a look at poor Agumon! He is just not himself and I'm supposed to be helping him..."

Mimi retorts slightly pissed "I think those thingies are more trouble than they are worth!" Gennai waves his hands at us "Calm down kids let me explain!" I retort "How we supposed to calm down... we're in the middle of a desert!"

Genna lifts a finger "The Tags and Crests are extremely important so please make sure no one else gets a hold of them! But in the end you should see that they work together to help you create total harmony."

We look confused at him exclaiming "Huh?" Mimi interjects "In English...?" Gennai continues "Just trust me after all I am the floating glowing guy! As for Koromon he wouldn't be so helpless if you had known how to care for him in the proper way..."

I inject "The Digimon didn't come with a how-to-guide... how we supposed to know what's the right way and the wrong way?" Gennai interrupts "So does this hologram! You don't see me complaining..."

I pout as Tai retorts "But I did the best I could..." Gennai responds "Patience is what you need to learn my friends and you will learn it in time." Tai interrupts "But I want to have Agumon back now!"

Gennai responds "I'm starting to lose my connection..." I retort "Stop tilting the antenna!" Gennai retorts "I'm not... either way, that's something you're going to have to figure out all by yourself. Good luck!"

Tai yells "Wait a minute!" Gennai retorts as slowly he disappears "Sorry I'm on a tight schedule-" We stand there stunned as Tai yells "It never fails every time I need to know about something he hangs me out to dry, why?"

I shake my head "He could at least gave us a tip..." Biyomon speaks to Gabumon "Are we being cared for properly?" Gabumon responds "If we were Agumon wouldn't have Digivolved backwards!"

Matt turns to Gabumon to interject "Come on don't freak me out!" Izzy looks down at the floor feeling down "I'm better with computers!" Tentomon retorts "That's ridiculous as far as I'm concerned you're the best!"

Gomamon speaks to Joe "You look bummed..." Joe retorts lightly "How am I supposed to take care of you... is there a handbook somewhere? I feel very inadequate..." Gomamon nods "Me too..." I look at Alucarddik "How am I doing?"

Alucarddik responds "You could use a little work..." I chuckle "I got advice from Alucarddik... an mischievous Digimon..." We hear the sound of a boat from a distance as we look up "What?" I respond "First mirages, now boats what's next?" There is a ship heading towards us in the desert wastelands.

Tai freaks out lightly "Is that a battleship?" Sora responds "It could be... but it looks more like a fancy crew ship..." Joe gets up freaking out "The passengers would want their money back when they see this place..."

Mimi nods "Yeah!" T.K. interjects "It could be a mirage!" I respond "I don't think it is... Mirages don't look like they are about to crush you!" Matt retorts "It looks pretty real to me!" We bolt out of the way before the giant cruise ship could flatten us like pancakes.

The ship comes to a complete stop as a Digimon peaks over the side revealing itself to be a Numamon "Ahoy!" We stand there mortified as Mimi exclaims "Numamon...?" Koromon cries as Tai looks up "Hey fellas, could all of us come aboard and freshen up?"

The Numamon glares at us as Mimi steps out in front "I think this means a woman's touch... Well, hey there big boy your ship looks so, so inviting how about letting us on board so we can check it out? Oh... please...? Hmm..."

Mimi uses the super damsel in distress card, it's super effective. The Numamon lowers down the bridge so we can enter. We freak as Joe retorts "Is it safe?" Mimi smiles as we make our way up onto the ship ignoring Joe's question.

We step onto the ship as I notice the ship's designed elegantly. From golden stair cases to those little baby angel statues. We bolt our way through the ship landing in the dining room as Mimi exclaims "What? No linen table cloths... well I guess I can rough it?"

The girls sneak off to do look around as the guys split into two groups. One group consisting of Izzy, Tentomon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Tokomon, Alucarddik and myself check out the dining room more thoroughly.

Matt comments "Wow, check out the spread!" Izzy responds "It appears to be highly editable..." Tentomon responds "Might I propose we eat a bit and take the left over's with us."

Matt interjects "Let's eat it all now!" I respond "I second that!" Alucarddik responds "How? We haven't even had our first..." T.K. interjects while he drools "Oh... I can't believe it!" Izzy looks up at Matt "Remember when the food was just an Illusion?"

I nod as Matt interjects "Another alien plot?" Tentomon sniffs the food somehow without a nose "It doesn't smell like an alien plot..." I interject "What does an Alien plot even smell like?" Gabumon burps "Excuse me!" T.K. continues to look at the food groaning "Ahh..."

Izzy interjects "Ah... After extensive deliberation I've come to the conclusion that it would be rude to allow this food cuisine to become cold..." the group nods "YEAH!" Izzy smiles widely exclaiming "Let's go for it guys!" the group nods "Yeah!"

I turn around thinking "Oh god, Izzy looked cute!" I slap myself while exclaiming "MAN UP!" I turn around while everyone looks weird at me as I scratch the back of my head "Ah... I sudden didn't feel hungry for some reason... so I had to... ah pep talk myself for a moment and... you know what let's just stuff our faces full." We go crazy stuffing ourselves full of food.

While we are stuffing our faces the Numamon suddenly decide to attack us. Gabumon lights one of the Numamon with his blue blaster while Alucarddik uses his Bada Boom. Tentomon also attack with his super shocker while Tokomon uses his bubble blast.

A weird looking chicken turns the corner exclaiming "It's your turn!" Alucarddik responds "It's Kokatorimon!" Kokatorimon glares at the Digimon as he exclaims "Petrify!" Tentomon, Tokomon, Gabumon and Alucarddik turn into stone ornaments as I yell "What did you do?"

Matt retorts "They have been turned into rocks!" Izzy exclaims "That's impossible!" T.K freaks "Poor Tokomon..." Kokatorimon runs away probably to get the remaining Digimon. The Numamon capture us as they tie us to a large net leaving us out to sunbake.

I freak "Where's the girls... why have only the guys been captured?" Our Digimon as well as the girls come to free us after a section of the ship explodes. The Numamons run away exclaiming "We're out of here!"

We watch them leave from the side of the ship as Tai exclaims "I say we do the same thing as they are and abandoned ship!" Izzy comments "I guess it's a little late for a mutiny!" Sora shakes her head "Don't worry the captains already been fricassee..."

We make a run for it off the ship back into the desert as we continue our long walk into the middle of nowhere as Joe responds "Well... the weather sure hasn't gotten any cooler!" Mimi exclaims "Wait do you hear something?"

We turn around to see the ship heading towards us. I exclaim "Hear it? Not only can I hear it I can see it! A giant ship is headed for us which means-" Tai yells "Run!" We run away from the ship while it tries to crush us.

Matt yells "That's one mad Digimon with his feathers out of joint!" I interject "I thought you said he was Fricassee!" We continue to bolt while the ship is getting deadly close as Mimi exclaims "OH look!" Palmon responds "The giant Cactus is back!"

Mimi retorts "Oh no not another mirage!" Tai retorts "What were you expecting an outlet Mall!" I yell "What does electronics have to do with giant plants? It's not a mirage it's the real deal! Look at its shadow, we can use it to screw Kokatorimon over! And excuse my French!"

Matt retorts "No time for that! Now hurry and get onto the other side!" We make our way to the other side of the giant cactus as the ship rams into the Cactus as it gets flipped onto its backside against the cactus.

The Cactus bends almost on top of us as it rebounds sending the ship into the sky The ship explodes in the sky as I respond "We almost got ran over in the desert by a giant ship... only to be saved by a giant cactus! You know what I can official say I've seen it all..."

Mimi exclaims in awe "It's even bigger than a skyscraper!" Palmon responds "Your right... what's a skyscraper Mimi?" Something begins to move on the top of the giant cactus as Tai points out "Look up there! Check it out you guys!"

It looks like a flower blooms on top of the Cactus as a rock comes out of it floating in the sky. We look at it in awe and confusion as Mimi's responds "What's that?" The rock turns revealing the rock to have a symbol on it.

Tai responds "It's a crest Mimi!" Mimi's crest begins to glow as it floats out of her dress pointing face side up towards the giant rock in the sky. We look shocked as I respond "Is there anything these tags don't do?"

The rock and Tag glow brighter as the rock shrinks while floating towards us. The Crest slots straight into Mimi's tag. Sora responds "He's right it's just what Gennai said the tags and crests somehow work together Mimi!"

The tag drops back onto Mimi's chest as she picks it up to look at it "It's the Crest of Sincerity! I don't deserve it but if it helps me take care of Palmon I'll keep it!" I clap my hands "Three down five to go!"


	24. Chapter 24

We continue our long walk in the endless wastelands of the Digital world.

I shake my head listening to the others struggle to come up with ideas. Mimi comments on her Crest "It's beautiful and every Crest we found so far has been different..." I sigh "Mimi I like you to walk around all the world and find an exact copy of you kind of like you second half. I guarantee it would be near to impossible."

Matt interjects "Says the Crest of Chaos!" I laugh at Matt "Sadly I agree I'm quite chaotic aren't I... Hmm? Or is that what you want me to say I would so love to find out what your Crest is Mr I-don't-like-you-because-you-do-evil-things! Name one **evil** thing I've done these past few days I dare you."

Matt thinks for a moment "You stole my stake." I interject "That doesn't count because we agreed to dig in... and the stake didn't have you name on it. If you want stake so bad the next time we get it you can have mine how's that sound?"

Matt looks in disbelief as I respond "What you didn't expect me to snap at least once... ONCE?" I sigh "Sorry a lot of pent up anger here... I've done nothing so far but to try** TRY** to get you to trust me but I guess my face has some kind of I will backstab you look on it something..."

Matt nods "You could say that you face shows that aspect..." I sigh at Matt "Didn't anyone tell you to never judge a book by its cover?" Matt shrug "Must of missed the memo." I wave my hand "Please guys... and girls go back to pretending I'm nonexistent. Before I make an arse of myself. Go back to talking about the crests like on how you plan to use them maybe I can be useful..."

Joe turns to me "Speaking of useful... we need to learn how to use the Crests..." Sora nods "Yeah or we could have another repeat of SkullGreymon... right?" Matt retorts "Yeah! But none of that really Matters until we find all the Crests."

Izzy thinks out loud "Hmm... I think you're probably right about that one Matt!" I interject "Hold on wouldn't that conflict with me seeing as I have both the Crest of Chaos and Order wouldn't they... you know contradict each other?"

Izzy thinks "I don't know... Maybe the Crests power comes from having them all?" I massage my chin "You think they are like legos... you gotta get all the pieces to build something." T.K thinks out loud "I think more something along the lines of-"

Tai yells out "Hey! We gotta move on. If we gonna take some down time we need to find some shade!" T.K. yells out to Tai "Oh hey! Thanks Tai, we were right in the middle of a serious Digi-conversation about the Crests and everything! And then you made me forget what I was saying! You be in charge of finding the shade and we'll catch up."

I blink at T.K. in disbelief as Tai and Agumon sudden scream out for no reason. I look over to where Tai and Agumon were before as I respond "What just happened?" Joe responds "Something just grabbed them from underneath."

The red Beetle back from our first encounter here in the digital World rises from the sand as I respond it's "That red beetle again! What was his name..." I click my fingers trying to remember as Matt interjects "It's Kuwagamon!"

Kuwagamon rises from deep within the sand as he air lifts Tai and Agumon with his pincers. Throwing them like discarded rubbish as they land in the dirt. Izzy freaks out "Ah! Is that the same one? Really?"

Palmon nods "That's definitely Kuwagamon all right. There's no mistaking that ugly face. He sure was better than the last time..." I look it over "I don't know... they look to be around the same size."

Agumon attacks Kuwagamon with his pepper breath knocking Kuwagamon's head back slightly before it turns to face Agumon again. I look over to everyone "You know we should help him... I'm just saying..."

Gabumon yells "Oh no, Agumon! You should Digivolve! Digivolve to Greymon!" I sigh "Or we could help him."

Tai runs towards Agumon yelling "Agumon stay away from his chompers!" Gomamon yells "Move Agumon! Move, move do something! Get back!" I facepalm as I turn to Alucarddik "Plan B! You know the drill."

Alucarddik nods "Let's squash this bug!" I watch Tai just sweep in tackling Agumon to the ground just in time to save him. I call out "Let's do this! It's time to Digivolve Alucarddik."

Alucarddik Digivolves from Impmon to Devimon with his usual white colour Kuwagamon goes in for another attack as Alucarddik stretches his arms latching onto Kuwagamon's pincers to hold him in place.

We hear an unusual voice that's loud and clear " Pixie-bomb seek-and-destroy!" The bomb explodes on Kuwagamon as he borrows back into the dirt running away. I sift my eyebrows "What... just... happened?"

Alucarddik responds "I believe that's what you would call an unannounced visitor..." I shiver "Now I remember why you don't Digivolve more often, it's that chilling voice..." Alucarddik frowns "I just can't change my voice on a whim..."

Alucarddik returns back to Impmon as I respond "I prefer your Impmon voice it's cooler..." We quickly make our way over to Tai and Agumon who is buried in the dirt. Everyone asks Tai and Agumon if they ok as a little pink fluff ball with wings walks past them holding a spear.

The Digimon sings a little tune as it walks by I respond "What or who is that...?" Mimi smiles "Oh a powered puff with wings..." Joe responds "What happened to Kuwagamon?" T.K. responds "Maybe that's him..."

The Digimon turns around yelling at us "I am no enemy. Nope! Nope! If anything... You are your own enemies!" Biyomon runs in front of us exclaiming "I've heard of you! You're the famous Piximon! Right?"

Mimi picks up Piximon holding him in her hands "You are?" Biyomon nods "Piximon's famous in the Digital world for his skills and training! But few have ever met him... His secret home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters!"

I respond "So basically his like a personal trainer... I could think of two jokes right now... Great things come in small packages and it's not the size that Matters... it's how you use it. I've heard multiple people use the one but I never understood it..."

Piximon retorts "And I've heard all about you too but... so far I'm not impressed! Except Impmon. He put some effort in so I'll give him a C for effort. You eight are supposed to be the Digidestined! HA! You better be more careful or you will end up Digi-dinners... Yup! Yup! Without my spears and my magic. Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of Digi-fries!"

Mimi responds "That's gross! Thanks a lot!

"I frown at Piximon "I'm getting lectured by Legendary Digimon that's no larger than my fist... wow! I guess I take back that comment from before I haven't seen it all..."

Piximon continues his lecture "And that's not all You Digimon there you're supposed to be protecting the children! Half the time they are protecting you! I want to see some guts! I wana see some courage!"

I hear Matt retort "This guy reminds me of some gym teacher I once had..." I blink "This guy is quite blood thirsty for a little guy..." Palmon sighs "His right... we just don't have any guts..." Gomamon sighs "Oh... Don't we get points for enthusiasm...?"

Piximon looks up "But the news isn't all that bad. Yup! Yup! From now on your all going to train with me!" Sora responds "But why?" Tentomon interjects "But let's not go overboard Piximon!" Piximon interjects "Especially you two guys!" Piximon points to Tai and Agumon as they retort together "Whaa?"

Piximon lectures the two of them "You heard me you two need lots of help! And I have a special extreme training program just for you!" Tai and Agumon look at Piximon confused as he floats by "Did I hear him right?" Agumon responds just as confused "Sounds kind of extreme..."

Piximon fist pumps the air "Yep! Follow me!" Piximon turns to walk away as we wait a moment so his out of our hearing range. We group huddle to discuss our options. Joe Speaks up "I have a quick question do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?"

I interject "Technically we've trusted far worse than this before let's see the beast man Leomon, the Robot Andromon, the giant teddy bear Monzaemon and least I not forget the walking fireball Meramon."

Tai nods "I agree but Piximon did save Agumon and me. Why would he do that if he was no good?" Izzy nods "Precisely! He didn't have a Black Gear anywhere on him! I checked!" I nod "Unless it's microscopic I didn't see any either..."

Joe looks over to Biyomon "What you say Biyomon? After all you seem to know a lot about him..." Biyomon responds "Well it's a honour to be chosen for training by Piximon." Mimi comments "Sounds like a lot of work to me..."

I chuckle "Mimi Rome wasn't built in a day and it most definitely wasn't built by one man." Sora nods "I think Piximon's right we could use some help..." Tai interjects "How could you say that? Just because we've been nearly eaten a hundred times."

I respond "Also nearly killed twice as many times." Matt retorts "Well there are worse options, well I mean do we have a choice. All in favour say I!" We each nod responding "I!" Piximon yells from far away "Would you just hurry up!"

We quickly run catching up to Piximon as we follow him for hours. Mimi sighs "Are we there yet?" Piximon exclaims "Yes! Just a little further..." Joe retorts "That's the seventh time you've said that."

Matt nods "I think his lost!" Tai interjects "So what we do ask a cactus for directions?" Sora sighs "Ice cream... cold root beer..." The group yells at Sora "Stop that!" Piximon stops "Halt we have arrived! Yep!"

I respond "The training ground is a patch of wasteland... that's ah... new." Sora responds "What are you talking about? There isn't anything here..." Piximon floats up chanting "Pixie-Portal!" Piximon swings his spear as a portal opens to a forest in the middle of a desert.

We look completely shocked at the portal as Mimi exclaims "It's a hole in the desert..." I respond "The correct term is Portal..." Joe responds slightly shocked "Am I the only one who thinks this looks like trouble?"

Piximon responds "Actually it's just my front door..." Piximon walks through "Come on in quickly before it closes. Yup! Yup!" I turn to everyone respond "Well you heard the man..." Tai and Izzy nod at each other as I think "What was that?"

We walk through as the door closes behind us. We continue to make our way through the forest as Tai speaks up "Cool a jungle inside a desert!" I respond as I look around "Now if only he could create a portal in the middle of here to the beach that would be awesome..."

T.K. exclaims "I bet you he has lots of friend who want to play with ya." Piximon responds "You should have seen it when I first got it." Sora turns around suddenly as she exclaims "Huh? heads up! Behind us guys!" We turn around as I respond "What Etemon's already found us?"

Mimi exclaims "It's Etemon and his trailer..." Joe responds scared "Oh boy this is bad!" Piximon interjects "And right outside the front door he is too!" Joe looks at Piximon "Huh?" Piximon waves his spear around "Oh, don't worry about it he isn't able to see through the barrier! he sees nothing but desert."

Piximon leads us right up to a giant stair case "Alright everybody. My house is just up these steps." I look up following the stair case "I count at least seven if not more flights of stairs..." Joe interjects "We have to walk up there?"

Mimi exclaims "But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers!" Tai sighs "Yeah and I just remembered I'm afraid of heights..." Izzy interject "Purely from a logical standpoint it doesn't look very safe."

I chuckle as I run up to the first step "Come on guys this will be easy forget you fears, heights and safety! This is part of our training to conquer our very weakness... isn't that right Piximon?" Piximon smiles exclaiming "Exactly right!" The group sighs as I grin "Come on turn those frowns upside down we've walked for god know how many hours why stop now?"

Tentomon responds "Hey no sweat I'll just fly up there and before you know it I'll be chilling by the pool!" I respond "That's the spirit." Alucarddik responds "What about those of us who have no wings?"

Piximon interjects "Oh and by the way! Did I forget to mention? There will be no flying by any one during all my training!" Tentomon slumps to the floor sighing "Oh..." I frown "Well you can't win them all..."

Piximon speaks up "Haven't you learned that the easy way is sometimes a trap? Now let's move out!" I nod as I descend up the endless flight of stairs slowly while everyone groans.


	25. Chapter 25

**AbsoluteZer0Nova** I actually thought that section was hilarious. It kinda felt like watching space balls for a moment for some reason. I found it funny when Gabumon was yelling to Digivolve to Agumon... I was literary screaming at computer to listen to your own advice.

Also Gomamon yelling at Agumon to move, run or **do something** didn't help at all...

Also Piximon reminds me of Ducky from Land Before time and don't ask me how I remember that... it makes me feel old because technically it was before my time. Well it started before my time.

* * *

><p>Hours pass by while climbing the endless stair case as Joe sighs "I guess Piximon never heard of elevators..."<p>

We are almost at the top while we are breathing heavy and almost puffed out. Matt speaks up slightly pissed "This will be easy...! Isn't that what you said?" I frown turning around "Join the club! But you will have to be after me! NO ONE hates me more, than me right now!"

Piximon turns around to us "Don't tell me your all tired don't give up yet! You see your almost arrived." Joe responds slightly taken back from Piximon's house "That's his house?"

Piximon smiles "That's it. And there's plenty of food for all!" I smile slightly "Do you have a hose attached to a water fountain? Because that's what I need right now..." Gomamon's eyes go wide as he exclaims "Yum! Yum! YUM!"

I can just hear the other girls and guys yell as they rush up stairs most likely wanting to eat. I sigh as I'm left alone to make my way up the stair case alone.

I reach the top of the stairs as Piximon is giving a speech "Your thinking is this as handsome as I am..." I look at Piximon as his laughing. My only thought that crossed my mind was what did I miss exactly?

Joe retorts to Piximon "You were saying something about food!" Piximon flies around exclaiming "Ah yes but first you must earn it!" I retort "You mean walking up those 200 flights of stairs doesn't count as earning it?"

Gomamon sighs "I should have known there would be a catch." Piximon waves his spear as he conjures up 7 buckets of water and a 14 cloths. Piximon flies around as he points at the entire level "I want you all to scrub the floors... ALL the floors!"

We whine together as I exclaim "You got to be kidding me!" We grab a buck each as I notice theirs one missing before I could voice anything Piximon points to Agumon and Tai "But not you Agumon and Tai. Come now I have a special chore for you!"

Tai whines as he follows Piximon "Oh great! We probably have to paint the whole place..." Sora frowns slightly "Well let's do it." Mimi complains "The last time I scrubbed a floor was... NEVER!" Izzy interjects "It's a simple task Mimi even you'll catch on."

We start to scrub a single floor together as Matt sighs "Is this really training? Or is this Piximon's main day off and he doesn't like to vacuum." I sigh "At least he hasn't asked us to vacuum the rooms or fluff up his pillows..."

We continue to clean the floors as T.K. speaks up "Tokomon let's have a cleaning race. Ready! set! GO! Brooooom!" T.K. and Tokomon start cleaning the floor faster as T.K. continues to chant broom. Matt suddenly laughs lightly at what T.K.s doing.

I frown slightly thinking "If only he could act that normal around me and stop thinking I'm some mastermind evil character... or something along those lines." I scrub the floor like a crazy mad man hoping to get it done as fast as possible.

**After cleaning**

I sigh as I struggle to sleep. I get up to walk outside as I make my way across Piximon's house to the opposite side hoping I could tire myself out before I make a round back to the room. Instead I just stop to look up at the sky seeing a giant moon and endless small stars.

I smile lightly as I slump one arm of the rail while resting my head to look at the sky. I hear two voices as I look down seeing Matt and Izzy talking to each other. They don't seem to notice I'm here. I frown slightly as I see them run away together thinking "What's gotten into them?"

I quickly move to follow them as I whisper "Super Ninja mode activate!" **creak!** I stop moving as I make another step **creak!** I frown whispering "More like super failed Ninja mode activate." I continue to follow them hiding every so often. When we reach the forest that's when I move in closer hoping to catch what they are talking about.

Matt speaks up "Why do you want to find a Crest, Izzy?" Izzy turns to Matt smiling "I guess it's mostly just because of Kabuterimon. I would like to see what stage he will Digivolve after that one. Isn't that the reason why you're looking for a Crest?"

Matt sighs "No! I wanna use the Crest to Digivolve me." I think "What on earth is he talking about?" Matt continues "Not into a Digimon but to make me stronger and smarter. Maybe learn something new about myself you know... to reach my next level."

Izzy nods "Mm hmm..." **Crunch** Matt turns around "Who's there?" I mutter out loud "Shit! I mean... wooo I'm just the wind and a figment of your imagination..." Izzy responds "Wind doesn't usually speak as if it's a living organism."

I mutter "I'm a wind Digimon... Windymon! Wooo..." Izzy chuckles "I know it's you Darkie... you can come out now." I sigh as I step out "Dang it! Stupid stick!" Matt retorts "Why you following us?"

I respond calmly "I saw you two running around midnight and I thought I might follow you because well what would get you two to run so late at night..." Matt interjects "What were you doing up so late?"

I respond "You know keeping Etemon up to date on our whereabouts so he can come and capture us and I can get the blame again... you know the usual." Matt retorts "I knew it!" Izzy interjects "Actually Matt, that was sarcasm. Why were you really out so late?"

I sigh "Well to tell you the truth I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out for a walk at night hoping I could tire myself out but instead of getting tired I just slumped down looking at the sky. I was hoping the next best thing... boredom could tire me out. Instead I see you two running away as if a Monochromon is hot on your tail..."

Matt interjects "How much did you listen to our conversation." I respond calmly "Apparently you want to Digivolve..." Matt's eye twitches as he turns around "Whatever!" Matt walks away as Izzy turns slightly in his direction before turning back to me "I think you just annoyed Matt. And Logically this could prove a greater strain on your friendship."

I respond sarcastically "What friendship...? That went down the toilet since Alucarddik Digivolved into Devimon." Izzy shakes his head "Actually, I'll say more like that stunt you pulled with T.K." I shake my head at Izzy as I walk up close to him "Did you think about it?"

Izzy responds confused "Think about what?" I frown slightly "What I said at Devimon's castle..." Izzy thinks for a moment "I can't say anything because I'm still in the process of deciphering through all the information before I come up with any kind of conclusion."

I tilt my head in confused before responding "Are we talking about the same thing here?" Izzy nods "If we talking about the topic fe-" I slap my hand on Izzy's mouth stopping from finishing that sentence "That's good to hear..."

Izzy frowns slightly as I respond "I said that had to stay between you and me." Matt turns around "What has to stay between you too." I quickly let go of Izzy's mouth as I turn to Matt "What has to stay between who?"

Matt responds "Between Izzy and yourself..." I chuckle lightly unable to say something as Izzy responds "Just a piece of Information that Darkie and I discussed during my fake capture revolving the incident of the Crest of Chaos..."

This peaks Matt's interest "Oh and would that be?" Izzy responds "Lots of RAW unfiltered data that could be facts or fiction..." I nod "Lots of BIAS data..." Matt turns around "Well you can stay with us... for now come on Izzy the Crests are just ahead."

Izzy nods as he follows Matt with me right behind them. We stop in our tracks as Izzy freaks "Ohh!" I respond "Isn't this the barrier?" Matt nods "It's the barrier of this land." Izzy sighs "Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing!"

Izzy suddenly looks at something outside the barrier "Hey, wait! Look at that glow." I look at what the glow is coming from as it looks like it's emitting from a well. Izzy continues as he smiles "We made it... the Crest! The Crest must gotta be right there! Inside the well. Let's go!" Izzy starts to walk as Matt stops him "Yeah but it's outside the wall."

Izzy continues to walk as he responds "Yeah I know but we are so close." Izzy's tag is glowing purple as I try to stop him "Izzy... think for a moment Etemon could swing by any moment..." Izzy ignores my pleas as he sticks his hand through the barrier "I hope my hand doesn't melt."

Izzy brings his hand back as he smiles "Hey! It's ok Matt we could go through it." I catch Matt smiling again "Yeah." I speak up "I'll stay here." Matt turns around "Why, you scared?"

I shake my head "Logically speaking it would be pointless for me to go out with you seeing as the Tags only react only to the Crests. So unless mine decided to glow, I see no point to going outside this barrier."

Matt chuckles "That sounds like a over glorified way of saying I'm scared!" I frown "No I'm being smart! If someone sneaks up on you I could sneak up on them. Or if I can't do nothing to help you I could at least warn the others that you have been captured."

Izzy nods "That sounds like a well thought out plan of attack." Matt retorts "Or it could be a hidden agenda in a way to capture us." Izzy sighs "If he wanted to harm us he mostly had the entire walk up to this field to do it... let's just get the crests and get back inside."

Izzy and Matt walk through the barrier as I watch them start to climb down the well. I run out the Barrier "Guys you may want to hurry up and get back behind the barrier!" Izzy responds "Why?" I yell "Because there's a giant red dinosaur running towards the well!

Izzy and Matt jump out of the well quickly as run towards the barrier. They barely dodge a fireball attack from the dinosaur as we get sent flying away from the barrier. I turn around to see a hole blown through the barrier as I freak lightly.

I yell "Run and stick to the trees so we can avoid that Digimon's attacks." While we running Izzy speaks up "Didn't I see one of these guys in my nightmares?" I respond "I don't know! I don't usually go dream searching!"

Matt interjects "You should be careful of what you dream of!" While we are running we hear Gabumon call out "Matt... Izzy... Darkie...!" The group yells out as we are forced to stop to look at them "Over here!"

Tentomon responds "Thank goodness your safe!" I respond "No really we have a dinosaur chasing us!" Piximon interjects "That's Tyrannonmon! A huge Digimon with fire breath strong enough to cook a couple of boys like you."

I respond "While I'm not one against BBQs I for one do not want to be on the menu!" Black cables rise from the ground as we catch up to the group. We hear Etemon speak up as we freak out "Now here's a song I call bye, bye Digimon and bye, bye!"

Etemon rocks a tune as Gabumon and Tentomon fall to the ground like their energy has been sapped. Tentomon groans "My powers have been drained." Izzy turns freaking out "Ahh! It sapped them! So now that can't Digivolve!"

Tyrannonmon shoots a fireball at us as Piximon erects a shield yelling out "Tai! Agumon! What are you doing? Your friends are in trouble! You got to come back before it's too late... Tai do you hear me?"


	26. Chapter 26

Tyrannonmon continues to shoot a endless volley of fireballs. We lay low within Piximon's shield until he announces "Everyone stand back!" Greymon comes out of nowhere tripping Tyrannonmon and ending his attack in the process.

Everyone gets excited as Gabumon yells "Hey he Digivolved!" Tokomon smiles as he chants **Yey!** Over and over again. Greymon shoots his Nova Blast destroying the black cables that have us surrounded as Tai walks in without anyone noticing him.

I turn "Took you long enough... but I'm glad you could make it before we could be roasted." Tai smiles "Yeah." Greymon begins to lift Tyrannonmon up off the ground as Sora exclaims "Greymon's pulling the cables out!"

Gomamon is having a ball as he yells out "Get him Greymon! Go! Go!" Greymon pulls Tyrannonmon as the last cable breaks making them both fall over backwards. As soon as they land backwards the cables particles vanish into the air leaving not a single trace of them behind.

Tai fist pumps the air "He did it! Greymon did it!" Sora points out "Look at the black cables all shattering into pieces." Greymon growls in triumph over his victory with Tyrannonmon. The group cheers on as well for Greymon's victory.

**Hours later**

Piximon looks over us as he smiles. Matt speaks up "Thank you Piximon we've learned a lot from you." Joe interjects "Yeah like how to scrub floors and starve us half to death." Mimi retorts "Joe! That' just your stomach talking."

Piximon speaks up to us "Far from over your training is. Remember life itself is a training session. Learn all you can..." We nod as we respond "Right!" We take our leave as we continue to travel on our way.

We make our way through the vast endless desert as we follow one of the Black cables. We reach a large contraption as Tai asks "What is it, Izzy? Some kind of power generator." Izzy smiles "Even better! Etemon has hardwired the entire desert. Creating an extensive computer network. My guess this is one of his remote data access terminals."

I think out loud "So let me dumb it down for some of us non technical nerds. Basically Etemon has created his own Facebook using the desert as the users... and this device here just happens to be one of the servers that holds the information."

Izzy nods confused "I guess so..." Tai nods "Great! Let's crash it." I respond "That could be a bad idea..." Sora nods "What if it's booby trapped?" Matt interjects "If it is Etemon's... I say we cross the wires and mess it up good."

I nod "Actually I was thinking something similar to Matt. Leave a little bit of false data in his database and send his network into a haywire making him none the wiser to where we really are." Izzy pulls out a cable from the terminal as he holds it up.

Tentomon speaks up "So what are you going to do with that Izzy?" Izzy plugs it into his laptop as he responds "I wonder... It's entirely possible that other computers have compatible systems. And if they do I can tap into Etemon's network."

I peek at the computer noticing a flashing red button on the side "Izzy you got a message..." Izzy blinks "Huh? That was quick who even knows I'm logged on?" I respond "I have no idea..." Joe frowns "Oh no, it's Etemon!"

I interject "I highly doubt it that Etemon knows Izzy's email address." Tai responds "Open it... It could be spam!" I frown turning to Tai "So how many viruses do you have on your computer?" Tai shrugs as Izzy checks his mail.

A robotic voice echoes through the computer "Help me! S.O.S. Mayday! I'm being held prisoner. Help me escape and I'll guide you to the Crest you seek." The group exclaims "Wow!" Sora interjects "Do you think his for real? I mean who could've been?"

I frown "It could be a trap... how could've he known that we're seeking the Crests?" Matt is about to say something as I interject "Granted his voice does betray his message making it sound like a trap but... I will give him the benefit of the doubt... you know before we point fingers and say who's done what..."

Matt keeps quite as Izzy responds "We won't know until we investigate." Izzy pulls up a map as he tries to zone in on the location. We continue to walk as we reach a rocky area as Joe whines "Oh... I don't like this... I don't like this one little bit. I don't like the look of it. I don't like the smell of it. I don't like the-"

Mimi cuts Joe off before he could continue anymore "Don't have a brain cramp Joe. Your turning green around the edges..." Tai exclaims "Yeah somebody asked for our help. We gotta at least check it out... Right?"

I turn to Izzy "What does the 8-ball say?" Izzy responds "Try again later..." I chuckle "I meant the other 8-ball." Izzy responds "Oh... I thought you were trying to be sarcastic for a moment." I smile slightly "I consider the internet the Magic 8-ball so... no... no sarcasm here."

Izzy nods "Well in that case. According to my laptop. We should be getting close..." T.K.'s Crest starts to glow as he speaks up "Hey look!" Matt responds "It's glowing..." Tokomon looks around as he spots something "Hey T.K... look!" Tokomon jumps over to the area as he speaks up "T.K. Come over here! Look what I found."

I peer over Tokomon pointing out "What do you know... Tokomon has found another Crest." We run up to the rock with T.K. in front as he holds out his tag. The rock glows as it shrinks into a small Crest slotting into T.K.'s tag.

T.K. smiles "Oh... Awesome! I've got my own Crest!" Tokomon smiles "Congratulations..." Matt interjects "But T.K. don't think this means you get to stay up any later." Izzy speaks up "Take means Sora's and Dante's Crest are the only ones left to find... maybe if we rescue this guy he can lead us to it."

I respond "Something tells me it's not going to be my Crest..." Izzy lifts an eyebrow "I say you have a fifty-fifty chance." I shake my head "I don't know... call it gut instinct." Tai interjects "What are we waiting for! To the rescue! Da-da-da da, da Daa!"

Mimi looks back at where the Crest once was as she points out "What's that?" We look as we see a large cave stretching for miles. We make our way in the cave as Izzy gets excited like his Christmas has come early.

Izzy looks over the wall littered with symbols "See these hieroglyphs... Look familiar?" I nod "It's the same ones we found in that massive battery in the factory." Izzy nods as he types in the laptop "This is definitely the same writing we've come across before... Wait a second..."

Izzy walks up to a section in the wall "This is a new one..." Izzy scrubs it off the wall as the room lights up. I smile as I speak up "And then Izzy said let there be light... and there was..." Izzy exclaims "Prodigious! This is amazing... do you know what I'm thinking...?"

I respond "Something extremely problematic... as in Programming..." Izzy looks over the wall "Well you see, it is quite possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing at all... but rather code... computer code. If you change a piece of the code then you change the program."

Izzy wipes off another hieroglyph as a map appears near us. Izzy turns to face the map "Like that for example." Joe grabs his head thinking out loud "Wait... back up! Are you telling us that this whole place is some kind of giant computer game! And that none of that is really real!"

I respond "Don't tell me my worst nightmare just got real..." Izzy groans "Oh... but it's real all right!" The group turns to Izzy as he speaks up "You know... I'm thinking that everything we've seen and everybody we met in this place are actually pieces of data that are programming in physical form."

I frown "Ok my worst nightmare became real..." Matt glares at me "Wait a second. If you really right and this whole place is one big computer... then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the USB port?"

Izzy shakes his head "No, we are just Kilobytes of data too... I mean the versions of us that are in here." Tai looks confused "If I'm just data... why do I still feel I'm flesh and blood."

I look shocked "That's deep... I'm thinking we are actually really here... In reality, if we were to transfer our minds into a computer. We could easily take up a couple of thousands of Gigabytes of data. So rather than transferring our data here they brought us instead."

Mimi looks confused "SO that explains why I still have to go to the little girls room..." Izzy looks confused at Mimi "You don't really think that...? You just think you have to." Mimi exclaims "Oh, well I hope your right because I really have-"

Matt cuts Mimi off "Well then where is the real us, our flesh and blood bodies?" Izzy exclaims "I don't know? I suppose back at the campground still..."

The group looks at each other confused as Izzy speaks up "Yeah, we are alive back there. We exist simultaneously with our other selves. We are in a parallel Digital universe, like the Digimon." T.K. looks at Izzy "Does that mean I don't have to worry about brushing my teeth anymore?"

I frown as Izzy speaks up "We have bigger things to worry about now T.K.!" Matt interjects "Although, do us all a favour and don't stop brushing!" Izzy exclaims "Yeah! Please..." Izzy looks down at his computer "Hey... wait a second... I've got an idea..."

Izzy types away "Let me see... If I can just correct this program... ah..." Mimi exclaims "Oh-O his in computer dork-mode... this could take a while..."

Izzy finishes typing the code as the map from earlier changes into a map of the world. I respond "And this is why I hate coding... it still freaks me out to this day... but somehow amazes me." Izzy interjects "I've called up a holographic map of the Digi-world. You can see how physically similar it is to the planet earth. In fact there are a lot of parallels with our world."

Matt interjects "That's terrific Izzy! Great time for a geography lesson." Izzy responds "Pay attention... and you might learn something." I frown "I hate Geography..." Matt turns to Izzy and myself "Yeah... you don't say!"

Izzy continues "If I enter the email address of the person who contacted us I can find his location in the Digi-world here!" The map blinks as I respond "And that's called hacking and invading someone's privacy..."

Izzy looks at the map "Now look that email address is from a web domain in our world has logged on to it a thousand times." Tai speaks up "Is there a point to this somewhere?" Sora interjects "Is the person who sent the message in our world or the Digi-world?"

Izzy continues to look at the map before responding "That's just the thing his in both!" Izzy pulls up another map "Look the Digi-worlds on the left. The world we know is on the right. And if I overlap them like so..."

Izzy types away as the maps overlap each other as Sora speaks up "The white lines match up perfectly. What does that mean?"

Izzy turns around "That's the world's digital network! Through those lines every computer on earth is connected to every other computer. The Digi-world is a physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys we are seeing things that nobody else has ever seen... that nobody even knows about. The digital shadow world that exists alongside our own. And they are not just Parallel they're physically linked so anything we do here will have effects on our other."

Matt responds "For real..." I whisper quietly "That means... if we die here... we die in reality..."


	27. Chapter 27

Izzy nods and changes the direction of the flow of the conversation "But that's not the only thing. Here's the coolest part! Where ever this person is in the Digi-world I think I can take us there just by answering his email address and clicking on it. Like accessing a web page."

T.K. frowns "Hey! All this techno-talk is making my brain hurt." Matt interjects "Computer guys can never just do something T.K... That would be too easy! They gotta spend all day telling you how'll they do it!"

I cough "Not all of us that bad... I'm one of the very few that hasn't got time to explain how to left click! Either I do it or you don't ask it's as simple as that! And don't get me started on the common sense of the internet... not that it exists..."

Joe slumps to the floor sighing "This is depressing! Even when on computer data I have allergies..." Gomamon objects "Look on the bright side Joe, if you weren't here you never would have met me!"

I think in my head "Or got chased by Kuwagamon... twice! Shellmon, Monchromon, Seadramon and every other one that has chased us..." Biyomon whines to Sora "Sora does this mean we don't exist, that we are really not friends?"

Sora smiles as she responds "Of course not! This maybe a make believe world but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't real. Truthfully, I don't get it. But it sounds right..." Tai interjects "Oh well, where ever we are, we are here so let's figure out what we gonna do next. Come on brainiac what are you waiting for?"

I respond smugly "That's right Izzy, hurry up for the jockey Beckham... preferably before he can bend it..." Tai lifts an eyebrow as I respond "Izzy isn't the only nerd in this room..." Izzy groans "Alright! Alright! All I have to do is click on the guy's email address and bingo!"

The room alters as another doorway opens "Would you look at that..." Tai fist pumps the air "Alright! Last one through is a rotten egg!" Izzy interjects "Our electronic pen pal is right out there!"

Sora freaks lightly as we begin to walk through the tunnel "Or it could be a trap..." Izzy waves his hand "No way! We're just bits of data. So I uploaded us as file attachments." I interrupt Izzy "You cut and pasted us to a new location. Awesome, now that's what I call fast travelling!"

Tai looks around the outside of the tunnel "Whoa, check this out! Heads up Etemon at nine o'clock!" I sigh "Well then I think it's best if we lay low before hunting down our Pen-pal.. the last thing we need is a run in with Etemon."

The group nods as we settle down for the night. We rotate shifts for the night as everything seems uneventful.

Morning comes as I lean on the wall listening to Izzy talk to Sora "Remember, there's one thing that's important to keep in mind. This is more than a parallel universe. It's a shadow world physically linked to our own. Anything that happens here in the Digi-world can have a direct effect on the things in the other."

Sora speaks up confused "Then ah~ the same thing goes for us right we're shadow version of our other selves." Izzy nods "Right! Exact computer copies." Sora speaks firmly to Izzy "So whatever happens, we have to be just as careful as if were our physical selves..."

Tai calls out to Sora and Izzy "Hey! Sometime this year! Can we go?" I shake my head as I get off the wall walking towards Tai. Sora and Izzy run as Sora yells out "Alright!" Izzy re-enters the program as the wall opens up again.

Izzy opens up his laptop while Tai checks for Etemon "I've got into the program and found the most direct route to the centre of the pyramid." Joe speaks up "Okay now. Let's get this straight. You're only going in there to find this guy and get Sora or Darkie's Crest, right?"

Tai sighs "Right! Right! Right!" Joe interjects "That means no fights, adventures or dangerous stuff." Tai retorts "You whimper more than my puppy! Alright here's the teams. Matt, Mimi, T.K. and Joe stay here and stand guard. The rest of us let's go in!"

Mimi speaks softly "If you really don't think you need me..." Palmon interjects "I miss you guys already." Gomamon interjects "They'll be back in time to eat." Tai retorts "Or get eaten!" Tai and Agumon jump down first. Alucarddik and I jump next.

Izzy jumps down with Sora as Tentomon and Biyomon join us. T.K. waves us off "C-ya guys! Come back as soon as you can..." We run around the back of the sphinx so we can't be seen. Tai holds out his hand to stop us as he checks again "Okay, keep together."

We bolt across the desert as we hide behind one of the sand dunes. Izzy checks his laptop "Okay, there's a hidden back door to the program that we could use to get in. It should be somewhere right up ahead."

Tai checks again as we bolt across to the pyramid. Izzy freaks lightly "That's funny... it should be right around here." I hear Etemon around the corner as Tai checks.

Etemon complains "Where's my fried Banana sandwich? You know I like to eat after my nap! Arragh...!"

Tai freaks "Ahh!" Tai jumps back clinging to the wall as I speak up "Did I just hear Etemon or am I imagining things?" Tai nods whispering "It IS Etemon!" Alucarddik and Agumon freak out as Etemon complains "Huh? Who's there?"

We wedge ourselves to the wall as Biyomon speaks up "What do we do now?" Sora whispers "Quiet... Biyomon!" I scoot along the wall as I fall backwards "Whoa!"

I fall against the floor with a thud groaning "Ow..." I get up quickly as Alucarddik whispers "Where's Darkie?" I stick my hand through freaking them out as I wave my hand "I think I fell through the secret entrance..."

They quickly run in almost running through me as Etemon yells "Boo!" Etemon pauses for a couple of seconds as he groans "Great now I'm hearing things!" Tai grins as he sticks his arm through "Yoo-hoo!" I grab Tai's arm pulling him back in as Etemon groans "You know I'm gonna have to have this place completely exterminated! Because... something's starting to bug me!"

Tai chuckles "We've got him talking to himself!" I frown at Tai "What if he caught you?" Sora nods "Really funny Tai! Are you Crazy! What if he did catch us?" Tai objects with a smug look "But we weren't, were we?"

I sigh "Where to next? You know before Tai jumps out and starts singing..." Izzy chuckles momentarily before responding "I guess next we try to find a way through these walls. The trick is finding the weak point."

Agumon yells out "I found one!" he smashes the wall not even leaving a dint as he groans "Ow~" I chuckle "I think the wall found your weak point Agumon..." Izzy sighs "As I was saying Agumon the trick is finding the weak points... Let's use heads no hands!"

Tai begins to walk as we follow the path Tai stops suddenly as he points at a wall "Hey check it out. You can see right through this wall." Izzy nods as he checks his laptop "Yeah your right! Here it is. It's another breach in the system security."

Agumon gawks "Look it's Gazimon." Sora whispers "Be still!" As soon as the Gazimon passes by Tai jumps through the wall yelling quickly "Hey!" Tai jumps back through the wall as the two Gazimon argues.

I stare at Tai with my eyes wide as Tai snickers. Tai starts to walk off as Sora yells "You could have gotten us all captured back there Tai! You're so immature!" I sigh "Sora can you use your inner voice before we get caught."

Tai looks over to Sora grumpy "Gee Sora, relax kid! Get a grip who elected you queen of the fun police?!" Sora retorts "Yeah this is tons of fun! AND getting caught will be a blast!" I interject "You know the way your both going. I'm going to say you're both going to get us caught!"

We keep walking as we pass through a fake wall. Tentomon floats up to the electric fence "This looks nasty! We don't have to go through here do we?" I sigh "It's a shame really... I forgot my rubber suit at home."

The group looks at me as I respond "What, you guys get to make lame jokes and I don't get to...?" Izzy turns around checking his laptop "... This firewall is the systems last line of defence there appears to be only one safe way through it."

I respond "When I think firewall I see a wall made of fire... not electricity so which is the safest way through this?" Tai interjects causally "We should relax a little it's not like we are human or anything..."

I blink at Tai "Did you already forget what happens here could affect the physical world! Meaning If you decide to get a shocking tan chances are when we get back you are going to still have that tan..."

Izzy points out "The weak point should be... here." Tai walks through the area casually as the group freaks. Tai pokes his head back through "Are you coming through? Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Izzy walks through as Sora makes a disgruntled noise before stepping through as I join behind her. We step through the wall as I hear Tai exclaim "Yowza... Do you think it comes with a CD-Rom drive? Or is that optional...?"

I blink "And you thought I made lame jokes... next I'll be hearing you talk about, **I wonder how big this guy's Hard drive is?**" Izzy frowns as Sora points to the Digimon that's trapped in the middle of the room "And what do you suppose that thing is?"

Alucarddik "Oh! Oh! I know him! His Datamon!" Tentomon nods "His a super intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace sometime ago. Nobody ever knew what happened to him..."

Sora responds "Maybe that's the thing that sent us the email? Kinda looks like his a prisoner here..." Datamon takes over Izzy's Laptop "Of course it was who else could it be? Today is your lucky day. And mine!"

Izzy responds slightly surprised "I get it! His communicating through the infrared port on my laptop." Datamon speaks up "Oh a hardware fan!" I interject "Make that three of us I think the Bluetooth would have give you better connection... if the laptop had one."

Datamon coos "Oh... Well listen we haven't much time. Long ago I fought Etemon and lost. One of my rare miscalculations... Anyway, I was severely damaged and he imprisoned me here, and forced me to act as his webmaster administrating his network. Without Etemon knowing however, I was able to slowly repair myself restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually I gained control over Etemon's Network. Not total control but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering Baboon! At last I'm ready to free myself but I need your help to break the cyber lock."

Sora interjects "What about the Crest? You said in your message that you could lead us to it." Datamon responds slightly suspicious "Um, yes... Whatever you want just please help me out of here."

I frown "I don't know... his starting to make out this was a wild goose hunt..." Datamon interjects "Etemon is you enemy as well as mine. That makes us allies. Please your my only hope!" Tai responds firmly "Ok, you're on but what do you need from us?"


	28. Chapter 28

Datamon speaks up "I'm transmitting instructions for disengaging the cyber lock." Izzy runs to a wall checking the instructions as he points to the lever that's located a little bit further from him "Hey could you pull that Lever for me Tai?"

Tai runs up to the Lever pulling it done "Got it!" Izzy turns a dial "Right three... Left five..." Datamon yells out "Quickly! Quickly! Before Etemon returns." Izzy goes to push a button next "Then push the button."

Izzy turns to Tai "Ok, Tai pull the lever back to its original position. That should be the last step in the process." Tai is about to pull the lever as Etemon yells out from behind us, startling us in the process "Hold it!"

Tai yells out "Etemon!" Etemon retorts slightly pissed "I've been watching you on surveillance camera. And you've been an annoying little brat!" Two Gazimons jump in the room yelling "Forget me trouble makers?"

Tai responds "Hey~ it's been my pleasure!" I turn to Tai slowly "See what happens when you prank people Tai?" Etemon turns to Datamon "All this time I thought it was some snot nose kids who were causing my network to go on the fritz. BUT it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster?"

Datamon retorts back "Well in a word, yes!" Etemon turns back to us "You rat!" Etemon runs to us as I clench my fist "Izzy help Datamon! We'll deal with Etemon and by we, I mean the Digimon. Let's do this!"

Alucarddik nods "Time to Digivolve guys!" Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Alucarddik all Digivolve into their Champion forms.

Greymon charges Etemon as Etemon sucker punches him "Out of the way." Alucarddik extends his hands to grapple Etemon. Etemon grabs his arms swinging him backwards to knock out Kabuterimon with him.

Tai quickly pulls the Lever back up as Datamon exclaims "I'm free! Now let's see how you like it! Wee! ha-ha-ha!" Datamon sends the pieces of the pyramid cage towards Etemon as it knocks Birdramon and the two Gazimons out.

Sora yells out to Biyomon as Tai yells at Biyomon "Hey we set you free!" Datamon retorts "And I do appreciate that you chumps!" Etemon chuckles "Dumb kids! You think by now they'll learn to trust no one!"

Datamon raises his hand as cables extend from his hand "Trust me! This will hurt!" Datamon fires off some little bombs towards Etemon as Etemon growls "Dark Network!" Etemon throws this black ball at Datamon's bombs as they explode sending a massive explosion upwards through the roof.

Sora quickly runs up to Biyomon shaking her "Biyomon!" Etemon quickly runs up to Datamon throwing him against the wall near Sora. Etemon chuckles as he makes his way back to Datamon "Tough love! Looks like I've won again!"

Datamon retorts back "It's not over yet! Monkey breath!" Datamon laughs as he swings behind Sora and Biyomon as he holds them "Just wait! With their power harnessed into my own. I'll be more powerful than a match for you! HA!" Datamon flies out the room leaving us alone to deal with Etemon.

Etemon quickly goes to chase Datamon as Alucarddik, Kabuterimon and Greymon stop him in his path. Using that to our advantage Izzy, Tai and myself quickly make a run for it to chase down Datamon while Tai yells out "Sora!"

We hit a dead end with an electric fence in front of us as we hear Sora yelling Tai's name. Izzy freaks "They've gone back through the firewall." Tai grits his teeth responding "Ok! The weak point was somewhere here right?"

Tai begins to walk up to the spot as Izzy stops him "Wait a minute let me get back online so I can find it!" Tai yells back "We don't have time for that Izzy! What could happen? This isn't the real me, right?"

Izzy is about to yell as I yell instead "Oh nothing EXCEPT SOME FIRED TAI!" Izzy freaks as he quickly types away on his laptop. Tai begins to walk towards the fence as I quickly grab and hold Tai.

Izzy yells "What are you thinking Tai? We are in a video game... nothing can happen to us because these aren't our real selves here?" Tai nods "Yeah... Something like that!" I yell in Tai's ears "We can actually die in the physical world if we die here!"

Izzy nods "Our Digital selves are directly linked to our other selves back home. You need to be a lot more careful... There's no telling what may happen..."

Tai freaks "You mean what Darkie just said is true...?" I nod as Izzy responds "If something happens here..." Tai freaks "It happens there...?" Tai stares at the electric fence as I let go of him. Tai starts to panic "I can't... move..."

Izzy sighs "The weak point is one meter to your right." Tai freaks "No way... just one false move and it's over..." I tap Tai's shoulder "Calm down... take a deep breath and just focus what's in front of you."

Izzy nods "It's safe Tai. We came through it alright on the way in..." Tai responds "But then I didn't... know that..." Tai takes a step forward as I sigh "Come on Tai... Sora isn't going to save herself!"

I groan in frustration "Izzy you grab his hands I'll grab his feet! Or better yet-" Something smashes through the wall as Agumon, Alucarddik and Tentomon get sent flying through it. I grit my teeth as Etemon walks through "Now to finish off, you kids and put an end to your annoying interference!"

Togemon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon drop down with Joe and Matt. The three Digimon hold Etemon back as Matt yells at us "Come on let's move Tai!" Matt quickly grabs Tai and runs as Joe and I pick up the knocked out Digimon.

We make a break for it leaving behind Etemon alone. When we escape the underground Pyramid we explain to the others what happened. Matt sighs at Tai "I don't get it... when the creep grabbed Sora and Biyomon. Why didn't you go through the firewall after them?"

Tai lays on the floor scared "I couldn't... I couldn't... move..." I sigh "Come on man... what happened to you? There is no **I **in team but your taking it way harder than the rest of us..." Matt interjects "I wouldn't blame him after what you said!"

Tai begins to cry as I turn to Matt "WHAT I SAID? Not this shit again!" Matt frowns "Oh yes again!" I glare at Matt "It's better to say it than not do it at all If I didn't say that to Tai or grab him for that matter we would be burying him right here right now!"

Matt steps back as I continue "You DO NOT understand how important it was to say that little piece of fact right then and there! Right now our main focus should be saving Sora. Not seeing who can piss me off the most!"

Tai whins "It's all my fault... Sora... Sora it's all my fault!"

**Later that Night**

I watch Izzy type away as I tap my arm impatiently thinking "Tai is the Crest of Courage and he should act like his Crest dictates! And Matt... Oh Matt where should I start with him..." Izzy speaks up "You shouldn't let them get to you..."

I look up at Izzy "Sorry if I'm distracting you... I'm just... Matt pisses me off!" Izzy sighs "Logically... from a technical point of view Friendship and Order will not get along... possibly ever." I tilt an eye brow "What makes you say that?"

Izzy continues to type away without his focus faltering once "Have you ever put all your friends in one room and told them to converse...?" I frown "I have no friends... Until now... unless you count online friends..."

Izzy nods as he types away "Well with your online friends did you notice how they all conflicted?" I sigh "Yep... it's always there way... doing Dungeons and Events was difficult at times but I will admit seeing eye to eye... well screen to screen with them can be an eye opener..."

Izzy nods as he sighs "Sometimes you just have to-Hey I got it!" I blink in confusion "What?" Izzy quickly runs to the group "I know where Sora is!" The group walks past me as I watch the screen while Izzy talks "I think Datamon only pretended to take her away."

I interject "Like a feint... " Izzy nods "Exactly! In reality they have been right here the whole~ time." Tai smiles "Are you telling me they're still right here in the pyramid?"

Izzy nods "Yes!" Izzy presses a key on his laptop as the map reveals a hidden section "I've discovered that way down below the pyramid there's a secret route. And I know that's where his holding them. His found the perfect hiding spot right under Etemon's nose."

I nod my head "Hiding right under his nose..." Tai looks at the map seeing the spot Izzy marked out as the most likely holding spot "There's got to be a way in... I don't care what I've got to do! I'm gonna find that room and I'm gonna bring Sora back. Guys... I totally understand if you rather wait here..."

Tai turns around as Matt interjects "Enough with the guilt trip! I'm coming with ya!" Mimi exclaims "Remember the old saying Tai! There's no I in team!" T.K. speaks up "Can I come too if I'm brave?"

Tai smiles lightly "Alright then. Now let's go get Sora."

**Short while later **

Tentomon comes back after observing the pyramid. Izzy sighs "Boy... there's so many Digimon surrounding the pyramid like this... there is just no way we can get in there without someone seeing us..."

Matt retorts "This is exactly why we are going to be acting as decoys." I frown thinking in my head "You know if I came up with this idea Matt would object to it..." Joe taps the hologram map "Now Tai when the enemy starts chasing after us. You and Agumon have got to get inside the pyramid quickly without being seen by anyone. Got it?"

Tai nods "Ah huh! Izzy, you do have directions for me... don't you?" Izzy nods "Yeah just one more thing." Tai whines "How come I want to throw up every time you say one more thing..." I smile "That's because a while back you over fed Agumon and your favourite line was **just one more thing...**"

Izzy sighs "Ok... To enter this secret room you have to take a hidden passage but... there's another electrified wall to get past just like last room Datamon was in..." Tai freaks as he remembers last time. Agumon speaks up "Do you think you can make it Tai?"

Tai looks up "I don't care what the wall is! I'm going through."

I nod at Tai "Well then it looks like we should get ready..." The group nods as we head out. Before Tai could leave Joe speaks up "Now try not to do anything stupid! And stay out of unnecessary trouble Tai."

I interject "Remember Tai the important thing is saving Sora!" Tai nods "Right!" Izzy interjects "And remember you guys are not to do anything stupid either Matt... Darkie...! If you run into Etemon just turn around and run the other way!"

Matt looks at T.K. "You got that T.K." T.K. nods "Yeah!" Matt looks at me "And you?" I frown "I have a way to draw their attention but you won't like what I have planned..."

Mimi smiles "Whoever doesn't come back alive is going to be in trouble... Got it!"

We leave our hiding spot as Tai speaks up "If this plan works. Everybody has to get their part exactly right!" We hide in our planned spots as Izzy points out "They're coming out of the pyramid."

Tai nods "Take cover everyone! Get in battle positions!" Mimi throws a blanket over Agumon, Tai, T.K. and Tokomon.

I nod "If you wouldn't mind Ikkakumon? Let's get this show on the road." Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon as he begins the attack.


	29. Chapter 29

Ikkakumon calls out "Harpoon Torpedo!" The attack sends a shock wave through the battlefield. Ikkakumon continues to bomb the area including the pyramid as Garurumon goes next. Garurumon call the attention of a couple of Digimon to follow him.

They continue to bombard the area as I grin "Alright we're up next." Alucarddik nods as he Digivolves into Devimon. He flies into the eye sight of Joes group of enemies as I yell out "Hey losers! Come get a taste of this!" I smack my rump at them as a couple of them break off of Joes group chasing at us.

Devimon grins as he speaks up "Yes~ come get a taste of this..." I shiver while whispering "Alucarddik please leave the taunting to me... you sounded like you were trying to seduce them with that voice..."

I hear Etemon call out "Summon the Dark Network!" An explosion wipes out Etemon's army as I respond "It looks like it's time to go!" Joe nods "I think your right!" Etemon yells out to us "You're becoming a nuisance son!" Joe retorts "Of course... It's because I'm a teenager!"

Etemon frowns "I have to admit it's been a lot of fun toying with ya! But play time is over... It's the end of the line for you and your partner baby!" I retort "First, let's play some tag! Scatter!" Etemon chuckles "You wanna play tag with the big boys... in that case Dark Network!"

Etemon sends an explosion in front of Joe as he sent flying off Ikkakumon.

Joe and Ikkakumon run in another direction as Etemon cuts them off. Garurumon comes out swinging to attack Etemon as I nod towards Alucarddik "I have a plan can you phase through floors and walls?"

Alucarddik nods "I can..." I grin "Here's the plan. While Etemon is distracted I want you to grab him and pull him under the floor. Wait for my signal." Alucarddik nods as he moves the through the floor leaving me alone.

I run in close as I see Mimi and Togemon attacking Etemon as he hits all of them away "Is that the best you got?" I grin "Now!" Alucarddik reaches from under Etemon pulling him in the sand as Etemon yells "Who put that sand trap here?!"

Matt yells "Score! Now Garurumon!" Garurumon attacks Etemon as Etemon reaches in the sand pulling out Alucarddik using him as a Baton on Garurumon. Me and Matt call out your Digimon's name as he throws Alucarddik on top of Garurumon only to get body slammed by Ikkakumon moments later.

Etemon lifts up Ikkakumon as he repeatedly punches Ikkakumon in the gut before throwing him on near Alucarddik and Garurumon. Togemon attacks now spraying Etemon with her needle spray. Etemon catches the needles between his fingers.

Etemon throws the needles back at Togemon "I like to close the show with a tune that's currently number one on the charts that goes something like this..." Etemon pulls a microphone out as he starts to sing "A little dar~...ling! Yeah! To break your sweat, Yeah!"

I cover my ears as I groan "This is by far the worst number one song ever!" The Digimon revert to their prior form from Etemon's bad singing as he speaks up after his song "And don't forget to tip your waitress..."

I look weird at Etemon "What's that got to do with anything about that song?" We hear one of the Gazimon speak up "Etemon I've discovered one of the other children, sir! They are inside the pyramid!"

While Etemon is distracted arguing with Gazimon we quickly make our escape as Etemon yells "Why would they be in... unless... Datamon is still inside the pyramid... Datamon's smarter than I thought! But not nearly as smart as me!"

Etemon turns around looking confused "HUH?! Now where did all those others go! What's a legend gotta do to keep an audience around here? Baby! Well those others doesn't matter I'll just destroy the ones in the pyramid, First!... then I'll come back for the rest of them later!"

Etemon runs away laughing as Matt interjects "His got a lot of anger..." T.K. smiles "And he sure gets mad easily!" The group laughs as we coming out of hiding. Joe points out "At least we can laugh about it!" I stay serious looking at the pyramid thinking out loud "I hope those four can get out safely..."

Matt nods "I wonder how Tai is doing..." Mimi freaks "Oh that's right... something tells me his not laughing right about now!" I respond nonchalantly "They aren't the only one..." We quickly run to catch up with the others as Greymon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Tai, Sora and Izzy burst out of the side of the pyramid.

We make a run for it as something begins to drag us back to the pyramid. I'm riding Kabuterimon with Alucarddik and Izzy as Joe yells "What is going on back there?" Izzy calls out "I suspect the computer blew!"

The Pyramid begins to glow as Sora points out "Look at pyramid!" We stop turning around as Tai comments "It's disintegrating..." The Pyramid collapses as something comes out from underneath it.

A giant purple cable appears as we hear Etemon laugh "Let me get a show of hands how many of you miss me?" We freak out at the grotesque site of Etemon as I respond "Man that guy doesn't know how to get off the stage..."

Etemon yells "I told you I would come back for revenge on you! You didn't believe me did ya!" Kabuterimon and Birdramon do a joint attack as it gets absorbed into the giant purple network cables.

Etemon holds up a ball "Now then time for my turn! You ready for a fast ball?" Etemon throws a giant green orb at Birdramon barely missing her as it hits the mountains far behind us absorbing it.

Etemon throws another at Kabuterimon completely missing him and hitting the sphinx instead behind him. Mimi screams "The Sphinx melted!" Izzy retorts "Melted? That doesn't begin to describe it!" I respond "More like a Black hole... that sphinx is getting sucked into nothingness!"

Sora freaks "We've tried everything! Nothing can stop him! I guess this is the end!" I grit my teeth "We haven't tried everything! We still have the Crests! Can't anyone of us use them yet?" Tai clenches his fist "No! I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet!"

I turn to Tai seeing his Crest glow. Tai turns to Greymon "You coming Greymon!" Greymon and Tai run off to attack Etemon as Tai yells "I'm not afraid of you... you big blow hard! Come down here and fight like a mon!"

Mimi yells "Tai! What do you think you're doing? You don't stand a chance!" I shake my head muttering under my breath "I believe he has a better chance than all of us..." Etemon throws an orb at Greymon knocking him down.

Greymon begins to glow as he Digivolves again. Greymon announces his new name as he Digivolves "MetalGreymon!" Joe responds confused "MetalGreymon?" I Interject "It looks like it's the power that resides in the Crests..."

Tentomon comments "MetalGreymon uses his own body as a weapon during battle... his most lethal instrument is a the Giga Destroyer." Tai yells out "Etemon is your enemy use the power of your Crest!"

Etemon throws another ball as MetalGreymon slices through it like it was nothing. MetalGreymon charges Etemon tackling Etemon. MetalGreymon begins to glow as he fires of his attack "Giga Blaster!"

Two missiles shoot out of MetalGreymon chest destroying Etemon as we stare in awe. The explosion turns Etemon into something similar to a black hole as MetalGreymon and Tai get sucked inside while we all scream out "TAI!"

T.K. looks confused "What happened to them?" Sora mutter under her breath "Come back Tai..."

We begin to search around the area to see if Tai was sent to another area nearby.

**Later that Night**

Matt sighs "It's no use! We're practically lost our selves..." I sigh as Mimi whines "Oh~ personally I've been lost ever since I got here!" Izzy comments "What about Gennai? Maybe he can help us find them..."

I nod "It's better than looking for a piece of sand in the desert..." Joe sighs "Yeah? And where do we find Gennai? I think one wild goose chase is enough!" Mimi whines again "This is the most depressing camp out ever!"

T.K. yawns as we sleep for the night.

**Next morning**

I wake up as I look around spotting Sora and Biyomon are gone. I call out to everyone "Hey guys! Biyomon and Sora are gone!" the group jolts up awake as Tokomon speaks up "They said they were going to look out for Tai."

Matt freaks "Alone? We need to go and find them we can't afford to lose anyone else!"

We search around the area as Izzy points out "I think it's would be more logical to split up. We'll cover more ground that way." I nod "We should split into groups of two as we can cover each other."

Izzy nods "I think that would be a Prodigious!" The group nods as Izzy, Alucarddik, Tentomon and myself split off from the group searching for Tai.

We search around as Izzy points out "I believe our best hope is to find Gennai." I nod at Izzy "You know that would be a good idea... not only can we ask him for help with finding Tai but we can also ask for the Crest of Order... because I'm yet to find that."

Izzy nods "That would help in the long run... My idea that we needed to find all the Crests to Digivolve into the next level is out the window." I shake my head "Actually I believe that was a factor. I believe that Order and Chaos are something that runs in the background... like Java."

Izzy scratches his chin "Really...?" I nod "Courage, Knowledge, Love, Hope, Reliability, Sincerity and Friendship are all requirements while mine is Java... actually, it's more like the seven are Java and I'm windows... Linux... Mac OS... or Pineapple take your pick..."

Izzy nods "If I had to pick... Linux you're just as complex so many secrets on what you can and can't do..." I laugh before responding "Want a secret right now?" Izzy nods "Let's hear it." I smile "I can actually dance... even though I have two left feet."

Izzy looks confused "How?" I hold out my hand "Here I'll show you... first let me point out my parents wanted me to do this and singing... however the only singing I will do is shower singing... with the radio up full blast!"

I grab Izzy's hand "Don't attempt this without a professional." Izzy chuckles "Well I have two left feet and can't dance..." I nod "In that case. Put your feet on mine." Izzy puts his feet on mine as I hold up one hand "Now put your hand on the same spot where I have my other hand."

Izzy nods doing that. I smile "I could get use to this... anyways, I'll start off easy by moving with my left then right..." Izzy nods as I do just that.

I take one step forward leading with my left foot.

I take another with my right this time.

I step forward with my left this time making a fast step.

I take a step to right quickly.

I sway from left to right keeping my feet together as Izzy speaks up "Is this the tango?" I nod "However... this isn't!"

I twirl Izzy around me as before catching Izzy in front on me leaning him backwards as I smile "Do not tell anyone...!"

I stare at Izzy as he nods. I become uncomfortable as I lean Izzy back up turning around "Yeah, I can do a lot more than that... But yeah~... It just got awkward... For a moment...!" Izzy just hugs me from the behind "I think it's Prodigious..."

I scratch the back of my head "In a good or bad way..." Izzy lets go chuckling "Take it in whatever way you want... just remember... I'm not the only one that knows..." Izzy points to someone behind me as I look at them as they clap "Alucarddik and Tentomon... Please keep that a secret! No one must find out!"


	30. Chapter 30

**AbsoluteZer0Nova **I thought it was the best time to bond seeing as the group split up.

* * *

><p>I speak up "Alright, Izzy. Let's have some real talk! You've must of watched Soul Eater!" Izzy nods "Mmhm!" I smile to continue "If you had a choice between... Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson, and Crona. Who would you choose?"<p>

Izzy thinks for a moment "Hmm... Depending on all information gathered about the eight. I would have to choose Maka or Kid. The reason for those two is the fact that Maka shows clear skills and strives to be stronger. And in Kid's case his skilled and highly intelligent."

I smile "Well I'm going to cheat he Soki which is a combination of Kid and Soul. Soul because his a badass scythe and Kid because his damn good at what he does... Minus his OCD I don't have time to fold the toilet paper into perfect triangles after every wipe... It would become a hassle."

Izzy nods "Agreed! But then I would be contradicting myself because I like my desk perfectly aligned if you touch something on my desk I would know."

I grin "Oh...? You should see my desktop. I have links to every spot on my computer. Complete with a folder for all games, software and links. That right I put all my links in a folder the only stuff on my desktop is things I know I'll use every day. I have 3 folders for my downloads one location where I install all my software and games. And another 3 hard drives I use."

Izzy interjects "Let me guess a desktop." I nod "Hardware changes only if I really need to but I have 3 Hard drives in there. The laptop is only for outside because I aren't going to carry that thing around."

Izzy exclaims "Wow your parents must be loaded." I sigh "Actually the computer is upgraded from pass me downs. The only think that was brought was the case and the 3 hard drives." Izzy interjects "Games?"

I respond quickly "Pirated! Except for a few I've actually brought. But mostly Pirated. How about you?" Izzy sighs "Actually mine is a gift from my parents." I nod "That's nice of them." Izzy whispers "Adoptive Parents..."

I look at Izzy "Huh?" Izzy quickly shakes his hands to object "Nothing a slip of a tongue..." I tap Izzy's shoulders "You can tell me anything if you want I'll listen... as long as I'm making eye contact. 90 percent of the time I'm not making eye contact, chances are not listening."

Izzy tilts his head "Hold on what about those big conversations we've been having as a group." I sigh "My brain likes to listen to the stuff it doesn't want to listen to... Mostly Matt's stuff." Izzy rolls his eyes at me as I interject "You should see half the stuff I remember it's really bad. Like that dam cartoon with those ducks I can't get that out of my head!"

Izzy thinks "You mean Duckt-" I cut him off "NO~! Don't say it, it's a pain to get it out of my head!" Izzy stays silent for a moment before quickly saying "Ducktales!" I retort "Damn it! Life is like a hurricane here... In... Duckburg-No! It's back!"

Izzy laughs pointing at me "You are right." I sigh "It's now stuck in my head I need to change topics! So what are we doing now... Besides tormenting me..."

We reach a mountain zone as Izzy speaks up "This is extremely perplexing. We've been trying to find Gennai for over two months! Got any idea's guys?" I shake my head "Fresh out of those... I'll have to back order some!"

Izzy sighs "We are walking in circles that's what we are doing..."

I point at a rock "So walking past this rock four times wasn't a figment of my imagination..." Tentomon objects "We could walk in squares, but that's not likely to work either." Alucarddik points out "We could always try walking in a straight line."

I point in a direction "Through that wall or defy gravity by walking up and over the wall..." Tentomon sighs "Come on let's just take a breather and wait for Gennai to come to us."

Izzy stops looking at Tentomon "I prefer to take a more scientific approach to this problem." Tentomon object "Yeah b-" I cut off Tentomon "I'm more logical Gennai isn't going to find us we have to find him."

Tentomon sighs "But even scientists need to take a break." I nod "True... Izzy we should listen and take a break." Izzy yells at us "There's no time to rest so stop asking!" The three of us sigh as Izzy starts to walk away "Hey wait for us!"

Izzy continues to talk "I'm absolutely certain that his around here somewhere..." I whine "But Izzy you said that the last... Where are we now? A mountain... That makes three Zones now!" Izzy sighs "Come on he shouldn't be too far now..."

Tentomon interjects "I hope so for my feet's sake." Alucarddik sighs "Speaking of feet mine are killing me." I lift Alucarddik placing him on my shoulders "I'll carry you then... I don't mind just when you hold onto my hair... Don't rip it out."

We continue to walk through the path as Izzy speaks up "I'm curious to know why Gennai so secretive..." Izzy stops as I respond "You know what they say about the cat... and how curiosity killed it."

Izzy pulls out his tag "I wanna discuss the merits of the Crest with him." I nod at Izzy "I just wanna find the Crest of Order before I become useless... Like a supporting character in one of those animes, cartoons, movies or TV Series... The useless kind."

Tentomon comments "I like that fact about you Izzy. You have a never ending thirst for information. It's amazing your brain doesn't explode with all that knowledge." We stop as I smile at Tentomon "I like that fact about him too... Not so much the brain exploding..."

Izzy smiles pointing out "There's a lot more things I could learn..." Alucarddik groans "Jeez how much you think you could cram in there...!" Tentomon nods "I wonder how much room you have in that brain of yours."

Izzy smiles "As much as I need!" I smile "Well... don't forget to defrag your brain every so often or you'll end up like mine..." Izzy looks at me "Hmm?" I poke Izzy "Full of songs your can't get out of your brain!"

Izzy nods sighing "I just wonder where Gennai could be... With all my knowledge I still can't find him. Hmm!" I point out "Well Izzy it's not like there's a sign around here saying this way to Gennai but that would be come in handy..."

Tentomon and Alucarddik "Look guys a sign!" Tentomon runs up to it as Alucarddik jumps down to follow. I smile "Speaking of the devil..." Izzy runs up to check it "You mean from above?" Tentomon objects "No here on the ground..."

I sigh "Well that just went over the top of your shell..." I run to check it as Izzy reads "It says beware of falling sludge..." I speak up "I wonder what kind of sludge..." Tentomon groans "Oh this could get real ugly..."

Tentomon and Alucarddik shakes their heads as Tentomon speaks up "Please tell me this was just a dream." Alucarddik shivers on Tentomon's thought as I shift an eyebrow and speak up "Something tells me that it's the kind of sludge... that you wouldn't want to be around."

Tentomon nods "I say we go anywhere but this way..." Alucarddik put's up his hand "I seconded that decision." Izzy and I nod "Alright..." We turn around as we notice another sign. Izzy whines "Oh no... Another sign up ahead."

I read it out as we get close "Beware of Bottomless pit of sludge..." Izzy groans "That doesn't sound like a very pleasant experience..." Tentomon shakes his head again "I feel like I've been flushed! I hope I never see another sign as long as I live!"

I frown "Oh... Lovely now I know what type of sludge you're thinking of..." We turn around as we freak out seeing another sign. Izzy exclaims "Beware of Attack sludge, impossible!" I retort "Now that just sounds ridiculous!"

Alucarddik freaks out "That's beyond humiliating!" Tentomon nods "Agreed! To be attacked by an attack sludge." I look around "Something tells me that something weird is going on..." Izzy nods while looking around "There doesn't appear to be any other place to go."

Tentomon groans "It appears we are surrounded by sludge." The floor begins to crack as I grab Izzy trying to jump away as we fall into a large hole screaming. I yell "I was too slow..."

We descend into the hole as we continue to scream. For some reason we start to slow down while we fall. Izzy speaks up "You can let go now... Seeing as we are all falling." I turn red letting go "Right... No point holding you right now..."

Izzy comments "There's no bottom to this pit." Tentomon argues "This could work in our favour. It's a lot easier on your head that way if you ask me..." I retort "Actually the longer we fall the more we would suffer..."

Izzy nods "Unfortunately, that's impossible Tentomon! If we continue to fall we'll-" Izzy gets cut off by another voice "A very unfortunate place..." Alucarddik points out "That sounds like some serious bad news."

The voice speaks again "Does anyone need a lift." We suddenly start to float as for some reason we are floating into the air with me and Izzy stuck in a raft, Tentomon floats in a life ring and Alucarddik has floaties.

Izzy comments "What are these...?" I respond smugly "I believe you call these gravity defying floaters... because there's no way a life raft would float on air." The voice speaks up again "I've temporarily given you life rafts. You see all those that are greedy fall into the pits."

I look confused "Huh?" Izzy nods "I'm not sure I comprehend what you're saying... What are you accusing us of being greedy for?" The voice speaks up "Wanting to know too much of course! You're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

I look shifty "I haven't placed my nose anywhere like that lately." Izzy looks around "What could possibly be wrong with gaining knowledge and information..." The voice retorts "See you're doing it again! You can't seem to stop yourself. Your headed straight for the pits if you don't learn to control yourselves."

I nod "Agreed there is such a thing called T.M.I. But Izzy brings a valid question what's wrong with learning?" Izzy nods "How come it's wrong?" The voice retorts "You don't even know you're doing it!"

Izzy looks confused "What?" The voice yells "It's like a disease with you." The raft increase in size exploding. I grab onto Alucarddik and Izzy as I speak up "Are you guys ok?" Izzy nods "I'm fine..."

Alucarddik objects "I'm not!" I smile "I'll go easy on the donuts next time..." Alucarddik retorts "What donuts?" I frown "It's a joke saying I'll watch my weight..."

Tentomon floats to Izzy "I'll help hold my hand!" Izzy grabs Tentomon's hand The voice speaks up again "It's your decision. Do you want to fall into the pit?" Izzy shakes his head "No way of course not!"

I nod my head "I would like to avoid the pit if I can." Tentomon nods "That makes three!" Alucarddik object "You mean four of us!" The voice interjects "Then give up your curiosity to me!" I smile "I didn't have any to begin with... so I can't give up anything..."

Izzy groans as he yells "It appears I have no other choice!" Tentomon and I object "No it's you curiosity it's what defines you." Izzy freaks "What procedure should I utilize to keep us from falling down this pit."

Tentomon's and Alucarddik's life rafts explode as the voice speaks up again "Stop asking questions!" We start to fall again as Izzy groans "I won't! I won't! I don't want to know!" The voice speaks up again "That's more like it!"

We fall into the deep abyss as Izzy screams one final time "I don't wanna know!"


	31. Chapter 31

We float in an endless space as Tentomon speaks up "Well at least we finally made it out..." I murmur "Hey Izzy, where do you think we are?" The voice from earlier speaks up "Welcome to my universe... I certainly hope you enjoy your stay here..."

Izzy makes a noise to resemble his at peace as Tentomon and myself look confused at him "Izzy?!" The Digimon appears before us "I'm Vademon! I personally designed this universe. Pretty nice don't you think?"

I look around "It's quiet... spacious... It has an empty feel to it..." Tentomon whispers "Vademon is living proof that you should always stay away from Digimon with unusually large heads. That brain of his scrambled if you ask me."

Something begins to move towards Vademon as he speaks up "Your curiosity is in this sac. It's garbage you don't need it. And I don't want it messing up my universe... I just hate having clutter! If it's not needed I zap it!"

I frown looking at Izzy spaced out. A book falls into Izzy's hands as Vademon continues to speak "Now that's done! I want you to read my latest book it's all you need to know!"

Izzy speaks like a robot drone "It's all you need to know. Whether you like it or not!" Vademon nods "It happens to be a best seller!" Vademon disappears giggling like an idiot as I frown "Great we are stuck in the middle of nowhere... And Izzy is a mindless drone... Any idea's Alucarddik... Tentomon?"

Izzy murmurs "In order to be one with the universe you must erase your thoughts..." I objects "But without thoughts you might have well be a mindless drone! What am I even saying you're already at that stage..."

Tentomon nods "But Izzy! You're thoughts make up what you are! You mustn't erase them." Izzy ignores our comments "It is important to breath until your thoughts disintegrate and slowly turn into mush..."

Tentomon goes to grab the book "I've heard enough!" Izzy whacks away Tentomon "Enough! Get away from me!" Tentomon looks confused at Izzy "Huh?" Tentomon scoots around Izzy unhooking his laptop from his bag "Someone's trying to send us a transmission..."

Tentomon flips open the laptop as I hear tai's voice "Izzy?!" Izzy looks up confused as I grab the book from his hand while his distracted throwing it away "It's not needed!" Izzy looks confused at me as he floats towards his laptop looking as bored as ever "Look it's Tai... Where are you?"

Tai responds "I'm home but I just got your message that you're in danger! I'm trying to find you!" I lift an eyebrow as Izzy responds "Tell me about it... I'm trying to find myself don't bother coming back to the Digi-world Tai! You'll just clutter up the universe..."

Tai screams "Izzy!" Tentomon sighs "Tai is risking his life trying to save you Izzy!" Izzy sighs floating back to the book to pick it up "Oh well..." Tentomon objects "His your friend!" Izzy begins to float away "Indifference is the key to success practice it..."

Tentomon sighs "The Izzy I knew is no more..." I grumble "Damn... possibly our only chance of escaping this... Empty world. I knew I should have interjected and said something!" I look around with Alucarddik as I think "When Izzy's like this anything can go wrong I have to think of a way to get around this..."

I decide to speak up "Hey Izzy... Don't object to this Tentomon and Alucarddik... Izzy...? You have some useless tools on you. Your Tag and the two Crests on you. Can you hand them to me... They will just disrupt your inner peace."

Izzy nods floating to me "Ok..." He drops them in my hand as I blink thinking "Wow... I didn't expect it to be that easy..." Izzy floats away doing his own thing as Tentomon and Alucarddik float up to me.

Tentomon argues "That's Izzy's Tag and Crest. Why did you want it?" I frown "Need it?! I barely needed to ask him for it... If this gets into the wrong hands while his like this who knows what could happen?!"

Alucarddik comments "It's like stealing candy from a baby..." I object "More like from a mindless drone..."

I sigh resting my head in my hands "With Izzy's thinking patterns gone. I'm going to need to think of a plan to get us out of this mess as well as-" I look at Izzy confused as he starts spelling letter's using his body.

A...

B...

C...

D...

E...

F...

G...

H...

Tentomon groans " Izzy, what are you doing...?" I respond "His using his body to makes letters. That's what his doing..."

Izzy objects "I'm preparing my brainwaves by focusing on some basic fundamentals. So I'd rather you not disturb me..." I mutter under my breath "If Izzy gets any worse he could sing and do the Y.M.C.A. as a solo..."

Vademon appears in the room again "There's something that I forgot to mention to you..." We turn to Vademon as Izzy speaks up "Oh yes... What?" Vademon responds "In order to fully improve yourself you must throw away your possessions that are considered excess baggage..."

Izzy speaks up "Such as?" Vademon responds "Just about everything except your clothes..." Izzy nods "Of course..." Izzy empties his pockets as Vademon get's frustrated "Where are they?" I smirk "Where are what?" Vademon points at me "Where are they?"

I look at my chest seeing my tag hanging out "Uh...? Mines pretty much useless" Vademon points at Izzy "Where are his?" I shake my head "Not a clue..." Vademon grumbles "Well you don't need yours because you said it was useless hand it over here."

I smirk "I propose a deal I'll give you mine if you give me something in return... Call it an equal exchange..." I smile widely "I'll trade you some curiosity for it." Vademon objects "No!"

I frown "These Crests are ultra rare and a worth more than you can bargain for obviously the guy asking for these failed to mention that... May I ask for what his trading for it?"

Vademon glares at me as Alucarddik objects "You can't hand something that valuable for some curiosity." I look at Alucarddik putting my finger to my lips. I turn back to Vademon as he responds "Some thoughts..."

I frown yelling "THAT GUY IS RIPPING YOU OFF! These are worth more than a few thoughts. These are worth at least all of the guy's thoughts!" Vademon's eyes gleam "All his thoughts?!" I nod "Every... Last... Drop..."

Vademon turns to me "How do I know you're no jibbing me?!" I shrug "You don't! But I know for a fact that these are worth more than say... Izzy's curiosity?! Do we have a deal?" Vademon doesn't say a word as we have a staring match.

Vademon finally gives up after a few minutes "You have a done deal!" Vademon disappears as I grin "With Izzy's curiosity we should... HOPEFULLY should get Izzy back..." Vademon appears with the purple jelly from before as I take of the tag.

We exchange items as Vademon takes his leave. I hold the Jelly in my hand "Now what...? Do I just cram it in Izzy's head or... Something?!" Tentomon responds "You better thing of something quick! I'm losing all my energy..."

Tentomon changes into suddenly changes to Motimon as I freak "What just happened?!" Izzy is distracted by my yelling as he turns to Motimon just as he changes into another Digimon. The new Digimon says "Pabu... Pabu..."

Izzy frowns "Pabumon..."

I look at the curiosity as I look between Izzy and Pabumon "What do I do?!" Izzy starts to yell at us "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?! I told you not to bother me when I'm meditating!"

Pabumon starts to cry as I frown "See what you did Izzy?! You made your own partner cry!" Pabumon whimpers "Have you forgotten me? Have you forgotten who I am already, Izzy? Have you forgotten who you are?"

Izzy stares in a daze as Pabumon whimpers "Try to remember! Try!" Izzy continues to stare at the massive bubble tears as Izzy murmurs "I can't remember!" The bubbles pop as Izzy screams "No!" He shakes his head furiously as his eyes fall on Pabumon.

Izzy runs towards Pabumon "Don't cry Pabumon!" Izzy bends over to pick up Pabumon "Aw... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you De-Digivolve" Izzy turns to me as I sigh "You idiot..." Izzy looks down "I'm sorry..." I shake my head smiling "I'm just glad your back."

Izzy starts to sniffle as we hear Vademon yell from a distance "You lying cheating scumbag! You're nothing but a weasel liar!" we hear another voice "Don't get all bent up all out of shape! Just give me a break I'm going to get into big trouble!"

Vademon objects "It's not my concern you pesky pipsqueak! Now beat it pal!" We stick our heads through the window seeing a funny evil looking bat yelling at Vademon "Please Myotismon will pull my feathers out if I don't bring him that Tag and Crest! It's you that's jibbing me there should be a Crest with that tag and I asked for them both their should be two of them!"

Vademon twirls my tag around "You got yourself into this mess. You... Can get yourself out!" The bat floats after him "Please I'm begging you! His a big brute!" Vademon hits the bat Digimon away "Back off!"

I frown "Whose that bat guy?" Alucarddik responds "That's DemiDevimon! His a conniving little liar and more mischievous than me!" Izzy taps his cheek turning away from the window in the door "I'm mixed up because my curiosity's gone. But I believe somehow I've been tricked! So I must somehow implement a plan to get it back..."

I freak "Ah... About that I have it right here... totally forgot I had it right here!" I show Izzy the purple mush "I just don't know how to put it back... Any clues?" Izzy looks at the purple mush "That's my curiosity?!"

Izzy looks at it utterly confused "I have no idea... All I'm coming up with is a big zero!" Izzy blinks "Wait a sec how did you get it from Vademon?!" I responds "Ah~ I traded it for my Tag which reminds me I have your Tag and Crest."

Izzy looks at me confused "Why do you have my Tag and Crest?" I smile "Ah... I asked you for it and you kinda gave it to me..."

Izzy nods "Then all we need to do is figure out how to get my curiosity back in my body and get your Tag back..." Izzy opens the door quietly as he hear Vademon and Devimon argue in the background.

Izzy and I peek out heads through the door as Pabumon sneaks past us. Izzy freaks whispering "Hey wait as second! Where are you going?" Vademon yells "Now look what happened he stole the Tag from me! Hey you come back here! Where did you come from anyway?"

Izzy gets up waving his hand "Hey Pabumon over here!" Pabumon jumps up into Izzy's arms knocking him back as I quickly turn pulling him away from the door way.

DemiDevimon and Vademon rush past us as we quickly run inside slamming the door shut. Izzy quickly locks the door as I hear DemiDevimon yell "It's too late!" Izzy smiles grabbing the Tag from Pabumon's nose "That's good work Pabumon! You got the tag back!"

Izzy hands it to me "Here it's yours..." Izzy hands me my tag as his hand pulls back instinctively.

We walk further way from the door as I smile slightly. I grab Izzy's Tag and Crest handing them back to him. I reach back around "Also here's your curiosity back. Good luck putting it back because I have no clue how..."

Izzy nods smiling "It was a mistake to give it up! I'm sorry for just tossing it away. Curiosity is essential!" Pabumon nods as I responds "Well without curiosity you won't learn anything..." Izzy nods "I'm going to have to concentrate I just hope it transmits first..."

Izzy holds his curiosity to his head. Izzy's curiosity starts to glow as it gets sucked into his chest. I smile "I guess that worked..." The door get's kicked down as I freak out. I grab Pabumon stuffing him in Izzy's shirt then reaching out quickly to grab Alucarddik's hand running.

Vademon turns the corner yelling "Hah! Now you're going to pay for this. Stop!" The wall gets blasted as we quickly run around the corner straight out the door screaming.


	32. Chapter 32

**KageNekoReborn **Thanks

**Note** I decided to change Daniel's name to Dante Nathans because I'm started to confuse myself and write either Killua's name thinking of _what would Daniel Darkscryer would do?_ And that's no fun... Even though they have their similarities...

Anyways on to the story!

* * *

><p>I bolt around corners holding Izzy's hand "Run faster!" Izzy objects "I can't run on air it's logically impossible!" I turn another corner just missing one of Vademon's attacks "Then I'll have to run faster to make up for it!"<p>

I turn a corner entering back in the room we started earlier "What the... How did I end back here?" I throw Izzy as I'm just missed by Vademon's attack "Sorry for throwing you like a Frisbee... But it was the first reaction!"

Izzy shakes his head side to side "It's fine... Pabumon you gotta Digivolve now!" Pabumon Digivolves into Motimon as Vademon fires at Izzy and Motimon missing them both.

Motimon quickly Digivolves to Tentomon as I turn to Alucarddik "Dude, we gotta do something here before-" Vademon fires a shot in our direction as we dodge "We turn into space food!" Vademon turns to shoot in Izzy and Tentomon's direction as Tentomon yells "Izzy be careful!"

I turn to Izzy "Let's take down these guys tag team style!"

Izzy nods as we yell together "Time to Digivolve!"

Alucarddik Digivolves to Devimon

Tentomon Digivolves to Kabuterimon

Vademon and DemiDevimon freak out when Alucarddik and Kabuterimon flying towards them. Vademon fires at the both of them as both Kabuterimon and Alucarddik miss them. They swing back around as Vademon poses grinning "What I need is some pest control..."

Vademon blows them a kiss "Too-da-loo" I frown when Vademon disappears being replaced by a small asteroid field. Kabuterimon gets hit by a rock as Devimon phases through his turning around to Kabuterimon "Kabuter-"

Alucarddik gets his by one of the asteroids as I flinch "Ouch..." They continue to get pummelled by asteroids as Izzy and I yell:

"Kabuterimon!"

"Alucarddik!"

Kabuterimon tries to rush Vademon getting hit by every second asteroid as Alucarddik manages to get through the field "Yo, peanut brain!" Alucarddik takes a swing at Vademon missing him as Vademon retorts "Sorry but I've never been very positive to vermin Digimon. Ba-ha-ha!"

Vademon projects another field knocking around Alucarddik as I flinch from every asteroid that hits him. Alucaddik gets back up attempting to dodge the rocks and get in a strike as I hear Izzy yell "Get up! You gotta get up and Digivolve!"

Kabuterimon starts to glow and Digivolve into a larger red coloured beetle.

Kabuterimon Digivolves to MegaKabuterimon

MegaKabuterimon charges through the asteroid filed towards Vademon as I float over to Izzy "Cool now we have the upper hand!" Izzy smiles wide "Kabuterimon was successful! He Digivolved to ultimate MegaKabuterimon! Let's see you can take him on Vademon!"

I grin as Vademon smiles retorting "I have a surprise for him too!" A giant planet rams MegaKabuterimon taking Alucarddik along with him. Izzy calls out to MegaKabuterimon as Vademon smiles "Nothing like a speeding planet to give them the ultimate headache!"

MegaKabuterimon yells "Horn Buster!" The explosion sends us all flying as MegaKabuterimon comes flying with Alucarddik that has De-Digivolved back to Impmon. He picks us up as Izzy smiles "Alright, thanks MegaKabuterimon!"

MegaKabuterimon turns heading straight up through the roof as we come up straight through the floor. MegaKabuterimon starts to De-Digivolve back into Motimon as we drop to the floor. I groan "Note to self do not get eating by MegaKabuterimon..."

I look around finding Alucarddik passed out as I shake him "Rise and shine dude... Broad daylight is wasting..." Alucarddik groans "Ow~ I feel like I got hit by a very large rock..." I chuckle "Technically it was a planet..."

Alucarddik massages his head as I look around some more "Looks like we got separated from Izzy... Can you walk?" Alucarddik tries to stand as he stumbles around. I pick him up holding onto him "No worries little guy I'll hold onto you then..."

Alucarddik nods as I walk around carrying him.

I stop seeing Izzy and Motimon on the floor as Motimon crawls towards Izzy. I look shocked as I run up to them "Izzy! Motimon! Are you guys okay?" Motimon taps Izzy's hand "Izzy... Wake up! Are you alright?"

I drop to Izzy's side as he starts to stir groaning "He looks ok... Earth to Izzy come in Izzy." Izzy blinks a couple of times as Motimon smiles "I was so worried..." Izzy slowly gets up looking around "I'm fine..."

Motimon complains "I'm so tired I can barely stand up."

I chuckle "Sorry, I only got room for one..." Izzy frowns picking up Motimon hugging him in the process "Aw~ sorry..." Motimon looks slightly embarrassed "Oh~ It's not your fault... You didn't know."

I smile "Aw~ why don't I get a hug?" Izzy chuckles "Ok..." Izzy is about to hug me as we hear some screaming making us get up fast.

We turn around as we spot Matt, Tsunomon, Patamon and T.K. running towards us. T.K. laughs happily while Matt yells "Izzy! Dante! It's awesome that you made it back!" Izzy smile "Yeah it's good to be back..."

I lift an eyebrow "Technically we never left to begin with..." Matt steps in front of us "How's it going Izzy..." Matt turns to me "Dante..." I shift an eyebrow as Matt holds out his hand "If you follow a hand shake with a noogie I don't want it..."

Matt pulls me into a noogie "Lighten up..." I groan "Ow! Ow! Watch the hair!" Matt lets go of me with a goofy smile as I shoot a long intense look at him. Izzy smiles "I feel better now!" I frown "I don't! I feel like I got put through a blender..."

T.K. smiles "Tell up what happened!" Tsunomon nods "Yeah how did you get here we thought you were a Digi-goner!" I respond "Izzy decide to become a monk and go find his inner peace..." Izzy smiles "It turns out it wasn't for me and I failed miserably!"

I poke Izzy "Well next time not let you curiosity get the better of you!" We laugh together as Gennai appears before us "Hello kids. It's been a while..." We look up as I groan "You can appear before us?! Do you know how many zones we've walked through just to find you?!"

Gennai nods "Four zones. Five if you count Vademon's..." I frown "Stalker..." Gennai ignores my comment "The connection between the worlds is still damaged. You'll have to stay longer!"

We all freak as Gennai continues "I've collected some information about the Digital World that you'll be able to use. Make sure you take a good look at the Digimon file it will tell you all you need to know."

As quickly as Gennai came he had already left. Izzy flips open his laptop revealing a new piece of software on the laptop. Izzy types away "I wonder if there's anyone we know in here...?" Izzy smiles "I've just downloaded my favourite..."

I peek from the side seeing a picture of MegaKabuterimon appear as well as his specs. Izzy smiles "MegaKabuterimon!" Motimon gawks "Wow I'm a cool dude!"

Matt waves us over "Come on we still gotta meet up with the rest of the guys." We nod as Matt leads us to our destination.

**Later that day**

Matt suddenly calls out "Guys, over here!" Matt starts to pick up the pace as we run up to Mimi, Joe and Tai.

Mimi smiles walking up to Tsunomon, Motimon and Koromon "It's been so long since I last seen you. My, you have shrunk!" The three of them retort "Don't rub it in!" Alucarddik grins walking up to Palmon "Oh leave the poor babies-I mean guys alone!"

Tai turns to Matt "Where's Sora?" Matt looks at Tai confused "We thought you might know! We haven't seen her." Tai frowns "That's weird... It's not like her to disappear like that." Mimi interjects "Well... Actually I think I saw Sora."

We all look confused at Mimi "Huh?" Tai questions Mimi "So where did you see her?" Mimi responds "At Gekomon's castle but I might have been... Dreaming..." Mimi says Sora's exact words "**Atta girl! I knew you'll come back to yourself.**"

Joe nods his head slightly "I think you might be right! It must have been a dream..." Koromon interjects "Actually... I forgot that when I was just about to eat one of those mushrooms of forgetfulness. When I was Agumon, I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sora's..."

Tai frowns "That's ridiculously weird..." T.K. objects "But then... If Sora's actually close to where we are. Why doesn't she come out and tell us?" I respond "Maybe she's got something more important to do..."

Matt objects "Or maybe Sora just doesn't want to... Even worse maybe she just can't?" Our devices begin to beep as Matt continues "All I know is we gotta find her quick!" Tai nods "It's almost like we're playing tag with her..."

I nod "Well then all we have to do is cheat a little. If she can't be found or is hiding... Then all we gotta do is run in and find her before it's too late!" Izzy nods "Come on the signal points this way." Izzy points in the general direction of the forest.

We start to follow the signal as Tai eventually starts to call out "Sora?!" We each start yelling out for Sora hoping that she'll answer one of us.

Joe starts to groan "Oh... Why don't we find a spot to rest for the night? Or better yet for the next couple of weeks! My feet are kill-" I groan "Will you stop complaining... All our feet hurt we get it!" Matt groans "Way to kill the mood party pooper!"

I frown "There is no such thing as mood if all we doing is complaining..." Mimi collapses "I can't go another inch..." I sigh turning to Tai and Matt "What we going to do now?" Matt blinks when his device starts to beep "Hold it! I'm getting a reading on my Digivice."

T.K. exclaims "Really?!" Patamon ears flick up "Oh?" T.K. looks up at Patamon "What is it?" Patamon responds "What's that buzzing?"

I lift and eyebrow "What buzzing?" T.K. interjects "I wonder if it's Sora?" Tai looks around as we start you hear a loud buzzing noise "What's that sound?" A large bee flies past us as we duck down quickly.

Koromon yells "Flymon's here!" Flymon come back around shooting at us as we run for cover. I duck into a tree along with Alucarddik as I turn bumping into Izzy "Wow small world... That or I'm stalking you..."

Izzy chuckles lightly before pulling out his laptop "Maybe this Digimon analyser that Gennai gave me will help us out..." Izzy types away pulling up a screen "Here he is! Flymon. Classified as an insect Digimon... A virus type. And I think we already know what his attack is... AND it's not very pleasant!"

I look up "Time to run! His coming back" The group splits in two as we run in opposite directions We dodge Flymon's bee singers he shoots at us as Alucarddik turns around "I'm about to roast this insect! Bada Boom!"

The attack misses as the rest of the gang try to hitting him down all missing. We hear a screech as Birdramon flies in attacking Flymon "Meteor Wing!" Flymon dodges the first two getting hit by the third bursting into flames.

Tai turns around to speak up "If Birdramon is here, so is Sora!" I look at Birdramon flying away as I point "Birdramon's heading in that direction!" Tai bolts after Birdramon yelling "Sora!" Tai and Matt chase after Sora as Agumon yells "Wait up, Tai!"

T.K. bolts after Matt yelling "Wait I'm coming too!" I turn back around "I'll go grab the others!" Tai nods as I bolt after the other group we were split from. "Izzy, Joe, Mimi! Sora's nearby Tai, Matt and T.K should have already caught up with her."

We bolt into the forest chasing after them. We run around to catch up to rest of the group as Joe sudden yells "Hey!" Tai smiles looking at us as he waves his hands "Hey! What took you guys so long!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Guest** or **Midnight the rabbit** I plan too. I won't stop until I stop... God my brain doesn't function in the morning...

**2 hours later**

Alright now that I'm awake I usually save Digimon for the weekend.

* * *

><p>I respond calmly "Sorry Tai... I took so long finding everyone plus your trail was a lot harder than I had anticipated..." Mimi pouts "It didn't help Joe fell in the river..." Joe objects "You're the one that said was hungry and tired, and had to sit down every few minutes!"<p>

I frown "There was that too... Oh... Come on now! Now that we are together, we should set up camp and talk about what we've missed. Or specifically what we've done..."

Each of us explains what has happened to us.

Sora goes on to explain her reasons to why she hid herself from us as we listen intensely. I comment "Love can be a hard concept to understand because there's different kinds of love... You'll find one that you can understand... Well more like suits you."

Sora nods though I take her reaction into consideration. I think "There's something in her life stopping her..." Joe goes on to explain how he was working in a restaurant and was stuck in there. Matt joins in seeing as he was stuck with Joe for most of that period.

Izzy and I go next explain how we got stuck in Vademon's warped space and the why Izzy was acting strange. Tai responds surprise "So that's why you told me to never come back to the Digital World even though you were under attack..."

I lift an eyebrow "I think you had really bad reception... Where were you?" Tai responds "Home... On earth..." My eyes widen "You telling me you were transported back to earth...? After that fight with Etemon?"

Tai nods "However it was strange... the day I got back was the same day we left for camp." I scratch my head "Any idea's on why's that Izzy?" Izzy thumbs around "There could be a time distort happening between this world and our world... When you contacted us you said you were only there for a couple of hours, right?"

Tai nods "Yeah." I scratch my chin as Izzy continues "At least a week had past..." I nod "Yeah sounds something like that..." Tai interjects "What's even stranger... Is Kari knew about Koromon."

I lift an eyebrow "Kari?" Tai nods "My sister." I scratch my chin "Is it possible... I look over the Digimon. That not only does time flow differently here as opposed to Earth. Not only that but also Kari remembers Koromon because it's felt less longer since she seen Koromon. As opposed to us seeing our Digimon."

Izzy murmurs "What your trying to say is for Kari it's felt like a day but for us it's felt like a year?" I nod "Yeah... Something along those lines..." Izzy taps his chin "Hmm it's something to ponder about..."

I nod "I guess that it for the night we should get some rest before out next plan of attack especially with this Myotismon character..."

**Night Time**

I get up from being woken to Biyomon yelling "What's going-" I look to my right laying back down as a dart passes me "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sora freaks out "BIYOMON!" I get back seeing who the dart hit.

Sora pulls the dart out as I turn to Alucarddik "Let's nuke this... bat...?" Alucarddik is out cold as I murmur "Of course... His a heavy sleeper..." Sora shakes Biyomon "No~ Biyomon! Please wake up... Biyomon!"

Biyomon groans "Sora I will protect you..." Tai gets up slowly "Uh... Sora what's wrong..." T.K. gets up screaming "Ah! DemiDevimon!" DemiDevimon freaks out backing away as it gets darker all of a sudden.

We freak lightly as we look at the sky seeing something fly towards us. Tai is the first to break the silence "Hey what is that?!" I respond "Obviously not a friendly..." It flies over us as a coffin drops from the back of the carriage.

A Digimon drops out of the coffin resembling a vampire. The Digimon laughs maniacally "Digidestined! Your journey ends here..." Sora points out "That's it! That's the thing DemiDevimon was talking to!"

DemiDevimon interjects "His not a thing his Lord Myotismon!" Tai responds confused "Myotismon?!" DemiDevimon yells back "IT'S LORD MYOTISMON!" Myotismon laughs again "These Digidestined are making me feel a bit batty..."

Myotismon reels back holding out his hands as a swarm of bats fly out towards us "Grisly Wing!" Agumon rally's the forces as I manage to shake Alucarddik awake finally "Let's go! Enemies nearby..."

Alucarddik wipes his eyes as he flies into action alongside Agumon and Gabumon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Bada Boom!"

Motimon Digivolves to Tentomon attacking next "Super Shocker!"

Patamon joins in as well attacking "Boom Bubble!"

The Digimon continue to attack the bats as some of them get past us attacking us directly.

I swipe at the bats as Mimi screams causing Palmon to Digivolve Togemon.

Togemon attacks taking out all the bats as Gomamon celebrates "Way to go Togemon!"

Gomamon Digivolves next to Ikkakumon facing straight at Myotismon to attack him "Harpoon Tornado!"

The explosion sends some smoke into the air as Joe celebrates "Way to go!" Myotismon flies out of the smoke as I grit my teeth "It's not over!"

Joe and Tai freak out as Myotismon grins "You can't defeat me that easily! Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon whips Togemon knocking her feet out from underneath her laughing as he pulls out another one taking out Ikkakumon this time.

He comes back whipping the rest of the Digimon members. Agumon groans "Tai his just too strong for us!" We are left there stunned as Myotismon chuckles. Tai responds scared "What do we do now?"

Myotismon slowly makes his way over to us as I hear Sora yell "No Biyomon you can't! You'll get hurt! I won't let you! No buts or if!" I turn around as Biyomon objects "Sora why can't you understand!"

Sora blinks as she's in deep thought.

Biyomon Digivolves into Birdramon.

Birdramon quickly flies off to attack Myotismon "Meteor Wing!" Myotismon brings out his crimson Lighting again hitting Birdramon straight through the chest.

Sora runs to Birdramon's aid "Birdramon NO! I love you!" This activates Sora's Crest forcing Birdramon to Digivolve once again.

A large eagle crossed with a flacon stands on two feet floating in front of Myotismon.

Myotismon complains "Where's that glow coming from?!"

The bird Digimon speaks up in a firm booming voice that one could argue does not match the figure "Sora... I can feel you're love it is making me stronger than before!" Sora smiles as she responds "It's my Crest... It's glowing..."

Tentomon announces "That's Garudamon, she is the ultimate form of Birdramon. She commands the sky and protects the earth. Her attack is a flaming bird called wing blade." Myotismon grumbles "Why now of all times does the crest have to glows?! And just when I was about to defeat you once and for all!"

Garudamon turns to Myotismon "Don't worry I'll protect you Sora!" Garudamon flies up into the air starting her attack "Wing Blade!" A large flaming bird is summoned and sent flying towards Myotismon.

The attack forces Myotismon to hold his ground as Garudamon flies towards up "Come on guys climb on..." We jump into Garudamon's hands flying away from Myotismon.

**Time Skip**

We land on another section of the island as Garudamon is forced to De-Digivolve back to Yokomon.

Tai smiles at Sora "See? All you have to do is stop worrying about it Sora. And you even got your Crest to glow." Sora nods "When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt... I realised I was acting just like my mum... You know what I realised... My mum loved me all along."

Yokomon smiles "And it was your love that helped me Digivolve Sora." Sora smiles at Yokomon "I'm glad..." Yokomon responds "See you are capable of love after all..." A thought crosses my mind "Cheesy..."

Tai speaks up "I felt something... I guess it was your love shining through..." Joe nods "I felt something too... It made me felt uncomfortable..." T.K. objects "Love shouldn't make you feel like that!"

Mimi nods stepping in "That's right T.K., I know why you felt uncomfortable Joe." Joe looks confused at Mimi "What?!" Mimi hands a couple of seeds to Joe "These were in your pockets." Joe sighs "I guess it wasn't love..."

The group laughs as I frown thinking "Why was Mimi searching Joe's pockets... And when did she have the time to do it?"

Things seem to calm down as the sky starts to darken again. We hear a laugh in the distance as Sora points out "I know that laugh!" Myotismon's voice booms over the area "You foolish Digidestined! The eight of you are no match for my powers! Prepare for your ultimate destruction!"

Myotismon chuckles like a madman as the shadows pass over us like they never existed to begin with.

**Time Skip**

I frown thinking "Why don't villains ever give up? It's like they have a fetish for chasing people..."

I hear a voice enter my mind as if speaking from the inner soul "Good and Evil is a thing of the past... Let Chaos rule and you'll be surprised at how fun it could be... However Myotismon is just stealing the show... The true ruler is yet to show himself... But he will soon enough! Just you wait..."

I look around seeing if the voice was actually coming nearby but no one has seemed to react so it must be coming from my inner thoughts.

I look down disturbed as I hold on tighter thinking "It sounded like me but it didn't feel like it was me... Could that be Chaos trying to communicate with me... But why now... Oh shit I still have the Crest of Chaos in my pocket... Is it trying to sway me... To entice me to give into its power..."

Izzy looks up in my general direction "Are you ok?" I nod my head "Thinking weird thoughts as usual..." Izzy nods not prying any further leaving me to continue thinking "I just wish someone would comfort me but I can't out speak something like this how will they react knowing that I have the Crest in my pocket... And that it's willing me... Or begging me to use it..."

Izzy yells out ending my train of thoughts "Hey guys! Gennai's back! He wants to speak to us!" I look up confused "What? Where?" Gennai waves "Over here..." I look up dumb folded "How long have you been here?"

Gennai waves his hands to silence my question "Go get the others I've got an important message for all of you!"

Izzy runs to get the others and bring them here as Tai blurts out "Don't keep us in suspense! What's this all about anyways..." Gennai calmly responds "Well... I've brought you some good news and some bad news... Which one would you like to hear first?"

I respond "Save the good for last that way we leave on a happy note." Joe nods "Agreed! I hate being depressed..." Matt retorts "They are both basket cases tell us the good news first!" Gennai nods "Actually you could all use some cheering up... Especially you Dante you're looking a little glum that your usual... Actually that could be said about all of you. I've been told another child will be joining your group..."

I lift an eyebrow "Another child... How's this good news?" Sora interjects "Who even tells you these things?" Gennai murmurs "Well... This is someone you would want as a friend. This someone is a Digidestined..."

I lift an eyebrow "There's a ninth Digidestined?" Alucarddik interjects "As long as this Digidestined has a Digimon that can help us anything is welcomed..." I nod "Agreed!"

Gennai continues "The important thing to remember is that all Nine of you must be together! As long as your separated the worlds will not be in harmony with each other. Everything will go wack-o. So you must find that other child as soon as possible."

Tai speaks up "How do we do that?" Everyone nods as T.K. comments "I hope it's someone my size..." Mimi yells scaring me half to death "I hope she's my size so we can swap clothes..." Izzy wrinkles is nose from Mimi's comment as Tai speaks up "Tell us something about this kid... Like what's his or her name?"

Gennai grumble's "Ehh... The name?" We nod our head as Tai responds "Yeah!" Gennai speaks up "It's..."

We hold our breath as Gennai blurts out "I forgot!" We freak out as I retort "How could you forget something so important!" Gennai holds up his hands to calm us "Calm down... I do know the location of the child."


	34. Chapter 34

I murmur "You can remember the address but not the name..." Gennai ignores my comment "It's Japan!" The Digimon start to ask for where Japan is located or what it is. Agumon blurts out "Japan is a big island located on Earth in the far east..."

Izzy speaks up "Agumon and Tai were transported there when our world converged..." Agumon nods as I frown "Could you narrow that down to... I don't know... An actual address?" Joe interjects "If they even converge again... Maybe we will all get to go home!"

Mimi murmurs depressed "Yeah..." Gennai interjects "Remember that's the good news..." I whine "And here comes the bad news..." Gennai responds "Myotismon has heard of the Ninth child and will be going after them to Japan soon. His gathering his forces as we speak. If he gets to the child first... Both of our worlds will be doomed!"

Tai freaks "Doomed! We need some spies on the inside..." Everyone looks in my direction as I retort "Once is already enough!" Tai sighs "Plan B... Agumon... Palmon... Impmon... What do you think of disguises?"

Palmon and Agumon respond confused "Disguises...?" Alucarddik is about to say something as I object "Hold on his been through it once. I don't want him going through that ordeal again..." Alucarddik interjects "Hold on I'll join as well..."

I lift an eyebrow "Are you sure you'll be going into enemy territory..." Alucarddik nods "Yes... I'm sure." I sigh "Well I wish you good luck... To all three of you..."

**An hour later**

Agumon, Palmon and Alucarddik stand there wearing their disguises. I frown "They look... foolproof..." Tai objects "It will work!"

Alucarddik is wearing a monocle and fake gentleman moustache. Agumon is wearing a red scarf and a brown afro, while Palmon wears a braided hair wig and necklace. I face palm "This is going to end poorly..."

**Alucarddik's P.O.V**

Agumon, Palmon and myself go to spy on Myotismon's Castle.

Nanimon yells towards us across from the court "Can I help you three?" All three of us nod "Yep!" I speak up "We are a couple of Renegade soldiers for a couple of punks to fight." Agumon interjects "We make look silly but unearth our cool exterior we're fighting machines!"

Nanimon objects "Is that so... Who are you?" Agumon lifts his hand "I'm Punk Agumon..." Palmon responds "I'm Reggie Palmon." I lift my hand "I'm Dandy Impmon." We all smile at Nanimon as he looks unimpressed at us.

He pauses for a couple of seconds before responding "What a couple of weirdos... You're perfect I'll hire you!"

**Dante's P.O.V**

Gennai speaks up "According to my information the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside this castle." Izzy speaks up "My theory is that Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to distract us while he stays behind to prepare the gate. Truly an ingenious plan on his part!"

Gennai nods "A good theory indeed..." I scratch my chin "Actually It's not at all really smart didn't anyone teach him to never send a boy to do a man's job... Thank god he didn't get the memo!" Tai sighs "I wonder what's taking Palmon, Agumon and Alucarddik so long... It's not that I'm worried. It's just that..."

I interject "That's still technically been worried... You're not the only one Alucarddik has been in this scenario twice... I hate the very idea of him being in this situation more than once..."

Tai nods "I just hope they are looking for the location of the gate."

**Few hours later**

We waiting near the wall of Myotismon's castle as Tai whines "I'm really worried now. What's-" Before Tai can finish his sentence we see Palmon extend her arms down the wall. Palmon yells "Sorry we had a big bruiser on our hands."

Alucarddik sticks his head out "Nothing a bit of soda can't fix." We run up to Palmon so we can climb the walls as Gennai responds "My signal is useless inside the castle. So you're on your own. I'm counting on you."

Mimi and Tai are the first to go up. Before Tai leaves he responds "Don't worry we got it covered." Gennai nods "I hope so! You need to stop Myotismon from carrying out his plans and protect your friend in Japan."

Alucarddik whines "Move it! We don't have much time." I nod as Palmon sends her arms down again "Couldn't have said it better myself." Izzy joins me as we ascend up the wall. The rest are hoisted up as we get to work searching Myotismon's castle.

I'm walking with Izzy searching the corridors as we hear Tai above us "Something weird is going on here!" I look up murmuring "Was that Tai?" We hear Agumon asks "What?" Tai responds "We've passed this way before..."

I smirk "That's Tai!" Izzy calls out "Is that you Tai?" Tai peeks over the wall looking down at us "Yeah. I'm up here! Have you found anything usual down there Izzy and Dante?" I nod "Yeah Tai... How did you get down there?" Tentomon interject "Yeah you're way down there and we are up here..."

Agumon peeks over retorting "I think you guys need glasses We are way up here while you are way down there!" Izzy retorts "But there's no way... That's scientifically impossible!" Everyone freaks out as I respond calmly "Well in theory we are in the Digital world so throw logic out the window already... The only problem is who really is upside down us or Tai?"

**Few moments later**

We all bump into each other as Izzy speaks up "My theory is that Myotismon has set up these optical illusions to deter us from finding the gate." Tai responds "Well I'll say his succeeded. We're still as lost as we were before we started..."

Matt interjects "All we've done is gone around and around in circles. We don't even know up from down." Joe nods "It's making me dizzy..." I interject "Well this illusion is designed to confuse us from finding what we need to find, right?"

I lift a finger "Why don't we make that work to our advantage. If we are lost here that means finding what is lost is much easier than looking to find something that was never lost to begin with..." Matt frowns "That makes no sense..."

I retort "Well this place makes as much sense as gravity here!" Gomamon turns around "Huh?" Joe looks toward Gomamon "What's up?" Gomamon responds "Someone's coming!" I lift an eyebrow as Joe responds "Are you sure?"

Gomamon retorts "You doubt me!" We look up as we hear some Digimon nearby us "I'm itching to fight." We peek over the side as Matt whispers "They seem to know where they're going..." Sora nods "Maybe we should try to follow them."

Tai nods "They'll lead us to the right place." We follow them to the best of our ability. We reach a large room with an large door that's open. Tai grits his teeth as we bolt down the steps. Tai yells "You're not going anywhere! Not as long as we have anything to say about it!"

Myotismon looks at us uninterested "What is your name...? Do you work from me?" I frown whispering "He's already forgotten about us...?" Myotismon lifts a hand "Can't you see I'm busy at the moment!"

We reach the bottom of the steps as Tai retorts "Yeah right!" Myotismon shrugs "DemiDevimon! Would you please take care of these annoying gang of hoodlums! I have better things to do!" DemiDevimon flies towards Myotismon "Of course sir! Anything you want! I'm at your service."

Some plant looking creatures, yellow pieces of poop and a couple of Numamons block our path. Along with some round bowling ball looking man and DemiDevimon. Devimon retorts "I'm not looking you get past this gate!"

Tai retorts "Fat chance you little twerp!" DemiDevimon retorts "I've brought reinforcements." DemiDevimon waves his hand at the large bowling ball "It's all yours Nanimon!" Nanimon steps in front of us "Right! Don't even think about passing by me... You got it!" Myotismon says a few words before departing "Farewell Digi-doomed!"

Myotismon leaves by carriage as Nanimon gives orders "Okay! Let's fight!" The Digimon seem unenthused "Yeah..." Agumon objects "We don't want to fight you guys but the future is at stake!" Palmon nods "You'll all have to forgive us!"

Alucarddik thumbs up the Digimon "Sorry but we're gonna have to beat you up..." Agumon, Alucarddik and Palmon Digivolve. They stand towering over the Digimon as the Digimon back off.

Gabumon, Tentomon and Gomamon Digivolve next. The Digimon run around rampant as Nanimon and DemiDevimon are left there alone to fight all our champions. Nanimon yells "I order everyone to get back into ranks!"

The Numamon, yellow poop and plants run past us straight up the staircase. Nanimon attempts to chase after them as Kabuterimon and Devimon blocks him off. Nanimon freaks out "Your-Your big!" Nanimon flips up a white flag "Anyone need a wrestling coach?!"

DemiDevimon objects "Hey you can't resign!" Nanimon turns around to object "Did you even read the fine print of my Contact?! It says when it comes to having my fanny kicked, I'm out of here!" Tai smiles "We're coming through!"

Nanimon bolts out of the way "Don't let me stand in your way!" I grin "Well DemiDevimon what do you plan to do next? Challenge all our Digimon it's a one on 8 match..." DemiDevimon holds his ground scared while retorting "I'm out numbered! Why is good help so hard to find?"

T.K. smiles retorting "Just admit it you picked the wrong side! And Give it a rest already." DemiDevimon frowns "If you're trying to scare me... It won't work!" We hear a little girls voice scream out "You haven't dealt with me yet!"

A small cat jumps out of nowhere kicking Greymon, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon. Greymon and Ikkakumon get knocked down as she giggles "That was too easy!" Togemon runs up to the cat to punch it "Try this!"

Garurumon and Togemon keep the cat distracted as Tai yells "To the gate everyone!" We make a run for the gate as Sora responds "We gotta get through..." The cat yells "I don't think so!" We get surround by large black demonic dragons as the cat grins "Devidramon... His one nasty dragon guarding the gate. Devi doesn't like losing with you! For a real surprise look into his eyes you'll be hypnotised..."

One of the Devidramon block our path as the other two attempt to block off our Digimon from us. Our Digimon throw every attack at them as they dodge all attacks. The Devidramon hold our Digimon on the spot with some kind of hypnotism power.

The Devidramon suddenly attack them as DemiDevimon laughs "How's that for some awesome fighting! We've got you beat by a mile!" Togemon and Alucarddik mange to break free as we split up into two groups trying to run away from our Devidramon.

Our Digimon turn the tide getting a one up on Devidramon taking out one of them. We attempt to run to the gate as the two remaining Devidramon block us off from proceeding further.

Greymon and Alucarddik bolt past us pushing the Devidramon out of our way. I grin "Now's our chance let's make a break for it!" Tai nods waving his hand "Go! Go! Go!" Tai stops seeing Greymon is being crushed.

Greymon waves his claw "Go through it!" Tai grits his teeth as Greymon starts to Digivolve. This gives us a winning chance as we bolt to the door. We hear MetalGreymon use his ultimate attack Giga Blaster as the two Devidramon are exploded on impact returning to dust.

We stop as we celebrate another win for the day. Tai smiles "Alright! Let's get through that gate!" The gate starts to close as the cat Digimon grins whacking away Patamon. Tai yells "Stand back get out of our way..."

The cat smirks "Sorry but you're too late! I'll miss you in Japan!" Some more Devidramon block our path as our Digimon move them out of the way from our path. The door is about to close as Tai screams "Hurry the gate is about to close!"

The cat waves her hand just as the door is about to close "Good bye!" Tai smacks the door as he groans "NO~!" I grab my head in frustration. I let go yelling "No! Not when we're so close!" Tai slams the door yelling constantly "NO! Open up!"

Tai falls to the ground in frustration grovelling at the door "It can't be..."


	35. Chapter 35

I grit my teeth yelling "Who was that Digimon I'll make her pay!" I flinch when I hear the voice in my head again "Chaos will help just release its power so you can rule it!" Izzy raises his hand to me "Hey are you-"

I cut off Izzy by slapping his hand away "I'm fine... Just a small Migraine from over thinking..." Izzy nods as Matt objects "Look man-" I frown retorting "I know! I don't need to get a lecture from you..."

Matt growls back "Look what's your problem!" I frown "This headache! Me and headaches do not get along..." I flinch again thinking "Especially when they start talking back..." I hear the voice again "Use it! Use it!"

I bite down on my lips as it calms down to the point it felt like it never happened. I look up smiling weakly "Look... I'm sorry for the way I acted but as long as I don't have to think in the next two minutes... I should be fine..."

I think in my head "Hopefully..." Seeing as there's nothing we can do in Myotismon's castle we are forced to leave before we can run into any trouble. While we are walking Izzy whispers "Are you sure you're ok... You're reaction before was... out of the norms..."

I nod putting on a fake smile "I'm fine... Sorry about before..." Izzy nods "I'm sure you meant nothing by it... Just promise me... No us! That you'll seek our help no matter what..." I nod "You will be the first to hear my complaints..."

I murmur in my head "Fuck you brain! You should tell Izzy something like this not hiding it!" A thought crosses my mind as I have a whole argument with my self with at least three different voices.

"And what are you going to say!"

"I don't know!"

"Hmm... Should you start with oh I think the Crest of Chaos is trying to take over I need help?"

"Of course!"

"You're already off to a great start how do you think they will react? Will they be buddy, buddy and tap your shoulder and say it's all going to be all~ right or..."

"Some will..."

"Others will not!"

"You will create Chaos within the group making people choose sides... What are you going to do if none of them agree? What if they choose to avoid you... What then...?"

"I'll be alone..."

"And you'll have no one... But yourself to blame..."

I frown murmuring "No one but yourself to blame..."

Izzy looks confused in my direction "Did you say something?" I shake my head "No Koushirou..." Izzy blinks "That's a first..." I lift an eyebrow "What...?" Izzy murmurs "You called me by name... I'm surprised you know it... That's all..."

I smile "Well I heard about some genius in school by the name of Koushirou..." Koushirou chuckles "Are you sure... I heard otherwise..." I frown "I replaced **total nerd** with **Genius**... Sounds better..."

When we reach outside Gennai appears before us as Izzy lets him know what has happened. Gennai murmurs "Myotismon has shut the gate! You can't follow him now..." Matt objects "Listen pops! You gotta help us get through that gate! The ninth kid is doomed if we don't..."

Sora nods "That isn't all... if that rotten creep goes on a rampage in the real world. Lots of innocent people will get hurt..." Tai nods "There just has to be some way we can open the gate up again!"

Gennai retorts "Of course there is..." Tai smiles "No kidding?" Sora smiles "How then..." I smirk "No door stays closed forever... Unless they go bankrupt... or gets demolished..."

Gennai nods "Any door can be opened-" I smirk "Unless it's locked..." Gennai objects "But with the right keys..." Tai frowns "Stop being mysterious, Gennai!" Gennai responds "Follow me to my house and I'll explain everything..."

Koromon speaks up "Where's that?"

Gennai points up "Look above you!" Gennai disappears as I frown "You live in the sky..." Mimi murmurs "What kind of directions is that?" Gennai reappears to object "Really good ones if you'd just listen!"

We hear a noise as we look up. Gennai dictates "Keep looking and you shall see it..." I spot a light "There it is!" Matt nods retorting "It's a search light!" Gennai murmurs "Sorry I ran out of maps... Follow the light and you can't miss it."

Tai smiles "Excellent!" Gennai smiles "Good! Snack time for me..." Gennai leaves as I chuckle awkwardly "Ha... Ha..." Tai smiles "Let's jet!" We follow the light ending up at a small lake with a light shining through the water.

Joe murmurs "Looks like we are going to be doing a little swimming..." I yell "Oh god! My laptop!" Mimi yells "**Your** laptop...? What about my beautiful hat!" I frown "You can take a blow dryer to your hat... However that concept doesn't work so well on a laptop..."

Matt murmurs "Either we got those directions really wrong... Or Gennai's house really is in the middle of the lake..." Izzy thinks out loud "So that's why I've never found it..." I frown "Going swimming was the last thing on my head when it came to searching for Gennai before that came Mobile housing..."

Joe murmurs "It must be really tough to get pizza delivered..." I frown "Or any type of take away in general... No one wants soggy water logged noodles..." Gomamon pokes his head out "Hey come on in the waters fine!"

The water starts to glow as Gomamon freaks out "Oh no!" The light flashes as water drains from the pond revealing a staircase.

Tai comments after fist pumping "Alright gang! Were in business!" Matt comments "They must lead all the way to Gennai's house..." Tai smiles "Well, what are we waiting for?" We start to descend down the steps as Joe responds "I was kinda hoping he'd send a boat to pick us up..."

I frown "You mean a submarine..." Joe nods as we walk right by Gomamon leaving him confused. Gomamon yells "Hey wait for me!" He follows us as we make our way down the steps in silence I look around seeing fish swim by.

We reach the house as Sora responds "Wow... It's looks like a nice place to live in... If you don't mind the pink fog..." Joe murmurs "At least you don't have to mow the lawn..." Walk into the lawn as I smirk "Look Joe a lawn..."

Joe frowns "I stand corrected..." Sora looks around "I don't see a doorbell..." We look around as I frown "How are the guests supposed to let him know they're here?" Tai smiles "Like this..." he pulls his hands up to his face to yell "HEY GENNAI WE'RE HERE!" I frown "Subtle..."

Gennai yells out "Who needs a door bell when I've got noisy visitors..." Everyone's amazed as Izzy comments "It's the real Gennai..." Gennai turns around smiling at us "Who'd did you expect... Santa Claus..."

I frown "The Easter bunny..." Gennai lifts an eyebrow as I murmur "Well... I was going to say Santa Claus but you killed the joke..." Tai comment "It's just... we've never seen the real you..." Izzy nods still shocked "Yeah..."

Tai blurts out "Anyways! tell us... How come you're always hiding?" Gennai smiles responding calmly "I'm not..." I frown "How are you not hiding? Your home is located at the bottom of a lake... I wouldn't consider it being out in the open.."

Tai nods "Yeah... And why didn't you come in person before instead of using projections all the time..." Gennai waves his hands while making his way across a garden "It's just a show to impress you guys..."

Joe speaks up "What kind of person are you anyway...?" Gennai smirks laughing lightly as T.K. speaks up "Are you a human or some kind of Digimon?" Gennai stops in front of T.K "That's not important..."

Mimi yells in Gennai's ears "How come we are the Digidestined!" Gennai covers his hears murmuring "Easy there, I'm old... Not deaf! You were chosen to save this world on your own..." Matt frowns "But just how were we chosen? Why us?"

Sora nods "Yeah we only signed up for summer camp..." I nod "I read the brochure it said nothing about having exciting adventures in the Digital world where you may or may not get hurt..." Gennai shakes his head to dismiss our comments and questions "That's all you need to know for now.."

Gennai makes his way over to his house "Come inside." We follow him as he continues to talk "The most important think right now is to return to your world and find the Ninth child. That and maybe have a nice bowl of soup... or sandwich."

We enter the house as we sit down at two small tables.

Mimi murmurs "Wow look at the fish..." Joe murmurs "How's that possible those are salt water fish..." Gennai enters the room "You're right about that... So they usually have a diet of popcorn... Salty pretzels... and tons of salted nuts..."

I frown "I'm just trying to figure out how much is your water bill and how you have no water damage to the house..." Gennai responds "Expensive and the house is waterproofed so there's no leaks..."

Joe murmurs "Do you think his trying to pull our legs?" Tai responds "I have no idea..." Gennai pulls a string showing a map in his house I smirk "Look it's the great out doors... Or down under where I was born..."

Matt responds "Is it true that Australians usually say G'day instead of good day?" I frown "Not all of us sound like that or speak like..." I cough "G'day, how ya goin'! That is merely speculation..." Matt murmurs "You know... I always thought you had a weird accent... Now I know why..."

I frown "I do not have an accent... If anyone does it's youse guys when I first went shopping checking out the newest I-POD all I heard the entire time was I-DA-POD-DAH... I was like what on earth was an I-DA-POD-DAH? Was it some kind of new technology I never heard of?"

Gennai interjects "You can debate on that later..." He taps the map "Now look at the map... Now let's look at the weather..." He flicks out a fan making it zoom in on every flick "State... County... City..."

The map has a red circle on a section of the map as Gennai turns around to face us "Does anyone recognise this area...?" Tai smiles "Our hometown...?" Gennai nods "And red flashing circle indicates Myotismon's location..."

I gawk "His in our hometown... Well my new town but who's correcting me..." Tai freaks "Wow..." Matt nods surprised "His only a mile from where we all live..." Gennai nods "I'm afraid so..." Tai freaks out "This is not good..."

Gennai leads us to another room as Tai yells "Please tell us how to open the gate back to our own world?!" Gennai chuckles "You're certainly are impatient... So keep your goggles on my own friend..."

Gennai searches the cupboards as I frown "That's a new one... usually we say don't get your panties in a bunch..." Mimi and Sora yell "Hey!" I retort "Don't **Hey** me! Say that to the guy or girl who invented it! Most likely a guy..."

Gennai jumps down after finding what his looking for "You'll need these..." Everyone's amazed at the cards as Matt interjects "Check them out..." I murmur "Let's see my memory... from right to left... Kuwagamon, Agumon, Impmon, Andromon... I think that's Elecmon... And above those...from left to right Unimon... I have no idea who that is..."

Matt responds "That's Digitamamon..." I nod "Well the next is Drimogemon... And another lost cause..." Mimi pouts "That's ShogunGekomon... He was a big brute!" I nod "Well last but not least Gomamon... that makes ten cards..."

Joe smiles "Aright look at Gomamon!" Gomamon comments "I still look cuter in person..." Impmon comments "Well I look cooler~ in person!" I ruffle Alucarddik's non-existent hair "I would have to agree with that!" Koromon responds amazed "I'm here too..."

Mimi points out "But what are they for..." Tai nods exclaiming "Yeah...? And how do they help us open the gate?" Gennai turns around to point out "Well... There are nine holes on the stone wall of the gate..."


	36. Chapter 36

Izzy murmurs "Yeah... So... That means we need the cards because they go into the holes!" Gennai nods "That's right... However" I interject "There's ten cards meaning one of them is a fake..." Gennai grumbles "You stole the words right out of my mouth!"

Izzy groans "That means you've given us one too many cards!" Gennai nods "That's right! Like Dante said one of them is a fake..."

Tai smiles "No biggie! We'll just try them all until we get the right combination." Gennai head locks Tai so fast one would be quick to not judge his age "You will not you silly boy! That's the last thing you should do There are many, many other worlds! If you put the cards in the wrong order it will be a disaster! You could end up in a different world with no way to return!"

Gennai composure changes as he coughs "Let me explain... Putting the cards in the wrong order may take you to a world where people and Digimon switch scales..." Mimi freaks out "NO! Not happening I like my skin!"

I groan "I'm ok with that.. I'll just have to get use to not have opposable thumbs..." Gennai groans picking up the cards "Don't worry it won't happen to you... As long as you put them in the proper order."

Joe interjects "But we have no idea what to do..." Gennai yells "YOU MUST LEARN TO USE YOUR POWERS THE WAY-" Gennai grumbles "Myotismon is using his... Tomorrow I'll teach you the proper use of the cards."

**Night**

Izzy wakes me up so we can talk to Gennai together "I have a couple of questions for you..." Gennai nods "Go ahead..." Izzy speaks up "The Digital World is like ours but different, why is that?"

Gennai answers "The same material is use in all worlds..." Izzy interjects "Molecules and atoms..." Gennai nods "Exactly... Everything here in the Digital World Plants... Trees... Buildings... Even the Digimon themselves came from computer data in your world. So if there're strange things here they're the results of broken or missing data..."

Izzy interjects "What about you Gennai... Are you made up of computer data too?" Gennai nods "Of course... So in each of the worlds I world appear as somewhat... Different!" Izzy interjects "But Gennai... If you're not human... How are you different from the Digimon...?"

Gennai retorts calmly "I have no attributes..." I lift an eyebrow "Attributes... like what? Electrical glands or... poison stingers...?" Izzy gawks "You mean like the different attacks like Digimon's have?"

Gennai nods "Yes! And the way a Digimon Digivolves... But attributes determine much more than that... They explain why some Digimon are good and some are... Evil... All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus or Vaccine..."

Izzy nods "We're definitely familiar with the virus kind..." I nod "Yeah... Alucarddik... A.K.A Impmon is a virus type... However his has a rather peculiar Digivolution pattern... He either Digivolves to a Virus or Vaccine type... Even his attacks change..."

Gennai nods "Hence the reason why Digimon have different Digivolution patterns... By the way have you used that Digimon analyser I gave you?" Izzy nods "Yes, but there is something I wanted to ask you about...?"

Gennai asks "What's that?" Izzy flips open his laptop "I'm only able to access on Digimon that I have seen... Not on the ones that the others have seen..." Gennai nods "Hmm... You're right... That is a problem..."

Izzy closes his laptop "Is it one you can solve?" Gennai hums "You just leave it to me my young friend... I should have it all taken care of by morning... But for now youse guys had better get some rest..."

Izzy nods smiling "Kay!" I stop Izzy from leaving "I have a question for you well two..." Gennai looks at me "Go ahead..." I speak up "First where is the Crest of Order located...?" Gennai thinks "Hmm... I say you already know the answer you've already been there..."

I groan "That leaves a couple of hundred places to search... Alright next question. Why do I have two Crests or more specifically, what if I chose to use the Crest of Chaos over the Crest of Order...?"

Gennai hums "I cannot answer a question like that... because there is no one single answer, but if you do in fact choose to use the Crest of Chaos one time more than that of Order... The outcome could be... Disastrous... Just like a weighted scale. If you put more weight on one side the scale will tip in the said favour..."

I nod "Thank you..." I turn to Izzy "We should get some sleep..." Izzy nods as we walk away.

While we are walking Izzy speaks up "What's with the second question..." I stop "Promise not to tell anyone..." Izzy pause for a second "As long as it doesn't endanger us all..." I pause for a moment "That's the thing I think it does..."

Izzy hums "Well speak your mind..." I murmur "Well recently.. You know how I broke down and became aggressive..." Izzy sighs "Yeah..." I calmly respond "That was a lie... I never had a migraine... I had a migraine from having heard it but it wasn't the migraine that made me like that... Chaos is somehow conversing with me... I don't know how or why it's doing this... All I know is this could go poorly if certain people find out. And I don't want everyone choosing sides..."

Izzy taps his foot "For how long...?" I murmur "Since the gate closed... He speaks here and there but it's always... wants control... He wants me to control the Crest of Chaos but I think he has a more hidden agenda... Gennai's information proves that..."

I look at Izzy in the eyes "Will you tell the others...?" Izzy shakes his head "While I think it's best to tell them... This could break us as a group... If we split... We could have a three way battle... Once Myotismon has been dealt with I think it's best you tell them..."

I murmur "What if it's too late by then..." Izzy hums "We just have to hope it's not too late..."

**Morning**

I yawn getting up somehow feeling refresh and ready to go for 5 rounds with Mike Tyson. We finish breakfast off as Gennai enters the room "Good morning All!" We smile in a cheery mood "Hi!"

Gennai smiles "Izzy I've completed the modifications for your computer." Gennai flips open Izzy's laptop pointing out the change "When you place someone's Digivice into this adapter. The analyser will show information on any Digimon that they have seen. I've also installed a new screen saver... You know the one with the coloured fishes swimming around... I really like that one!"

Izzy smiles "Great minds really do think alike..." I murmur "I don't know... I like the pipes..." Gennai speaks up "And now I have a request for all of you! I don't want you to forget that you alone are the Digidestined... I've done all I can do... I can no longer help you once you returned to Myotismon's castle. Good luck!"

**Time Skip**

We stand at the pedestal as I grumble "So after nearly dying we made it here in one piece I gotta hand it to you MegaKabuterimon certainly knows how to make an entrance..." Izzy smiles "And thanks to him we didn't need to traverse through a hundred floors of illusions..."

Tai nods pulling out the cards "We got to figure out the patterns in these cards!" Tai hums sorting out the cards into three groups "Hmm Good one..."

Tai points to five cards Gomamon, Unimon, Agumon, Impmon and Andromon "Bad one!" Tai points to two cards this time Drimogemon and Digitamamon. Tai points out two cards this time ShogunGekomon and Kuwagamon "Funky one..." Joe makes an attempt "Maybe..."

Joe sorts the cards as he points out Gomamon, Elecmon, Agumon and Impmon "In-training..." Joe points to the next three cards Digitamamon, Unimon and Andromon "Rookie..." Joe points to the last three cards Drimogemon, ShogunGekomon and Kuwagamon "Champion?"

Matt scratches his head "Could it just be small one... Big one? How can we be sure? And we still don't have a clue which one is the fake one..."

Sora speaks up "Maybe it's where they live? Like Water... Land..."

Mimi comments "Maybe the keys in their names like... Agumon starts with A that's letter number one! Then um... No it won't work... Uh... Izzy?" I interject "Actually..." I blink "Can I make a suggestion?" Tai smiles "Go for it!"

I point out "There's two common patterns if you look closely... Colour and type... I don't know the correct pattern but..."

I jumble the cards into separate groups "Joe was close but... The cards Go like this... First pattern is type..."

**Rookie**

Agumon

Impmon

Elecmon

Gomamon

**Champion**

Kuwagamon

Drimogemon

Unimon

**Ultimate**

Andromon

ShogunGekomon

Digitamamon

I point out the pairs "It's actually Rookie, Champion and Ultimate... I tap the cards "And then there's the colour combo or the type if you look closely at the type... When Izzy and I spoke to Gennai last night, while youse guys were asleep he mentioned Vaccine, Virus and Data types."

I move the cards into colour codes this time "Red, Blue and Green... Red is for Vaccine... Blue is for Virus and... Green is for Data!"

I tap out the three groups "Gomamon, Agumon, Andromon and Unimon are Vaccine. Impmon, Kuwagamon and ShogunGekomon are Virus. And... Elecmon, Digitamamon and Drimogemon is Data."

I tap the floor "As for order I have no clue... If it's a nine by nine combo from left to right or top to bottom is Rookie to Ultimate or that could be reversed. And then whichever side is used second you can have Data, Virus and Vaccine in at least 27 different orders..."

Joe whines "So many different combinations..." I nod "Which brings Izzy into play... He could figure out the combination... And I think he already has..." Izzy taps the pedestal "Myotismon used a spell to open the gate. And I think this picture has something to do with it. Some of this characters I know... Sagittarius and Leo are signs of the Zodiac... But there's nothing about a monkey in any horoscope... And what's the significance of the star pattern..."

The castle starts to shake as T.K. yells "Matt what's that sound?!" Matt responds "I don't know..." I interject "Well whatever it is... It's bad news for us!"

Mimi complains someone should go find out. Patamon raises his hand "I'll go..." Patamon leaves as Tai groans "Come on guys we have to figure out the cards!" Sora nods "Yeah let's go!"

Joe points out "What's the point! We'll never unlock the gate!" Sora objects "Don't even say that Joe!" Joe sighs "What I mean is... Even if we put the cards in the right hole so they look right... We have no way of knowing until it's too late!"

Matt yells "We have to try Joe!"

Something collapses as Tai yells "Something tells me that we have no time!" Patamon comes back "Hey everyone! The walls and ceiling have collapsed and the castle is caving in! The passages are all blocked!"

Matt groans in frustration "That means we can't go back the way we came in... We're trapped!" Izzy speaks up "Now we have to open the gate! One of us has to choose nine cards and put them in the holes and that will be that!"

Joe speaks up "It's up to you Tai it's your call!"

Tai freaks out "Me...? Why is it up to me?" Joe points out smiling "I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that... I just think we all really believe in you... Tai!"

Tai stands there in total shock "Me...?" Matt nods "Joe's right! In times like these, decisions need to be made by the one in charge!" Tai retorts "Have you guys gone mad! Who made me leader?!"

Matt groans "Do you really want to know? Do you remember when you we're gone Tai? We fell apart without you around! And after all that weren't you the one who managed to bring us all back together again?"

I point out "His right about that..." Tai responds dumb folded "Um yeah... I guess..." Mimi yells "Just do it Tai! I just want to get back to my home! That's all...!" Mimi turns around attitude wise "Uh oh... I was being selfish again I gotta remember we are a team so go ahead Tai save the day!"

Sora nods "Yeah we have to believe in our friends! Remember what Gennai said...?" Matt nods "Yeah! He said to believe in our power... You believe don't ya... Tai?" Tai grumbles "Maybe..."

I click my fingers "Come on! We've been through the thick and thin together there no point to not believing in each other now..." I think "Even though that makes me a hypocrite right now..." Joe nods "Yeah... If we hadn't stuck together we would've never beat Seadramon!"

Matt yells "Or smashed Tyrannonmon!" Mimi comments "Or escaped from Toy Town!" Joe grumbles "And I would still be making French fries in Veggiemon's Diner if you hadn't saved me! You can do it Tai!"

The group yells together "You can do it Tai!" Tai smiles nodding "Alright!" He makes his way over "So you're leaving it up to me to get this gate open... Right? And whatever I decide is the best way you all willing to go along with it?"

We nod together "Uh huh..." Tai smiles turning to us "Well... I've decided I want Izzy to do it!" Izzy freaks out "What?!"

I point out "Of all of us you are the most logical... You have an intelligent mind that would be able to narrow the pattern down to a few numbers..." Matt nods "I have to agree! With Tai on this you're the best choice for this... Tai believes in you as so do the rest of us..."

Izzy freaks out "What happens if I'm wrong about this..." I murmur "We'll go down together then... And I don't mean that in a harsh way... I mean... Think about it this way. Your better at something like this then if you were to combined the rest of us together in one mind... I can spot patterns but when it comes to combos... I'm a last resort!"

Tai nods "You're the best one for the job Izzy..." Izzy grumbles looking over the pedestal "I still don't know how this fits together..." Motimon interjects "Maybe you can use your computer to help figure this out!"

Izzy sighs "I rather use it right now to log onto the internet and book us a flight out of here..."


	37. Chapter 37

Izzy types away after a few seconds "The horse the monkey and the Lion that's it!" Izzy pauses for a few moments as if he just remembered something "Could it be... Who here knows Digitamamon and ShogunGekomon?"

Joe responds "I have..." Izzy speaks up "Give me your Digivice!" Izzy jacks in Joe's Digivice into his computer as new Digimon are added to Izzy's collection "Prodigious!" I smirk "Looks like we have a winner!"

Tai smiles "You have figured it out?" Izzy nods "I think I might have..."

Izzy starts to draw the combo into the floor "Come on guys check this out... The first three the Lion, the archer and the monkey would be Leomon, Centarumon and Etemon! In addition there's one to each classification. Centarumon is Data, Etemon is Virus and Leomon is Vaccine! The stars starting at the top represent Rookie, Champion and Ultimate!"

Izzy organises the cards

**Top - Left**

Gomamon and Agumon

**Top - Middle**

Elecmon

**Top - Right**

Impmon

**Middle - Left**

Unimon

**Middle**

Drimogemon

**Middle - Right**

Kuwagamon

**Bottom - Left**

Andromon

**Bottom - Middle**

Digitamamon

**Bottom - Right**

ShogunGekomon

Sora smiles "You did it Izzy! Good work!" Tai smiles "You figured it out!"

Izzy shakes his head "Not so fast! There are two cards here in the vaccine... One of them is a fake! But I don't know which one..."

I sigh "So either Agumon or Gomamon is the fake... If I had to make a bet I think Agumon is the real one... But I don't believe I'm right..." I mumble in my head "Because Chaos is telling me it's the right one... If his right though... Oh god... Who should I believe... Myself or him..."

I speak up "It's up to you Tai now who do you think is the fake?" Izzy sighs "I'm sorry I can't be certain where the gate will open to..."

Joe smiles "Well we made it this far!" Joe starts to clap as everyone joins in. I smile at Izzy as he nods "I guess so..." Something falls from the roof as I look up "Spiders!" Tai freaks out "What's that?"

Izzy quickly checks "One second... It's Dokugumon! An evil Digimon with computer virus parasites covering his body!" Dokugumon yells "Intruders in the castle must be destroyed go get them!" I smirk "Not if we beat you first! Alucarddik!"

Alucarddik nods "Got it!" Alucarddik starts to Digivolve as I flinch thinking "That headaches back..." Alucarddik Digivolves to Devimon(Virus). I flinch "Virus against virus... This can't end too well..."

Gomamon, Palmon, Gabumon Digivolve next as the walls start to crumble. Garurumon starts by attacking first as I hold out my hand "Let's deal with them!" Alucarddik nods "With pleasure~" Alucarddik retreats through the floor as I turn to Tai "You deal with the gate while we provide cover..."

Alucarddik uses the walls and floor as cover as he comes up through them dealing with the miniature Dokugumons. Togemon and Ikkakumon keep the Dokugumons far away as possible while Alucarddik takes out the stray ones.

I hear Mimi yell "HURRY UP and choose!" The main Dokugumon jumps down to attack "Poison thread!" Dokugumon latches onto Garurumon, Togemon and Ikkakumon while Alucarddik avoids the attack from being under the floor. Dokugumon breathes a large poison cloud on the Digimon.

I grit my teeth as Matt yells his partners name. Alucarddik comes through the wall behind Dokugumon "The touch of Evil!" I flinch again hearing the voice "Like a slope you will keep tumbling towards me... Soon you'll be in my hands..."

I ground my teeth as Izzy looks at me with concern. I nod letting him know I'm ok.

Garurumon Digivolves next into a large beast called WereGarurumon freeing Ikkakumon and Togemon just before they revert to their prior forms I yell out screaming "Take him down now! Devimon!"

Alucarddik nods as he starts to Digivolve unexpectedly. I turn to my pockets seeing the Crest glow unexpectedly. I hold out my hand to Alucarddik "No~" Before I know what has happened a small skeleton with bone wings holding a staff floats there.

He holds out his staff chuckling "Nail Bone!" He points the staff at Dokugumon blasting a light towards him. Dokugumon gets obliterated as Alucarddik reverts back into Yaamon I run towards Alucarddik. Just before he touches the floor I slide underneath him catching him in my hands.

I frown at Alucarddik "Why did you Digivolve?" Yaamon bounces in my hands "I Digivolved because I felt power rush through me!" I frown looking at my tag noticing the Crest in my tag. I place it into my shirt hiding from the others just as the door opens.

I run towards the door with Yaamon in my hands just before it closes. We fall through an endless rift.

**Time Skip**

I groan looking around "Snow..." I grab a handful of it as Tai looks around "Where are we?" I frown looking around as Joe responds "I remember this place... It's the summer camp where we met... You did it Tai! We're home again!"

Mimi smiles as I freak out from her face.

I get up noticing Tai and Izzy smile at each other as I scratch my head "What happened to the little guys?" Izzy frowns "I wonder if we got the cards wrong after all..." Sora frowns "That means in this world we could be without them..."

I hear a voice behind us "You wish you could get rid of us that easy!" I turn around smiling "Yaamon! I mean Alucarddik!" Alucarddik jumps into my hands as we hear Biyomon next "You can't get rid of us that easily..."

The others stand there smiling as Palmon interjects "Come on sleepy heads wake up!" I scratch the back of my head holding onto Alucarddik "We weren't really asleep..." The Digimon pulls out some wild berries smiling as Gomamon speaks up "We were just going to look for lunch."

I freak out when I see Yaamon holding onto some as well "Where did you pull that out of?!" Joe smiles "Now we're home we don't have to eat leaves anymore! We can eat cheeseburgers!" Mimi smiles "That's right and peperoni pizzas!"

T.K interjects "And French fries!" Matt yells next "And Ice-cream!" I frown "In this weather! I rather have cake!" Sora smiles "And broccoli!" We all freak out yelling "Ew! Broccoli!"

Koromon jumps into Tai's hands as he speaks up "How did you know mine was the fake Tai?" Tai smiles holding Koromon "I didn't! I kept your card cause you're my friend..." Tai is putting on a fake smile as Koromon frowns "Ha, ha, that's so nice..."

Tai turns to us changing the topic "Hey guys... We have to go find the ninth child!" Matt nods "Yeah... and we have to get a move on since Myotismon is a day ahead of us!" Tai nods "I'm happy that we're finally heading back to my hometown! And we already know that's where we are going to find the Ninth child!"

Tai looks around "We got to get to Highton View Terrace and stop Myotismon before he finds the ninth Digidestined!" Sora interjects "I wonder how much of a head start he has on us..." Izzy interrupts "Not even a minute has passed between the time Myotismon left for Japan and for when we arrived..."

Izzy turns to us "Time flows at a different pace than the Digi-world..." I smile at Izzy "I'll say it's like picking up a game you look at the clock it's Nine AM you look back after 5 minutes and it's already 3 PM..."

Matt nods "I'll say... We've been gone for months in the Digi-world yet here in the real world it's the same day since we left..." Joe interjects "That's impossible! You mean all those adventures took less time than to say... Get a haircut..."

Mimi whines with a pout "Please Joe don't exaggerate! Imagine you're hair done in such a short amount of time..." I blink a couple of times "Imagine how many chores we could complete at the click of a finger!"

Tai runs away "I'm going to go check out the camp. I want to see for myself how much time has really past! One of you come with me! The rest of you stay there who volunteers? Hmm?" Tai turns around to get tackled by Koromon while we stand behind him.

Tai looks in shock at us "I said one volunteer not fifteen!"

Mimi pouts "I thought I'd keep you company..." Joe interjects "And we're keeping Mimi company..." I lift a finger "I'm keeping Izzy company..." Alucarddik interjects "And I'm keeping Darkie company..."

Izzy speaks up "I guess we're all pretty curious to find out what has happened while we were gone..." Tai asks "How will we explain it if someone see our Digimon?" I speak up "We found a pile of pillow pets..."

We hear a guy yell "Oh kids!" We freak out as we see a teacher running towards us Sora speaks up "It's our teacher!" I fake a smile "Act natural!" Sora smiles "We are back in the real world!" Tai runs up to the teacher while holding Koromon yelling "Mr. Fujiyama!"

Tai falls on his back as the Fujiyama knocks him over by accident "Watch out! What are you kids doing playing around here when you haven't even packed up your gear yet!" Tai freaks out "Well sir I can explain!" Koromon speaks up "Well I'm Tai's Digi-"

Tai freaks out covering Koromon's mouth. Fujiyama ignores the fact that Koromon spoke "Didn't you kids hear that we're closing up camp early because of the snow? Everyone else is already to go home!"

Tai fakes a smile "Yeah sure! Of course we heard..." Fujiyama yells at us "Look at all those dirty toy's your carrying... Where'd you get them?" Tai freaks out yet again "Ah... Toys..." Motimon yells "How dare you call us-"

Izzy covers Motimon's mouth while whispering "You can't let them know you can talk!" Matt nods whispering as well "Pretend to be stuffed animals!" Tai fakes a smile "Oh these toys... Well... Um..." I interrupt "You see Sir... we've been carrying them all this time they are the newest pillow pet tread and it just so happens to be that we have one each... I had mine in my backpack the whole time though..."

Fujiyama looks up at us "Yes Dante I can see that now... However I don't remember seeing anyone else carrying them..." Joe nods feverishly "Yeah we did!" Fujiyama scratches his head "I don't know... Maybe it slipped my mind..." I fake a smile "It's the latest trend if you don't have one you're considered an outcast... You know us kids gotta keep up appearances..."

Tai nods "Yeah..." Fujiyama hums and haws "I don't know..." Tai changes the topic "Well I really wanted Kari to keep him but she insisted that I keep it you remember my sister right? She wasn't able to come to camp remember?"

Fujiyama sighs "Oh yeah she caught a cold didn't she?" Tai nods "Yes but she's feeling much better now because I went home and made her an omelette..." My eyes widen as Fujiyama murmurs "When did you do that?"

Koromon's about to yell as Tai cover's his mouth "When huh...? That's a good point right before I left for camp... Ha ha..." Fujiyama smiles at Tai "It's nice that you thinking for your sister Tai... But don't overdo it! You better hurry up and get to packing kids you don't want to be late..."

Fujiyama runs away murmuring "I don't remember them carrying them around when we got here..."

Tai smiles "Nice one! However... I don't think this is the newest trend..." I murmur "Give it a few months and it will be... New stuff comes out every year... You know how us kids are these days..." Izzy interjects "While lying to make him think we had these all along was a good idea... I don't think he really took the bait..."

Tai speaks up "If he doesn't take the bait we could always tell him the truth..." I frown lifting an eyebrow "While we were in the Digital World for so many months we decided to make a pit stop back here with new partners...?"

Tai shakes his head "No the other truth we found them thrown out here and we we're going to put them in the trash when we get back..." Alucarddik and Koromon object "How about I throw you in the trash!"

Tai chuckles "At least you won't be littering..." No one laughs at Tai's joke as we head back to pack up our gear.

* * *

><p>I swear to god the English dub is so... Wrong! Etemon is not a champion... Or a vaccine for that matter!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

While we packing up the gear since no one's around besides us Matt speaks up "Dude what happened back there?" I frown "Back where?" Matt grumbles "Back in Myotismon's Castle!" I groan "Oh... Back there... Alucarddik Digivolved into... Into..."

Izzy interjects "SkullSatamon." I nod my head "What Izzy said." Matt interjects "You were acting strange..." I frown "How so?" Matt murmurs "Well for one you called your Digimon name by his actual name..."

I groan "And~ your point is?" Matt stops packing for a moment as he retorts "You always call him Alucarddik... Never called him by his Digimon name!" I sigh "It was a slip of the tongue..." Matt glares at me as he continues packing "What about that moment when you yelled at him, No!"

I chuckle "I said No~ emphasis on the o or an extend o..." Matt groans "But why did you yell or more importantly why did Alucarddik Digivolve again?" I sigh "For a brief moment the Crest of Chaos glowed..."

Everyone gawks as I interject "BRIEF! Though nothing to worry about... I don't plan on using it again or ever! I guess you could say it... Self activated itself..." Matt frowns "That never happens..."

I turn around murmuring "Is that so... When have you ever said Digivolve and your Digimon Digivolved straight to Ultimate? Hmm?!" Matt frowns going back to packing without a word as I look at the tag frowning.

I see the Crest is firmly placed in the Tag as I return to hiding it in my shirt.

**Time Skip**

We finish packing up our gear as we head to the buses. Joe whispers lightly to the Digimon "Now remember don't talk in front of anyone else... Ok?" Palmon smiles murmuring "Don't worry we can just pretend to be adorable stuffed animals..."

Alucarddik objects "You can but I won't!" I smirk "You looks like a really soft squishy pillow don't blame me if I decide to fall asleep on you." Alucarddik grumbles "And then I'll kick you off!" I smile "With what feet?"

He stays quiet as Koromon almost yells out "Wow look at all the kids!" Tai covers Koromon's mouth "What did we just say? Don't talk out loud!" Koromon grumbles "But look at all the human children..."

Biyomon nods looking up at us "We never knew there were more human children than you." I smirk speaking out loud "Reminder to self don't bring Digimon to school..." Sora chuckles "This is nothing why just in the city alone there must be tens of thousands of kids just like us. And when you add the rest of the kids in the world there must be millions."

Biyomon freaks out "You mean there are millions of Soras...?" Sora freaks out retorting "There's only one of me!" T.K. interjects "She just means there's more kids our age. But there tons of different people in the world?"

Palmon and Tsunomon freak out "What?" I interject "Actually have you ever heard of the clone effect?"

The group looks confused as I continue "If we travelled the world and met everyone apparently we'll meet our clone... Eventually! There is apparently up to six of our clones roaming the world... Like right now there could be a female of me walking around in America for example."

Izzy interjects "Correct but the chances of one of them being completely similar to us is 16.67% chance..." I murmur out loud "I wonder what I would look like as a girl..." Mimi suddenly yells running away "Hey it's Michelle! I've missed you..."

I groan "There goes our cover... And Palmon bites the dust... and I mean literally not it's other meaning..." Palmon groans in pain after being pushed to the floor "Ow~ Mimi!" Tai groans "She's going to give us away... I've told her no time has passed since we went to the Digi-world."

Izzy smiles awkwardly "We have bigger problems we need to find some form of transportation to Highton View Terrace." Tai smiles "I have an Idea..." He runs towards the teacher "Mr Fujiyama!" Fujiyama turns around confused "Yeah?"

Tai smiles "Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere" The teacher freaks out looking at Tai "Have the bus drop you off...? Sorry No can do the rules say I have to take you straight to your homes."

Tai frowns "Please Mr. Fujiyama! I'm begging you sir could you just drop us off near Highton View Terrace." The teacher lifts a eyebrow completely confused "Highton View Terrace?! Why would you want to go there?"

Tai smiles awkwardly "Well we used to go there and we were feeling nostalgic, we thought we'd visit our old hang out..." The rest of us run up to the teacher nodding "Yeah!" Izzy continues "We'd appreciate it sir."

Fujiyama sighs "But it's against the rules..." The bus driver speaks up "I think we drive pretty close to Highton View Terrace. Let's see..." The bus driver checks his map route "First we take the free way to the Park way to the... The free way... Wait I'm looking at tomorrow's route! OH yeah! here through the route we stop off near Highton View Terrance it's within walking distance."

Tai smiles widely "Great that's where you can let us off Mr!" Mr Fujiyama grumbles "Arrgh! Hold on! I didn't give the bus driver permission yet!" Matt whines "Please Mr Fujiyama... You'll break T.K.'s heart if you don't let us go and it's the last place we all lived together as a family before our parents got divorced."

T.K. fakes crying in Matt's chest "Oh big brother..." Joe interjects "Mr Fujiyama Please let us off at Highton View Terrace. As an upper class man I'll take full responsibility for getting them home..." Mr Fujiyama sighs massaging his forehead "Well... I guess if a reliable kid like you is going Joe then it's ok. However call your parents and tell them where you are."

Joe and Tai nod "Deal!" They bow as Joe continues "Thanks Mr Fujiyama." Tai adds on top "Your the greatest teacher ever!" The teacher walks away with the bus driver sighing "Yeah... Yeah..." Tai smiles doing a ballerina leap "Yahoo! How long are you going to keep that act up?"

Matt and T.K. chuckle as Matt continues "Hey if we didn't come up with something sappy like that. He would have never let us go..."

Joe looks taken back "You mean that sad story just an act...? I was crying my eyes out so much for you guys that my glasses started to fog up!" I chuckle "At least it made it seem more real..." Mimi laughs while getting on the bus "I hope she doesn't act this way with every kid she meets..." Izzy and I cover her mouth while hushing her.

**Time Skip**

I'm sitting next to Izzy as he murmurs "Excellent my laptop is in perfect working condition here in the real world." I Poke Izzy's chest as Tai walks up to us holding Koromon "Great!" Sora interjects "My Digivice is working too!"

Tai smiles as he looks over to Sora "Cool!" The teacher walks up to us "What's that? Is it the latest toy you kids are into?" I nod "It's the latest Tamagotchi..." Mr Fujiyama smiles "Cool let me see..." Tai stops him "It's broken!"

He pushes Tai away slightly as he smiles at Sora "Here give it to me maybe I can fix it. I'm pretty good with electronics..." Sora smiles awkwardly "Yes sir..." He continues to smile "Thank you Sora. Unlike other children you really listen to your teachers..."

Sora groans awkwardly "Oh~" I murmur "Is it safe for him to look at it?" Izzy nods his head "There's no harm in him looking at it Darkie..." Tai frowns "For about a second there I though Mr Fujiyama was an evil Digimon..."

I snicker "Only you Tai..." Izzy interjects "I think you've been spending way too much time in the Digi-world..." Tai sneaks in close whispering "Think about it. If he were an evil Digimon every time you failed a test he'd scream out his attack HOMEWORK BLASTER!"

The teacher sneaks up on him patting his shoulder "Actually it's more like Tickle Blaster..." Mr Fujiyama tickles Tai as he laughs and cries like crazy. I laugh at Tai as the rest of the trip is smooth sailing.

**Time Skip**

We watch the buses leave as Koromon peaks up "They were nice to drop us off here." Tai nods smiling "Yeah!" Mimi interjects "There is the Highton View Terrace tower!" Izzy interjects "The tallest apartment building in Japan."

I whistle "It must be hard to breathe on the highest floor..." Joe sighs "Isn't that terrific I'm afraid of heights..." Tai waves his hand "Pfft! That place isn't so hot!" Sora nods "That's true the heater never works in there. I should know I used to live there!"

Biyomon smiles while looking at Sora "Whoa Sora you lived in that big castle?" Sora nods "Yep!" Tai speaks up "I used to live here too a block away in another building. Sora and I went to Westside Elementary together..." Matt interjects "Hey I went to Westside Elementary to..."

Joe interjects "You're kidding? You mean to tell me you guys were telling the truth when you used to live in Highton View Terrace..." Matt nod "Yeah we really did live here before my parents broke up."

T.K. nods "That was a long time ago when I was a little kid..." Joe looks in shock at Matt and T.K "That's a strange coincidence because I used to live here too..." Mimi smiles widely "I used to live here too before we moved..." Joe looks at Mimi in shocks as Izzy smiles widely "Me too! Just for a little while... It's a long story..."

I tap my head "Now that I think about it I used to live here too.. For a couple of months... Till my dad found another job and we had to move." Tai speaks up "So at some point we all live here at Highton View Terrace. At the same exact time..."

I lift an eyebrow "I don't know if it was the exact same time..." Izzy murmurs "This can't be a coincidence there's got to be some meaning here..." We look up hearing a weird noise as Tai yells "Myotismon's Army! Run for it!"

We run for it as Tai stops us in front of a convenience store "Here do any of you remember this place. I brought candy here..." Mimi smiles widely "It was my favourite store." Joe nods "Sure mine to!"

Matt interjects "You probably don't remember this place T.K. because you were too young but... Mom and dad used to take us here all the time." T.K. smiles "Maybe some candy will help me remember..."

I smile slightly "Back in Australia I was a sucker for the Golden Gay times..."

They look confused at me as I sigh "It's an ice-cream with a chocolate layer and cookie crumbles on top... Taste great..." I cough slightly "Anyways, I used to come here to check out the latest computer magazines..."

I look over to Izzy "You seem quiet everything ok? What's you're memories on this place?" Izzy shrugs "I don't remember..." I lift an eyebrow as Sora interjects "How long ago did you live here?" Izzy murmurs "Just for a little while... Around six months..."

I ask Izzy a question "What was your reason for moving?" Izzy sighs "I don't know..." Joe interjects "You're kidding?! Well if you don't remember maybe I should tell you why." I frown lifting an eyebrow "You know the reason Izzy left?"

Tai nods confused "Yeah how could you know why Izzy's parents moved away from here? Did you know them or something?" Joe responds "No I didn't know Izzy back then but I did see what happen..."

Joe lifts a finger "His whole family packed up and left Highton View Terrace because of a terrorist bombing..." I lift an eyebrow in confusion "Bombing..." Izzy freak out "Did you say terrorist?!"

Joe nods his head before responding "Maybe you don't remember about four years ago the story was in all the papers. It was one of the worst terrorist attacks of all times. They never found the group responsible for the bombings so a lot of families got scared thinking it could happen again and moved out. My parents figured it had just become too dangerous to live here anymore so we moved out to Odaiba..."

Sora murmurs "Now that you mentioned it I do remember... A lot of my friends moved away after that." Tai looks up thinking out loud "Now that you remember my parents acted scared that whole time..." I scratch the back of my head "Funny I don't remember any of that happening and I usually have reasonable memory..."

Police cars drive by as Mimi exclaims "What's going on?" Tai waves his hand "Where there's trouble there's Myotismon!" We chase after Tai into danger once again.


	39. Chapter 39

We reach the location finding a massive metal plated Mammoth charging through the street crushing everything in its path. Matt yells "A monster Digimon!" Izzy interjects "It's called Mammothmon. He is a fully Digivolved Digimon with the strength of a woolly Mammoth. He shoots missiles called **Tusk Crusher** and has a chilling attack called freezing breath."

I frown "So basically his like a giant tank that also breaths ice... Lovely..." A police car stops in front of us "Get out of here kids! This is a danger zone!" The policeman grabs the radio yelling into it "Can anyone there hear me?! Come in! Emergency! What...? The radio's dead!"

The Mammoth turns in our direction as Tai freaks "I think he sees us." The policeman drives away while yelling "Get out of here now!" Tai freaks out "His heading this way now!" Tsunomon, Koromon and Yaamon jump from our hands to attack. We stop them as Matt yells "Hold on what you going to do his fully Digivolved, you can't fight him!"

Biyomon steps up "Don't worry, just leave everything to me!" Sora objects "Biyomon~" Biyomon Digivolves to Birdramon heading straight for Mammothmon attacking him with her Meteor Wing. The attack barely even polishes Mammothmon's armour plating ricocheting off him to attack surrounding.

Mammothmon attacks back by throwing a bus at her which she dodges easily. She heads towards Mammothmon to attack him as he swats her aside with his nose following it with his tusk crusher. Birdramon falls down from the sky onto one of the roofs.

Sora looks up near the area Birdramon landed "Birdramon..." T.K. freaks out as if he remembered something "There were two!" We all look at him confused "What?" T.K. Continues to rant "There were two monsters!"

I lift an eyebrow "Whaa~?!" Matt starts to realise what T.K. is talking about "Oh man! Now I remember... A long time ago T.K. was insisting that he saw two monsters and my mom was upset at him for it."

I murmur "Like you know... Normal parents..." Matt continues "I just assumed he imagined the entire thing..." Izzy asks "So when did all this take place?" Matt responds calmly "It was right after... The terrorist bombing..."

I tap my foot while lifting an eyebrow "That means all these years ago we experienced this already..." Joe nods "Right under this foot bridge." Birdramon and Mammothmon continue to attack each other as Joe continues "This is really strange... Does anyone else besides me feel like they can remember the night of the bombing?"

Everyone nods "Yeah!" I tap my head thinking out loud "I can faintly remember it now..." Tai freaks out "I feel like I was there but... I forgot..." Izzy interjects "Gee that sounds like some repressed memory..."

Tai yells "I don't think we should stay on this bridge anymore! We have to get off this bridge!" We quickly run off the bridge as it gets destroyed by Birdramon.

Mimi yells while we run "It feels like _Déjà vu_ all over again!" Joe freaks out yelling "This is just like last time a giant ball of fire destroyed the bridge!" Matt interjects quickly "Something definitely was different! I don't remember the fire Digimon flying there had to be another one."

I murmur "Or a bird for that matter..." I mess up my hair "It's so strange I remember seeing... I think it was a parrot and a giant... Orange dinosaur... Maybe even yellow..." Tai interjects your right "One was a bird like Digimon that's way different to what's happening right now with these two..."

Mammothmon breaths ice all over Birdramon covering her from head to waist in ice. Tai and Sora run to check on Birdramon. Birdramon begins to Digivolve again into Garudamon. Mammothmon attacks Garudamon using Tusk Crusher as she drops down to protect Tai, Sora and Koromon.

Tai suddenly yells "Sora it was Greymon!" I scratch my head "Well that explains the orange Dinosaur..." Garudamon attacks Mammothmon as Tai continues to explain "The day Koromon came to my house and Digivolved into Greymon. He was fighting with a bird like Digimon."

I interject "Parrot..." Tai nods as he continues "After the fight they disappeared..." I turn back to the fight to see Mammothmon dropped from the sky. She attacks Mammothmon with her special ability eradicating it just before De-Digivolving again.

Yokomon drops from the sky into Sora's arms as we stand in the middle of all the destruction that Mammothmon, Birdramon and Garudamon have brought. I look at all the damage as Tai is able to focus on the topic at hand "After the fight that day Greymon and the other Digimon disappeared."

Joe interjects "And the police called that fight a terrorist bombing..." Izzy continues off of Joe's comment "Exactly! Somehow the Digimon were involved all along..." Tai smiles widely "That's why my little sister already knew Koromon... Kari met him back on that day!"

Patamon asks Koromon "You met her?" Koromon responds loudly "It must have been a different Koromon... But I did have a strange feeling when I first met Tai that we had met somewhere before..."

We hear some sirens in the background as Joe freaks out "Listen it's the cops they're going to ask us a ton of questions! And then we'll go to the big house!" I frown "I think we are too young for the big house Joe..."

We make a quick getaway from the cops reaching a small area for us to catch a breath away from prying eyes. Izzy murmurs "You know... Now I think about it I always thought it was kinda strange that out of all the kids at came we were the only ones chosen to go to the Digi-world. I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. Somehow we were all connected by some common event..."

I snicker "A fight between a dinosaur named Greymon and a large Parrot..." Izzy smiles lightly as I turn slightly red.

He continues giving me a chance to calm down "Today I discovered what that event was. Like Dante pointed out 4 years ago we were all living at Highton View Terrace and all of us saw those two Digimon fight!"

Matt continues off of Izzy point "Then that means that Ninth Digidestined saw that fight too!" Izzy yells out "That means the Ninth Digidestined had to be there as well!" I slowly massage my head realising who the Ninth may be as Joe comments "What if Myotismon has already found the child already... I mean his been searching the city all day and if the child lived here four years ago... Maybe his still here!"

Motimon retorts "I don't think so...?! Mammothmon wouldn't be making all this commotion if they already found the Ninth Digidestined child! Myotismon is still searching... i say the child is still out there or maybe he moved like you guys..."

I respond out loud "Or she..." They look at me as Tai yells "We'll find them before Myotismon! The Ninth Digidestined... He might be someone we know..." I retort "Or she..."

**Time Skip**

Mimi whines "Can we get a snack before we go looking...?"

Tai groans "There's no time! We've got to get to Odaiba and find that ninth kid before someone else does..." Mimi pouts "How will we get there?" Tai groans "We only have enough money for our sub way tickets. Now come on!"

I think in my head "Somehow I have a feeling that Tai's sister is the Ninth child... She was there with Tai four years ago..." We quickly leave for the subway as Mimi speaks up "Are subways like regular trains...? I mean do they have snack cars...?"

Tai is about to yell as I yell instead "I swear... Will you shut up! If you keep talking about food you're going to make me hungry... And to top it off we trying to reach someone before they... I don't know get captured by Myotismon! Sorry for being so harsh..."

I massage my head as Izzy responds "Headache again...?" I grumble in my head "More like stupidity..." I sigh responding out loud "No... The cause is pointless questions..." Tai continues off my comment "A little harsh... But otherwise... We need to stick together everybody it can get really confusing down here..."

I look at a map "Your telling me... It's ridiculous..." Joe grumbles "I just hope Myotismon has as much trouble reading this map as I do..." I frown "You do realise... He can fly... He did after all drop down onto us..." Mimi frowns "Now what are we supposed to do now, you know... besides starve to death?"

I let out a long audible groan as Izzy speaks up while typing on his laptop "I'm just trying to figure that out... Ok... That will work." Izzy gets up to tap the map "Now! The fastest way to Odaiba is to take the number twelve train to Nagano then we transfer to... The Marunouchi line then to the Ginza Lines and then finally get of Shimbashi..."

I blink a couple of times "Wow... A personal navigator... If I'm ever going on a trip I'm so taking you." Izzy looks confused at me as I interject "Better than listening to the Navigator voice telling me to turn right into a nonexistent road..."

Tai nods "Agreed... Sounds simple enough... Now it's just finding the right fare..." Koromon jumps up ""What that Tai? What are you getting?" Tai smiles putting in the coins "A Ticket... You can't ride the train for free."

Palmon asks next "What's a ticket?" Patamon asks straight after Palmon "What's a train?" Joe hushes them "Come on guys not another word out of you from now on... Ok?! We don't want anybody seeing you then asking a bunch of questions that we don't want to explain any answers to..."

Sora interjects "Yeah while you're here you have to pretend to be toys... Or stuff animals... Remember to keep still and no fidgeting..."

I responds "Come on they're just like curious children don't you dare tell me you never asked your parents weird questions because I know I've gotten a fair few of them... Anyways... Trains are basically moving transportation. Kinda like Whamon, only smaller and follow a track line. By moving forward only, they can move backwards but they typically only go forward... A ticket is the governments way of saying nothing is for free."

Izzy lifts a finger "That's putting it bluntly it's more of a form of identification saying you're allowed to board the train for as long as your ticket says." I nod smiling "Even better..."

**Later**

We are waiting for the train as Koromon speaks up "It's some kind of cave..." Tsunomon turns to Koromon "I don't like being underground..." Matt whispers loudly "Hey! Put a lid on it!" We hear an announcement "Attention! Attention! Number 12 train arriving at platform seven."

Koromon looks shocked "What?! Where did that voice come from?" Tsunomon looks at Koromon "You heard it to...? So I'm not imagining that voice inside my head..." Koromon yells "Something's coming..."

I murmur "That would be our train and that voice came from the speakers littered though out this room." Tsunomon and Koromon jump on the tracks "It's one of Myotismon's Goons!" My eyes widen "Oh no..."

The train passes by as I see the two of them ok. I facepalm before sighing in relief "You have no idea how lucky you two are..."

Our train arrives as we all get on in one piece. While we are riding the train Tai grumbles "We can't take you guys anywhere..."

I sigh when I hear a baby crying. Sora offers the seat to the lady as Tai freaks out. I watch as the baby in the woman's arm grabs onto Yokomon's hair or plant hair tugging hard. I bite my lip hard thinking "O~ that's gotta hurt..."

We all sweat as the baby continues to tug hard while the woman attempts to stop their child from breaking it off. Motimon whispers "Oh~ That's gotta hurt..." Yokomon yells "Hey! Will you let go of me!"

Everyone looks stunned as Sora murmurs "I guess my toy didn't like it when you pulled on her..." I child yells "Did you hear that?! That stuffed animal talked!"

I exclaim "Yo Sora... You're getting pretty good at ventriloquism..." I click my fingers smiling at her as she murmurs "Yeah...? YEAH! It worked all that practice is paying off..." Sora whispers something in Yokomon's ear as I sigh in relief.

Sora continues to yell "Come on the baby pulled on your hair because he likes you that's all..." Sora fakes Yokomon's voice poorly "Oh really?" Sora nods "There's no reason to yell the poor thing's head off..."

Sora turns Yokomon to the child while attempting Yokomon's voice "Oh~ I'm very sorry I shouted..." The child laughs as I bury my face in my hands thinking "Well there goes the lie..." One of the passengers speaks up "See son she's just making the doll look like it's talking... It's call ventriloquism..."

I look up in disbelief thinking "They brought that...?" All the passengers murmurs Os and ahs along with praises as the rest of us sign in relief.

* * *

><p>I just realised something I read <strong>O~ That's gotta hurt...<strong> In the Jim Carrey The Mask's voice.


	40. Chapter 40

We sit in the train alone after all the passengers run off the train. Sora exclaims "That was a close one..." I murmur "Wow... Just wow... I can't believe how you managed to fool them all into believing we got these at the Nerima department store!"

Tai nods "Yeah... It's pretty weird how nuts that kid went over Yokomon..." Joe signs as he interjects into the conversation "If we don't find the ninth child we could always go into the-" Sora interjects "Toy business..."

I sigh as T.K. complains "How much longer...?" Mimi whines straight after T.K "Who knows... wake me up when we get there..." Matt murmurs "Me too..."

I murmur "Since all of us is going to fall asleep, when is our stop?" Izzy murmurs "We get off at Nakano..." T.K. murmurs half asleep "Ok Nakano..." Everyone falls asleep except me and a few of the Digimon.

The train goes smoothly as I stroke Yaamon while he snores softly. I feel something touch my shoulder as I look over to what's touching me, what I find is Izzy resting his head on my shoulder. I smile blushing madly as I look around.

No one seems to be looking in this direction or are busy doing other stuff. I reach over to Izzy, kissing him on the forehead as I continue to blush madly. I whisper in his ear hoping he doesn't hear me "Sleep tight, Izzy..."

I continue to stroke Yaamon for the remainder of the trip.

**Time Skip**

I wake up after hearing Mimi yell "How did we miss our stop!" I open my eyes screaming "Fuck!" I cover my mouth before speaking in a sincere tone "Sorry... Slip of the tongue... Anyways! I can't believe I fell asleep as well! I must have been really tired... Again, sorry..."

Patamon murmurs "All of youse slept right through it..." T.K. yells while he shakes Patamon lightly "Patamon! You were awake?" Patamon nods "Sure!" T.K. goes onto whine "What's wrong with you?! Why didn't you wake us up?"

Patamon groans "How could I? You told us not to make a sound!" Everyone groans as I sigh "You know... you could have woken me, I'm more lenient than the rest of the gang..." Patamon murmurs "I did... but your worse than Yaamon..."

I lift an eyebrow "Wow~ I must have been KO'd..." Joe groans "That's great! What now?! Go back to our stop?" Izzy shakes his head, peering over to Joe "No! It's out of our way, but I think we can change trains here, and be ok..."

We start making our way around the station. Joe murmurs "This place is a zoo, and not a restaurant in site! The first one to see some place to eat, give a shout!"

I murmur under my breath, while my stomach grumbles "I think I need something in my gut as well... But we should be really be looking for the ninth..." Joe lifts a quizzical eye "You say something...?"

I nod "Yeah! I said I'll keep an eye out..." Joe nods in understanding as he looks over to Izzy "oh, um... Izzy... Dante...?" Izzy turns slightly, in Joes direction "Hmm? What is it? You see something?"

Joe starts to panic "Umm... Where's the others?" I look around "Uh-oh! Houston, we have a problem!" Izzy freaks out "What!" We head quickly to the ground level looking around.

Joe groans "I can't believe this, they've ditched us!" I whisper loudly "Not necessarily... We could've just not, kept track of them... and got lost instead."

Izzy interjects "OK! OK! Don't panic! As long as we have these..." Izzy holds out his Digivice "We can always find them." I tap the screen "The blinking lights not there..." Izzy frowns "That's funny it's not working... You think something might have happened to it, when we came back to the real world?..."

I look at the Digivice "Maybe there's not enough reception." Joe walks away slowly groaning "All I know is... this is going to be one of those days when everything goes wrong..." I hold up a finger "Touch wood!" Izzy shakes his Digivice like a ragdoll "Come on..."

We look in Joes direction, we hear a girl scream, followed by Joe yelling "Bad dog! BAD!" As soon as Joe finishes telling off Gomamon, we quickly run away leaving the poor woman in shock.

While running around town, we get lucky.

Joe looks up yelling "Look! They're eating without us!" The lights change colour as we quickly run, to meet up with them.

Mimi's the first to notice us "OH!" T.K. speaks up "Joe, Izzy, Darkie! Well it's about time!"

We walk into their booth meeting the others, as Tai speaks up almost yelling at us "Hey! What are you guys waiting for? Order something!" Joe retorts with a small tick on his forehead "How? When you have all the money, huh?!"

Mimi smiles in slight embarrassment "Whoops... We just spent it all..."

Joe drops Gomamon, as if the world came crashing down on him.

Sora smiles awkwardly "You see... We were so hungry we ordered the super duper combos..." Another tick shoes up on Joes forehead "Great... You spent it all..."

Joe raises his hands to the sky in anger, yelling "That was all the money we had in the world!" He turns completely red, leaving me to sigh "Oh, good... Grief! My parents are going to kill me..." I pull out my wallet opening it "Ok guys try not to send me to the cleaners what do you want?"

Joe looks at me unexpectedly like Christmas has come early "REALLY!" I nod "Yeah!... It's a last resort, and you guys owe me, big time!" Joe nods feverishly "How about you sit down and I'll bring the orders back?"

I smile slyly "Oh~ my own personal waiter... What you want Izzy?" We say what we want to Joe as he notes them down quickly "I'll be back!" I hand him the cash, while commenting "Bring back the change!"

Izzy Looks at his Digivice "That's funny... Now the Digivice decides to respond!"

Sora turns to us "So why wouldn't it be...?"

I smirk "See, I told you it was bad reception!"

Izzy turns to me, he then turns straight to Sora "Well... it wasn't working at all, when I tried it in the station..." Sora murmurs "Really..." She takes a sip from her drink.

Izzy comments "I guess in this world they only function at a close distance..."

I lift an eyebrow as Mimi frowns "That's great!... But in the meanwhile, what are we going to do now? We don't have any money?"

Everyone looks at me expectedly, before they can ask I wave them off with one hand "Oh~, NO! I don't have that kind of money, I'm not some charity! I only have enough for three meals, if lucky! So we'll have to share with our partners!"

Everyone groans as T.K. responds "I guess we'll have to walk..."

Matt rubs his chin, thinking out loud "I'm sure not looking forward to walking all that way..."

Tai smiles widely "HAH! I know a way that won't cost us a penny... Just leave~ everything~ to me~..." matt groans "Oh great... You're a genius!"

**Time Skip**

After screaming outside for a free lift for a good couple of hours, we get 'lucky', from having Sora's cousin driving by.

While in the car Sora's cousin demands a couple of things from us "Alright, here's the rules! I'm going to say this only once, so listen!"

We all look up in shock "Yeah!" He continues "Dudes! You're only here cause Sora's my 'Cousin' You're like her luggage!" We groan "Yeah..." The others continue without me "We're like her luggage..."

He continues with a smirk "And luggage doesn't make a sound! You got me?! Or else it's bound to get itself thrown out of the car! Right?!" The others groan without me "Right~ Luggage doesn't make a sound..."

He retorts "I don't think I heard one of you~!" Izzy nudges me, I roll my eyes, making a noise of complaint "Arrgh~, luggage doesn't make a sound..."

The trip continues to be a somewhat pleasant once.

**Time Skip**

I clasp my hands on my ears growling in annoyance "Arrgh~" I voice my complaints in my head, in pure anger "The music is so loud~~ And so damn annoying!"

The music cuts out suddenly.

I remove my hands slowly from my ears, listening to the radio update "Now for a news update! Officials have yet to find a clear explanation for the devastating explosion that rocked the Highton View Terrace apartments at the Nerima district earlier today."

We freak out slightly, still listening to the radio update "Power in the area is still out, and the injured are still being counted after the bizarre incident... Well officials have offered no further information, there are reports of several eye witness accounts, however these accounts have only served to further mystify investigators. The details of their accounts differ, but several of these eye witnesses agree that an elephant, and something described as a giant firebird were seen in the vicinity..."

Sora's cousin laughs at the report while I attempt to listen in, due to his annoying tone I miss some of the report "A similar incident took place at Highton View Terrace four years ago... It's unknown if there are any connections between the two."

Tai freaks out suddenly "What's the matter? Hey?! Stop the car!" The car stops as we quickly run outside while Sora's cousin screams "Whoa! What is that!" I think in my head "I believe that's what you call pink poop..."

Tai freaks out whispering loud enough for Koromon to hear "Koromon?! You couldn't wait?" Sora's cousin turns around suddenly in anger "Ok?! Who did it? HUH! WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE A MESS ON MY NEW SEAT COVERS!"

Tai puts up his hand "I'm sorry, it-" Sora yells out "Sorry! It was me! I was the one!" He stops looking completely taken back by Sora's comment. She continues to blurt out "I'll clean it up! I'll even dry clean it for you!"

He throws a mini tantrum "Arrgh! Don't try covering for this losers! Which one of you was it?!"

I frown looking away in disgust, he quickly points at me, laying the blame on me "It was you! Wasn't it" I grunt out "If it was me, I should win a gold medal for getting it there, even though clearly... I was in the back seat!"

He grabs my shirt glaring at me, I frown returning the same treatment back. Izzy runs to my side grabbing onto Sora's cousin "Let him go! He didn't-" He pushes Izzy away retorting "Back off!"

My glare intensifies after he knocks Izzy back "Hey! You listen here..." I break his hold on one hand "I know Karate! I'm red belt and-" Joe freaks out as Tai screams "Izzy!" I look to the side seeing Izzy fall of the side of the bridge slowly towards water down below.

I quickly push Sora's cousin away throwing my bag to the others "Hold my bag! And look after Alucarddik!" Before they knew what was happening, I run to jump off the side of the bridge in an attempt to save Izzy.

Tai grabs my hand "Wait, stop you'll-" I pull my hand away, retorting back to Tai "What?! I could get hurt! Izzy needs our-" I stop, seeing Tentomon fly past me to catch Izzy, before he could even get half way.

Izzy screams out "Thanks Tento!"

I look over the side screaming "Izzy, you ok?"

Tentomon grumbles "You had to have that extra side of chilly fries didn't you!" I smile slightly from seeing Izzy's safe, my smile quickly changes into anger when I see a large squid like creature rise from the water, leaving Izzy to scream "What's that?!"

I hear Tentomon scream "It's Gesomon!" Izzy screams louder this time "Geso, WHAT?!" Tentomon responds somewhat calmly "Gesomon! Think of everything nasty that lives under water, stick them together, and that's him!"

Sora's cousin freaks out yelling "Ahh! You kids are on your own!" He runs into the car driving away, leaving us alone to deal with Gesomon. I frown "Some help adults are..."

Gomamon yells "Good riddance you were a lousy driver anyway!"

I chuckle a bit as Gomamon jumps into the water, Digivolving into Ikkakumon before he could hit the water.


	41. Chapter 41

**AzureNova** Now I feel bad because my brain decided to work after two weeks and was like hey... You could have done a mini ventriloquism scene.

* * *

><p>I look over the bridge, seeing Tentomon and Izzy fly away "I think we'll just get out of the way..." I look around seeing Ikkakumon's and Gesomon's fight daring in a crowd.<p>

"Holy cow! What's going on?"

"They must be advertising something!"

"Advertising something? Nah no way!"

"Maybe they're shooting a movie!"

"With what cameras?"

"Maybe it's just a rehearsal..."

I blink thinking in my head "Well this is going to be a very expensive rehearsal..."

Izzy taps my shoulder motioning all of us to follow him.

**Time Skip**

Matt murmurs "Welp..." He holds for a dramatic pause before continuing "So much for keeping a low profile..."

Tai smiles "Well at least we got away from **Lame Dwayne** and we are all in one piece!"

I look over to Izzy smiling, seeing him return one in my direction as well as towards Tentomon. A thought crosses my mind "I was so weak! I should have been the one to save Izzy!"

The voice returns in my mind "And you will always be weak! It's in your nature! If you used the power and you could have saved him!"

I look up the sky as if questioning myself. Joe cuts my train of thoughts short "Nice working Ikkakumon! You nailed~ him!"

I snicker shaking my head at Joes comment, leaving Tai to interrupt me this time "Anyways, wouldn't you rather travel in the fresh air than under the ground in that subway?"

Sora nods with a huge smile "Oh yeah, this is great!"

Tai continues of Sora "And most of all... it's free!"

I look over to Izzy seeing a huge smile spread across his face. The light from the sunset makes my cheeks lightly flair up from the image of Izzy sitting before me. My heart begins to pound in my chest.

I whisper under my breath "I love that image of Izzy..." I blink looking up to think "But do I really deserve to be with him... Or even if I do... Will he like me in that way?"

Tai cheers us on "NEXT STOP! Home!..."

**Time Skip**

After exchanging contact details with him I leave, waving good bye to Izzy with a huge smile. I smile on my way home "Oh explaining Alucarddik is going to be hard... Maybe I can get away with the I have a new hobby lie..."

Alucarddik frowns "Why would you lie?" I lift an eyebrow, focusing only on him "Well as much as I would like to drop the whole I now have a Digimon partner story... I don't think they'll believe it without freaking out..."

He smiles slightly "I guess so... and I'm not allowed to talk..." I nod my head slightly at him "Yeah... try not to make a scene. However when we are alone in my room. I'll let you talk about anything you really want!"

Alucarddik rolls around in my arm "I don't know... wouldn't your parents get suspicious?"

I wave my hand at him to brush off his question "I've had full conversations with myself so many times that she'll think it's normal. Plus it helps that I used to practice changing my voice all the time..."

I look at him with a wide grin "Sometimes I'll sneak up to my mum pretending I'm someone else. She would raise her arms to the sky screaming. That's always fun!" Alucarddik snickers "Yeah! I love playing pranks!"

I hush him standing out the door "Maybe we can play a prank later!" I slot the key in my door opening it up. I look around murmuring "Mum~... Dad~..."

My mum screams out from the kitchen "What are you doing here early?" I close the door walking towards the kitchen "Well... It started snowing..." My mum whines "Oh~! But I wanted you to make new friends!"

I snicker walking into the kitchen "I did make a couple of friends..." My mum pouts "I mean real friends!" I frown walking straight past her "They are real... anyways what's for dinner?"

She turns around looking at me "Well since your home earlier than expected. I'm going to need to make- Dante Matthew Nathans!"

I stop realising she's annoyed at me "Yes...?" She looks at me funny "What is that?" I roll my eyebrows "Jeez you're old fashion! These are the new toys in fashion. They were having a sale and I brought one..."

She looks at me funny "How much on sale?..." I roll my eyes looking in the fridge "I'm now poor... kind of sale..."

She groans in frustration "You never spend money like that on toys... Don't tell me this is a new hobby?" I blink "I only got two. My friend is holding the other one for me... Anyways, where's dad?"

She shifts an eyebrow at me "His going to be late tonight so he said not to worry... Looks like I will be cooking for two tonight..." I interject "Can you make it three? I'm starving..." My mother beams in delight "Who's coming?"

I blink in confusion "I'm the third person..." She frowns turning back around to cook "You got me excited for a second..." I blink again looking through the fridge, closing it to look back at my mother "Mum I'll be eating the seconds in my room I promised I'll talk to my new friend tonight just before bed..."

She turns to me smiling in delight "Whose your new friend? Does he have a name? What's his name?" I blush, slowly walking out the kitchen "His name is Koushirou Izumi..." My mother pouts "You mean the really smart kid! I wanted you to make friends outside of the screen!"

I snicker "There's also Tai, Sora, T.K., Mimi, Joe... And... Matt..." My mother frowns "You better not be making up names!" I frown slightly "It felt like we went on an adventure together when we spoke... It was so~... long..."

She whistles "Well I expect to meet them some day!" I nod "Later... When I know you're not going to ask them 10,000 and 1 questions!"

**Time Skip**

I slump on my bed tired "Oh~ What a day... I could sleep for ages!" Alucarddik yawns rather loudly "Me... too..." he rolls onto his side as I smile covering him in my blanket "Sleep tight little buddy..."

I lay down to sleep falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake up suddenly hearing the phone go off. I yawn again murmuring "It was just the phone..." As I'm about to fall asleep I hear my mother scream "So my son wasn't lying!" I freak out jumping off the bed to run to the phone "Mum who is it?"

She screams at me like a child "It's Izzy! And-" I run over snatching the phone out of her hand "Sorry Izzy! My mum got really excited and-"

She yells in my ear "I want to talk to him and ask him all these questions and-" I cut her off "Maybe later!" I run into my room locking the door so she can't come in "Sorry about that what's up?"

Izzy whispers loudly through the phone "We have some trouble at the bay and I thought I might ring around to see who's awake... It looks like you were the only one awake..."

I scratch the back of my head smiling "Not really... I was asleep until I heard the phone go off..." Izzy whispers back "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you..."

I shake my head "It's all good so what's happened?" I listen intently as Izzy speaks "Gennai told me that there is an unidentified Digimon in the bay and I was the only one awake so I rang everyone just in case and it looks like you woke up! I was worried I would have to do this by myself with Tentomon."

I nod "I'll meet you there... as soon as I wake up Alucarddik... His out like someone after three strikes..." Izzy exclaims "Prodigious!..."

His voice changes back to a small whisper ""I'm sorry you have to wake him... Tentomon!... We can't sleep Gennai just told me that there's a unidentified Digimon in the bay!... On the phone? It's Dante. He said his willing to help us!"

I cut him off "I didn't say that! I said I'm always ready..." My cheeks turn red "To help you..." Izzy beams "Oh~! I'm sorry... I'm glad you want to help me but can... Can you be willing to ask me for help... if you need it?"

I nod my head into the phone "I will... when I need it Izzy..." Izzy exclaims to Tentomon through the phone "So are you up for a challenge?" I whistle through the phone "I'm ready for anything Izzy! I'll see you soon!"

He hangs up as I yell out to my mum "Hey~ Mum I'm going out for a bit... I forgot something at Izzy's house and I really need it for tomorrow..."

My mum screams "You will not go out this late! What about your sleep?!" I roll my eyes "I really need this mum! And besides, Izzy needs some help with something. So we both really need something for each other!"

I hear her groan "Alright! but be careful!"

I quickly get changed and rub Alucarddik until he wakes up. He groans stirring slightly awake as I smile from not having to whisper the magic word in his ear "Ah... What's going on?"

I whisper so only he can hear me "We need to help Izzy there might be a Digimon attack near the bad and he'll be here soon! I just have to sneak you into my backpack so it will be a bit cramped in their..."

Alucarddik whines "But then I'll-" I cut him off "it's just until we get out the house..." He nods as I run out jumping into the taxi along with Izzy "Sorry for having to wait I'll pay for half..." he waves his hand "I'll pay! Your already payed for me, for something..."

I pout as he smiles at me. I quickly look away with a smile "Alright Izzy... I'll let you pay..." He nods with a huge smile "Prodigious!"

I look over to Tentomon seeing him covered head to toe. I lift a eyebrow as Izzy responds "he thought it would be best..."

I nod as I smile at Izzy for the rest of the trip.

During the trip I can't help but wonder. I act casually about it slowly moving my hand to rest on his. I feel him tense up for a moment, leaving me to wonder "I don't think he-"

He cuts me off by pulling his hand out from underneath mine. I frown slightly as I feel his resting on mine. He flashes me a small smile, making my heat skips a beat or two.

I smile the rest of the trip thinking "Maybe he does like me... I hope it's like, like..." The voice from earlier whispers into my ear "What if his just happy your here... and that he just wants to use you... What then?"

I smile weakly, still thinking "Then if that's the case, so be it... I like being around Izzy! And let me tell you party pooper... I want to be around him because I like being around him whether it's friends... or more than friends..."

The voice in my head grunts in dissatisfaction, leaving my mind without saying a word. I look over to him smiling _I guess he can't handle how much I care about him... Not that I mind...I like being around Izzy for better or... for worse..._

**Time Skip**

Reaching the docks, yields an unwanted sight. We've met with a slug Digimon that has machine like parts. Tentomon and Alucarddik freak out together "Whoa!" Tentomon continues off "His as about as repulsive as he comes!..."

Alucarddik murmurs "He looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the sewers!"

Izzy checks his laptop "That Digimon is Raremon!" Tentomon continues to announce "Raremon smells like rotting fish!... Looks like the inside of a trash can!... And is someone you never want to meet in a dark alleyway!"

Alucarddik comments "More like smell him! You'll smell him before you walk into the alley way! pee-you!"

Izzy's and my Digivice go off together "Huh?!"

Tentomon and Alucarddik look up at us "What's wrong?"

Izzy exclaims "It was the Ninth child! His really close!"


	42. Chapter 42

Tentomon looks up, freaking out over the situation "Whoa! Talk about bad timing! If we lose that signal we'll be doomed!" He throws off his coat "You search for the missing child while I take care of sewer breath! I just hope his stink is contagious..."

Alucarddik jumps down from my arms, quickly Digivolving to Impmon "I'll help him out Tentomon, somebody should help take out the trash!" I nod at Alucarddik as Izzy exclaims "You two can do it!"

Tentomon murmurs quickly "Do I really have any other choice...?" Alucarddik smirks "Well somebody has to take out the trash! We might as well do it!" Izzy smiles "Are you ready to Digivolve?"

Alucarddik and Tentomon nod together "Yep!"

Alucarddik Digivolves once again into Devimon

Tentomon Digivolves into Kabuterimon

The head off to attack Raremon as Izzy yells "Good luck! We'll go find the kid!"

I yell out "When we get back, and if you stink... I'm going to wash the shit, no pun intended right out of you!" We run all over the place as Izzy murmurs "Hmm?" I check my Digivice "Whoever the Ninth is... they move fast..."

Izzy nods, quickly pointing in a direction "Over there!" We continue to run after the Ninth child. While running, we can hear explosions as Izzy exclaims "His close! We should be connecting soon!" We reach the spot looking around.

I frown while looking around "That's funny... It was here just a second ago..." Izzy yells "The signal's gone now!" We hear a squeaky voice "What are you doing here?!" I turn to face the direction of the voice, leaving Izzy to freak out "AH!"

I point at the Digimon "DemiDevimon! It's been a long time my feathered friend!" I hold out my hand defending Izzy as we back away slowly.

DemiDevimon chuckles as he closes in on us. I smirk hearing Alucarddik's voice "Look what the cat dragged in!" DemiDevimon freaks out once he turns around.

Standing just behind him is Alucarddik and Kabuterimon "OH NO! IT'S BUGFACE AND THE ROGUE DEMON! Next time I'm gonna get you!" He flies off as we make like the wind, running away before we can get caught.

I sit on Alucarddik's shoulder while Izzy rides on Kabuterimon's back.

While flying away from the scene of the crime Kabuterimon speaks up "Sorry you weren't able to find the ninth child! But at least we got rid of that stinking mass of blubber!"

I shake my head "That's a plus!" Izzy nods "Right! I've been doing some extensive calculations... My theory is that the Ninth child is located here in the city! It seems that Tia had the right idea in the first place... We have to get back to his place right now and give him an update!"

I nod slightly "He is the team leader... However I don't think now's a good time..." Izzy looks at me with a quizzical look. I point at Kabuterimon and Alucarddik "How do you propose explaining these two..."

Izzy nods "Yeah... That might be hard... Also the timing might be bad..."

**Next morning**

I wake up to the door bell "Oh... Who could it be this early in the morning..." I roll around in my bed, trying to get back to sleep. I hear my mother scream "Oh so you're Koushirou Izumi!"

My eyes shoot open "What's he doing here?!" I get a flash back to the previous night of our promise .

**"So I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. We'll go see Tai together..."**

**"Yep. Can't wait to see you again Izzy! I'll make sure I'm up and ready, early to leave... So you don't have to deal with my mum! I'm sure she'll have ten thousand questions by tomorrow."**

I get up quickly "Oh, SHIT! Oh, SHIT! Stupid, STUPID! Wake up! We have to get ready!"

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I smile at my Dante's mother "Hello Mrs. Nathans. Is Dante up?"

She continues to squeal "His not up yet, I think his still asleep..."

I hear Dante scream through the house "I'm up now! Just hold on a second I'm getting ready..."

She turns to smile at me "See his up, come in. We can chat while he takes his time to get ready."

I smile nervously "Yeah... I guess so..." She continues to smile as I walk in "So tell me, how did you two meet."

I smile at her "Well Mrs. Nathan's we met at camp and we had a lot in common. So we started to hit it off..." She squeals for a brief moment "That's great. My son is always on the computer. Talking to all those strangers online, with no physical real friends!"

I nod slightly "I guess it is good to have some physical friends as well..."

She nods again "At least it will get him out the house and having him spend less time on his chair. His a really unsociable!" I nod with a slight smile "Well he's a great friend to have-" Dante burst out from the corner "Sorry mum we're going out!"

I blush slightly as he grabs my hand, rushing out the door while holding onto both Alucarddik and myself.

"Sorry we're kinda late! So we have to go now!"

"Did you brush your teeth?!"

"Yes!"

"Did you do your hair?!"

"Yes! And I washed my face, clipped my nails, plucked my eyebrows and any other ridiculous request you can make!"

"I do not like your sarcasm!"

"Sorry mum but we're already late! And Izzy doesn't have time to answer a million questions! BYE! We'll be back later... maybe!"

When we get out of the apartment I see Tentomon in a disguise made out of an orange cap and green rain coat jacket, that covers most of his body. I lift an eyebrow "Now why didn't I think of that..."

I take off my jacket wrapping it around Alucarddik, quickly pulling out a beanie putting it on him "Bullet proof!" Alucarddik scratches his ears "It's itchy..." I frown, turning back to look through my backpack "Alright, you can have the Goosebumps cap then."

I give him the cap, taking back the beanie to put it back in my bag. As I put my beanie back I take out my sunglasses putting them on "Alright, let's go!"

**Time Skip - Dante's P.O.V**

While we are walking on the foot paths, I whisper "Sorry for that... I hope she didn't ask you any weird questions..." Izzy chuckles "Not really. She just said you like to stay in your room a lot on the computer... And that you need to have **physical friends**."

I frown slightly "Did she now?... That sounds like something she would say... Anyways, So where does Tai live?" We turn a corner as Izzy smiles "Right here! We just happen to live in the same area."

I nod as we descend the stairs to Tai's apartment building.

**Short while later**

Tai's mum opens the door "Hello Izzy, and... Who's this new person?" I smile as Izzy introduces me "This is Dante Nathans we met at camp. And we got to know him really well..." I nod as she smiles "Oh~ you kids must have chat up a storm in that single day."

I smile slightly "You have no idea..."

She smiles "I'll go call him then..."

She closes the door "Tai~, it's your friend Izzy and Dante!"

We hear Tai yell "Coming!"

I chuckle slightly when I hear someone fall over, most likely Tai.

Tai opens the door smiling "Hey!"

I just wave as Izzy smiles "Hey! Ready to go?" Before Tai can answer he turns to Agumon "Agumon, you Digivolved?!" Agumon smiles widely "You bet I did! All I needed was a good meal!"

I smirk looking down at Agumon "Enjoy the trip?"

Agumon pouts as he rubs his arms "What trip?" I wave off my question as Tentomon walks up to Tai and Agumon, greeting them in his make shift disguise "Psst! It's me!" Tai smiles widely "Nice disguise dude!"

Alucarddik steps out from behind him "What about me?" I chuckle slightly "It isn't a competition dude!" Tai murmurs "Yours is kinda cool..."

I lift an eyebrow "Well... technically Tentomon gave me the idea when I saw him... His just wearing my jacket and spare hat..."

Tentomon scratches the back of his head in embarrassment "Thanks Tai... Darkie! I did put it together... myself" Tai smiles "Wait until Mimi sees you two..." I shake my head "Oh... No..." Agumon looks up "In that case... I need one too."

Tai looks down, facing Agumon "Yeah, any ideas?" Agumon nods his head "Uh-ha!"

**Time Skip**

I shake my head in amusement as we walk around town "This is really funny..." Agumon turns around "What you mean?" I focus on Agumon "You need a bigger hoody..." Tai shakes his head at me "It's really... inconspicuous..."

We stop at a light as Izzy speaks up "So Tai, did you find your address book from school?" Tai freaks out slightly "Well... Sora was in my class, so I thought we would just use hers..." I shake my head at Tai "You couldn't find it... Could you?"

Izzy nods "Sounds about right... You couldn't find it..."

**Short trip later**

Tai dictates to the whole group consisting of T.K., Matt, Izzy, himself and I "Alright, listen up everybody! I've called you all here today because...well...um... Because there was nothing good on TV!"

I let out a groan of frustration as Matt laughs sarcastically "Ha, ha, very funny Tai! Where are the others...?" We hear Sora and Biyomon, running up to us, well Biyomon is flying while Sora runs "Hey, wait! Don't start without me!"

She exhales a small breath before speaking up "Good morning!" Tentomon speaks up "Ok... So where's Mimi?" I smirk as Izzy and I almost speak in sync.

"Knowing Mimi, she's probably out accessorising!"

"She's probably out buying clothes..."

I chuckle lightly "Great minds do think alike..."

We hear something wheeling towards us, along with Mimi's voice "Oh get out and walk you're too heavy to push..." We hear Palmon yell back "How's that supposed to work?! I'm supposed to be a little baby..."

I blink a little bit in confusion as Mimi taunts back "You just grew up! Now get out!" I massage the bridge of my nose "Mimi... Why a baby?"

Mimi wrinkles her nose at me "It was Palmon's idea!" I lift an eyebrow as we sit down in a small circle waiting for the last of us to join us.

While waiting Sora comments "Hey! Did you guys see it? It was all over the news on TV this morning..."

I shake my head "Not really... Izzy woke me up and I kinda had to get dressed quickly and run out of the house before my mum could **interrogate** him..." Matt frowns "Well! If you got up early like the rest of us... More and more of Myotismon's Digi-bozos are popping up in the city!"

Tai nods continuing next "And they are very real..." I lift an eyebrow as Agumon looks at Tai confused from his comment "What do you mean?"

Tai leans back, laying down on the grass "Well... The last time we came back there were Digimon all over the place!... Like now! But only Kari and I could see them. Everyone else walked right by them as if they weren't even there... Now even normal people see them and they are on the news, and everything! it's like they are really here this time..."

We gawk at him as Izzy speaks up "Maybe, it's because this time they came through the gate that Myotismon made..."

I look at Izzy "Regardless, this time more people are in danger if they start to attack!"

Matt nods at my comment "Agree, I don't like it! If they can be seen then their physically here, and if they are here physically, they can do a whole lot of damage..."

T.K. starts to sweat "Yeah like what?" Mat frowns "Do I really need to remind you what evil Digimon are capable of...?"

Mimi murmurs "Creepy..." Izzy interjects "Complete systems failure!" I murmur "More like complete chaos..." Tai gets up "So what are we sitting around here for?! We better get out there and find that ninth kid if we want to stop these guys! Save the Digi-world, and we will save our own!"

T.K. fist pumps "Go Tai!" Sora nods at Tai's idea as Matt quickly asks "What's the plan?!" Izzy speaks up "Well I Have a few-" We hear Joe come in yelling, scaring us half to death "STOP! I want to hear Izzy's theory! Don't start until I get there! I love Izzy's theories! Hold on!"

I clean out my ears murmuring "Joe you hold on! You just gave us all a heart attack after screaming..."

Tai starts to sweat "Alright! We won't start without you..."


	43. Chapter 43

**Guardianboy** That is what we would call... a guilty pleasure...

* * *

><p>Izzy nods dictating to the group "We already concluded when the Digimon attacked four years ago... All of us including the ninth child were there. It is also safe to assume, that each of us were given Digivices for a reason! Last night Darkie and myself picked up an unidentified Digivice reading... I think it was the ninth child."<p>

I roll my hand, commenting on last night's situation "But the Ninth sure can run like the wind..." Izzy nods "Obviously we lost the signal, but it's clear that the ninth child is in this vicinity! That's why the monsters are here too!"

Mimi pouts "Monsters...? So how does these help us? I'm lost..." Mimi holds up her address book as Izzy turns, looking straight at her "My conclusion is that the ninth child is somewhere amongst these address books. Somehow, we have to make a lot of calls and patrol the city for monster attacks at the same time..."

Joe interjects "Well... I guess I could do some calling... as long as my folks don't find out... But at the same time I got to do some serious studying! So I won't be able to go on the search with you..."

Matt interjects "WHAT?!"

I murmur "We could split into two groups. One makes the calls, while the others searches the city..."

Tai sighs slightly "Joe it's summer..." Joe comments nervously "I'm getting an early start... This year I'm really going to be prepared..."

I lift an eyebrow "We're not even in High school... and your already studying like your life depends on it..."

Mimi shoves her address book into Joes hands "Here then! If you're not coming with us, you might as well do my calling for me. Ok, thanks!" Matt gets up walking towards Joe "We are talking about the fate of the whole world here! If you're going to chicken out, you can call all the names in my book too! CYA..."

Izzy gets up next, handing over his book "Yes, it might make more sense having one person concentrate on all the phone calling, rather than split it up!"

Izzy leaves as Sora the next one to go "He has a point there Good luck..." Sora leaves as Joe looks at me "Wait a minute... Please tell me you don't have one as well..." I smile slightly "I kinda forgot mine when I ran out of the house with Izzy... My mom was going into... interrogate mode..."

Joe smiles "Halfies...?" I shake my head, getting up to leave "Joe... I don't think I'll be able to use my phone all~, day... After my mom met Izzy she's probably going to be talking to all her friends about my first friend as if she just won the jackpot..."

As Tai makes his way over to Joe, Joe starts freaking out "NO TAI! Not yours too!" I notice Tai responds casually "I'm not that kinda guy Joe... Don't worry... It's my job and you've got enough on your plate."

I turn around seeing Joe cry with tears of joy "Oh man Tai... You're a totally great guy! Thanks a lot!" Tai turns around smiling in embarrassment "Ha ha well... you know..." I turn to Sora hearing her comment "Mr. Generous... I bet he couldn't even find his address book..."

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as Izzy smiles "Well how'd you ever guess?"

**Time Skip - Train Ride**

I'm sitting next to Izzy as Tai gets up, looking straight out the window. He exclaims "WHOA!" We turn looking out the window as he continues "Look at all that damage from last night's battle..."

I poke Alucarddik and Tentomon "You two.. should have gone easy on the place..."

Alucarddik shrugs "What can I say... we're just that strong!" I give him as noogie as Matt comments "And there'll be a lot more too if this goes on..."

I nod, letting up from my attack on Alucarddik. T.K. continues off of Matt's comment "We've got to hurry up and find that ninth child!" Matt interjects calmly "We will! We're not called the Digidestined for nothing!"

**Time Skip - City**

Tai fist pumps "Ok! We'll split up into pairs so we can cover more of the city... Got it?" We all nod as Matt responds "Got it!" Izzy exclaims "Let's go!"

I click my fingers "One of us will be in a group of three... unless we want to travel alone..." We go our separate ways as Sora yells "Good luck everybody!"

I joined up with Izzy and Tai as everyone leaves to go their separate ways.

**Short while later**

Agumon, Tentomon and Alucarddik peak their head around a corner as Agumon speaks up, thinking only with his gut "I see food..."

I snicker slightly as Tai objects "Agumon..." The three Digimon focus on Tai "Keep your mind on our mission..."

Alucarddik pouts "Oh..."

Izzy stops suddenly as I bump into him "Sorry..." Izzy seems to be in a trance as Tai speaks up "Anything?" A group of kids run past us as the rest of us stand there like we're waiting for a bus. Izzy shakes his head "No... there's nothing yet..."

We continue roaming the streets.

**Time Skip**

Getting nowhere when it comes to finding the Ninth child, we cross a street, hearing cars beep all around us.

Agumon starts to whine "Is it me, or did it just get hotter all of a sudden!"

Tentomon murmurs "I didn't notice..." While looking at Agumon in confusion, I blink a couple of times before responding casually "You breath fire... I didn't think you could get hot..." Izzy interjects "Look up at the tower... It's almost like it's bending..."

I turn to the tower seeing it look like it's melting. Tai freaks out "Impossible!... Wait a minute..." he grabs his miniature telescope checking it out "NO! We've got trouble!"

Izzy turns to Tentomon "It's time to Digivolve!" Tentomon Digivolves as we jump on Kabuterimon's back. We fly over to both Birdramon and Togemon location. Seeing a new Digimon, I look over Kabuterimon as Izzy questions our partners "Explain this to us Agumon... even Alucarddik, just who is this guy?"

Alucarddik smiles "That's SkullMeramon! His a total hot head! But don't think differently otherwise... He can dish out as much pain as he can take it."

SkullMeramon shoots out blue flames at us. Kabuterimon dodges it as Tai freaks out "The tower's going to fall on the city!"

Izzy yells "Grab it Kabuterimon! HURRY!" Kabuterimon flies into the tower holding it up in place. SkullMeramon yells at the top of his lungs "Didn't anyone teach you not to play with fire?!"

I turn to Alucarddik "We need to help Kabuterimon! That isn't really light you know..."

Alucarddik nods Digivolving into Devimon to help out.

Tai responds "Then we'll take out the bad guy! Are you ready Agumon?!" Agumon smiles widely, jumping off Kabuterimon "Yeah!"

As Greymon hits the floor he kicks Meramon backwards, shooting him with a Nova Blast straight after his initial attack.

SkullMeramon only laughs from the attack, growing even stronger. Tai frets "GREAT! Now we've really made him mad! He swallowed that nova blast like a hot fudge sundae!" I nod slightly "Yeah... I think it was a sundae to him..."

Izzy nods "All it did was make him stronger! Unless Greymon Digivolves again, his toast!"

Tai forces Agumon to Digivolve again into MetalGreymon. The two of them charge each other, trying to overpower each other, using nothing but their raw physical strength. SkullMeramon overpowers MetalGreymon easily, pushing him into a ground as he laughs.

I frown slightly as Togemon and Birdramon distract him, drawing his attention off MetalGreymon.

He knocks them away, taking out Birdramon with one attack. SkullMeramon's attention is drawn again as MetalGreymon yells "Hey! Up here bucket of bolts! Mega Claw!" SkullMeramon grabs onto MetalGreymon's claw using his chains.

As MetalGreymon claw is retracted back, SkullMeramon smiles evilly "I've got you!"

MetalGreymon struggles trying to escape from his hold. SkullMeramon attacks again, shooting his blue flames at him.

MetalGreymon avoids the attack grinning "Who's got who now?" SkullMeramon looks in shock as his hoisted up into the air. MetalGreymon swings around SkullMeramon, delivering his final attack "Giga Blaster!"

SkullMeramon explodes as we cheering in victory, scoring another win for our side. Kabuterimon and Alucarddik push the tower into a position, so it doesn't crush under its weight. After making sure to tower wasn't going to fall, we retreat as if we were never there to begin with.

**Night - Same day**

I sigh laying back into the couch with Alucarddik on my lap "Jeez... we had a rough day... SkullMeramon was a pain in our-"

"Are you home Dante?" I tense up after hearing my mom "Yeah...?"

She speaks again "Did you bring Izzy?" I shake my head smiling "No... it's 7pm! Why would I bring him this late..."

I can hear my mum sigh lightly "But I have so many questions..." I laugh for a bit before responding "Mum... I don't think he has a lifetime to spare... Anyways, I'm beat! We had a fun day out with the gang..."

She walks into the room smiling "And Mr. Dante! Will I see any of your **gang** members..." I roll my eyes "We're not really a gang... it's a figure of speech... Teen speak to be exact!"

She retort "You and all your technical words... And where did that toy come from?" I smile slightly "I asked Izzy to hold onto it... I'm pretty sure I mentioned it yesterday..."

I pick up Alucarddik walking towards my room "We might be going out again tomorrow mom... So I'll try and get an early night in for tomorrow..."

She nods as leave the living room.

Upon reaching my room, I jump onto my bed after locking the door "Parents... As invasive as they will ever be..."

Alucarddik grins "you know what they say. Like parents, like child..." I chuckle "It's actually like **father, like son**... Or **like mother, like daughter**... or you can step it up, **mommies little boy** or **daddies little girl**..."

I shrug slightly "But that's enough facts for today..." Alucarddik whines "Oh~, but you're a treasure trove for that stuff..." I chuckle "It's called the internet for a reason... Just try not to land on the dark side of the internet..."

He tilts his head slightly "Dark side?... Like joining Myotismon's army dark side...?"

I shake my head "It's a side where you find really messed up stuff... Or you just simply out right say... **why did I just see this?** or **what did I just see?**"

I continue to shake my head "That's basically the dark side... Like Dye Fantasy... the music plus the clip provided make you question, reality..."

Alucarddik taps his fingers together "Sounds weird..." I smile softly "It's messed up... but come on we should get to sleep... we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow..."

Thunder crackles in distance as I look out the window "Thunder... now?" I peer out the window seeing the clouds flash in the distance "That's weird..."

Chaos's voice runs deep in my mind "Myotismon has found the Ninth child's partner... It's about time that minion became useful... I feel as though every brain cell in my head, dies simultaneously, every time he opens his mouth..."

I clench the chair as he continues "Do not bother with him his probably going to fail like every other time... When I revive the first thing I'm going to do is execute him... preferably in front of you kids..."

I whisper under my breath "Why...?" Alucarddik tilts his head "Huh?" I ignore him for a moment as Chaos speaks "Can I ask you honesty, why you would ask a question like that? When the answer is so simple, because he is completely useless! He should return to what he was before, simple data... useless hunks of data... With my power a simple snap of my fingers could wipe him from existence like all **evil** things..."

I shake my head as Alucarddik tugs my pants "Why, what?" I smile at him "Why is it thundering now...?" Alucarddik jumps into my bed "Because weather that's why..." I chuckle slightly, mulling my thoughts over the scenario in my head "We can win without Chaos I know we can... but why...? Why do I feel an impending doom?"

Chaos murmurs "Chaos will always work its way into everything! I can guarantee it..."

I walk over to my bed jumping in "Good night Alucarddik... We have a long day ahead of us..."


	44. Chapter 44

I wake turning on the television, noticing straight away none of the channels are working "Hmm that's funny... The TV is busted..." The door bell rings as I yell for my mother to get it "Mum!... the door..."

I continue to flick through the channels until I hear a scream from the front door. I rush over to her aid, seeing my mum being dragged away by a group of large ghosts, flooding into the room.

Alucarddik comes out of my room, to my rescue "Bada boom! What's going on? Why are there Bakemon in the house!"

I quickly yell back "I DON'T KNOW! But they just took my mother away... Unfortunately we can't save her by running into this blindly! We need to make a run for it and regroup with the others!"

Alucarddik nods "Are right! I'll take out these ghost clowns I can't really Digivolve in here..."

I nod as more Bakemon rush in the room. Alucarddik clears a path for us as we run out the door turning a corner. He quickly Digivolves as we retreat to the skies.

While flying I look around, noticing other families getting pulled out of their home. I grit my teeth in anger "Myotismon..."

Alucarddik nods as Chaos chuckles in my mind "His actually doing something useful! Now this looks like my kind of playground. Absolute chaos... No one knows what's going on and what's in store for them either... His finally stepped up his game I'm impressed!"

I hold my tongue, not wanting to alert my partner of what's going on within my mind. We already have enough trouble going on around us! So, no need to add more to his plate right now...

I tap my head "I'm sure the others are already in trouble... and are coming up with a plan. Knowing Tai his working on one as we speak... The closest person to us would be... Izzy and Tai... both homes should have already been hit by now... But maybe if we're lucky... Izzy wouldn't be in major trouble... He'll have the most up-to-date information on what's going on!"

Alucarddik starts to chant "Dante and Izzy sitting in a tree K-I-" I cut him off from further embarrassing me "WHOA! Don't even go there! Especially with that voice! It sounds... creepy..."

Alucarddik chuckles "Just having a little fun... So where should we go?"

"Izzy's house..." I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

**Time Skip**

We fly around Izzy's home, noticing a couple of Digimon walking out of their home. I freak out, calming down soon after seeing them walk out empty handed "Maybe they got out before it went bad... Alucarddik fly in maybe someone left a note or something..."

He nods flying up to Izzy's window. We look in, seeing Izzy with his parents in the room. I blink in confusion "Huh?!" His parents scream after seeing Alucarddik staring through the window. Izzy attempts to calm them down "Hold on! His a friend!"

I smile, waving my hand "Hi... It's nice to meet you but... I don't think now's a good time to introduce each other." Izzy nods opening his window to allow me into the room. I jump in as Alucarddik moves through the wall.

He manages to sit down De-Digivolving back into Impmon "That's unfortunate... I guess that's as long as we are going to get..." His parents point at Alucarddik "What is going on!"

I shrug slightly "I can't say honestly. But... If you're talking about my partner Alucarddik also known as Impmon, Devimon just before entering this room... His my Digimon partner."

Izzy sighs as his mom passes out in shock. I turn to face Izzy "So... Um... how did you manage to escape those guys from earlier?"

Izzy murmurs as he types "It's a digital barrier... Gennai asked me upload it and it seems to be working perfectly!"

Gennai speaks up from Izzy's computer, making me focus on the laptop "So Izzy and now Dante! If you're still listening to me, that means the Digital barrier must have worked!"

Izzy smiles "Like a charm!"

I lift an eyebrow "So this barrier just stops Digimon from seeing what's really in this room...?"

Gennai's little avatar nods on the computer "Close enough! The fog barrier, surrounding the entire district is not a natural phenomenon it's Myotismon's doing..."

I sigh "Just one problem after another..." Tentomon looks at me as Izzy asks "What you mean?" I whisper in his ear "This whole district is covered in chaos... meaning..."

Izzy sighs from knowing whom I'm talking about "How long you think until he becomes powerful?" I shake my head "I don't know not with a clear reading of how powerful he was beforehand..."

Izzy nods as Gennai responds "Chaos?" I nod "Yeah..."

"This could be bad if his revived..." Gennai murmurs.

Izzy frowns "Well duh! If chaos is revived and Myotismon continues his attack..."

Gennai points to a random icon on Izzy's screen "Well your probably wondering how you can take down Myotismon's barrier. This should at least weaken Chaos or prolong his revival..." A map pulls up zooming in on a location "The source of the fog is here! Attack it's source and you should be able to bring down it's barrier!"

Izzy freaks out "That's the TV station! We should get moving!" Tentomon salutes Izzy "Ey, Ey!"

Izzy closes his laptop, placing in his backpack. He faces his parents "They might come back! The safest thing you guys could do is stay right where you are. In here the Digital barrier would protect you!"

His parents look at him in concern as he continues "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Izzy runs to the door as Tentomon, Alucarddik and myself follow him. He speaks up one last time before closing the door "So long!"

He stops at the door as Mrs. Izumi speaks up "You've grown so~ much Izzy... And it's obvious you can take care of yourself! But you will always be my little boy... So please son, be careful!" Izzy tries to hold back tears as I smile "I feel like I'm intruding on a mother and son moment..."

Izzy shakes his head a few times before responding "I will..."

Izzy turns to face his mother "Don't worry about me, mom!" He rushes out the door as Tentomon follows after "I'll make sure his safe!"

Alucarddik follows them as Mrs. Izumi turns to me "I know we've just met... But please protect him as well..."

I nod, turning to face her "I will... I care a great deal for your son... But something tells me he'll be saving me instead."

I rush after Izzy before I can lose them.

**Time Skip**

We run through the vast empty city, trying to avoid any of the Bakemon from finding us. We reach our destination as Tentomon freaks out "Whoa! I didn't know TV Stations could be so big... If I'm going to destroy it, I should Digivolve!"

Izzy stops, turning back to run to Tentomon. He faces the TV Station before responding "Hold on for a minute... For all we know there might still be people inside..." Izzy turns to face Tentomon "We better check it out!"

I smile at Izzy "Right behind you!"

We run off to search inside of the building starting from bottom.

**Time Skip**

Izzy murmurs "Keep your eyes peeled... Now if I was a fog barrier generator where would I be?" I whisper "I would be in a spot where I can get the most reception say... the roof." I stop seeing a Bakemon turn the corner, pushing Izzy back "We've got company..."

Izzy nods "We'll back up and go the other way..." We quietly back up, heading in the other direction another Bakemon passes behind us. Izzy freaks out "Not that way either! They have us surrounded..." A pair of hands grabs and pulls Izzy and myself into the room covering our mouth.

The person whispers calmly "Keep quiet..." He lets go of us as Izzy whispers "Wh-Who are you?"

Looking at the man he seems strangle familiar... like someone we know...

Rather than telling us his name he leads us into one of the office rooms. Izzy notices someone out the window "Hey look..." I turn, looking out the window as well, to see where his looking.

"There's Matt and Sora!" Izzy finishes his sentence, making the man from earlier get up "What?! Matt... What's he doing here?"

I turn to look at the man "You know Matt?"

They run by as he freaks out "What, monsters?!" Izzy shakes his head "Actually sir, the technical name is Digimon..." I hold out my hands "Or Digital monsters if you want to stretch it out..." Izzy nods before continuing "You see... Not like the pretend monsters you've seen in those old movies destroying a bunch of Japanese cities... Hey well, that might be a bad example. But... anyways, the Digimon Matt's riding is definitely on our side!"

I interject "That includes the big bird that was right behind Matt that Sora was riding on..."

The man turns to us "What do you mean?... Our side...?"

Izzy smiles brightly as I turn away flustered from it, still listening to him speak "Well you see there are good Digimon and bad Digimon! The good Digimon are our friends... Just like Tentomon and Impmon here, or Alucarddik as Dante likes to call him."

Tentomon lifts a claw "I'm more than a good! I'm exceptional..." I chuckle slightly pointing out Impmon "Even though Alucarddik falls under what we would considered an evil Digimon, he's actually one of us."

The man nods "I wouldn't dare doubt you!"

**Time Skip - Outside TV Station**

Izzy screams out "Matt... Sora! Hey you guys! Hey!" Garudamon walks over to us as Sora screams "What are you guys doing here?" Garudamon kneels bringing Sora to ground level.

The man freaks out "Matt?!"

"Dad?" Matt retorts back, making me think out loud "That's why he look so familiar..."

Mr. Ishida yells at Matt "I told you to stay out of sight!" Matt looks down feeling glum "I'm sorry, dad..."

Garurumon pokes his head between Matt and Sora freaking out Mr. Ishida "Bahaa Wahaa~" Garurumon speaks up "Hello, Matt's dad. It's good to see you again!"

Mr. Ishida responds in confusion "What do you mean again? Who are you?! Have we met before?" Garurumon smiles "You know me! I Digivolved from Gabumon..."

Mr. Ishida looks in complete shock at Garurumon "Gabumon?!... That's you?"

I hear Joe's voice, making me look in his direction "Hey!" Sora looks in surprise at Joe "Hey! Joe, T.K. you too?"

T.K. yells "Hey Matt! Daddy!" Matt smiles brightly "T.K.!" Mr. Ishida whispers under his breath in surprise "T.K..."

T.K. hugs his father as I try to figure out who the Digimon is they rode on.

"What are you doing here...?"

"When I saw that stuff on Television, I just couldn't stay home anymore! Mum wanted to come too... But we couldn't bring her..."

"It's ok son..."

"I missed you daddy..."

Wizardmon drops down from Joe's partner as Izzy freaks out "It's Wizardmon!"

Matt growls at Wizardmon "What are you doing here?!"

Wizardmon checks out another Digimon I failed to realise was in Garurumon's hand "Hmm... She was attacked by Myotismon... wasn't she?"

Sora frowns "So what if she was..."

Wizardmon raises his hands as they start to glow rejuvenating the Digimon. His actions freak out Matt and Sora, making me hum on the situation "Never judge a book by its cover..."

Sora yells "Lillymon!"

I think to myself "Well... that's one of them out the way..."

Lillymon gets up groaning "What's this...? WIZARDMON?!"

Lillymon gets up feeling like a million bucks, ready to attack Wizardmon.

T.K. runs to protect Wizardmon "Stop! Don't attack him... Wizardmon's a good Digimon! His got the Tag and Crest!"

Sora freaks out, trying to justify Lillymon's reaction "T.K., he could be lying..."

Joe shakes his head "No Sora, it's all true! Just look!"

Wizardmon holds out a Tag and Crest as Matt and Sora both check it out, Wizardmon continues to explain "This Tag and Crest belong to Kari! We've got to help Gotamon, she was captured by Myotismon!"

Sora eyes widen in confusion "Gotamon...?"


	45. Chapter 45

T.K. nods at Sora "Yeah! Wizardmon says that Gatomon belongs with Kari." Everyone except me freaks out "What?" I lift an eyebrow in amusement "At this day and age you're still surprised? I'll be more surprised if two people had the same partner..."

Wizardmon interjects, cutting me off "Now, where is Kari?... Well..."

Matt looks down, feeling guilty "His got her..."

My eyes widen in shock "You're kidding...?! Myotismon has Kari?!"

Matt nods as Chaos speaks **"You know... I'm generally surprised... His actually getting work done... Looks like Light is going to be out of the playing field. All I need is just a little bit more time, and bam! I'll be in-control of the Crest of Chaos... And I'm so~ going to have so much fun knocking Myotismon around..."**

I sigh as Izzy speaks up "Gennai sent me some email a little while ago... If I recall correctly. He said that the TV station is the centre of Myotismon's fog barrier..."

I hear bats in the distance as T.K. points up at the sky "Hey, look!"

Matt freaks out after seeing Myotismon fly by "It's Myotismon!"

I freak out once again, hearing Chaos's voice **"And he brought company... He's putting in some effort!"**

I freak out realising whose his talking about "That's not all!"

Wizard mon growls "His got Gatomon!... But not for long!"

Matt nods, yelling to the gang "Come on lets head for the viewing platform!"

Matt's father yells "Right! I'll show you the way!"

We take two steps, only to be blocked off by two new Digimon. They come out through the floor, causing Garurumon to Digivolve into WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon attacks the two, taking them on by himself. Garudamon speaks up "Leave this battle to us!"

Joe's partner speaks up "We can handle these Digi-clowns!"

Matt nods exclaiming "We'll get Kari! Come on everyone let's go!" We take a couple of steps, only to have Wizardmon collapse. T.K. stops running to check on him "Wizardmon?! Are you alright?"

Matt's father runs to his side, helping him up "Here let me get you inside."

Upon reaching in the building I collapse, unable to feel my legs anymore.

_What?! Oh, no!_

Matt frowns "Out of all the times you just had to pass out now!"

I shake my head, looking at him "I just think my legs... decided to fall asleep on me... Once I wake them up, I'll meet up with you!"

Matt nod's running up the stairs "We need to save Kari! But we can't leave you around here on your own..."

I smile "I'll be fine as long as I have my partner with me!" Alucarddik smacks his chest proudly "Just leave it to me!"

Matt nods "Then we should save Kari!"

They run off as Izzy stops, looking at me in concern "Are you ok?"

I shake my head "Please hurry!"

Izzy nods, running away.

**General P.O.V**

Dante grins, turning slowly to Alucarddik "You'll be my partner for ever right Impmon?" Alucarddik nods, smiling widely "Of course! Partners forever!"

Dante smiles, getting up slowly as Alucarddik freaks out "What you shouldn't get up so-"

"Obey me!" Dante frowns, walking away "We have a couple of **friends** to catch!"

Dante laughs walking away as his followed by Alucarddik.

**Time Skip - Izzy's P.O.V**

We reach the top of the stairs, just in time to save Kari.

"**Electro shocker!**" Kabuterimon yells along with a join attack with Lillymon "**Flower Cannon!**"

Myotismon exhales, redirecting the attack into the roof. Myotismon floats away with a chuckle "It's getting noisy in here. Let's find some place quieter..."

Matt runs after them, exclaiming "Not so fast! WereGarurumon!"

We turn, running to see WereGarurumon block off Myotismon.

Sora frowns "I'm really getting sick off that laugh!"

Kabuterimon Digivolves into MegaKabuterimon to join the fray. I scream out the window, at the top of my voice "We need you to get Kari, MegaKabuterimon!"

Myotismon laughs, changing MegaKabuterimon's direction to attack WereGarurumon instead.

His knocked over the side as Myotismon jumps into the air, exclaiming "**Crimson lightning!**" WereGarurumon is targeted, knocking him off the side.

Matt screams out to his partner as Myotismon chuckles "That must have hur-"

Wizard jumps out the window, attacking Myotismon from the behind, cutting him off from making any jokes. Myotismon growls "WHAT?!"

Wizardmon proceeds to throw Kari's Tag and Crest to her "Kari here, catch!"

Gatomon smiles widely, happy that his here "it's Wizardmon!"

Myotismon turns around slowly, growling at Wizardmon "So, you're still alive!"

Wizardmon taunts back "That's right! It would take more than the likes of you to destroy me!"

Myotismon holds out his hand "We will see!"

Wizardmon is sent flying into the wall as Gatomon screams out to him "No~ Wizardmon..."

Myotismon turns, facing Kari and Gatomon "Now give that back to me you little brat!"

Kari steps away, yelling at him "NO!"

Myotismon eyes begin to darken as he replies annoyed "That wasn't a request!"

I look up hearing Tai's voice "WAIT!"

Upon hearing Tai's voice, Kari smiles widely. We freak out as Mimi comes out behind us, after being alerted by Lillymon.

Mimi frowns slightly after her wide smile "Where's Dante?"

Matt freaks "Didn't you see him on the way up? He was just at the door..."

Mimi shakes her head "No... I didn't see him..."

I look out the window thinking to myself _"His fine! He'll be ok... as long as we defeat Myotismon and that fog generator. He'll pull through! I believe in him!"_

Tai yells at the top of his voice "You just picked on the wrong guys little sister, Mr. Fang face! Kari, Here catch!" Tai throws Kari's Digivice to her. After catching it, it gets stolen away by DemiDevimon.

"I've got the Digivice! You can thank me after you take over the world boss.." DemiDevimon exclaims as Myotismon smiles "That's nice work, go get them Phantomon!"

Phantomon charges Tai, only to get stopped by MetalGreymon.

Phantomon freaks out "Time out!" He floats back as Tai yells "Go get them MetalGreymon!"

MetalGreymon fires off his **Giga Blaster** attack, only to have it vanish just before hitting Myotismon.

Tai freaks out "But... How...?"

MegaKabuterimon, Joe's partner, Garudamon and Lillymon fire off their attacks, only to get stopped and vanish into thin air.

Matt growls "His strong... Too strong!"

Myotismon chuckles "Is that the best you can do...? Are you finally done? Because this is now becoming boring... I'm going to finish you off, once and for all! Nightmare-"

Angemon cuts off Myotismon, attacking him with his special ability "Hand of Faith!"

Phantomon is wiped out in the attack as Myotismon is sent grovelling to the floor.

Angemon yells out "Have you had enough? Or do you want some more?!"

Myotismon laughs as he gets up "Actually... I was going to ask you the same question!"

He turns around attacking Kari "Grisly wing!"

In the very last second, Wizardmon uses his body to block Myotismon's attack. Sparing Kari's and Gatomon's life, at the cost of his own. He drops to the floor slowly as Myotismon growls "Next time, don't get in my way!"

Kari runs to his side, checking to see if his alright "Wizardmon!"

Kari's arms lift Wizardmon by a mere fraction, crying over him "You're going to be alright! Please... Don't leave! WIZARDMON!"

I cannot hear what Gatomon and Wizardmon speak about. But during some point, Kari's device begins to glow, startling DemiDevimon "ARRGH!"

Tai exclaims "Look! It's Kari's Digivice!"

DemiDevimon yells "I can't hold on!" Dropping the device as soon as he finishes yelling. Tai catches it, throwing it back over to Kari "Kari here!"

As soon as she catches it, Myotismon freaks out "Not her too!"

Gatomon begins to Digivolve into a female angel, under the name of Angewomon. Kari stares in awe "Gatomon is an angel?"

Angewomon exclaims "Myotismon! You've tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to conquer earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and Human alike! How can you justify yourself?!"

Myotismon yells "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World! And there's no angel or Digimon that has the power to stop me-"

A sound echoes through the air as Myotismon drops to the floor.

**Earlier before**

Dante peers across the roof tops watching the fight between Myotismon and the other Digidestined pan out. He grins widely, musing to himself "Myotismon has sure gotten more powerful over the ages... I'm impressed..."

Alucarddik shivers "Who are you really?! You're not Dante!"

Dante turns, slightly looking in Alucarddik's direction "DO, you want a cookie for an obvious guess? But whether you like it or not you are this boy's partner! That in-turn makes you my slave, and I'm your master!"

Alucarddik steps back "Release him at once!" The man whose taken over Dante, turns around to face him "I'll tell you a little secret..." He reaches into the shirt, pulling at the Crest that glows constantly "This little Crest was my prison... But now I'm free... I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!"

He turns, facing the fight to see Angewomon, intimidating Myotismon "And his failed me once again! He had one job... And he blew it! Impmon I demand you!"

Alucarddik takes another step back as the impersonator smiles "Digivolve into you Mega form and kill... Myotismon!"

"Never!" Alucarddik yells back. The impersonator smiles "I wasn't asking nicely..."

The Crest starts to glow brighter, forcing Alucarddik to Digivolve into his mega form.

The Digimon stands proudly. Wearing it's biker uniform with a red scarf, wrapped around its left arm. In his hands is his main gun named **Berenjena**. His dark attire and brooding, red eyes look down on the imposter, smiling gleefully "What do you wish master?"

The imposter turns, facing Myotismon "Kill him, Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon upholsters his gun firing at Myotismon "**Heartbreak Shot!**"

The imposter jumps up on Beelzemon's back "Let's go say hello to the Digidestined... And then finish them off once and for all!"

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I watch as a new Digimon reveals themselves, standing over Myotismon "I'm surprised his still alive..." Someone on Beelzemon's back muses "Just finish him off Beelzemon, they are like Kumbhiramons they scurry along the floor... Annoying anyone they come across..."

I beam in happiness, once I realise whose voice that is "Darkie?!"

Beelzemon holds up his, pointing them at Myotismon "Better luck next time... **Darkness Claw!**" Beelzemon's claw, rips through Myotismon, instantly defeating him as my smile shifts slowly in a small frown "Dante...?"

Dante looks up, smiling at us "Hey, Izzy! Look what I have! A mega class Digimon, isn't that cool?!"

I shake my head as the others beam in awe. I yell out at the top of my voice, startling the rest of the group "Who are you?! You're not Dante!..."

Dante drops his arm as his smile, slowly shifts into a frown "You already guessed... that's a shame I was hoping to backstab you one, by one... but I can settle for a full out war instead!"

He clicks his fingers "Take them out!"

Beelzemon pulls out his guns aiming them in two different directions "**Double Impact!**" He fires shots in all directions aiming for every Digimon in sight, laughing like a crazy mad man. Matt yells "Hey what's the big idea! Is this some sick joke, Dante?!"

Dante turns, facing Matt "I'm sorry Dante can speak at the moment his in limbo at the moment... I gotta say Myotismon did a good job... But his still a frailer as a minion! Hopefully what I have planned for you next is a much better group of Digimon, ones that I know who can get the job done!"

"Chaos has consumed him..." I mutter under my breath.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chaos's P.O.V**

I chuckle at the Digidestined, thinking of them being below myself, failing to realise Alucarddik has yet to attack MegaKabuterimon.

"You know... A long time ago we used to be buddy, buddy. But darkness consumed me. And I got say those next... Was it two-thousand or three-thousand? Whatever! Those few centuries were pretty damn fun, when I came to ruling the digital world! Just a bit of slavery here and there and you could get stuff done. Didn't bother erecting statues of myself... I find it to be a waste of time plus they could never get my damn nose right!"

Izzy yells "Who are you really?!"

I bow to the Digidestined "I have many names but you can call me Chaos. And don't call me Chaosmon... I hated the stupid jokes they made hey Chaos, mon what's up?! Courage would do that mostly. But, I'm getting off course here. I'm here to defeat you, go back to the Digital world and rule it like it's my own fun park."

I stop, looking at the sky "Funny... I killed Myotismon... he should be defeated... No matter it should only prove to be a slight delay... What's the time?"

I check my(Dante's) watch.

_26 minutes, give or take left..._ _Can Beelzemon last that long?... And his also going to be a Mega-class Digimon..._

"I'll leave you kids alone you can go deal with him! His not my problem anymore!"

As a gate appears behind me, I realise MegaKabuterimon is still active "Beelzemon... You failed me, but it's not entirely your fault, I should be taking better advantage of my hosts body..."

I look at Izzy with a disgruntled face "Order and Knowledge... I won't lose to you again!"

Walking away, Izzy yells "You have to stop him before you lose yourself to Chaos! Fight him!"

I stop, turning to face Izzy one final time "The balance has already been tipped in my favour...! Good bye... may we never lay eyes on each other again."

I walk slowly through the gate, leaving the area to venture into the Digital World "You're Master has returned! Let's have some fun..."

Chuckling can be heard around me as I smile, feeling good about this situation.

_I need to replenish my Chaos energy... If I am to revive completely, I need to free myself for this boy's body and sever the ties between him and the Crest!_

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I drop to the floor, hiding tears _No it can't end like this... It won't! Believe it's going to end like this!_

The TV station starts to tremble, breaking under its own weight "Whoa! MegaKabuterimon! We need to get everyone to safety." My partner nods, bringing everyone down to safety.

**Time Skip**

Matt growls "What's Dante's problem! I knew he was a liar! He was secretly working for Myotismon! Waiting to back stab him, then us!"

I lift a hand, objecting to matt's comment "He wouldn't do that!... He wouldn't...?"

As Matt lifts an eyebrow at me, I interject "No he wouldn't do this all for himself, that's not Dante anymore!"

Tai nods, joining my side "That's right! He wouldn't do that! How many times did he save our own skin, putting his life in danger for one of us?!"

Sora interjects, joining Matt's side "He sounded pretty serious when he wanted to destroy us..."

Joe speaks next "I'm gonna have to agree with Sora and Matt here, he sounded like bad news just now..."

Mimi cuts off Joe "Don't be a whiner here, Joe! Dante cared for his partner. Did you see how he treated him not, he treated him like a tool! Dante wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah!" T.K yells "That's not Dante!"

A thought comes to my mind.

**_We have to wait till after the fight with Myotismon, if I tell them now, who knows which side they would choose... _**

_Dante knew this would happen, and he didn't want this! He wants us to work together! _

_He wanted Order, not Chaos! Right now we are in chaos. First, we have to defeat Myotismon! Then we have to find a way to save Dante. It's his Crest! It was glowing!_

_If we sever Dante's ties with Chaos, then we'll win! We have to save him, no matter what!_

I yell at the top off my voice, starling everyone "Stop this! He knew this would happen! And he was afraid of it happening, that's why he didn't want to tell you, until after dealing with Myotismon."

I cover my mouth, realising what I had just said would make the situation worse.

Matt growls "His been keeping secrets from us?! And you knew about it?"

I nod, feeling guilty "Not even his partner knew... Gennai knows, sort of... But we can't fight each other, not while Myotismon still lives!"

Matt yells "That could be a lie as well!"

T.K. yells, pointing up at the sky "It's not! Look up there at the sky, the fog barrier hasn't disappeared..."

Kari nods, pointing up as well "Yeah, it's getting thicker..."

Tai freaks out "Impossible... Myotismon still lives...?"

Joe grumbles "He could still be alive out there... And we could have just made him stronger by defeating him..."

Matt shakes his head "Dante could have made him stronger!"

I interject "Matt! Stop blaming everything on Dante! His not the culprit here... Chaos is! And he wanted Myotismon defeated the most! Why else would he take him out?!"

Matt grumbles "Why are you even on his side...?"

I sigh "I care about him..."

_Maybe even like, like him... I don't know, going from liking someone to loving them is theoretically impossible to decipher when factoring your feelings;_

_Who you like? _

_What type of people do you like? _

_Am I secretly into men?_

_Do I like women only?_

_Do I like both?_

_These, plus many more questions, makes it that much harder to figure out my feelings..._

Tai kicks something on the floor "Oh~ give me a break! First Dante and now Myotismon! When are we ever going to catch a break..."

Matt shakes his head "That lousy fog barrier is still up..."

Mimi freaks "So even when Alucarddik took out Myotismon, didn't solve a thing!"

_I'll save you Dante... Somehow all I need is-_

*Beep*

*Beep*

I snap from my thoughts, looking down at my laptop "Huh? Hang on! We've got mail from Gennai!"

Gennai's Mail speaks "Wonderful news! Wonderful news my friends! I may have found the way to defeat Myotismon once and for all."

I open to my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Gennai "Don't worry I'm working on Dante's predicament as we speak, well read."

A massive image of a tablet pops up as he explains "Although, this looks like a grand cracker, it's actually an ancient text, which I've translated!"

**_The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats,_**

**_The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King,_**

**_And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast,_**

**_The Undead Digimon King will reveal himself in his true form, as the beast._**

**_Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loves ones, of those they've been sent to protect. And a miracle will happen..._**

**_Please always recycle..._**

"That last part seems weird! But good luck..." Gennai leaves on that final note as Sora sighs "Well that was about as clear as mud... Can you make heads or tails of it?"

"Well, um..." _I kinda was not listening at all... I zoned out because I'm worried about Dante..._

Was what I wanted to say but I decided to just outright lie "Let me Go back and read through it again..."

As I'm reading through it, I listen to Kari speak to Tai "Listen Tai, maybe we should try and find mom and dad."

Tai sighs "You're right..."

Joe interjects "I wouldn't mind checking out my place either."

Mimi pouts "And I would like to change my pyjamas, or at least... find a matching robe..."

I close my laptop, getting up as Tai nods "Yeah, let's go! There's no reason to stay here..."

**Time Skip**

I walk out of my apartment with my parents.

My father is first to question the situation "Alright... Can someone explain what's going on?"

Matt's father starts to explain "It's a pretty long story, but I'll try..."

**Time Skip**

After explaining the situation to my parents, Mr. Ishida makes a plan "Find out what's happening at the convention centre..." He looks over to T.K and Matt "And we'll try to find a way through the fog barrier... Right T.K.?"

T.K. nods as we split up.

**Time Skip**

I'm taken into a room because my parents want to speak to me.

"You wanted to talk to me...?" I ask curiously.

My dad is the first to speak "Yes, son." he exhales a deep breath of air, before continuing to speak "When you went off, and left us there in hiding... You're mother and I thought we might never see you again. So we talked... and decided the time to come tell you that we are not your real parents, Izzy..."

I look down feeling guilty. _I know dad... I've known for a long time..._

"I already know... I heard you two talking about it once..."

I pause, gathering all my thoughts "I pretended to myself, that I hadn't heard anything... Then I made-believe that I had misunderstood... Then I tried to wipe it away from my mind, and just act like everything was the same as before... But it wasn't... And I didn't mean too... I just started drifting away from you... a little more each day..."

My dad takes on my information, speaking calmly back "That's why you buried yourself in your computer..."

I nod, looking up at them "That's right..."

His smile softens "It's not surprising, it's who you are..." His smile widens further "You see... In so many ways, you're the living image of your real father."

_My real father...? He- He knows my real father?! _

_What's he like?_

_What was my mom like?_

_So many questions I want to find out about him!_

"What was my real father like?" I whisper, interested in finding out more about him.

My dad smile softens again "He was a fine man and brilliant Mathematician. In fact, he was a lecturer at the university. He and I were distant cousins. I was his only living relative. And you're mother had no family of her own, so... When it happened... Late one night, there was a terrible car accident... Neither of them survived..."

He stays silent as my mother continues this time "We had lost a little boy of our own you see, just before... When we were asked if we might want to take care of you... Well... It seemed like... I don't know... some kind of sign... We said yes..."

I whisper softly, taking it all in "So you adopted me as your own son..."

My dad nods "We always planned to tell you the truth. We were just waiting for you to grow up a little bit more..."

He pauses, gathering his thoughts "But now... You seem to have found out on your own... We waited too long... I'm sorry, son..."

I shake my head, stopping them from saying anything further "No! No, dad! There's no need for you to be sorry, it could have been any easier for you to tell me all of this. And I'm..." I look down at the floor closing my eyes "And I'm... Well... Um... Glad you did..."

"We just wanted you to know that we love you Izzy." My dad smiles at me as my mother continues "You see... as far as we're concerned, you are our real son. Nothing can ever change that..."

Tears of joy fill my eyes as I wrap my arms around her, crying into her dress "Mom..." Her arms cover me as my dad hugs me next.

_I really want to know... _

_Maybe, I can ask them this..._

_Maybe, they can help me sort out my feelings..._

Unintentionally, the next few words escape my mouth "Mom... Dad... How do you know if you really like someone?"

My eyes turn dark as my next thoughts cross my mind...

_What did I just say?_

_What if they don't accept me after that?_

_What if-_

My next few thoughts, are cut off by my mom's soft voice "Who do you like?"


	47. Chapter 47

My brain starts to go into overdrive, thinking of every possible outcome that could go wrong, as well as the thoughts of whether I should lie or not.

_Should I say his name?_

_Should I say he? _

_Should I lie and say she instead? What if she asks me for her name?_

My mother drops down to the floor "You can tell us. No matter what... you'll always be our son."

My dad nods as I'm left in deep thought.

_That's right! No matter what we are still a family _**_Nothing can ever change that..._**_ I will ask then... _

_It wouldn't hurt to ask for this kind of information..._

"Mom..." I take a deep breath, speaking firmly "I like Dante... But how do you know if you like them more than friends? Is there a signal or type of sequence that-"

I'm cut off by my mother giggling "Stop Izzy... No one descends from the skies, and taps you on the forehead. It's not anything that makes the whole world alter. It's something really simple stomach butterflies, a thumping in your heart, lose of words around them..."

"Interesting..." I muse as my mother interjects "What do you like about him, that makes you like him even more?"

"Well..." I think for a second. _No I can't tell her about the dancing I promised I wouldn't say a thing..._

"His mysterious... like a treasure trove of information. Something new and unexpected comes out of him every now and then... I like that about him."

"Do one of the signs show up?" My mother asks as I satisfy her curiosity "Sometimes my heart beat accelerates..."

"Sometimes...?"

I nod with a smile "Yep. Although..." I tap my cheek "It's only when his really close to me..."

My mum looks at my dad, nodding at him to send a signal.

As he nods back, I look at them weird from their silent exchange of words. _That was weird..._

"Son..." My dad speaks up this time "Go at your own pace. Figure out if you do like him and then relay those to him. If Dante recuperates them, then take the next step... If he doesn't don't be discouraged."

I lift a finger "Actually, his already spoken to me about that. He actually liked me for a while. I just held back because I wasn't so sure. But with the information you provided me, I show signs of liking him more. Maybe I do like him... All I have to do now, is inform him of my feelings..."

My mom looks in shock at me "No wonder he said **I care a great deal for you** with that look in his eyes... He had a 'in the closet' in-love face going on... You should tell him now... Where is he anyways?"

I feel my heart tighten "He's..."

I hear some chanting, "Myotismon. Lord and master..." snapping me out of my thoughts "I have to see what's going on!"

**Time Skip**

I run into the main room, seeing everyone that was asleep, now awake and chanting those words. Joe's brother is commenting on the situation at hand, discussing it with the others "Very odd... Physically they are still asleep... It's like they are all having the same dream..."

I cut in "Hey wait a minute! You guys remember that prophecy?..."

Matt nods "Yeah it fits... It says the fallen people will invoke the undead king..." Gabumon continues off of Matt "Well... The first part about the bats came true."

Joe freaks out "Huh?!"

"When was that?" Tai lifts an eyebrow. Sora cuts in "What did the third part of the prophecy say?"

I check the laptop again, reciting it word for word "Before the recycle part it was...**And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, The Undead Digimon King will reveal himself in his true form.**"

Tai frowns "Terrific... But what's the hour of the beast?"

"Six, Six, Six..." Matt's father speaks up "Six seconds, Six minutes and past six o'clock."

Tai grumbles "Sounds like triple six... Is our unlucky number..."

Tai checks the time "IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Tai yells as Mr. Ishida cuts in "Quick get in the Van!"

**Time Skip**

Tai runs into the room yelling "Clear everyone out, now!"

As we freak out, Tai motions us to follow him outside.

In the distance we spot a very large Digimon, making his way slowly to us.

"That's VenomMyotismon! I don't know how long they can hold him off..." Tai yells to us.

Joe's brother speaks up "Even if we had time, we couldn't move all these people."

Gatomon interjects next "You don't understand... You can never outrun him! You have to destroy him!"

"You can count on me!" Patamon says as the others join in to add "Me too!"

Gatomon objects, shaking her head "No way! uh, uh... Patamon is the only Digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you need to stay here..."

"HUH?!" Gomamon is cut off as Gatomon continues "Nothing personal... I just want all of you to save up your strength. After what we endured recently... from Beelzemon just did..."

I clench my fist, yelling in my mind.

_It's not his fault!... It's none of their fult... _

_I'm sure Gatomon means nothing by it..._

"If my plan doesn't work, you all will be needed..." Gatomon finishes as Biyomon continues "Lets do what she says, she knows about this bad Digimo, more than any of us."

Mimi cuts in "Excuse me and I don't need be a downer or anything... But how could anyone of us hope to stand up against that guy?! His bigger than most of the buildings..."

_The bigger they are the harder they fall... That's what I expected Dante to say in this situation or... It's not the size that matters uh... It's what you use to bring him down... And in this case... A giant stick..._

_Why did these thoughts even come to my mind, knowing that I worry for him at these times is... troubling... I'm over thinking things through!_

Gatomon speaks up after a brief moment of silence "I've got a plan like I said! Come on Patamon, lets fly!" Tai and the others run after them, following them as he yells "We are right behind you Gatomon!"

My father speaks up "Let's go son!" I'm caught off guard, looking at them confused. As my mother nods, he continues "We are in this together, right?"

I smile at them "Right!"

As we head to the car, my brain goes into a deep throught, typing away at the computer.

_I wonder how Gennai is doing with finding a way to defeat Chaos?_

"First demons and now angels?! W-What's going on?" My mother freaks out. Tentomon speaks up "It's kinda complicated..." I interject without looking up "They Digivolved mom. Angemon is the fully Digivolved version of Patamon. And Angewomon, is the same for Gatomon... You see? Well at least trust me on this..." I muse.

I remember her mentioning Alucarddik, lifting a finger to rectify her of any confusion "As for the demon, his name is Devimon. He is the fully Digivolved form of Impmon and usually comes in Holy or Darkness. The one you saw was Darkness at the time... He usually Digivolves on Dante's mood... Thanks to Myotismon, that was Darkness..."

"Dante...? Isn't he-" I cut my mother off from proceeding future into that topic.

Tai grumbles "Dante has kinda... left the group..."

Matt interjects "More like deserting us for a darker calling... Why did you cut off you mother, Izzy?"

I grumble "Because I knew this topic would come up! One problem at a time..."

My dad interjects "It's nice to have outside interests... but I hope your school work hasn't suffered..."

I growl, a little upset from the situation "Dad this is the fate of the planet we are dealing with! The survival of the human race! Don't worry I can take a makeup test for anything I missed..."

_I hope Dante isn't distracting... In person... although right now his serving as a distraction it's not helping my situation..._

Matt's father freaks out "I sure wish I brought the camcorder... "

Tai freaks out "What happened to them?"

I look up, spotting WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon have disappeared "He must have drained them of their energy..."

I hear VenomMyotismon laugh "Goodbye small fry!" Angewomon and Angemon attack, throwing him off guard. As he gets hit, he laughs it off.

Angemon grumbles "This won't be easy!"

"Nobody ever said it would be, Angemon..." Angemon retorts as we skid to a stop.

The others get out to check on their partners as VenomMyotismon laughs "I shall enjoy devouring you... In fact, angel food is one of my favourites!"

My dad asks "Why is that monster so much bigger than the other Digimon?"

I open my laptop, replying back "Beats me... Hmm... I thought he was fully evolved... But it looks like he found a way to Digivolve into a higher level... That means... Beelzemon is a higher level than SkullSatamon... And that VenomMyotismon and Beelzemon would be a Mega which would be above an Ultimate level..."

Matt growls "Hey, that's not fair! It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game!"

VenomMyotismon laughs "Stop it. Your tickling me! Now it's time for my turn!"

T.K. yells "You can do it Angemon!"

"Go Angewomon!" Kari yells as Matt's father speaks up soon after "Wait a minute the prophecy! That's it! Quick Izzy... what did it say in there about Angles~?"

I type away, pulling up the tablet again as my mother asks the same question "What does the prophecy say...?"

I clear my throat "Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loves ones, of those they've been sent to protect. And a miracle will happen. Okay... If Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy..."

My father asks "So then who are the ones they have been sent to protect?"

I look at the tablet again "That must mean T.K. and Kari... The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones..."

Tentomon interjects "It's simple allow me to explain... Say I'm kinda like a Guardian Angel. Whose Guardian Angel am I?, yours and whom do you love the most?"

I cut him off "I was getting to that! My mum and dad obviously..."

"Exactly but T.K. and Kari don't just have moms and dads... They have something else too..." Tentomon muses as my dad add in "They have brothers..."

"In a word... Bingo..." Tentomon exclaims.

_Matt and Tai... Why would we shoot them though?_

I question the situation, speaking my thoughts out loud "Why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones... It sounds dangerous to me..."

My mother interjects "They are angels Izzy... Maybe they are like cupid Izzy, he was sort of an angel... When he shot arrows, they were arrows of love..."

I blush, slowly turn to face my mom "Mom... Is that a little corny... And out of the blue for that matter..."

There's a_lso a hidden message for me..._

Tentomon objects "It may be corny... But I buy it! All we've got to do is get Angemon and Angewomon to hit you guys with their arrows of love~..."

I freak out "HEY! Let's not be too hasty here!"

_And don't talk about that topic while I'm still trying to sort of figure out if I love someone... Yeah my mum's comment helped, but there's still things I need to figure out as well._

Matt and Tai look at each out, figuring out if it's a good plan at all.

"What do you think?" Matt questions Tai.

Tai answers back "It's worth a shot! Kari!"

"T.K.!" Matt yells as T.K. answers "Are you sure you wanna...?"

Tai nods, more determined than ever "Let's see these arrows of Hope and Light!"

Matt yells, just as determined as Tai "You two have got to get them to shoot at us!"

Tai continues off of Matt "They'll only do that if you tell them to..."

_This could go horribly wrong..._

"You really want them to shoot you?" Kari winces as T.K objects to the idea "What if you get killed?"

Matt smiles, shrugging off T.K.'s comment "It will never happen! Right?"

As Matt looks at Tai, he nods back to Matt "Right!"

Kari looks at Tai determined "Ok... Angewomon!"

"Angemon, listen up! I know this may sound crazy... But shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows!"

"You too Angewomon!"

* * *

><p>In the Anime... Izzy says <strong>"Search me..."<strong> I thought that sound more like a sexual joke... So I changed it to "Beats me... because that makes a lot more sense..."

English dub some lines sound really weird...

"What if you get dead or something?" Those words came out of T.K.'s mouth...

It makes me question why I really liked the show back then... Then again I was oblivious to a lot of things back then...

I think the something is relating to undead... But I don't see how getting shot with an arrow of hope would make you undead...


	48. Chapter 48

I apologise for the long wait...

I'm not gonna lie... I went into super stubborn mode and went full on lazy.

So that's why this story went rogue.

My original idea was to have a full on battle between Chaos and the Digidestined, but I've changed it into something less OP in my mind. So, I will return to updating this weekly starting from next week.

* * *

><p>Angemon turns to look at Angewomon "His right!"<p>

I raise a questionable eyebrow at the two angel Digimon _'This is seriously getting out of hand... What if this all turns sour?'_

"Sounds crazy."

_'At least someone agrees with me.'_

"But~"

_'But, what?'_

The angels turn to face Tai and Matt. Gabumon asks something to make sure he is hearing correctly "WAIT! Are you sure about this?"

"What if that prophecy is all wrong?" Agumon asks next.

Tai objects first "You guys want a miracle to happen or not?!" Matt quickly continues off Tai "Yeah! Miracles require a little faith." Matt turns to look at Tai with a determined face "Scared Tai?" Tai grins back "No, not at all!" Tai quickly fires back, "How about you, Matt?"

Matt quickly grins "Of course not, piece of cake!" Matt holds Tai's hand expectedly "But maybe I'll just, hang onto you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything..."

"Yeah, right, I'll do the same for you buddy."

I look at my own hand, hoping to expect some answers out of it. _'I wonder if Dante would do the same for me... Logical thinking, this is a big gamble and I'm not even sure if it will work...'_

The angels prepare to throw their arrows at their respective partner's brothers.

"One miracle..." Angemon taunts as he prepares to throw his arrow of 'Hope' as Angewomon prepares to fire her own Arrow of 'Light' "Coming up..."

As Matt is shot with the arrow of Hope and Tai is shot with the arrow of light, they begin to glow blinding everyone in the vicinity. I hold out my hand in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the light _'Let's see what comes from this prophecy...'_

As Gabumon and Agumon Digivolve, they quickly leap up the levels of evolution into their final form.

The light dims down, revealing their final form the 'Mega' level.

Agumon had transformed into a Metal beat with huge claws and feet. His whole body is covered from head to toe in metal.

At the same time Gabumon had Digivolved into Garurumon with metal armour. He had missiles on his shoulders and wings on his back, rather than his original tail, there was now a metal sword to replace it.

The laptop flashes up the name WarGreymon when I check out Tai's new Digimon name. "It's WarGreymon. It says here that his attack is Terra Force. Gathering the energy around him, he focuses it in the palm of his hand."

The laptop flashed up the Matt's Digimon's new name on screen MetalGarurumon. "MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack. He shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies, then blows them pieces."

I continue to tap at my laptop, trying to find out more information about the two "Mega Digimon! They Digivolved into their Mega Digimon forms..."

"That's great," Tentomon muses "because we'll need them beat VenomMyotismon."

_'And Dante's Beelzemon later...' _I sigh to myself.

Matt continues off Tentomon's comment "Yeah, that's for sure!"

"Good luck. I'll wait here..." Tentomon quickly interjects. I chuckle a bit from Tentomon's comment before returning back to watch what happens next. WarGreymon attacks VenomMyotismon first.

He charges VenomMyotismon, slamming into his chest and creating a large orb of orange light. As the force of impact pushes him into the ground, I yell "Way to go WarGreymon, you crushed him... I think!"

We quickly get back into the car, trying to get closer. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon head straight for VenomMyotismon.

Tai yells in awe in the car "Go after him WarGreymon!"

"Put his lights out!" Kari yells.

MetalGarurumon attack next, shotting him with a barrage of rockets, freezing VenomMyotismon soiled on contact. VenomMyotismon growls as his body freezes solid.

VenomMyotismon breaks out of his frozen sate in fury, lifting his arms in anger "Your miserable attempts to destroy me have failed! Now you'll pay!"

He laughs up a storm, shooting dispersion rays in all directions, trying to hit either WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon. One of his rays destroys a building in front of the car.

The rubble falls down, crashing in front of the car.

As Mr Ishida swerves the car to the side to avoid it, the car topples over without any of us getting her luckily. We run for cover as Mr Ishida yells to us "Everyone out! We need to get clear of the van."

The battle goes on for minutes in a one sided brawl. No matter what our Digimon partners do, they are losing slowly.

Somewhere during the battle we were split up because of VenomMyotismon endless onslaught of dispersion rays.

I yell as I run after my parents, trying to find them amongst the rubble "Mom! Dad! I'm coming!" Tentomon points out as he flies behind me "Look, Izzy! All the others have Digivolved too. There's Ikkakumon and Togemon and Birdramon. I'm going in too!"

Kabuterimon flies to join our Digimon partners in attacking Myotismon. WarGreymon directs the large party "Everyone, attack at the same time!"

Everyone, excluding WarGreymon attacks VenomMyotismon, using their strongest attack. They aim at a single spot on Myotismon's Chest.

In one final attack, WarGreymon starts spinning aiming for the same spot the others had attacked earlier.

In one final push, WarGreymon drills right through VenomMyotismon creating hole straight through him.

As VenomMyotismon collapse onto the floor, he clutches his now gaping hole in his chest. He forces himself back up, yelling in anger "ARRGH! You think you can now defeat me~" VenomMyotismon starts to laugh "You've all only just woken the beast within..."

"What is that thing?" Tai yells at the top of his voice. A black mist gushes out from within the creature, blasting everyone to the ground. VenomMyotismon chuckles "Now I'll devour you all Digidestined! You stood in my way for the last time...!"

I start to sweat from VenomMyotismon's threat "It's impossible he survived that!"

As my thoughts of terror subside, it's replaced by confusion. My Tag and Crest is glowing with knowledge. Large beams of light extend from the Crests, wrapping around VenomMyotismon. Theoretically, light shouldn't work in this way. But, the fact that the light is forcing VenomMyotismon into submission while holding him in place as he growls in anger, brings a smile to my face, even if it's a sense of false hope in the end.

The weird Digimon from within VenomMyotismon screams in anger "Curse you Digidestined! Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!"

Tai yells out unexpectedly "WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon turns to MetalGarurumon, yelling out to him "Pass me the ball." MetalGarurumon hits the remainder of the TV station in WarGreymon's direction.

As WarGreymon flies towards the giant ball, I yell out the top of my voice "Shoot!" WarGreymon kicks the ball towards the Digimon within VenomMyotismon.

The ball connects with the Digimon within VenomMyotismon, forcing a loud scream of agony from him. WarGreymon prepared his next attack "Terra Force!" WarGreymon holds a giant ball of orange energy, launching it at VenomMyotismon, MetalGarurumon joins in the attack, firing a large ice beam from his mouth at VenomMyotismon as well.

Both attacks connect with the Digimon within VenomMyotismon, destroying him from within.

**Chaos's P.O.V**

From within Chaos's castle, I watch the fight pan out with VenomMyotismon from the orb my minion graciously lent me. I wince in a joking manner "That's gotta hurt VenomMyotismon... always protect your private parts, especially one that makes you so weak..."

Impmon from within a cage growls "Give me back my partner!"

I turn to face Impmon, smiling cunningly "Why...? What do I hope to gain from releasing him under my control?"

"Ah..."

"Nothing, am I right? Dante will mean nothing to me once I find a way to release myself for Dante's grasp. Maybe I'll transfer to you. A Digimon of your level will serve as a great host. But alas, it will take time, time which I don't have the curtsy of spending on informing you of my plans..."

I click my fingers, turning next to face the direction of the doorway "Piedmon..." A large clown walks in the room, smiling in amusement "How does it go with controlling the Digital world?"

"Wonderful... the whole world belongs to Dark Masters!"

Chaos turns to look at the large clown "And the Crest of Order?"

Piedmon shifts his weight in his oversize yellow clown boots. He flicks his wrist, pulling out a flower from nowhere "It's like searching for a needle in a hay stack! Does the thing even exist?"

I turn back to face the orb, looking at it seriously "Oh... it does! And I want to destroy it before the host comes into contact with it! Dante accepts Order more than Chaos. So, if he were to come into contact with it, you'll be dealing with nine Digidestined, not eight..."

Piedmon chuckles "By then, it would be far too late."

"Do not test them!" I yell back in fury "This is not a game you can pan out over days... Isn't that right..." I grin at Impmon "Partner!"

Impmon yells back "My name is Alucarddik! Not Impmon or partner, at least not to you..."

I chuckle at Impmon aggression "You and I are going to be great friends, whether you like it or not."

Piedmon smiles at the orb "Shall we destroy the Digidestined's sense of victory?"

I nod at Piedmon "Let's get on it!"

**Mean while - Izzy's P.O.V**

I watch the last piece of VenomMyotismon fade out of existence, smiling silently to myself. _'Now time to save Dante next!'_

The group cheers in our moment of victory. Koromon is the first to speak "We did it Tai!" While Tai and Koromon cheer, Tsunomon bounces over to Matt. Matt and Tsunomon share a moment of victory together.

My eyes glance in Mimi, Sora and Joe's direction, spotting a new Digimon amongst our group. Mimi questions the Digimon first "Look... a stray Digimon."

The Digimon speaks up, introducing herself "Don't you recognise me? I was Gatomon. What do I have to do cough up a fur ball?" When I check out Gatomon's prior form name, I notice the name Salmon pop up.

Choosing not to delve into the Digimon's information, Kari instead walks up to Salmon to introduce us to her "Isn't she cute? Way more cuddly than her ultimate form of Angewomon. But, I guess she's back to being a rooky, because she used up all her energy during the fight. What are we going to do? They don't allow pets in our apartment..."

Joe adjusts his glasses "That's a drag..." Sora looks up, pointing at the sky. "Hey, look up! The sky's clearing up." In a single moment, Sora's expression changes "WHAT?"

Mimi freaks out next, followed by T.K. "Hey, no way!"

Joe follows after T.K. next "That's... not possible... there's a giant island... floating in the sky, upside down!" I clench my fist _'It's Chaos's doing... It has to be!'_

Tai freaks out "Things just keep getting weirder... and weirder... Man, why does this have to happen now. When we just about beat Myotismon... It's mike the world is turning upside down, or something..."

I speak out "Almost as if to create **chaos**..." Tai looks in my direction as Matt argues "Dante- I mean Chaos's doing?!" I nod my head, choosing to miss hear his first assumption.

I quickly do some research on the phenomenon, searching into the breaks in the sky as I speak "In any case, this doesn't make sense... It looks like an entire upside down continent in the sky. By it doesn't show up on radar... or on any satellite picture. In fact, no instruments of any kind can confirm that whatever it is... is really even there..."

* * *

><p>That awkward moment... Where exactly is WarGreymon attacking VenomMyotismon exactly...? This is a kid's show! And the face Myotismon makes while being attacked there, priceless...<p>

Not even a Master card can afford that!

That whole fight scene with VenomMyotismon... I can never look at Digimon the same way, ever again...


	49. Chapter 49

Here is where it starts taking a slight AU change because of Chaos and Dante.

Also, sorry for the delay, I was distracted *Looks at Diablo 2* it won't happen again... hopefully.

* * *

><p>We hear a woman yelling "T.K." T.K. turns in all directions, trying to pinpoint the voice. When he finds who the voice belongs to, he yells out at the top of his lungs in excitement "Mama!"<p>

An T.K.'s mother runs up to him, embracing him in a hug "Oh... T.K., I was so worried I'll never see you again! You must have been worried and terrified!"

"Nah uh!" T.K. responds back with a huge smile. "Matt was with me the whole time!"

"Matt..." Mrs. Takaishi gets up slowly as she looks at Matt. Matt murmurs softly "Hey, mom..."

T.K. quickly grabs his mother's hand, leading her to Matt and Mr. Ishida. "Come see Matt and daddy too!"

"Oh, Matt..." Mrs. Takaishi crosses her arms, looking at Matt with a huge smile "I'm so proud of you! Thank you so much..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Matt responds back in a nonchalant tone.

"Not be like that! Please Matt."

"Nancy..." Mrs. Takaishi looks at Mr. Ishida as he continues "It's been a long time, hasn't it..."

"Yes it has..."

T.K. giggles happily as he spins his arms around, moving in a circular motion "Ha ha. It's been really long time since all four of us has been together, huh, Matt!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Matt blurts out casually without a care in the world.

After checking my laptop out, I find something very interesting about the rips in the sky "Check this out guys!" Most of the group turns to tune in my conversation as I continue. "I've been monitoring the news reports. The air force is sending everything they've got, to figure out what this continent in the sky really is! They don't know anything so far. But, there are assuming it's dangerous."

My mother and father listen to every word as I hear Mimi grumble behind me "I have to admit I'm a little jealous that Matt and T.K. found their parents, and Izzy too! I just hope my mom and dad are all right!"

"I know how you feel, me too..." Sora comments casually.

A vehicle sped down towards us as we all looked. "Something's coming!" Joe turns his head to get a better look at the person "Alright, it's my brother! Although, I don't remember telling him he can ride my scooter."

Jim swings in, parking the scooter before taking off his Helment. "Jim!" Mimi and Joe yell together. Mimi continues to ask "Have you seen my mom and dad?"

"All the others families were at the convention are fine! They're all back to normal!"

"Awesome." Tai and Kari and Tai yell together as they fist pump the air. As the others cheer alongside them, I feel a sense of uneasiness "Dante's parents..." I whisper it low enough for no one to hear, but, unfortunately, my mother was still close enough to hear "I'm sure his parents will understand like us..."

I shake my head "It's not that... it's where he is now..."

"Where...?"

I glace up to the sky "Somewhere where they can't reach him..."

Before she could say anymore, Jim pulls out a portable TV "Let's check the news."

After Jim pulls out the antenna out of the small remote TV, we hear what is going on.

**The latest report we have from the air force chief-of-staff, confirms that the mysterious land mass in the sky is not an illusion of any kind. It is very real, and after several confutations, apparently, is very dangerous.**

"It's..." Joe starts to panic "Its overing the whole sky."

"It has to be Myotismon's work again!" Matt taunts as I sigh "More like chaos..." As every shift their eyes to me, Matt responds "Dante?"

I huff out a small noise of complaint "Chaos... the bad Digimon... MATT! We've already established that Dante wouldn't do this..."

"Right..."

"Somehow I don't believe you..."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Tsunomon asks "Chaos isn't a Digimon... technical..."

I lift a finger to my cheek "He has to have help... that's the only way I could see it working..."

Koromon speaks up "Well then we just have to beat Chaos to a pulp!"

"How, aren't they one in the same...?" Tsunomon retorts.

I look at the sky, hoping it will give me an answer of some kind.

Joe murmurs "Well you heard the news report. It's definitely dangerous! Who else, besides Chaos can be involved, who's causing this?"

"What does it matter who's doing this? Like Koromon said, well just beat them up, and stop it!"

After staring at the sky, I start to realise something. _'There's something familiar about that mountain... IT LOOKS LIKE INFINITY MOUTAIN! That means...'_

I turn to look at Tai "Hey Tai! Grab your telescope and get us a closer peek of that peak right there!" I point at the mountain in the sky. Tai does what I ask, pulling his telescope out to get a better look "Huh? Which one..."

"The big one I'm pointing to!"

"Do you know how many are in the sky?! 'That one I'm pointing to', isn't really help...ful... WHAA?"

I look at Tai in concern "You found it?"

Tai shakes his head "I found something else... a jetline!"

I freak out, looking back at the sky. I start to see the red blinking lights. As the plane start to curve downwards, Tai freaks out "OH NO! The airplane reached the end of that thing in the sky, and is not headed straight down!"

Sora turns to her partner "Biyomon!" Biyomon Digivolves to Birdramon, heading straight for the airplane. Something causes Birdramon to stop for a second, using her own body to stop the plan from falling any faster.

Joe yells at the top of his lungs "Do it Birdramon..."

As the weight of the plane slowly pushes Birdramon down, Sora yells "BIRDRAMON, Digivolve!"

At that very moment, Birdramon had Digivolve to Garudamon. I look towards Tentomon "We should help!" Tentomon nods, Digivolving to help out Garudamon. Kabuterimon flies towards the airplane, helping out Garudamon.

Kabuterimon suddenly turns around, firing off his electro shocker.

Kabuterimon dodges something in the sky. Even with the unknown danger in the sky, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon, after Digivolving, mange to safely land the plane in the water. They quickly fly back to us, De-Digivolving back to their In-Training forms.

"Nice going Birdramon. You brought down the plane safely." Tai exclaims.

After explaining what happened in the sky, Tai looks serious between us "Guys! How did Kuwagamon get here?"

Yokomon exclaims "he came out of that land in the sky."

_'That means that is the Digital world in the sky...'_

"That means I was right all along!" I exclaim, as everyone turns to look befuddled "HUH?!"

I look up at the sky, explaining my earlier comment "That giant continent is actually the Digital world!"

Joe is the first to freak out after hearing this "WHAA!"

"But how" Matt asks, "how were you able to recognise that mountain...?"

"Yeah..." Mimi speaks up next "Now that I think about it... It looks sort of familiar."

Sora asks "Yeah, but what's it doing here?"

Before I can shake my head to explain I have no idea how this came to be, Jim speaks up "Guys! Better have a look at this." We look at the small portable TV to tune into the news.

**We bring you now new footage of truly bizarre scenes.**

Look at the small TC I notice some new never before seen Digimon.

The first one looks like a giant white gorilla, which has an arm for cannon. The next looks like Birdramon, except, completely different. Sort of the same wings but it has a snake body instead.

**No official information has yet been given.**

The next one is Tyrannonmon, followed by Kuwagamon.

Yokomon exclaims "It's Kuwagamon again! What makes it worse, if we touch these Digimon, we'll freeze just like the airplane's wing!"

As I hold Motimon, he massages his head in defeat "And when I fired my Electro Shocker, it passed right through him."

Tai growls "Man, what's going on here!"

_I can't really say, anything is possible, but one thing's for sure, whoever is working with Chaos, must be really powerful to cause all this damage in a matter of seconds!_

I ponder the thought out loud "Just a minute... We've been back in the real world for only a few days... but up there... Time is much faster! Usually years have passed by..."

Koromon points out "And since we've left the Digi-world when it was such a mess, it had years and years to just get worse! You can only imagine what the place looks like now!"

"Wait!" Tai muses, "Does that mean when we get there, will Dante be an old man?"

I rub my chin "I don't think so... How come we didn't age in there?"

Tai shrugs. "I'm not that smart Izzy..."

Izzy's eyes narrow. "Although... Dante wouldn't act his age, especially, with Chaos in control."

Sora murmurs as she looks at the sky "What has Dante- Chaos been doing there all this time... And all the problems that became problems in the Digital world, has become problems now in the real world..."

Matt mutters under his breath "Just what has he done..."

Tai clenches his fist, yelling at the top of his voice "That's that! We've all got to go back! We have to stop Chaos and save Dante!"

Mimi asks "But how, how are we supposed to get there? Or even do that for that matter?"

Joe murmurs "The first time we went in the Digital world, our Digivice lead us there... You guys try it again."

I chuckle as I hold out my Digivice "You're coming too Joe, we're all in this together!"

Joe's smile drops as Tai speaks up "Alright everybody! Hold out your Digivices, we're going back!"

We each hold our devices in a circle, as Tai continues to dictate "Next stop, the Digital World! Here we go everybody!" As the devices start to glow, multi-coloured lights shoot up into the sky, causing a massive dispersion beam.

We each exclaim in awe at the large beam that stretches from the floor, to the sky. "I think it's working Tai. This light is here to guide us!"

"Now all we have to do is follow it..." Joe murmurs, as T.K. finishes off Joe's last comment "Back to the Digital World!"

"T.K.?" Mrs. Takaishi speaks up with concern, hidden in her voice. "Mom...? Ohh..." T.K. looks at his mother before continuing "I'm sorry we have to leave now after finally getting back together again."

Mrs. Takaishi speaks up "You can't!"

"Let him go..." Mr. Ishida speaks up, "We've made some, selfish, decisions of our own, remember. We have to let them do this, this could be more important than you realise..."

Matt nods as he looks at his mother in the eyes "The whole world is doomed if we don't do something mom, you know that we have to go back! We're doing this to protect you!"

"And save a friend, I might point out!" I add in a rather dry tone. Matt nods to my surprise as tears stream down his mothers face "Matt..."

Jim speaks up "You guys better get cranking! Although it's hard to believe that the fate of the world lays in the hands of a bunch of kids like you. I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow we'll know you messed up."

_'Wow... words of enthusiasm...'_

My mother yells in Jim's face "STOP IT! You've got to have faith in your brother and his friends! What they are doing is incredibly brave..."

Jim freaks out, shaking his hands in defence "Whoa! Sorry lady, I didn't mean anything..."

Joe speaks up "its ok... He was only kidding. And besides, I'm gonna make darn sure that the sun does come up!"

Sora smiles "Joe I didn't know you had it in you!" She laughs soon after along with Mimi "What a man!" The whole group soon joins in the laughter, leaving Joe to sigh exponentially. During that time, Joe failed to notice he had stepped into the beam of multi-coloured lights. As he stars to float up into the air confused, Mimi asks "What's going on..."

Tai jumps in the beam "Alright!"

We all follow after Tai and Joe, jumping in after them. As we float into the sky, to my surprise, I hear Dante's mom "DANTE!" As she comes into focus, she looks in complete shock at us. I yell out to her "Don't worry Mrs. Nathans, we'll be back with your son..."

She drops in complete shock as my mother speaks up "We'll try to explain everything to her."

I nod at her with a huge smile "Thanks, mom!"

T.K.'s mother yells out to her sons "Matt! T.K.! Take care of each other!" We wave goodbye to our parents as they each pass on their goodbyes to us.

_'We're coming Dante... don't do anything reckless... fight back!'_

**Chaos's P.O.V**

I smirk at the orb turning away to face Impmon "Let the games begin! Who's first?!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chaos's P.O.V**

I lay in my seat, casually bouncing a ball constantly off the floor. "You would think being evil is fun... I'm so bored; I was tempted to order a bunch of Digimon to erect statues of me..." I turn my head back, so that I can look at the others "But then I remembered... no one, could get my nose right!"

Piedmon chuckles "Those players have been frozen with stage fright. Hopelessly waiting for the moment they'll be saved." I growl at Piedmon "Watch your self... after all... they have Mega Digimon in their side."

Piedmon turns to face me "Yet, there's an unseen twist, in the plot. You, can too..." I smirk "Yes, I can too... but there's a difference between the two." Rolling my eyes at him, I turn to face the wall "They, have response partners... mine goes against my will."

A large metal sea snake comes out of the water "I say we cut to the point and go straight for the action!"

"MetalSeadramon, shall I remind you what I said not even a few minutes ago! Or do you need to get the water your of your ears?" I smirk.

MetalSeadramon huffs as a small wooden puppet hangs down from the roof, holding onto his large metal hammer. "Oh, please. That would be boring! I want to at least play this drama till the hilt! Lets pull out all the stuff and give them what they payed for!"

"A much wiser decision, Puppetmon! I am always fascinated but your sense of... fun!" A wide smirk runs across my lips as I look at the large machine Digimon, known as Machinedramon. Piedmon speaks up as he hovers over to Puppetmon "I'm in complete agreement! A quick victory will be a let down... The Digidestined will be on Spiral Mountain soon. We must rehearse before they get here! IT WILL BE THE FINAL PREFORMANCE!"

Chaos gets up, clapping his hands "A well played performance. MetalSeadramon... Puppetmon... Machinedramon... and my personal favourite, Piedmon! Along with myself, Chaos, I shall present the ultimate team! The Dark Masters... the downfall... of the Digidestined...!"

The group begins to chuckle, waiting, for the arrival of the Digidestined.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Screaming our way through space and time, we fall straight into the Digital wall with a 'thud'. Groaning as we force ourselves up, Tai complains "Well... looks like we're back."

"Back where, the Digital world?" Mimi complains as Tai, and the rest of us get up, dusting ourselves off.

"That's affirmative!" I blurt out casually as I look around.

"It's dark..." T.K. points out. "Yeah," Matt agrees with T.K "it is kinda weird..."

"Huh?" Sora points towards the sky with a shocked expression "Hey, look up there!"

Glancing at the sky, a large patch of earth can be seen.

"Talk about weird..." Tai muses as Matt speaks next to give his own input "Could that be earth?"

Carefully looking at the large patch, I decide to enlighten the group on what it may be "It's merely speculation. But it seems to be a reasonable, in fact, it's similar... We see earth from here, like we saw the digital world from earth..."

"Hmm..." Joe looks around as if his forgetting something "Gomamon? Hey, where are you?" As Joe runs his hands along the grass, searching for Gomamon, Gomamon speaks up from Joe's bag "Hey, Joe! I've been snoozing over here."

"Oh... I guess we'll just save the world without-"

Before Joe could finish his sentence, a creepy weird looking pink mouse jumped out of the grass, attacking him in the process. When the mouse jumped away, Joe had fallen down off the side of the cliff.

"JOE!"

"I did not need this!"

All the Digimon make an attempt to save Joe, not before Digivolving to at least their Rookie level.

"Hold on!" Kari yells out to Digimon. As I raise an eye at Kari's sudden outburst, the Digimon are forced to stop in shock. Kari runs past our Digimon partners to kneel next to a bush "Come out... You're among friends... We won't hurt you, don't be afraid..." Kari says as she hold out a hand for the hiding Digimon.

A pink Digimon mouse walks out from the bush, collapsing in front of Kari with a groan.

"Oh my goodness..." Palmon yells. "It's Chuumon!"

"He looks terrible..." Mimi points out as she looks at Chuumon in concern. "What he really needs is a complete makeover..."

Chuumon looks up depressed "Mimi...? Palmon...? I'm so glad that you came back to save us..."

"I need a little help over here!" Joe yells out after being forgotten.

Gomamon freaks out "Whoops! I forgot all about you..." Gomamon says as he hopped towards Joe. Skidding to a stop, Joe responds dryly "You forgot I'm hanging here by my elbows here on the edge of the cliff!"

Tai runs to Joe's aid, followed by Matt. When Tai and Matt reached Joe, Tai spoke up "Joe, hey, quick following around." Joe looked behind him, freaking out at the long drop below him. When he had turned back, Tai offered out a hand to help Joe up. He took Tai's hand, forcing himself up of the side of the cliff.

Rumbles vibrate through the area, adjusting the area around us.

"What's happening?" Matt yells as he continues to survey the area. "Everything's gone wacky!"

I pulled out my laptop, keying in some words as I tried to figure out what could be causing this. Tentomon had spoken up, eyeing down the coding that flowed by "Are you trying to get a hold of Gennai."

A sigh left my lips "Well I'm not trying to play solitaire..."

I continue to type, while listening to the others speak.

"Chuumon's a mess. I wonder what happened to him..." Palmon asks no one in particular.

Biyomon bites onto Palmon's bait, the bait being her question. "Well... whatever it was, it wasn't very pretty!"

"Poor thing..." Sora sighs.

"OH, Chuumon!" Mimi speaks up, after I assumed Chuumon had woken up.

"Mimi...?" Chuumon spoke up, "I wasn't dreaming it! It really is you after all..."

"Poor thing... Why don't you tell me all about it?"

As Chuumon groans in pain, Palmon asks in concern "What happened to your friend, Sukamon?"

"I... I... I'm afraid I lost him..." Chuumon cries before calming down enough to tell us what had happened. "After you guys left file island... Sukamon and I went on life as usual. You know... eating, eating, and more eating... When suddenly, Sukamon had fallen into the floor that crumbled beneath him... I tried calling out to him, but, I never saw him again... A powerful evil force took over the land causing all kinds of bad things to happen! Then it rebuilt the Digital world so it would be easier to conquer... I'd been hiding ever since..."

My fists tighten, gripping the laptop unintentionally. 'Dante wasn't a part of the creation of this mess...'

"You mean the Digital World is completely changed from what it was...?" Tai asks curiously.

I get up to ask a question after hearing the story "How is it different?"

Chuumon freaks out "Everything has discombobulated and taken apart! The digital world has been relocated up there, in Spiral Mountain!"

When Chuumon leads up to the spot while being held by Mimi, we are left in awe. Spiral Mountain was made up of three types of land; the desert, forest and ocean.

"There's nothing left here of the old world except for ruins..."

"So you're saying that it's all up there... Huh... Someone's been busy renovating the world..."

"Why aren't I surprised anymore...?" Joe asks.

Tai sighs as he looks back over to Chuumon "Where did all the other Digimon go? Are they up there too? Where's Leomon?"

"I don't know! But... from what I've been told, they'll destroy anything that tries to get in their way..."

Sora asks "Who will?"

"Who...? The Dark Masters..."

Tai glares in Chuumon's direction "Well, they couldn't be much tougher than anyone else we've wrestled with!"

Chuumon yells as he freaks out "No way! There's someone else leading them... A human who carries a tag..."

"A human?" I ask curiously.

Chuumon nods "A brownish blond hair that's spiked up and green eyes..."

I scrunch up my face "Sounds like someone we know..."

Tai murmurs "Yeah... one evil dude who took our friend away!"

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEM! They'll beat the pants right off of you!"

"We've got this!" Tai smiles widely as he fist pumps the air "If we got rid of Myotismon, we can get rid of them to, and save our friend in the process!"

Mimi exclaims "Don't worry about it as long as the eight of us are together, we'll keep those big bullies away from you!"

A loud laugh echoes throughout the area, making all of us turn in every direction to see where it's coming from. "I've been waiting for you Digidestined!" A loud crash comes from the floor, sending rubble up into the air. Water flows from the hole, followed by a large metal sea snake.

"Oh no, it's MetalSeadramon!"

When MetalSeadramon tilts his head, we could make out someone else standing on top of him "It's funny you should say that... Sincerity..."

"It's the human as well!" Chuumon freaks out again.

_'Dante's here?! Well more like Chaos...'_ I freak out after looking back at the person riding MetalSeadramon.

"MetalSeadramon has one real hard nose, and I mean hard nose! Take my advice... this is one train you'll rather miss!"

"Sorry I took so long to meet you in person..." Chaos smirks, "we decided to take the scenic route. Now, let's have some fun, MetalSeadramon!"

MetalSeadramon smiles widely "You don't have to tell me twice!"

We quickly turn around, running away from the enemy. MetalSeadramon comes barrelling past us, slamming the floor to send us flying backwards. As MetalSeadramon turns to come back in our direction, Matt groans "Ok... if that's the way you want it, we can play rough too!"

MetalSeadramon chuckles as he comes back for more.

**Chaos's P.O.V**

As The Digidestined's partners evolve into their Champion forms, Friendship, know as Matt taunts us "Now it's our turn!"

I continue to smirk at the Digidestined, laughing on the inside. _'Poor, petty, foolish, humans... eight champions against a Mega... it's like lambs to the slaughter!'_

"Nova Blast!" Greymon breathes out a fireball towards us.

I yell loudly 'MetalSeadramon!' while looking towards Greymon. "Feel free to use this body as a meat shield. Just remember... I'm kinda attached to it..."

MetalSeadramon grins as he heads straight for Greymon "Of course!"


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks for the review **Nyarghh** glad you liked it. :-)

Also, sorry for the delay...

* * *

><p>"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacks next, followed by Garurumon's <strong>Howling Blaster<strong>. MetalSeadramon swats them away like flies as I call out "We can't attack them! Look who's on top of MetalSeadramon..."

Kabuterimon stops mid attack, swat away at the same time as Ikkakumon and Togemon.

When everyone looks up, they see Chaos standing on top with a wide grin "But that won't stop us..."

Without giving the others time to think, I yell "Aim for anything beside the head. Chaos can't move freely on MetalSeadramon!"

"That's... sadly true..." Chaos smiles awkwardly "It's kinda hard moving around on a MetalSeadramon while he's moving at forty plus kilometres an hour."

Following my advice, Angemon and Gatomon attack next. MetalSeadramon thrashes his body around, knocking them aside with his metal body.

"Angemon!"

"Oh no!"

MetalSeadramon chuckles at the failures of us trying to bring him down "You should know your powers aren't stronger enough."

"How come MetalSeadramon's beating us so badly?" Mimi asked.

When I check the Digimon profiler software contained on my laptop, my eyes widen in surprise "That's because he's a Mega Digimon! And even eight champions couldn't take one Mega... He's stronger than all of us combined."

"Exactly! This is a war you cannot win!" Chaos chuckles menacingly on top of MetalSeadramon's head, "And slow down! You're going make me sick... Seriously, why couldn't I land in the body of someone who can take this kind of punishment?"

Tai freaks out "Then we're lost without more power!"

"Ever noticed we're always at the wrong place, at just the wrong time..." Joe says with a hint of fear in his voice.

MetalSeadramon turns, heading straight for the floor "Now it's time for you to take one nasty ride!" MetalSeadramon's nose begins to glow, powering up for his ultimate attack.

A large beam fires off his nose, destroying the ground beneath us. As I'm falling, I could have thought my eyes were deceiving me _'Is Chaos crying?'_

My thoughts only lingered for a moment, before the grown swallowed us whole as we fell to our doom.

**Chaos's P.O.V**

I wipes a tear from my eyes "That's funny. For a moment, I cried... that's so sad. Seems Dante may have gained some control back... although, it's just a matter of time. As soon as order is out of the picture, chaos... will remain supreme!"

While chuckling, MetalSeadramon and I head back to our castle "No one could have survived that pitfall! If they did... they are about to get the shock of their lives..."

**Izzy's P.O.V**

We groan after being dropped for who knows how long, cushioned from the fall by our partners. Angemon is the first to speak up. "T.K., are you alright?"

T.K. smiles to Angemon "I thought I would have broken something on landing... but I guess you must have saved me by cushioning my fall..."

With a small nod Angemon laughs lightly. A loud growl forces Angemon let go of T.K., putting him down to stand on his own two feet.

"What's the matter?"

He searches the area for where the noises came from, watching the direction like a hawk. "Wait... I'll be back." As Angemon flies off into the direction of the noise, he blasted down by two energy balls.

"Angemon!"

The blast harms Angemon to the point he reverts back to Patamon. T.K. runs up to Patamon to check him out "Oh, no! Poor Patamon..."

A large metal beast Digimon rolls in, revealing itself as the attacker. When I check my laptop, I gasp in surprise and shock "Be prepared for another mega Digimon! His called Machinedramon. This metallic mutant can blow out a Champion Digimon like a birthday candle..."

Our Digimon are forced to Digivolve again into their Ultimate forms, as Tai yells "Come on guys! Show them what you're made of!"

"I hope their made of something strong enough..." Kari muses silently with a bit of scepticism.

_'They still aren't strong enough! We're dealing with probably one or more Mega Digimon...'_

One by one as I knew from the beginning, Machinedramon pick of our partners, blasting them down as they charged him. The endless barrage of shots breaks the ground under us, making us plummet into the darkness below once again.

As we are falling, something stops us from falling further, holding us in mid air.

"We... stop?!" I ask curiously

"I can't complain..." Mimi says casually. "It sure looks a lot better than falling on our heads."

_'What kind of Digimon could stop us mid fall...?'_ With my first thought, another question follows soon after from WereGarurumon and Garudamon attacking each other.

"Hey can't you two take a break for once in your life?"

"Yeah! We all supposed to be on the same side!"

_'What is Matt and Sora on about? Garudamon and WereGarurumon have never fought against each other? Something is wrong here...' _

"I can't control it!" Garudamon yells out, followed by WereGarurumon yelling "YEAH, that's right! Our bodies are all doing this on their own..."

_'Like puppets on a string...?'_

"All by themselves huh? Oh?" Sora starts to dance for no particular reason. Joe suddenly starts to run in the air "What's going on! I always hated any form of exercise."

I freak out as my hand starts to move on its own "We've become string puppets. And someone's operating us..."

We hear a child like chuckle from above us "Poor wee little smarty pants..."

"Who... are you?" I ask the child-like puppet hanging above us.

"You want to know? How about if I help you look up my profile on your special computer, watch..."

The wooden puppet holds out his hand, controlling my hand movements to type something into the computer. I freak out after seeing who this Digimon is "He's also a Mega Digimon! Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper! Get him mad and he'll beat you down with his hammer..."

Mimi growls aggressively "If you have to hit something, you should 'bop' yourself, for how you look in that stupid Helment!"

"Mimi... that's a hat..."

Lillymon freaks out "Mimi!"

"I'm gonna have to let you go for now..." Puppetmon casual says as he throws all of us out except for our partners. "I promise to destroy you!" He next swings his hammer, firing off large bullets from it.

The force behind each bullet on our partners, forces them back into their previous evolutions.

Agumon, Gabumon, Yokomon, Bukamon, Tanemon, Motimon and Gatomon, are all that remains from the onslaught of Puppetmon's attack. Without a break, we are push deeper into the darkness.

We groan from landing in a coliseum. We hear the sound of a buggy beeping its horn, followed by a clown rolling in on a ball. _'Was... that the sound of a clown squeezing his nose?'_

My thoughts are cut off by the said clown speaking up "Why, hello there boys and girls!"

All we could do was look at the clown in confusion, unable to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Welcome! Today I'm going to tell you an amazing story." The clown grins as he pulls out a piece of paper with a drawing of us on it. "Once upon a time... there were nine Digidestined. They went with their Digimon companions to try to save the world.  
>From the nine, only eight of the children and their Digimon discovered that in order for them to do it... they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain. But do their dismay, the Dark Masters and the ninth child defeated them. Too-bad- so-sad..."<p>

"Hey Clown! Nobody's laughing at your story!"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Did I forget to mention this story is true? I wanted to give you a prequel of the plot!" The clown laughs like a maniac as his disguise is removed, revealing another clown underneath the disguise.

The Digimon wears a face plate that is half black and white. On the white side of his mask was a small black scar with a red love heart on the side.

He had four swords on his back shaped into a cross and wore a large red over coat, puffy green pants, yellow shoes, large white gloves and from out of his back hanged two pieces of blue cloth.

The clown jumps back quickly, while laughing like crazy "Fools!" as his red eyes looked down on us, making us feel inferior to him.

Chuumon freaks out from the reveal of the new enemy Digimon "AHH! It's Piedmon! He's a Mega phantom Digimon of the worst kind...! You never know what his going to look like next..."

Tai holds out his first, growling at Piedmon "Well I think your plot needs a few rewrites, Agumon!" Tai yells as he holds out his crest towards his partner, followed by Matt yelling out "Gabumon, you can do it!"

Warp Digivolving to their final form, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charge Piedmon.

"YEAH! Let him know we mean business, WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon, teach that joker a lesson he'll never forget!"

**Terra Force** is what WarGreymon yells, as he throws out his ultimate attack, a large energy ball. Piedmon casually dodges it as if it was slower than a snail. MetalGarurumon attacks next with his **Metal Wolf Claw**, spewing out a cold icy breath at Piedmon.

Cutting the ice in half with one of his swords as if it was nothing, Piedmon follows it through with his own attack "Trump Sword!" Piedmon draws all four swords, throwing it at both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

WarGreymon reverts back to Agumon and MetalGarurumon changed back into Gabumon. The pair stood no chance against Piedmon in their conditions.

"This is bad news!" Joe freaks out first from Agumon's and Gabumon's quick loss.

"Even two Mega Digimon couldn't put Piedmon down. That's really bad news!" Sora argues next followed by Mimi "Not to mention he's a fashion disaster."

I face palm from Mimi's comment _'Even in impending doom... Mimi somehow manages to find the courage to insult Piedmon's bad tastes in clothing...'_

"You're two Megas are newly Digivolved! How can you expect them to compete against an experienced and might I add, most superior Digimon."

"Tai... sorry..."

"Please, permit me to introduce my fellow actors in this captivating and charming comedy or eras!" Piedmon holds out his hand, floating back to the middle of the coliseum.

"MetalSeadramon..." MetalSeadramon bursts out from the ground, followed by a small flood.

_'Where's Dante?'_

Piedmon holds out his hand to point out another partner "Machinedramon."

Machinedramon bursts through a wall, growling at us. _'Dante's not there either...'_

"Puppetmon...!"

Puppetmon dangles from the air upside down after being introduce, chuckling like a crazy madman. "You thought you were through with me. But, I wanna have more fun!" Puppetmon flips around, standing up right in the air.

"Myself... and a special guest..." Piedmon holds out his hands to a small tunnel.

Small footsteps echo on the floor, revealing a human.

_'Dante...'_

Chaos walks slowly towards us with a gleeful smile, hiding no intentions with his face.

"Chaos...!"

"The one, and only..." Chaos smiles widely.

"Why...?" I ask as Chaos looks confused in my direction "Why...? Why am I with these guys? The answer is right in front of your face! Use your 'Knowledge'." He taps his head, "I want chaos, and they provide what I need, and want best... A long endless... cycle of chaos!"

Chaos laughs as if he made a joke, next, turning to look at the Dark Masters "I'm placing a bet on Puppetmon being the one to beat you... I'm a sucker for psychopathic killers that enjoy torturing." Chaos turns to face Piedmon "Although they are all equally just as powerful, so, who knows! As long as they continue to cause chaos, I'm happy."

"Why are you even betraying us?" Matt asks next. Chaos looks at Matt "That would imply that I was with you to begin with... Sadly, I care as much about the Digidestined, as much as I care about my host's body..." He holds up his hand, making a small circle "Nothing... Nothing at all... But if it makes you feel any better... we could have been best of friends..."

"It doesn't..."

"Where's Alucarddik?" I ask.

Chaos raises an eyebrow "Who?"

"Your partner...!"

"Ahh... locked up in a cage. Anymore questions, No? Piedmon..." Chaos holds his hands out to Piedmon

Piedmon smiles menacingly "So, now that introductions and reminiscing is out of the way. We would like to begin by asking for volunteers. Who would like to be the first to be destroyed?"


	52. Chapter 52

**KageNekoReborn** Glad you loved it!

**Nyarghh** I actually did not notice that. But since you told me, I'm laughing my ass off.

* * *

><p>Chaos laughs like a mad man, slowly shifting his face back to a normal demeanour "No takers, hmm...?"<p>

"You can't all have stage fright..." Piedmon chuckles soon after, looking over the Digidestined.

Chaos's eyes lingered on all the Digidestined, before stopping on Mimi "How about her? Pink goes well with red from what I heard..."

Mimi freaks out; turning to look away from Chaos in tears "I didn't even want to go to camp in the first place! I just want to go to the mall... Can't someone else save this silly world beside me?"

"Mimi!" Sora yells.

"I want to be a normal kid and not have any big responsibilities. I mean come on, is that too much to ask? It's not fair!"

Chaos winces "Seriously... she's annoying..." he grins, "On second thought, leave last people like her panic the most the longer she stays alive."

"Tch," Piedmon growls "her whining is getting on my nerves! I say she'll be the first one to go!" Piedmon raises his hand. Chaos sighs "Kill joy... it will be more fun to torment people like her. I say go for that boy."

Chaos points to me, eyes unwavering. His hand slowly starts to shake, pointing at Mimi instead. "Interesting..." Chaos grins. Piedmon smiles widely "With pleasure!" When Piedmon throws the knife, instead of hitting Mimi like he planned to, Chuumon had stepped in front of the knife.

Chuumon growled in agony, dropping to the floor badly beaten up. Mimi's eyes widen in distraught, holding Chuumon close to her body "Chuumon... speak to me you poor thing..."

Chuumon slowly opened his eyes, smiling slightly at Mimi. "Mimi... it's time for me to be deleted..."

As Chuumon's body turned to pieces of data, Mimi softly cried "Chuumon!"

Chaos smiles, while slightly irritated "One down, sixteen more to go... It's going to be a long day..." he sighs as he scratches the back of his head. Smiling instantly, Chaos turned to face us once again "Not that I mind... the more..." Chaos clicks his finger at Puppetmon "what's the word?"

"Unpleasant?"

"Thank you! The more unpleasant it is for them, the better the performance becomes." Chaos lets out a sinister laugh, making me cringe.

Piedmon smiled "Now that he's out of the way... Who would like to be the next one that makes their _grand_ exit?"

"Piedmon," Tai yells, "you're going to be all washed up when we're through with you!" As the group laughs, Chaos simply yawns.

"Be my guest!" Piedmon taunts Tai.

I raise my hand, pointing it at Chaos "I know you're stronger than this! You can fight Chaos!"

Chaos raises an eyebrow, turning to face me with an amused look "I'll give him the message the next time I see him, which will be in, hmm..." he hums as he checks his invisible watch. He looks up instantly, smiling sinisterly "Never!"

I drop my hand, feeling somewhat defeated _'How can we save Dante...? There must be some way to help him overcome Chaos's control!'_

From out of nowhere, where hear a voice "Pit Bomb!" A flash of light makes Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and even Chaos turn away in agony.

Piximon flies out of nowhere, grabbing us as he makes a run for it. For a distance, we hear Chaos growls in aggression "Where's that little Pixie?! I'm going to kill him!"

"Hey Piximon, perfect timing...!" T.K. smiled after seeing our fuzzy pink friend.

"I missed you."

I smile widely "Prodigious. You cleverly used a barrier to avoid detection."

"I sure did!"

Tai looks at Piximon, almost angry "But you said it was possible to save the planet if the nine of us were all together! One of us is now on the opposing team! How come it isn't happening, huh? What's up with that, Piximon?"

Piximon's eyes narrow "The truth is... being together is not enough! There's something else you need to do to beat them..."

"What about Dante?" I asked curiously.

"With him, being two sides of the same coin, I assume that he can change back if the person in controlled is weakened..."

"How do you defeat Chaos, in a world full of it?" Matt yelled.

I turn to Matt "You reverse it, by bringing order to this world..."

"Easier said than done..." Matt huffs.

Piximon smiles "Nothing is gained for free, and every road is tough!"

Sora interjects "How are we going to find out, if you won't help!"

Joe cuts in after Sora "Yeah, enough riddles!"

"This is something you will discover on your own-" a large blast interrupts us, making Piximon groan in pain and us screaming.

**Meanwhile - Chaos's P.O.V**

As I sit on Puppetmon's back, MetalSeadramon laugh besides me "Ah, hah, here you are!"

I growl at Piximon, seriously pissed off "Illusions! That puff pastry is going down! Nuke him!"

"With pleasure..." MetalSeadramon continues to laugh.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Piximon smiles "I'll try to stop them. Meanwhile, make a run for it and climb to the top of Spiral Mountain. But, you better move it!"

"You can't stop them," Matt objects to Piximon's plan "they're all Mega Digimon!"

"I know I can't win. But I should be able to distract them long enough for you to get them away."

"I'll stay with you!" Tai cuts off Piximon, hoping to be of some assistance.

"No way," Piximon points his spear at Tai as he yells, "besides, we need you at Spiral Mountain! We're counting on you to beat them!" Another blast makes our transportation bubble shake. Piximon flies out at the Bubble, turning to face us one last time "Please go now; you have a very important task ahead of you! Once you succeed, no one will ever be able to stop you again! I know you'll make me proud of you!"

On that note, Piximon hits the bubble, sending us flying further away.

Gabumon muses "His stronger than he looks!"

"He'll have to be!" Matt argues.

Kari asks "Do you think it's possible he can do it...?"

Shifting my eyes in Kari's direction _'Against 4 Mega-class Digimon...? I don't think so... statistically, it's impossible.'_

"I don't know Kari..." Gabumon answers her question "I hope so!"

**Meanwhile - Chaos's P.O.V**

I grin menacingly at Piximon "Puff pastry... my old temporary trainer, it's been so long since we last met..."

Piximon points a tiny finger at me "I would never train someone so evil!"

"I feel so hurt. My heart is cracking under," I make a talking gesture with my hand "yada- yada- yada- insert fake lines here!"

Piedmon laughs at Piximon "How can something so powerless ever hope to stand against us, hmm?"

"Just call me a crazy little Digimon!"

"And you're about to become one with a dirt!" I smile widely, slowly starting up an evil laugh.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Kari whines "It doesn't seem right just leaving him there..." A flash of light forces us to cover our eyes. Tai groans "Remember... he wanted it this way..."

The long flight is tedious, leaving only to think to ourselves on ways how to beat the four Megas, and on how to possible defeat Chaos, without hurting Dante. He has no value for Dante's life, even willing to throw himself in amongst battle.

He didn't look like he had no special powers that made him superhuman, but, we don't know what could possible happen in the next few weeks. For all we know, the Digital world could get another revamp.

Finally, the bubble that was protecting us came to a stop, allowing us to move on our own. As travelled, a thick fog had swept over us, which was impending our travels.

We continued to travel aimlessly, unable to figure out where we were heading. Tai pointed at the sky "Look. The fog's finally clearing."

"Great," Joe sighs, "now we can clearly see, we were lost..."

I light a finger up, pointing out a few facts. "It's more productive to think of ourselves on our way, Joe." I smile slightly.

"Yeah," Matt grumbles. "I feel better already."

T.K. looks worried at his brother as he holds Patamon "All I know, is I'm getting pretty hungry..."

"And I'm getting cold..." Kari whines soon after.

"But everyone's ok, right?" Tai asked, unsure of the answer "Besides being hungry... and cold... and lost..."

"Don't forget frighten, tired and upset about Piximon..." Sora points out.

I lift a finger "And upset about Dante being on the opposite them, and then forced to fight against us..."

"Other than that, we're fine." Matt huffs as he looks away, focusing on the sea.

Clearly, we were stressed out. With no way to figure out which way to go next, all we could do was sit and watch the Digital sea in front of us from the sand. Deciding to break the tension, I speak up once again "I have a feeling we've been here before... Like a sense of _Déjà look!_"

I point to a spot where some destroyed telephone laid hidden amongst that sand. "Those smashed up phone booths."

"You don't think," Sora stops for a second, trying to think her next line of thoughts, "they could be the same ones, do you?"

"Of course...!" Tai exclaims loudly, slowly adjust his tone to a more light-hearted level. "I can't believe it... this whole time we've thought we've been making all this progress...But, now it looks like we've just been travelling around in one big circle..."

**Meanwhile - Chaos's P.O.V**

I watch Piedmon's watch the Digidestined through his massive telescope "How~, small they look from here."

I chuckle as I rest a head on Piedmon's chair, try to catch a peak "Oh~ tiny ants..."

Piedmon nods "It's strange, that such little creatures could cause so much TROUBLE!" Piedmon stands up suddenly, yelling the last word expeditiously. I shift around to sit in his seat to look through the telescope "Trust me... they pains in the ass. Being stuck in a human body is worse than being stuck in a large, empty, spacious room. At least when I was a Digimon, I could do cool tricks. Now I can only click my fingers and open doors..."

"Either way, they won't be trouble for us any longer..."

"How so...?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at MetalSeadramon.

"They're standing at the edge of my territory now, the sea! I'll be the one to finish these Digidestined once, and, for all..." Shifting to look back to look through the telescope "While you do that... I'll be watching. Try to put on a good show... maybe I'll even grab some popcorn."

Piedmon smiled "Hmm... bold words. But you aren't to first to make such a boast, MetalSeadramon!"

"But I will be the last! They'll be shark bait before the days through."

"I'll hold you to those words, MetalSeadramon." I glace slowly in his direction "If you fail to defeat them, you'll be the only one to be defeated by the end of this day! I can guarantee that..."

Turning back to look through the telescope "If there's one thing I've learnt from them... They are like cockroaches... they never die..."

Standing up, I decide to check on my old forgotten partner. "Oh~ I should probably feed the pet. Don't want my 'partner', dying on me..."

"You'll miss out the end of the Digidestined!" MetalSeadramon speaks up.

As I'm walking down the steps, I wave my hand at him "I catch it on the rerun then..." As I'm leave, I leave the Dark Master's. I laugh at MetalSeadramon idea that the Digidestined would roll over and quit.

I take a couple of steps into my master suite, jumping up onto the bed to relax. "Enjoying your cage?" I smile, looking in the direction of Impmon. With a single huff, he looks away in disgust.

I grin at the little Digimon, turning to face the rood. 'Hah! He will never like me. But it matters not to me. As long as I have the Crest of Chaos, I could always force him to Digivolve into Beelzemon! Then, and only then, can I have some fun!'


	53. Chapter 53

**Izzy's P.O.V**

We walked around the beach, keeping close to the Digital Sea. We were tired, there was no point denying it. We had been walking around for days, getting almost nowhere during our travels. It was if something or someone was impending out travels.

Matt started to complain once again, not out of annoyance, but to more let us know of his current feelings "So, we've just gone around and around in once big circle..."

"Huh?" Tai looked curiously at Matt.

"Doesn't this make the whole thing seem pointless, doesn't it?"

Sorry stops, speaking out her concerns now "Hold on! Maybe that's it... Maybe the pointlessness of it is the whole point."

I raise an eyebrow at Sora, unsure where she's heading with this conversation. _'While it's true walking around in circles is pointless... I don't see how that's the point of this endless cycle...' _

"Thanks for the philosophy, that's a big help..."

A scream in the ocean startles us, drawing our attention to the sea. From a distance, we can hear someone screaming for someone to help them. Mimi points to the large constant splashing, out at sea. "Look, out there! Someone's drowning..."

Kari clutches her hands close to her body "Somebody's got to do something..."

T.K. looks down at the tired Digimon "They're too tired. They'll be drowned themselves..."

"In that case," Kari points out "we'll have to go!"

T.K. and Kari make a run for it, in hopes of saving the drowning Digimon.

"Kari!"

"Whoa, wait up, T.K!"

Tai and Matt stop their younger siblings, Tai grabbing onto Kari and Matt holding on T.K.'s arm.

Tai smiled at his younger sister "Someone bigger should go."

"We can use that outrigger."

I looked around, spotting a small raft boat that Matt was referring to. Kari and T.K. refused to give up, both of them demanding to come with their older brother. Matt and Tai reluctantly gave up, allowing the come with as they rushed to the outrigger.

Sora decided to join in with the help, followed by Joe, Mimi and myself. We each took a part of the boat, helping in some way. I helped steer from the back of the boat. The closer we got, the closer it came to something feeling off.

Shellmon burst out of the water, growling at us. We came to a stop freaking out from being so close to the Digimon who tried flattening us last time.

Kari freaks out with a yell "Ahh, a sea monster!"

"You can say that again." Tai yells "That's Shellmon! And his not here to play water polo, paddle like crazy!" We picked up speed, paddling faster in hopes of out running Shellmon.

"There's no escaping, you're in my element now!" Shellmon yelled, chasing us down. Even with four of us paddling as fast as they could, Shellmon was catching up to us.

"His right on top of us...!" Mimi freaks out as Shellmon's mouth draws closer.

"Watch out!" I yell, bracing myself for the attack. Shellmon barely misses us chomping down to early.

"Pee-yew," Mimi waves her hand in disgust, "ever heard of flossing!"

I watch for where Shellmon is as Tai yells "Hey, are you guys paddling, or am I talking to myself."

Shellmon picks up speed, breaking our lateral support on the outrigger canoe. "Uh-oh...!" I exclaim loudly, looking in distress at the broken piece of lateral support, which was now sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Shellmon bursts from the water again, growling at us. As Shellmon relentlessly chases us down, vine whips grab onto him, holding him in place. Shellmon is startled by Palmon wrapping her vines around him "Hey, what's going on?"

We watch as Tentomon and Biyomon attack Shellmon, during those attacks, Gomamon pokes his head out of the water "Come on marching fishes." A colourful array of fishes surround the boat, helping us speed up our transportation back to the beach.

"Whoa," Tai blurts out in surprise "that's more like it! This is the way to travel!" I watch the fight end behind us with Shellmon retreating after being beaten by Biyomon and Tentomon.

Even though Tentomon and Biyomon both got wet in the end, and that Gomamon had to save them, we won the fight for that day.

Tai starts a speech for the three Digimon that fought for us "I know they're all dead tired, and that they may not feel like it at the moment, but I think today proved that our Digimon are getting stronger, and stronger!" Tai smiled in triumph from this fact as Kari spoke up next "That would be great, but, what makes you think so...?"

"I remember when the last time we fought Shellmon, Agumon had to Digivolve into Greymon before we could finally beat him. And even then, it was close, actually, Dante helped out, causing a slight distraction for Shellmon, which helped us out in the end."

Looking a little distracted for the moment, Tai turns to look back at Kari "This time they beat him easily, without Greymon!"

As Agumon and Gatomon run up to their respective partners, Agumon interjects "But don't forget Tai, they ganged up on him. It was four of them against one."

'Four...?' I shift an eyebrow 'Tentomon and Biyomon attacked Shellmon, while Palmon held him still, and Gomamon helped us, bringing us back safely to land. So it was more three against one... three Rookies against one Champion.'

"But..." Tai argues "they didn't have to Digivolve as far to do it. I still say it means that you're stronger than you were."

"Or maybe Shellmon's just weaker than he was."

"How come everyone's being a downer all of a sudden? I'm trying to be positive here. Besides, I still can't get out of my mind something that Piximon said back then."

Flashing back to the past, Tai speaks out Piximon's words clearly "**The truth is being together is not enough. There's something else you need to do to beat them...** I think he meant we had to get stronger. And that's just what's just been happening."

"Yeah," Sora joins in the conversation "maybe Tai's right!"

"I feel stronger!" Biyomon agrees.

"Come to think of it," Matt join in, patting Gabumon on the back "you are kinda looking buff."

"Thanks very much! That's a complement, right."

"It is." I explain to Gabumon. I turn to the side, watching Tentomon join in the conversation "Do I look stronger to you, Izzy?"

I smile at Tentomon "I don't know... flex a muscle." Tento drops to the floor, groaning from being insulted "I was..."

As the others asked their partner's, I thought about Dante. If he was here, what would he be suggesting, or even saying for our current position. _'Dante... What exactly are you doing...?  
>Are you trapped in your own body?<br>Why won't you give us a message?!  
>Can you even relay a message to us...?<br>Just, be safe... That's all I'm asking for...  
>Fight Chaos as hard as you can. And when you break free, give us some kind of message on how to save you. No matter how vague, the message is!'<em>

Suddenly the light starts to get bright, making me cover my eyes with my hand.

"Did it suddenly get brighter all of a sudden...?" Matt asks, "Or is it just Tai's sudden disposition..."

Tai looks directly at the sun in shock "Maybe it's like a mirage..."

_'Did Dante manage to somehow break through somehow?'_

I look at Tai, trying to figure out how he is able to look directly at it without blinking.

Matt suddenly points out something that wasn't here with us before "Huh, was that shack there before?"

"Maybe someone moved in when we were gone..."

I look at the shop, discovering that a small restaurant is located there.

"Mmm," Mimi speaks up "something suspiciously smells like food."

I wipe by eyes, blinking to see if it was a mirage or for real. When I open my eyes the shop is still there, leaving me shocked "Let's take it easy everyone and remember, we are in the Digi-world, where not everything is what appears to be..."

Tentomon flies in front of me, blocking my view "Looks maybe deceiving, but smells... well, it smells like something else! And, I definitely smell grilling hamburgers, see?" I blink again _'I can't see them, but I can sure smell them...'_

Tentomon continues in disbelief "It's a snack bar! Burgers, sodas, ice-creams, and PIZZAS...!" We blink in awe, wondering of all the delicious food that may be in stock at this shop.

"Mirage or not," Tai smiled widely, "I'll take my chances, give way!" Tai bolts off as I run off, coming in second. We run into the shop all giddy, only to get trapped in a room filled with sand. The doorway closes off with a sand dune as a new Digimon reveals itself to us.

"Ha-ha-ha-ho, snack time...!"

The Digimon looks close to a cross between a scorpion and an amphibian of some kind. Patamon explains who this Digimon is "It's Scorpiomon! One of MetalSeadramon's flunkies...! Between his pinchers and his tail, it's hard to know which end of him is worse!"

"Sorry, but, the only munchies around here are you. Now say goodbye, it's bed time..."

"Oh Yeah..." Matt taunts back.

"Yeah...!" Scorpiomon lifts his tail as he sucks in a deep breath "Scorpion Storm!" From out of Scorpiomon's mouth comes out an exhale of wind, sucking the air out of us like a vacuum.

We collapse to the floor from lack of air. I raise my hand, muttering only one word out "Dante..."

**Chaos's P.O.V**

I succumb to my thirst for knowledge, specifically, my desire to find the Crest of Order. Books were tossed anywhere and everywhere, whenever its information was useless to me.

"Why CAN'T I find this useless Crest of Order?! I want it destroyed now!" I click a small group of Vilemon, hiding in the corner "Bring me more books relating to Order, or the Crests!"

I brush past a book, opening it to begin reading. A small riddle peaks my interest.

**When light, meets darkness and the four become one, the apocalypse will begin its rampage, and then light will choose its fate.**

Smiling gleefully, I begin to laugh "I'll start the apocalypse... but who exactly are the four referring too..." I tap my chin in annoyance "I hate riddles! Where's the owner of the Crest of Knowledge when you need them?"

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I stir awake slowly, wondering on who is making that racket, yelling at us to get up.

"GUYS, nap time is over!"

I rub my forehead, hearing other's names being called.

"Tai, you got to get out of here!"

"Oh, Sora, get up!"

"Matt, Izzy, move or you're gonna be toast, I mean literary!"

I force myself up slowly, wonder on earth who exactly is talking. I rub my forehead as someone else continues to yell "Everybody on your feet, hurry!"

"What's going on...?" I start to barely make out the voices, recognising that voice belonging to Tentomon. The room starts to heat up as I force myself to my feet, helped up by Joe as Tai freaks out "Whoa, hang on and keep moving! We're almost there!"

We pick up the pace, running out side as Tai is helped carried out by T.K. and Kari. A loud crash makes us stop as we hide out in the forest, hoping that MetalSeadramon doesn't find us soon.

"They're gone..." Sora speaks up after seeing MetalSeadramon move in the direction further away from us. With a small noise of relief, Sora continues "That was a close one."

"But, we came out of it ok, that's what counts!" Tai makes a valid point. Even though we were almost roasted alive, we were still shaken up.

Mimi takes in a deep breath before speaking up "I hate to tell you this... but, everything is not ok!"

"Huh?"

"Mimi's right!" Joe interrupts Tai's quizzical look.

"What are you guys talking about...?" Tai question's Joe's comment "Did I miss something?"

"The Digimon still might not be strong enough, both of ours had to Digivolve again before they could defeat Scorpiomon! And he, was just a flunky. Frankly it's hard to see how they stand a chance against a fully Digivolved monster like MetalSeadramon!"

"You could be right..." Tai hums in defeat, thinking for what's the next plan of action "maybe Piximon meant something else when he said we were missing something. Whatever this secret is... We've got to find it, if we ever hope to save the world!"

"Yes," Tentomon starts to fly up into the air "and the sooner the better!"

When I look at Tentomon, I start to realise what Tentomon was referring to. MetalSeadramon had found us, and he was creating large waves as he swam through the sea.

"It's MetalSeadramon again!"

_MetalSeadramon was laughing at us, and this, was no laughing matter. In a battle of fight and flight, our only choice right now might be to fight. The only problem is, how do we win against MetalSeadramon?_


	54. Chapter 54

"Alright, I'll draw him off, Zudomon; you get the others out of here!" Lillymon commands Zudomon just before flying off. She flies out to sea, choosing to distract MetalSeadramon alone.

"Come on, move it! Move it!" Joe yells as Zudomon swims through the water with easy, flying off at incredible speeds.

"Has he seen us?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!"

"PATHETIC LITTLE FOOLS, YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME BY SEA?!" We hear MetalSeadramon yell close by. Tai panics, sounding like his more trying to make a joke "I think it's safe to say his seen us..."

_'Tai, I don't think now's the time to crack a joke like that...'_ I look behind me, still in thought _'Especially when MetalSeadramon is so close to us!'_

"Oooooh, faster Zudomon! We need speed!" After Tentomon panics due to how close MetalSeadramon is, Tai interjects "YES, stop dog paddling!"

MetalSeadramon hovers just behind us, laughing like he had just won the jackpot, eight times in a row "Tonight, you sleep with the fishes!" Lillymon comes up behind MetalSeadramon, blasting him with her **Flower Cannon**, only to have it bounce of him and mildly piss him off "And as for you," MetalSeadramon swats at Lillymon like a fly with his tail, knocking her towards us.

"Lillymon...!"

Zudomon was forced to stop and position himself, so that one of us could catch Palmon or else she would have been sent straight into the sea. Mimi clasps her hands around Palmon as she catches her, holding her tightly "Got you!"

Zudomon turns to face MetalSeadramon; he's met with a wide smirk, followed by MetalSeadramon sinking to the depths below.

"Oh oh..." Matt calmly freaks out as Joe asked next "Is he gone?"

Mimi shook her head at those words "I don't think so..."

"I can't stand this waiting!"

"I bet his right below us!"

"Shush, knock it off!"

The waves begin to stir, picking up speed as MetalSeadramon surfaces. He comes towards us fast, aiming to impale Zudomon on his metal horn.

"Whoa, he's ramming us...!"

As Tai finished speaking, Zudomon was hit by MetalSeadramon's nose, sending everyone that was on top of Zudomon into the water. We struggled to maintain our buoyancy as Zudomon was left alone to fight MetalSeadramon.

Zudomon started his attack by head butting MetalSeadramon, which seemed to only fuel his anger.

"River of Power...!" Says MetalSeadramon, as he shoots Zudomon with his nose cannon. The blast instantly knocks out Zudomon, De-Digivolving him back into Gomamon as he's sent hurdling towards Joe.

"Never send a rookie to do a Mega's work!" MetalSeadramon laughed as he towered above us. MetalSeadramon looks startled at us "Who's that?" a large tail comes out of the water, sending waves towards us.

"It's Whamon!" Tai yells out in surprise from the Digimon's sudden entry. Whamon first move was ramming MetalSeadramon, knocking him back as he was still surprised. As MetalSeadramon falls into the water, Whamon turns around, opening his mouth wide so he can pick us up.

"Come on everybody. I never thought I would want to be fish food, but, we'll be safe in here."

As Whamon swallows us, I yell out "Technically, Whamon is a mammal..." I don't know why I need to yell that, but all I know, is a whale, isn't really a fish it's a mammal.

**Time Skip**

We take in a fresh breath of air, enjoying the sunlight as seagulls fly by us.

"Thanks for saving us Whamon." Tai chirped

"Naw... don't mention it. No, seriously, don't mention it. I don't want it to get around."

"Hey," Matt starts to complain "guys! We still have a problem! How are we going to be able to defeat the Dark masters, including, Dante?"

Sora interjects "I wonder how they took over the Digital world in the first place... Do you remember Whamon?"

"Of course I remember Whamon! Big fella, snappy dresser... Oh, you mean the Dark Masters and your old friend? I don't know all the details. But, soon after the Digital World began to warp, MetalSeadramon began to take over the ocean."

"Darn!" Tai slammed his fist into Whamon's head.

"Ow"

"Oh, ah, sorry Whamon..."

"Tai..." Kari got up to hold her older brother "don't get upset. We'll fix things..."

"You're right. We'll do it! We've done it before," Tai smiles widely as he looks up at the sky "haven't we?"

"Yeah...!" We chant together in unison.

"That's the attitude! I'll find a safe place for you, outside of MetalSeadramon's reach. Even if I have to swim, to the far corners of the ocean! By the way, did I mention I charge by the mile?"

**Time Skip**

Matt played a small tune on his harmonica as the other's attempted to fish. I continued to type away on my computer, trying to figure out how all this pieces together. Dante, Chaos, the Dark Masters. How does one break the control of something so thick and present in the world?

_'The most logical thing right now, is to defeat the four Dark Masters... Since they're the ones creating this chaos that, should allow Dante to come to his senses... I would hope...'_

As Matt stops playing his harmonica, Tai looks over to him in concern "Why did you stop playing Matt?"

Matt lets out a deep sigh "Ahh... that song is just two depressing. It always gives me the blues."

As Tai sighs at Matt's comment, Matt continues "Besides, I can't stop thinking about the Dark Masters... and Dante... They are far different than any Digimon we've faced before."

"Well..." I chime in, hoping to somewhat lighten the mood "I've analysed the situation and I believe we can defeat them with WarGreymon..."

"Huh..."

"Using his Dramon Destroyer..."

"Dramon Destroyer?"

"Try speaking English!" Tai taunted.

I sigh, flipping open my laptop so I can continue "Dante would have understood the reference..."

"What you mean he would understand? I highly doubt he would have understood instantly." Tai chirped.

"Well... you see... the weapons on WarGreymon's arms are the key. They're especially effective on Greymon type Digimon. Hence the phrase, Dramon Destroyer... With these devices, we might be able to defeat the Dark Masters. Even with Alucarddik's Mega form, he had 'Berenjena'."

"Berenjena...?" Matt asked.

"The two shotguns..." I casually blurted out. "But we can't depend on Alucarddik for help right now."

It sudden clicked to Tai's head "Izzy, you're a genius! Dramon Destroyers, huh! Agumon," Tai turned to look at his partner "you're going to eat-" Tai stops once he sees Agumon.

I turn to see what Agumon's doing, finding him swallow a large fish at least twice his size whole. After seeing that, I believed that had to be the worse sight I've ever had the chance of witnessing.

As a loud burp escapes Agumon, Tai blinks, still in disbelief "That's not what I had in mind..."

Joe screaming grabs my attention, as I watch him pulled into the water by none other than Gomamon. "Hey, guys! We've got trouble." We stand up, unsure what this trouble may be.

As Gomamon dangles from Joe's fishing line, he suddenly screams out "Divermon are heading this way!"

"DIVERMON...?" Mimi screams "Not Divermon, anything but Divermon! Actually, what are Divermons?"

"Oh, those are MetalSeadramon's henchmen." Whamon casually answered. "It seems the fish have seen them two hundred miles behind us."

"HUH?" We look at each other worried.

T.K. asks the group "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't stay here." Whamon argued. "They'll find us to easily. I'm going to dive. Quick, everyone get inside of me! Also, sorry for the smell... I had fish for lunch."

We all groan in disgust, having learned that we're going to be breathing fishy air for the next few hours.

"~"

Hours flew by as we grew accustom to the fishy smell, I continued to work my laptop, after wiring my laptop up to Whamon.

My constant typing woke up Gatomon from his sleep.

"What's that noise? I was taking a cat nap, and it woke me up..."

"I'll explain later."

Tai sighed, raising his hands to the back of his head "Oh come on, you think I'm too brainless to understand?"

"Yes!" I frowned immensely. "But, I'll tell you anyways. Check it out!" I start to smile once again after finally getting a good connection, and picture quality to boot.

"What a cool screen saver!" Sora chimed.

I start to frown again "It's not a screen saver..."

Mimi asks next "What is it then?"

_'Jeez, now I really wish Dante was here! At least he would know what this is from first glance... actually, I've been thinking a lot about him. Maybe I'm enamoured with Dante... or at least star-struck... or is it entranced by him...? I'm at least one of those!'_

"I connected to Whamon's hard drive, and rerouted all his sensory information, into my computer."

"Rerouted?"

I look back at the computer smiling slightly "In other words... what you're seeing now on the screen, is, an exact copy of what Whamon is looking at right now."

"Cool, it's like submarine!" Matt chimed in a matter-of-fact tone. Mimi picked up Palmon suddenly, swinging her around in circles "Oh boy, I've always wanted to go in a submarine."

Kari starts to groan, clutching her ears tightly in-between her hands. Tai then looks at his sister in concern "What's wrong Kari?"

"It's my ears. They're starting to hurt."

"Mimi," Tai yelled in Mimi's direction "stop it! Be quiet!"

Mimi stops, accidently throwing Palmon into the floor with a thud.

"Oh, hey, you know... my ears hurt a little too..."

As if delayed, we start to clutch our ears in our hand. Loud ringing echoes in my mind, making me feel light headed all of a sudden.

Whamon starts to laugh at our agony "Sorry about that. I dove a little too fast. Give me a second; I'll fix the pressure right now." We hear Whamon burp, which in turn relieves us of our earlier pain.

"Ahh..." T.K. smiles widely, "That's better!"

I smile once again, relieved of my earlier pain. "Well, I guess that's one way to equalise the gas pressure."

"By-the-way," Kari chimes in "you're excused."

We pulled out of our cheery mood when we hear a constant beep in the distance.

"It's getting louder!" Palmon yelled, almost in complete fear if it weren't for her still dazed composure.

I raise my hand, yelling out to the group "Everyone! Be quiet..." I whisper the last part as Tentomon chimes in, whispering loud enough for the group to hear "It sounds like Divermon."

I cover Tentomon's mouth, hoping to silence him with a raised finger to my mouth. We wait silently, hearing the noise slowly dim down till it's completely quiet. We breathe out an air of relief as Gomamon sighs "Sounds like they just passed us."

"We're not out of danger, yet! You'll have to be quiet a little longer."

As the loud beeping suddenly returns, fear sweeps over us. The panic starts to rise as Tai yells "They found us!"

"Watch out!" I raise my voice in hopes of warning Whamon in time.

"The Divermon are attacking! Hang on everyone, I've got an idea."

The video starts to rotate as bubbles form up on camera. Whamon then swims off after distracting the attacking Divermon. Seeing as there's only one thing we could do, we ran, ran as fast as Whamon could swim.


	55. Chapter 55

As I look through some data, we struggled to keep clam within Whamon. T.K was warned by Patamon "You're squeezing me to hard." T.K. complained straight after Patamon to Matt "You're squeezing me too hard."

Sorry," Matt sweated in fear "I guess we're all a little too scared."

"I hate THIS!" Tai punched his hand hard in frustration. "We're stuck in here, and we can't fight!"

Running across some data, I decide to voice out my concern to the others "According to the audio sensors, there are three more... behind us."

"What is it Whamon?" Sora asked out in concern.

"It's the enemy!"

As screams echo around me, I struggle to stay focused.

"Oooh, they're gaining on us!"

"That's it... I'm tired of running! Come on Whamon. Let's go up to the surface and fight!"

"Right!" Matt exclaimed right after Tai.

"Well...?"

"Let me try one more thing. Hopefully... it will work."

"What do you mean hopefully it will work?" Palmon asked.

Mimi exclaims in fear "That's what everyone says right before it's going to fail! What if it doesn't work? What's plan 'B'?"

"I still think we should turn and fight... I hope you know what you're doing Whamon..."

My eyes look at the camera, watching Whamon descend into the black depths below. Soon the Divermons surround us, trapping us as we continue to plummet into the darkness below.

"OH, NO..." Joe panics as the Divermon inch closer. "They'll catch us."

As one of the Divermon manage to stab into Whamon's thick skin, Mimi and Palmon scream together. I watch the Divermon latched onto Whamon suddenly fly off. A smile spreads across my face as I realise what Whamon's doing "Prodigious, they can't take the water pressure. That was Whamon's plan all along."

We break out in laughter as Gomamon comments "Whamon is built to handle pressure, unlike some of us."

Joe looks Gomamon with a bemused face as he responds dryly "Well, forgive me for not being a whale."

I sigh in relief when the Divermon stop following us completely, retreating back to the surface.

Tai smiled widely "Boy," Tai kneeled next to Kari "that was close."

Gatomon smiled as she looked up at Whamon's inside "I didn't know you had this kind of hidden attack."

"This is great..." Kari looked up at her brother, still panicking. "But what are we going to do now?"

"Yeah," Sora chimed in "we can't stay at the bottom of the ocean forever."

The pitch black darkness on the screen makes it impossible to see outside.

An idea forms in my mind as I exclaim loudly "I've got it! Kari, come over here for a moment." I gesture to Kari as she slowly walks up to me. When she's within ear's length, I whispered a plan that's sure to work.

Kari step further away, standing away from us as she brought the whistle up closer to her mouth "Ready?"

"You can do it!" I smile at Kari, watching her blow hard into her whistle. When I see the screen light up, the sound tunes Whamon's senses into his surroundings. I turn to look back at Kari with a smile "Yeah, we did it Kari. Thanks for the help!"

"Sure."

"The whistle was sort of like sonar. We sort of use reverberations of the sound to find a tunnel, and there's one up a head that should lead us to land."

Tai and the others let loose sounds of awes around me, impressed of my vast knowledge on virtually anything. I glaze my eyes across the screen, thoughts wandering towards Dante.

_'What is he doing right now...?'_

Tai chimed in; distracting me from my thoughts "Isn't that great Whamon?"

"What?"

"I said isn't that great?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you someone was whistling in my ear. But there's a tunnel up ahead. It should lead us to land."

**Meanwhile - Chaos's P.O.V**

I held out my hands for Puppetmon as he passed a ball to me. I caught it with one hand, throwing it high into the air with the same hand. As he threw another, I caught that ball with the other hand throwing that too into the air.

I had managed to keep juggling three balls into the air, before mercifully dropping them all when the fourth had come into play. I repeated the steps, this time only sticking to three.

Puppetmon laughed like child as I keep throwing the balls into the air. My lips rolled into a smile, as my thoughts drifted to how fun it was to make others laugh. But soon, that shift left port as I was left with my usual demeanour, and how the situation felt pointless, but my hands wouldn't stop for some reason, as if someone else was controlling them at a moment.

"Hmm... who knew, that the body I'm possessing could juggle?"

"Come on. Do another one!"

My eyes shot a glare at Puppetmon. But I'm met with unblinking eyes, followed by a fourth ball being thrown at me. I catch the ball, throwing it into the air. To my surprise, I was able to keep all four going, until suddenly, Piedmon ruined my grove.

"Chaos...?"

I freak out from being caught off guard, "Gah!" momentarily forgetting about the balls still up in the air. One by one they fell onto my head with a 'thump'.

"Ow..."

"What... what were you doing?"

"Juggling..." Puppetmon answered for me. I shot him a glare to which Piedmon replied with a cunning smile "Want to try swords instead?"

"How about I juggle you instead, Piedmon...!" I responded dryly as I picked up the balls again.

"Oooh, I never thought Chaos could make jokes?"

"Eat me!"

"I'm on a no Human diet..."

As I rolled my eyes at Piedmon, I threw a ball into the air, starting to get back in my grove "So, I take it you're not here to make fun of me?"

"Why, of course not... It seems MetalSeadramon is having a little problem, dealing with these kids."

I let out a small grunt of acknowledgement towards Piedmon.

"You lack of reaction puzzles me."

"Says the seven foot tall clown..."

"Oh, another joke... I must be lucky."

"Well, I'm bored. And I've wanted to be a clown. And, to answer your statement from earlier, it doesn't surprise me that you can't deal with eight kids. The fact that they are Digidestined is what makes them harder to deal with. Either that or they're really damn lucky..."

"Well, their 'luck', is about to run out!"

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Time flies by as we continue on our path. Slowly by slowly, fairy lights light the way around us. The girls look in awe as we continue along the way without stopping. "Awe pretty!"

Soon I see the entrance of the cave which makes me smile "Ah-huh!"

"A tunnel...?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Yay!"

"We're saved! I've got to get changed." Mimi stood up as I looked at her in disbelief _'Where exactly is she going to get changed, and with what clothes for that matter?'_

The room starts to shake, rumbling loudly as we once again start to panic.

"Not again!"

"How can those fish heads be back?"

"They're not! Be careful everyone. It's MetalSeadramon!"

The rumbling gets stronger as Whamon goes through the tunnel.

"~"

We break through the tunnels, managing to surface the water safely. As we climb out of Whamon, we are greeted by the sun light's rays.

Tai looked over everyone in concern "Is everyone ok?"

Looking around, I noticed the surroundings were much different. Everything around us is new "Where are we?"

"The suns so bright..."

"Smell that fresh air!"

"I feel like I've been under water for so long, that I might never take a bath again."

With a smile, I look at Matt "I rather you take a bath. I don't want to smell something fishy for the rest of my life."

The group chuckled as Matt soon followed along.

Our sense of safety was crushed when we heard MetalSeadramon speak as he surfaced the water "You mind telling me WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

MetalSeadramon hovered over us, filled with anger from having been slipped through his fingers, well... fins so many times. This time, there was no escaping him, and he will make sure of that.

"How did you manage to fit through those tunnels?"

"It was only a matter of time before you came up for air. AND NOW YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH THE SHIP!"

Whamon started to swim around in circles as he warned us "Everyone, hold on."

He built up speed, dragging the Divermon that had been surrounding us into a whirlpool. While the Divermons and MetalSeadramon were distracted, Agumon turned to his partner "Should I?"

Tai nodded at Agumon as a smile slowly spread across his face "Sure, go for it!" he then turn to look at the rest of us "While Agumon gets their attention, lets cross over to the shore, and prepare ourselves for battle!"

"Aye, aye..." Matt said with a frown.

"Gomamon and I will bring up the rear."

Sora turned to glare at Joe "Joe, don't be a coward!"

As we Got reach to make a run for it, Tai held out his Digivice to Agumon "Agumon, go for it!"

"Here I go!"

WarGreymon charged MetalSeadramon, attacking him restlessly as some of our partners Digivolved as well to help carry us over.

Birdramon helped carry Sora, Ikkakumon was carrying Joe, Garurumon was taking care of Matt, T.K and Patamon, and Kabuterimon was holding Kari, Gatomon, Tai and I.

As we were leaving, Tai yelled out to Whamon "Whamon, thanks for everything. But you can leave the rest to us."

"Whaaat?! No tip?"

Matt whines "Hurry, and just get out of here! You're an easy target. You're just too big!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Whamon leaves with a groan "I'm just big boned..."

When Whamon leaves, the Divermons turn to attack us next, specifically, Ikkakumon.

MetalSeadramon turned around to blast the area with his **'River of Power'** attack. During the time MetalSeadramon was attacking the surrounding area, WarGreymon takes a chance. He flies towards MetalSeadramon with the intent to wipe him out.

MetalSeadramon grins, grabbing WarGreymon and plunging into the depths below.

"WarGreymon...!" Tai looks in fear at the waters, unable to see WarGreymon's silhouette anywhere. I grit my teeth as I try to scan the waters as well "He's in trouble. WarGreymon's in a huge disadvantage underwater."

As Water pools in a small area, MetalSeadramon surfaces, while still clutching WarGreymon in his mouth.

Kari screams out WarGreymon's name.

Tai closes his eyes "I can't watch..."

MetalSeadramon grins, speaking with his mouth full "I'm tired of playing around with you WarGreymon. SAY GOODBYE!"

Much to our surprise, Whamon comes out of the water, smacking into MetalSeadramon's side. MetalSeadramon coughs out WarGreymon in surprise.

We smile in glee, only to have it falter seconds later. MetalSeadramon uses his **'River of Power'**, shooting directly though Whamon's thick hide. Tai yells at the top of his voice, hoping that Whamon is ok.

WarGreymon and MetalSeadramon continue to clash together. In one ultimate attack, WarGreymon spins like a tornado, destroying MetalSeadramon from the inside out.

As MetalSeadramon hits the water hard, WarGreymon smirks "So much for your impenetrable Chrondigizoit alloy. It looks to me like it got a little rusty."

Kabuterimon buts in "Next time you try to rule the waters, do everybody a favour and table a bubble bath instead..."

I shake my head slowly as smile creeps along my face _'One down, three to go... four including Dante.'_

Tai cheers in triumphant "We won!"

Soon, the smiles are lost on our faces once again. Looking at Whamon is a painful reminder of the losses from this win. With nothing left to worry about, he head towards Whamon to see if it's possible to save him.


End file.
